From Earth to Mechandron
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: These stories are old, so grammar and spelling may not be the greatest. Storyline is rated M for violence and swearing. OCs in this fic are copyrighted to me.
1. Default Chapter

THE INITIATION

The characters that are mine are copyright to me, all others are copyrighted to Hasbro/Marvel/Takara/Dreamwave. Read on!   
  
1989: Liane Kay Elliot was a portly, 21-year-old female human. She was fair skinned and pretty (so her Mother told her). Liane was shy, reclusive, with an artist's soul and eye. Not one to enjoy speaking out in the midst of strangers and even more so if one was a male peer. Once she warmed up to a person though, she was fun loving and easy to get along with. She stood close to 5'8" and had shoulder-length sandy blonde hair. Sea blue eyes looked out from behind prescription glasses that were held up by a pug nose. A pudgy face with rosy cheeks and lips that were marked at the corners with frown lines. She wasn't as lucky as others when it came to a happy home life. Though 21-years-old, she still had no boyfriend and lived at home. She was in the process of getting an Associate Degree in Data Processing at Pierce College. Her only friends were part of the club she joined a year before. This club was dedicated to her favorite cartoon "The Transformers" and it brought some solace in an otherwise lonely existence.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Liane announced, rising from the couch.  
  
"'Night." her sister Tracy offered, a 17-year-old who was chubbier than Liane with reddish-brown shoulder-length hair, darker sea blue eyes and fair skin.  
  
"Good night, dear." her Mother, Starr, said as Liane gave her a kiss, she was a 48-year-old with slowly graying brown hair and strange colored eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep right away." Liane stated then left the living room. She closed the sliding wood door that separated the living room from the hallway, then made her  
way to the first door on her left. She closed the door and looked at the collage on her wall. Over 100 Transformers of her own creation were there; she was proud of them all and had her favorites. She sat down on a footstool next to a small table where her two ghetto blasters sat. She turned on the biggest. She reached for a lapboard, a package of paper and a pen, and then began to write. Sometime later her family went to bed. Liane turned the blaster off and continued to write, now fully into an unfolding plot. Finally, the story was concluded and she began to proofread. She checked the digital clock seated on a painted stool across the room, it read 1:30 am. Just then a portal that went from ceiling to the floor formed near her bed. A soft blue glow emanated from a two-inch thick blue ban that framed the edges of the portal. She could just hear a slight hum coming from it. The black within the portal turned a bright white-yellow glare. She raised a forearm in front of her face until it passed. When she lowered her right arm, she drew in a sharp  
breath. Standing before her was the undeniable semblance of the Autobot she recognized as Rewind.  
  
"Greetings from Optimus Prime, Miss Elliot." the some seven feet worth of light blue and white form said.  
  
Liane swallowed hard, her heart picked up its' beating within her chest as she breathed out, "You can't be real, I must be having a dream."  
  
"Touch me and see that I am real." he suggested. She did so hesitantly and found the steel skin to be quite solid.  
  
"Oh God, you are real. What do you want of me?" Liane asked, still in shock.  
  
"Optimus will explain at the meeting. You must come with me, Miss Elliot." he replied as he gestured to the portal he had just come through.  
  
"Not without getting properly attired I'm not. Now don't look or I'll rip out your optics and tap dance on them." Liane growled jokingly in another voice.  
  
"Commander Wilson warned me about your voice changes and sense of humor. I didn't believe him until now." Rewind stated, slightly amused.   
  
"Frank Wilson?" she asked as she picked out what she was going to wear.  
  
"One in the same, now get dressed. I'll await you on the other side." Rewind said, turned and walked through the bedroom room. It was amazing that her family didn't notice the conversation.  
  
Liane slipped out of her night shirt, eyeing the portal suspiciously. She slipped on her clothes quickly, though she cursed under her breath that someone hadn't done the laundry at all in a week.  
  
She sneered at her ragtag outfit, an old pair of tight jeans with a hole in the knee and a Bon Jovi concert t-shirt. oO(Some impression I'll give 'em.)Oo Liane thought. She shrugged and went to her room. Rewind stood there admiring her collage.  
  
"Very interesting, Miss Elliot." Rewind stated.  
  
"Thanks, took me three years to do all those characters." Liane said, she noticed he looked her up and down so stated, "Uh, sorry about the outfit."  
  
"It matters little, you'll be given a suit to wear to the meeting anyway." Rewind replied and then commented, "An ostrich as a cassette, very intriguing."  
  
Liane smiled, "You wouldn't say that if you ever read my stories."  
  
"Oh?" Rewind uttered as he turned to fully face her.  
  
"Never mind, I'm being silly. The chances of any of my characters coming to life is probably slim to none. Let's go, eh?" Liane said.  
  
"After you." he gestured towards the portal.  
  
She went through the portal ahead of him, she expected it to tingle but it didn't, and then she was awestruck by the size of the metal hallway she entered.  
  
"Geez, how tall are the others to have a ceiling this high?" she queried.  
  
"Optimus is the tallest at sixty feet even." he replied, the portal snapped closed behind him just after he exited it.  
  
"That's a good four stories isn't it?" Liane asked, she didn't have much trouble keeping up with the cassette Autobot as he moved along the hallway towards a human sized door.  
  
"Close enough." Rewind stated, "Now then, here's a dressing room." he pointed to the human sized door and continued, "Teletran-1 will provide a suit for you. Just stand in the circle undressed."  
  
"Right." Liane remarked wryly as she gave him a glower, "What kind of girl you take me for? I don't strip in an empty room that could well be rigged with video equipment for anything."  
  
"Take my word, Miss Elliot, you will be totally alone in there. But if it will make you feel better, ask Teletran-1 to provide a dressing screen." he suggested.  
  
"I can hang that. Be back." she stated and entered the room. Ten minutes later, she stepped out in a bright white formal suit, "I hate skirts." she remarked to Rewind with a frown, "And I look perfectly awful in white."  
  
"Come, Miss Elliot, the others are waiting." Rewind announced, he started walking down the hallway towards a set of doors that were Transformer sized.  
  
"Which others?" Liane inquired, keeping even with him as they walked.  
  
"The high ranking officers, of course. Like Prime, Maximus, and Magnus... to name a few" he rattled off.  
  
"All the tall guys too." Liane remarked as they approached the doors, which opened wide  
automatically to their presence. The sight within flabbergasted her.  
  
"Come in, Miss Elliot." came Primes' voice.   
  
Rewind escorted her to the Transformer sized table. Several sets of optics studied her; the  
heaviness of it bore down on her uneasily.  
  
"Going up lass?" queried an Autobot strikingly similar to the grizzled blue-gray warrior she knew was Kup.   
  
He proffered a palm at floor level, which she climbed up on as ladylike as possible taking into consideration she was in a skirt. He lifted her up to the tabletop and she hopped off his hand. She looked about and was impressed by the resemblance these robots bore to their namesakes.   
  
"Hiya Liane." came a familiar male voice.  
  
"Frank?" she asked, homing in on the voice, "Why you son of a..."  
  
"Watch the language, not lady like." he warned as he walked up. He was also dressed in a white formal suit, which made him look awful. His bottle like glasses didn't help his image any and neither did that long brown hair of his.  
  
"You sound like my Mother." Liane groaned, shaking her friends hand.  
  
"Its good to see you in the flesh, my dear." Frank grinned widely.  
  
"Frank, behave yourself or I'll sick Dreadstarr on you." Liane growled jokingly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh I'm hurt." he feigned jokingly, "What do you take me for, a reincarnated Depth?"  
  
"I hope not," Liane replied with a light chuckle, "or I'd have to kick you in the you know where."  
  
"May we begin?" the red, blue and white form of Optimus inquired patiently.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, sir." Frank said apologetically.  
  
"So, why am I here?" Liane asked.  
  
"Commanders Wilson and Reeder have told me much about you." Optimus Prime stated, "I wish to ask you to take a test."  
  
"What kind, pray tell?" she asked.  
  
"To become a S.T.A.R.S. Commander, my dear." Frank answered.  
  
"I'll give it a try. Where do I go and what do I need to do?" Liane asked.  
  
"Allow me Prime." the blue, red and white form of Ultra Magnus said, "Miss Elliot." he proffered a palm, and she clambered on and was taken to the testing area in the next room. After about an hour, she finished the test and was surprised to found out she had gotten all the questions correct.  
  
"You must now decide where to have your base." Prime said.  
  
"Oh I know the perfect place," Liane grinned, "Off Jefferson point, underwater."  
  
"So be it." Prime said.  
  
"What about a staff?" Liane asked.  
  
"Unfortunately many Autobots are already spoken for, or are defunct." Prime said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Liane said quietly, then paused, grinning. "Hey, wait a second here. Could you build me a staff if I provided the material, sir?"  
  
"I don't see why not." he nodded.  
  
"Good. Well, let me get back home and I'll look about. See you later Frank, gentlemen." Liane smiled.  
  
The next day Liane withdrew a great deal of cash and went hunting for scrap metal and wrecked cars. A week passed, it looked hopeless in the car department, though she did have plenty of scrap metal.  
  
"Well Trudy, I've got you and our rental U-Haul full up. How about we make one last stop to find wrecked car candidates for possible staffers?" the engine of the orange 1979 Plymouth Horizon  
  
TC3 seemed to rev up a bit, "Thought so, got a feeling about this one, eh?" the car revved again, Liane found a parking spot, "Be back in awhile." She walked into the junkyard.  
  
"Hello there, young lady." came a cheery greeting from an gap-toothed older man, "Whatcha looking fer?"  
  
"Got any not too wrecked autos?" Liane inquired.  
  
"I got a couple in the back. One's a bit burned out though." the older man replied.  
  
"I'll take a look, thanks." she nodded.  
  
Liane made her way around the piles of scrap and such until she found the encircling fence. The sight of a perfect red bumper caught her eye. She walked toward a space in between two piles.  
  
"Oh my God, it can't be you." she breathed as goose bumps rose up on her arms.   
  
Before her was a charred 1948 Chevrolet Fleetliner 4 door sedan, sitting next to her was a red 1963 Corvette Stingray that has seen better days. Liane came close to the burned wreck, tears in her eyes.  
  
Bringing out a rag in her pocket, she wiped the license plate off.   
  
She frowned, "Damn, I thought for sure you'd be Betty Joe, after all this time." she sighed in reminiscence of the first car she loved as a little girl. "Well, you sure have nice looking company."  
  
"Talk to 'em eh?" inquired the old man as he approached, "I do too sometimes, they listen well, like their alive almost."  
  
"How much for them?" Liane asked.  
  
"A hundred bucks for both. Deal?" the old man inquired.  
  
"Deal, you made me very happy." Liane grinned.  
  
"And them too, it seems, look at them smiles on that grill work." the older man pointed out with a gap toothed smile.  
  
Liane smiled, it indeed looked like that, "I'll be back for them in a hour or so."  
  
A week later, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus quietly rolled near but not into the Elliot's driveway late at night. The scrap metal in the U-Haul and three vehicles greeted their headlights.  
  
Luckily they didn't notice her Mother's Plymouth further down the driveway.  
  
"Do you suppose this is her contribution?" Magnus asked as he backed in.  
  
"So it seems. I'll load them on you, then we can get to work." Optimus said, transforming into robot form.  
  
The next morning   
  
"Where the hell is Trudy?" Liane asked in a panic. Then she realized that the Autobots had come and taken them.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" her Mother inquired.  
  
"It seems Trudy, those two cars and scrap I bought, are all gone." Liane stated. She then had to explain to her about the visitation with Rewind and such.  
  
And later that day.  
  
"Hey, a big red semi just pulled into the driveway." Tracy announced from her room.  
  
"That would be Optimus, want to meet him?" Liane asked of the two.  
  
Any doubts about Liane's sanity were thankfully soon put to rest.   
  
"When will my staff be ready?" Liane asked of Optimus Prime, still in semi form.  
  
"Early next year. A new base will be also be done around the same time. You will be assigned to that base. I will contact you when both are finished. Until then, Miss Elliot, have a good day." Prime said.  
  
"And to you, sir." Liane replied smiling and watched him go. "This is going to be one heck of a   
wild lifetime."


	2. Lesson To Be Learned

1990: Jefferson Point, Puget Sound, Washington state.

"So where is this base we're assigned to?" the raw umber and burnt umber form of Barracuda inquired.

"There." the red, white and blue form of Autobot leader Optimus Prime pointed out toward the water, "It's a underwater base. Transform and go out about fifteen miles."

The copenhagen blue and light blue form of Bebop, in his dual cassette deck mode, and his cassettes (which resided in his dual cassette decks) went inside the orange and black Tracers' car-jet mode just before she soared off. Her two other companions take to the water in their underwater modes. As they reached the fifteen mile mark, an object reminiscent of a elevator rose out of the water.

"That's the ride down. Your base commander awaits you. She'll see to it you're briefed." Prime radioed to them.

The group entered the elevator and transformed back to their robot modes. The doors closed and a slight humming filled the crowded area as it went down. The doors opened and they exited to find an empty hallway, or so they thought.

"Seems like our base commander is napping on us." the red, blue, and light blue form of Shark commented.

"Oh really? Try looking down." came a female voice.

The group looked down and were surprised to see a young, portly, female human with dark blonde, shoulder length hair and wearing glasses, dressed casually in short sleeved shirt and jeans, "I am Commander Elliot. Now then, shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" the orange and ochre yellow form of Tracer asked.

"The briefing, you are the research specialist Tracer, you'll do all the 'Con research. Bebop, you'll do communications. Austera, Struthia, Vixica, and Ursa Thylar, you'll be spying. Shark and Barracuda, you'll do underwater perimeter defense. Any questions?"

"What kind of block on rock?" Bebop asked.

"No louder than four decibels. No later than 10 p.m. and no earlier than 9 a.m.." she replied.

"When do we start working?" Shark asked.

"You can start after the tour of the base." the Commander replied. The tour was completed in an hour, the Commander then assigned rooms and suggested everyone get right to work.

"I assume perimeter defense requires circling around the base underwater and means that one can go it alone?" inquired Barracuda.

"Yes on both counts. Who wishes the first watch of twelve hours?" inquired the Commander.

"I'll go, Commander. After all, Barracuda is healing from a injury." Shark inputted.

"What?" the Commander inquired, totally surprised by this information.

"It's nothing really, I can barely feel it." Barracuda stated as she gave Shark a withering glare.

"Barracuda, you will not go on perimeter defense until it has healed. Ursa Thylar can fill in for you in the interim. Go and rest, that's an order." the Commander ordered evenly.

Grudgingly the female headed off to her quarters. Shark headed off for the air locks.

The Commander turned her attention to the cassettes. "Now then, Ursa, in between the times of replacing Barracuda you will help Bebop out. Austera, you go to Ontario and spy on the Hondacons. Struthia, you'll go to Brazil and spy on the 'Con base there. Vixica, you will go to Commander Wilsons' base and inform him I'm up and running, then do a little spying on him."

"Spy on him? Why?" the all black Vixicas' fox-like form replied. "I need some info on all S.T.A.R.S and E.D.C. base staffers that he's got at his base." the Commander stated.

"How are we to get to our assignments?" the light green, red and gold equine form of Austera asked.

"That's Tracers' job, she'll fly you over there and pick you up in a week. That clear, Tracer?" the Commander announced.

"Yes, Commander." Tracer replied.

"Good. Now get going." the Commander ordered.

The group split, the Commander set off to the communications room with Ursa Thylar in tow.

"I notice that you limp a bit, Commander." the burnt umber, gold and purple polar bear form of Ursa Thylar commented.

"You observe well, I dislocated my right knee back in February." the Commander replied.

Ursa nodded and lumbered toward the room ahead of her. When the Commander got there, she leaned against the door jam and watched as Ursa lumbered up the Bebops' feet, he lifted Ursa up to the console, and once there she laid down and watched the data whiz by on the screen.

"Bebop, inform me if anything comes up. I'll be in my office." the Commander said. Bebop turned to her and gave a thumbs up. Later.

"Commander! 'Cons everywhere!" Shark cried as he rushed in dripping wet into the Commanders office.

"Are you sure?" the Commander queried.

"Of course I'm sure. You can't miss their symbols." he said.

"Inform the others, I'll take care of the defenses." she replied. She ran into the communications room, threw a switch and asked, "Bebop, how the hell the Deceps get by you?"

"Of 'Bots I've seen only one, of Deceps I've seen none." Bebop rapped in reply and showed that the radar proved his point, just then Shark, Barracuda, and Tracer rushed in.

"Shark, there is nothing on radar. Have any suggestions about these 'Cons you saw?" the Commander inquired.

"They must of jammed the signal somehow." Shark said.

"How many are we dealing with?" she asked.

"I'd say all of them." he responded.

"Let's see, we have nothing on radar at a newly built underwater base and all the 'Cons come down here? Something just doesn't click here. Notice how quiet it is? They should be attacking us not sitting back and taking a look." the Commander surmised.

"Maybe that's just it, what better way to see a bases' defenses than to pretend to attack." Barracuda suggested.

"She's got a point." Tracer agreed.

The Commander threw the switch again and said, "They got their look now let them try starting something."

The screen on the computer flickered, the silvery face of Megatron appeared with a smug smile, "Have you a scared, eh human?"

"Sarcastic, mother fucking, jack tossing, sack of slag shit. Come on you coward, take your best shot!" the Commander swore angrily at him.

Megatrons' face looked amused, "Well, spunky human at last. And to think, I thought you humans were all cowardly bags of water."

"You're dealing with no ordinary human! I'm no stranger to conflict and I'll certainly not back down to the likes of you!" she yelled.

"I'd like to hear you say that out in the open, human. But enough of this triviality, you'll pay for your insolence." he replied.

"Fuck you!" she swore and trained the guns in the base on the 'Cons, which let out a barrage that would have fazed anyone.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said what you did, Commander." Tracer suggested.

The Commander glared at her, Tracer blanched, "That is the Stowell Stare. Remember it, and don't challenge my authority again." the Commander said. Tracer nodded, the base vibrated.

"Breach in quadrant four." the computer said.

The Commander smiled evilly and pushed a button, "Eat this scum. Computer, put up restraining walls."

"What did that button do?" Barracuda asked.

"They're about have an acid bath." she replied.

"Breach party retreating, three injured within restraining walls." the computer said.

She pushed the button again, "That will be enough. Let's see who we have. Computer, force field on breach." They rushed down to quadrant four, the Commander ordered, "Computer, pump out the water and raise the restraining walls." The walls drew away, three 'Cons lay on the puddled floor in agony, and the Commander inquired, "Names, please."

The three glared at the human, then took into account the drawn weapons of the four Autobots, "What will you do with us?"

"Depends on how agreeable you are. Now tell me your names or you'll wish you'd never crossed me." she said, giving them the glare. They blanched, one managed to stutter out their names, she then ordered, "Take them to the holding cells and see to it they're treated well."

"What?!" Shark cried.

"You heard me." she said evenly. The quartet escorted the three prisoners to holding cells with the Commander in tow. She made sure they were treated with some respect and that they were given medical kits to repair themselves.

"Why are you doing this?" one asked.

"Doing what?" she inquired.

"Being so nice to us, we are the enemy and all." one said.

"Because I believe in doing unto others as I would like them to do unto me." she smiled a bit and continued, "Oh, by the way, trying to escape would be very stupid. Do me favor by being good boys so I won't have to kill you, huh?"

Ursa Thylar was posted as guard and the Commander went back to her office. Shark came in behind her, she turned toward him.

"Yes, what is it Shark?" she asked.

"Never mind." he mumbled.

"Shark, if you have a point to make, I want to hear it." He wrung his hands and frowned a bit, she sighed, "It's those 'Cons isn't it? It's how we're treating them, isn't it?" He glanced at her meaningfully, she just shook her head, "I thought so. Listen, it may be true that they wouldn't treat us like this. We are not them now are we?"

"No, Commander." he replied.

"Remember this Shark, whatever we do to others, be it good or bad, it will be returned to us seven fold. Now get back to work." she said. Shark walked out, Commander Elliot sat down at her desk and pushed a button a small vid-screen rose out of the desk. "Computer, show me the holding cell and provide audio." she ordered, the screen flickered and the 'Cons were shown, "Computer, any information from Vixica?"

"Yes. Request?" it asked.

"Information on our three prisoners, names and profiles." she said.

"Inputting." it said.

She read the three way split screen and commented to herself, "Megsters' typical cannon fodder soldiers. After my treatment of them, and based on these profiles, I may be able to turn their hand."

Three weeks later.

"Let me in Bebop." the Commander ordered.

"But Commander." he began.

"Do as I say." she said.

He did, but he didn't like it. The 'Cons looked toward her.

"Close the door Bebop." she stated.

"You shouldn't.." he started to say.

"Close the door." she repeated.

He did, but kept an optic on the prisoners, gun at ready.

"I see you have all healed well, but I hear you won't drink the energon I sent in, last thing I need is a reputation for starving my prisoners. I can guarantee it's not poisoned. Please, for your own sake, drink it." she said.

One 'Con stood up and walked over to her and said, "We have been thinking about where our interests lay."

"Oh?"

"We are but mere lackeys to Megatron, we are expendable. No one cares if we die or live, that is except among ourselves." another said.

"Such is your way, or so I'm told, but you're getting to something." she said.

"Yes, you take us as prisoners and yet treat us like one of your own. This is very different from the 'Con way." the third said.

"Indeed, you give us medical aid, you try to feed us, and now you come to us alone and, I assume, unarmed. This is brave of you, you trust us when you should not." one said.

"This is what has changed our interests. We would like to switch sides, become Autobots." another said.

She smiled and said, "You must prove your worth and loyalty."

"We are ready for it." the third replied.

"Good. Bebop, open the door." she ordered, the door opened and she said, "You are free to go."

"What would you like us to do first?" one asked.

"I'll see to it you have an audience with Prime, but for now you can busy yourselves by patching the hole your former comrades left. Bebop, see to it they get the proper supplies." she ordered.

Soon the three were brought before Optimus Prime. They proved themselves worthy and had Autobot symbols emblazoned over the 'Con ones. To ascertain they would not be recognized by friend or foe, each was physically altered and given new paint jobs. Their new names: Muckraker, Mudslinger, and Deathwatch. Their destiny: to become new members of an elite warrior group, the Wreckers. The lesson learned: anyone can show trust and anyone can change.


	3. First Encounters

1991: Somewhere along the Pacific Northwest coastline Seaspray is about to show Shark, Barracuda and Ursa Thylar the wonders of the deep while they test their underwater modes. What these new recruits don't realize is their about to have their first encounter with Decepticons.

"There's one thing I love most about Earth and that's its oceans. I hope you three will enjoy it as much as I have." the blue, yellow, and white form of Seaspray states.

"We shall see about that." the brown and terra cotta form of Barracuda remarks.

The brown, golden-headed ursine form of Ursa Thylar dives overboard, soon her head pokes above the water. "Come on in, the water's perfect." she calls. She disappears beneath the surface again, soon the others dive in and transform to their underwater modes.

"Don't go wandering off too far, I don't need something bad happening." Seaspray reports.

"What are the chances of that?" Ursa Thylar asks.

"I would say... oh no." Seaspray utters as he spots shadows very familiar to him ahead.

"You see something, Seaspray?" the red and blue submarine form of Shark inquires.

"The Seacons." Seasprays' hovercraft form replies.

In the distance, the six forms of the Seacons slowly approach.

"All right! Let's show these Decepticons what we're made of!" Shark cries, he speeds toward the advancing foes.

"Shark! Get back here! You want to get yourself killed?!" Seaspray yells.

"Can't but admire his spunk. I'm with him." Ursa Thylar says and swims after Shark.

"Come on. They'll need our help." Seaspray states, he and Barracudas' brown and black car-sub form follow the duo.

"Look at that fool. Charging at us like he didn't value his existence." the blue turtle form of Snap Traps sneers.

"Let me have him, Snap Trap. I'm itching to teach someone a few lessons." the blue and pink fish form of Skalor says.

"Go ahead, Skalor." Snap Trap replies.

"There'll be nothing left of him when I'm through." Skalor growls and heads for Shark.

"I want Seaspray. I have a score to settle with him." the dark blue lobster form of Nautilator says.

"Be my guest, Nautilator." Snap Trap replies, Nautilator heads for Seaspray.

"Wonder if that bear can stand up to being squeezed?" the black and white squid form of Tentakil queries as he lumbers forward.

"Seawing and I will take the fourth, you go help Skalor." the blue and black manta ray form of Overbite states. They swim toward for Barracuda, Snap Trap heads toward the Skalor and Shark confrontation.

"Come on you silly excuse for a fish, take me on." Shark challenges, readying his torpedo tubes. "My pleasure." Skalor growls and fires at him. Shark dodges and fires two torpedoes of his own.

Skalor dodges them and tauntingly states, "I can avoid those just as easily as you can Autobot."

"Name's Shark. Remember it, because it will be a name you'll learn to respect." Shark jeers as the torpedoes turn and home in on Skalor.

"We shall see..." Skalor begins, but is cut off when torpedoes hit his back. "Aargh!"

"You may have tricked Skalor, but no one gets the better of Snap Trap!" Snap Trap yells and fires at Shark, hitting his nosecone.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Shark queries and fires his turret gun, hitting Snap Trap in the face.

"I can't see!" Snap Trap cries out as he paws at his optics.

"That's the idea 'Con. See you around." Shark jeers and heads for the Barracuda, Overbite and Seawing confrontation.

Overbite sinks his teeth into one of Barracuda's main guidance wings.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Barracuda screams.

"Not if I get you first!" Seawing says and fires, hitting her rudders, which stop motion.

"I can't move!" she yells in desperation.

"That's how my..." Seawing begins, but is cut off as Shark rams nose first into him. "ACK!"

"Two against one? Shame on you. Come on, let's see if you fare better than your pals did." Shark says and slams into Overbite, jarring him loose from Barracuda.

"Get out of here Shark! This is my fight!" Barracuda yells as she transforms into robot mode.

"But..." Shark begins.

"Get going!" she yells. He speeds off grumbling, she fires at Overbite and scores. "Let's see how you like this!"

His eyes grow wide in horror. "No! Keep away!" Overbite screams in fear and swims off.

"Works better than I imagined." Barracuda says and transforms back to car-sub.

"What you do to Overbite?!" Seawing asks insistently.

"The beam of my gun brought out his innermost fear. Though you should be less interested in him..." Barracuda says and firing two torpedoes at Seawing, "...and be more about yourself."

"Oh really?" Seawing inquires and fires, hitting the torpedoes, which loose power and explode on the seascape.

Elsewhere; the Tentakil and Ursa Thylar confrontation.

"Come Autobot, I dare you to swim within my grasp." Tentakil taunts.

"I'm not as stupid as I look you eight-armed freak." Ursa Thylar growls, a laser spews out of her mouth, freezing two of his arms.

"You'll pay for that!" Tentakil yells. He swims powerfully towards her, wraps a tentacle around a foot, then pulls her in and wraps the rest around her body, "Any last words?"

"Yes." she snarls and bites into one tentacle while struggling to free her front feet.

"Bite me will you? Let's see how you like a little bear hug." Tentakil growls and attempts it, but she still struggles against him. She frees her front feet and slashes her claws down his chest.

"Bear hug me will you?" she sneers, a laser hits him in face, he frees her and attempts to clear his iced-over vision, "Oh no you don't!" she says as she swims clear, fires a missile, and scores.

Nearby, the Seaspray and Nautilator confrontation.

"At last, my revenge is at hand." Nautilator states and fires at Seaspray.

"Not if that's all you can do." Seaspray retorts, he avoids the shots, firing his cannons.

"Come on, take me on in robot mode, I dare you!" Nautilator yells, avoiding the shots and transforms, Seaspray hesitates. "Come on chicken of the sea, do it." he chides. Seaspray transforms, they go into a mercy hold, "Your robot form is weak."

"Not entirely." Seaspray says, he knocks Nautilators' arms away, fires his cannons and scores,

"Your revenge will have to wait Nautilator."

Back to the Barracuda and Seawing confrontation.

"You are weak! Just like all females!" Seawing yells.

"Oh really?!" Barracuda replies, firing two torpedoes.

"I'm not going to let you get the better of me! Let's see you dodge these!" Seawing growls, firing, the shots power down the torpedoes and hit her in the front fenders, she transforms as Shark intercepts the rest.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Barracuda inquires as she fires at Seawing.

"Well excuse me for being concerned." Shark replies snidely as her shots hit.

"No! Go away!" Seawing screams in fear and departs.

"Two of my team is running from shadows, what a disgrace. You Autobots will feel the wrath of Piranacon! I swear it!" Snap Trap yells.

Somewhere in Eastern Washington; Smokescreen and Tracer speed along a deserted road.

"Come on Smokescreen, your letting me beat you." the dark orange and black 1979 Plymouth Horizon TC3 mode of Tracer teases.

"No I'm not." the red, white and blue racecar mode of Smokescreen counters. The three cassettes inside Tracer chuckle.

"Oh yes you are." the all black fox-like form of Vixica retorts.

"Stay out of it you three." Smokescreen replies.

"When do we get some action?" the green, red and golden-headed horse form of Austera asks.

"How about right now?" Smokescreen inquires and slows down.

"Fine by us." Vixica replies.

"Good, then check out the horizon." Smokescreen states. They look and see five specks transversing the land and two specks soaring through the sky.

"We wanted action, and now we are going to get it." Austera comments as she and the others leap out of one of Tracer's open windows. Smokescreen transforms to robot form.

"Those jets are easily taken care of, watch this." Smokescreen says and fires two missiles, which hit Thrust, he veers out of control.

"I'll take the other one." Tracer offers and transforms into car-jet mode.

"Be careful Tracer. Skywarp's a tricky fellow." Smokescreen warns.

"You worry too much." she replies and soars off.

"That leaves the others for us four. We'll go in first." Vixica growls and they run off.

"Now that's a sight. Those cassettes are challenging us. I wonder how they'll look flattened?" the black semi form of Motormaster chortles.

"I don't know, those cassettes pack a good wallop." the red Porsche form of Dead End replies.

"That's the problem with you Dead End, you're so negative. As for me, I'm going to pay

Smokescreen a most unpleasant visit." the gray Ferrari form of Wildrider says and races off.

"Come on Breakdown, let's trash those tapes." the yellow racecar form of Drag Strip sneers and they leave.

"Are you going to join them, or lag behind and face me?" Motormaster inquires of Dead End.

"I'm going. But there's no point to it." Dead End says and speeds off.

"Sigh Got some real winners on my team." Motormaster mumbles.

High above; the Tracer and Skywarp confrontation.

"What's wrong Autobot? Can't seem to guess where I'll pop up next?" the blue F-15 jet form of Skywarp asks.

"What are you afraid of coward?!" Tracer replies.

"Not you, that's for sure." Skywarp sneers, firing at her.

"Finally got you to stay in one spot, hmm? You'll regret it!" Tracer yells, avoiding the barrage, she fires and hits Skywarps' left wing.

"Now you did it!" Skywarp growls and fires two heat-seekers.

"Oh dear. Smokescreen, I need help up here!" Tracer radios.

"I got my hands full as it is Tracer, sorry." Smokescreen radio replies. He wants it to be otherwise so fires his disrupter rifle at Wildrider.

"Engines' cutting out. Motormaster, smash this Autobum for me!" Wildrider yells.

"Gladly." Motormaster replies.

Smokescreen transforms and races ahead of him, "Come on Motormouth, I dare you to crush me." Smokescreen jeers.

"You got it, fool." Motormaster replies.

Smokescreen leads him toward a cliff, he emits a smokescreen and blinds the Stunticon with it. "No fair, you cheated!" Motormaster calls and smashes into the cliff.

"Now to help Tracer." Smokescreen says and transforms back to robot for, he fires his missiles at

Skywarp, who's hit and veers out of control. He then fires his disrupter rifle at Skywarps' heat-seekers, which switch course and detonate near Dead End.

"Thanks, I owe you." Tracer radios.

Nearby; Drag Strip and Breakdown confront the cassettes.

"Struthia, take Breakdown. Austera, you and I get this pompous fool." Vixica instructs, the blue and gray ostrich form of Struthia leaves.

"You're going to eat those words!" Drag Strip growls and fires at Vixica.

"Come on, catch me if you can." Vixica taunts, avoiding the shot. He transforms and chases her, she leads him into a box canyon.

"Now Austera!" Vixica yells. Austera leaps into view and kicks his back end, he transforms into robot form.

"Kick me will you mule face?!" Drag Strip yells and fires at Austera.

"You shouldn't have insulted her like that." Vixica warns.

Aurstera fires her lasers at him, they hit him in his shoulder and it partially melts.

"Blast you! Now I'm really mad!" Drag Strip yells and fires his gravito gun and scores, its force starts to crush Austera.

"Vixica, do something." Austera gasps.

Two bombs score on Drag Strips' back, Vixica leaps out of nowhere.

"He's out. Let's see how Struthia's faring." Vixica says.

Struthia calmly stands near the white Lamborghini form of Breakdown who starts to quiver.

"Knock it off with the staring!" Breakdown says, she slowly approaches with out-stretched wings, "I can't take it anymore!" he peels out.

Struthia fires a heat-seeker and scores, knocking the Stunticon out of commission. Vixica and Austera approach her.

"Good job Struthia." Vixica smiles toothily.

On a deserted island, Blaster and Bebop are laying back enjoying a friendly game of 'who can out-max who'. "Man, I must be losing my touch. I think you got me out-maxed Bebop." the red form of Blaster states with the barest hint of a joking frown.

"Give it a rest, you're the best." the two-tone blue form of Bebop rhymes with a grin.

"No, I mean it. I bet you could even out-rap me as well." Blaster retorts.

"Rap's a snap, you know how it go." Bebop rhymes.

"Yeah, but... never mind, let's change the subject." Blaster says with a wave of his hand.

"Then I want to hear about, the tapes that pack a clout." Bebop rhymes.

"That's right! You haven't met the cassettes you'll be guardian for yet. All I know is that they're females." Blaster states.

"Females? Give me a break." Ramhorn groans from inside Blasters' chest.

"Chill out Ramhorn." Blaster says.

"No." Ramhorn replies poutily.

"Excuse us, Bebop, we need some rap time alone, dig?" Blaster says.

"While your talking, I'll be walking." Bebop replies.

Bebop roams the island for only a few minutes when he runs into Soundwave.

"See if you can out-max me Autobot." the dark blue form of Soundwave intones, a torrent of sound erupts out of him, Bebop staggers backward.

"You have too much pride, I won't be cast aside." Bebop rhymes in boast and counters with his own music.

"Oh really?" Soundwave inquires cooly, another blast of sound, Bebop counters again as Blaster comes running up to assist.

"You need back-up buddy?!" Blaster asks.

"Don't fret, I'll win this yet." Bebop replies and cranks up the volume, Soundwave staggers.

"You might have out-maxed me, but what else can you do?" Soundwave queries and fires at them, they avoid the shots.

"I think we'd better split." Blaster says.

"You may be right, but I'm finishing this fight." Bebop rhymes, fires his rifle and scores. Soundwave attempts to fire his rifle but falls flat on his face instead.

"Man your rifle sure doesn't agree with tall, dark and ugly." Blaster comments.

"Messed up his brains, now Bebop reigns." Bebop rhymes with a broad grin.

"Let's leave before the cassettes in his chest get wise." Blaster says.

Later that day. Ten miles from the Ark, Seasprays' group and Smokescreens' group meet and compare adventures.

"How did the ocean tour go Seaspray?" Smokescreen asks.

"What tour? We were too busy battling the Seacons." Seaspray replies.

"Yeah! It was great! They were so easily thwarted." Shark grins widlely.

"It wasn't that simple, Shark." Barracuda says, frown on her lips.

"For you it wasn't, but for him it was." Ursa Thylar states.

"I thought I handled it rather well." Barracuda replies.

"Give it a rest. Did you fare better Smokescreen?" Seaspray queries.

"If you call fighting the Stunticons and two jets better, yes." Smokescreen sighs.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be scattered across the desert by now." Tracer retorts.

"It was in the line of duty." Smokescreen says with a smile.

"Whatever, you saved her life anyway." Vixica states.

"I agree. You downed four 'Cons by yourself and it took us two to trash just one." Austera says.

"I'm most impressed by Struthia, she only stared at that one 'Con." Vixica grins.

"Breakdown is like that." Smokescreen replies.

Blaster and Bebop join the group.

"I hope your day went smoother than ours Blaster." Seaspray says.

"It was until Soundwave showed. Should have seen Bebop here, he sure showed him a thing or two." Blaster replies.

"It was almost a stalemate, I couldn't have been that great." Bebop rhymes.

"You were chilling. Check it out man, you're being inspected." Blaster says.

At Bebops' feet the four cassettes circle him. Bebop reaches down and pats Vixica on the head.

"You are to be our guardian, correct?" Vixica asks.

"Indeed, take heed, your names I need." Bebop rhymes.

"I am Vixica. This is Austera." Vixica says.

"Greetings guardian." Austera replies, lowering one front leg in a semblance of a bow

"This it Ursa Thylar." Vixica says.

"Salutations sentinel." Ursa Thylar growls cheerily.

"And of course Struthia." Vixica says.

Struthia just nods at him, wings flexing out a bit.

"Why don't you talk? I won't mock." Bebop rhymes.

"My deepest respects, protector." Struthia replies quietly as she flexes her wings nervously.

"I've been trying to get her talking since day one and now all you do is ask." Vixica states aghast.

"That we will explore, jump in and we'll rap some more." Bebop rhymes, he opens his dual cassette containers, they transform into cassette form and enter.

"Now if Ramhorn would be so agreeable." Blaster remarks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ramhorn replies from inside his chest.

"I hope you'll have a reign on him before we reach the Ark." Smokescreen says.

"I will, don't worry." Blaster states.

"Let's get going, we've got to face Optimus sooner or later." Seaspray sighs.

Soon the group reaches the Ark. The red, blue and white form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime turns to greet them.

"What happened?" Optimus asks.

"Let's skip that, we feel bad enough as it is not following orders." Smokescreen replies.

"We'll take any punishment you give us." Seaspray says.

"I have no cause to punish you. The Decepticons have tested our new Autobots before. Obviously that they failed to defeat you. Report to medical bay at once. Afterward, I want a full report." Optimus states.

"Yes sir." everyone replies.

"Dismissed." Optimus says.

In the medical bay; those minorly injured are inspected by Hoist, Shark gets attended to by First Aid, and Barracuda by Ratchet.

"I fixed your wing. Anything else hurt?" the nearly all white form of Ratchet asks, she transforms to robot mode.

"Nothing but my dignity and..." Barracuda looks at Shark who is staring at her, "..him. Stop looking at me or I'll punch your optics in!"

Shark looks away, frown on his lips.

"No need to be so rough on him." Ratchet says.

"You males are all alike!" Barracuda snorts and leaves.

"What's eating her?" Ratchet inquires.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Tracer says.

"Afterwards. Ratchet, come here, you won't believe this." the green form of Hoist states.

Minutes later.

"All done Shark, check back in three days for a check up, okay?" the white and red form of First Aid asks.

"You got it." Shark replies and gets up.

"And get some rest." First Aid says.

"That goes for you guys too." Shark says and leaves.

"Tracer, if I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it. Luckily, I fixed it. Take is easy." Ratchet states.

"I will, Ratchet." Tracer replies and leaves.

Soon, Tracer enters Barracudas' room.

"I know why you're here, speak your mind Tracer." Barracuda says.

"Why did you snap at Shark and Ratchet?" Tracer asks.

"Because they're males." Barracuda sneers.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Tracer inquires and sits next to her.

"Yes. There's one thing males want and I'm not about to let it happen to me." Barracuda states.

"And what is it they want? " Tracer queries.

Barracuda leans over and whispers to her.

Tracer gapes at her, "Are you serious?!!"

"Absolutely." Barracuda says.

"Who gave you an idea like that?" Tracer asks.

"Does it matter?" Barracuda inquires.

"Are you sure?" Tracer queries.

"I'm almost positive." Barracuda says.

"I just can't believe that Smokescreen would do such a thing." Tracer retorts.

"What?! Tracer, don't tell me you fell for his trap!" Barracuda sneers.

"I care for Smokescreen, what's wrong with that?" Tracer asks.

"I thought you were stronger than that, I guess I was wrong." Barracuda says.

"I don't care what you think, I care for him and nothing can change that!" Tracer says and leaves in tears.

"Foolish girl, letting a male capture her heart. That will never happen to me, I swear it." Barracuda growls. Somehow she can't fully convince herself of how she could avoid the inevitable.

Elsewhere, Shark relaxes in his room and relives the past few days of his existence.

OO(That first day, it was unexplainable. When Commander Optimus Prime spoke my name, that voice possessed a wisdom and power that sent a respectful fear into my being. My mentor for the day was Kup. He wanted to go, but I wished to see the others given life. We stayed to watch. The two left were females. The first I just knew that she and her mentor Smokescreen were meant for each other. As life entered the optics of the second, I was stricken. I knew in my mind, heart and soul, my destiny was with her. Kup tugged at my arm insisting we leave. I snuck a last glance at her. The rest of the day all I could think of was Barracuda. Someday, I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I will win her heart. I swear it!)Oo Shark thinks.

In her room, Tracer cries. Smokescreen comes into her room since he is concerned at this emotional breakdown.

"What's with the tears?" Smokescreen asks and sits beside her.

"Barracuda thinks I'm weak." Tracer replies as she wipes the tears off her cheeks with a hand. "She's anything but right." he says, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"She thinks I'm foolish for caring for you." she sighs and looks up at him.

"It's not foolish, and truth be told, I care for you too, Tracer." he replies, giving her a hug and a shoulder to cry on.

Back to Barracuda.

oO(I shouldn't have been so nasty to Tracer. I hope she'll forgive me. If she cares for Smokescreen, that's her right. Speaking of males, why is Shark trying to get on my nerves? He interferes in my fight and then stares at me. Those optics of his were practically looking right through me. By the Matrix, that gave me the strangest feeling. I wonder? No! Ignore it! Deny it!)Oo Barracuda thinks. She has to admit it, however, that she cares for Shark. But that admittance makes her even more determined for that not to be so, not now anyway.


	4. Hydro Encounters

1991: Metroplex on a slow day. Vixica has come to speak with Optimus Prime.

"Sir, may I have an audience with you?" the all black fox-like form of Vixica asks.

"An audience you shall have, Vixica. Speak your mind." the red, blue, and white form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime replies.

"I've been thinking about our current situation with the Decepticons and I want to discuss an idea I have to help alleviate it somewhat." Vixica says.

"By all means, tell me about your idea." Optimus replies.

"Being a spy and psychologist has allowed me to hear complaints, doubts and grievances many times over.

These, in short, relate to being out manned as a whole as well as in one specified area, underwater." Vixica states.

"I see, continue." Optimus says.

"It would be to our advantage to create warriors with such abilities and that could combine as well. I would like to suggest that they be females." Vixica suggests.

"Your idea has merit, Vixica. I shall consider it." Optimus replies.

"Good." Vixica says and turns to leave.

"Continue your good work, Vixica, but be careful not to infringe too much on anothers' privacy." Optimus states.

"Of course." Vixica retorts and she leaves.

In three days, the newest Autobots are built and given life.

"Greetings, ladies. I am Optimus Prime, your Commander. Please inform me of your names." Optimus states.

"I am Tacea. I sense that I am also a commander, is this so?" Tacea replies, her light blue form turns toward him.

"Indeed it is, Tacea. You are the Hydrobot commander, your comrades shall inform us both of their names." Optimus states.

"I am Capera, I hope to serve both my commanders well." Capera says, her two-tone green form gives a salute.

"I'm Otaria, I'll risk any danger for my commanders only if they give their approval of it." Otaria says, her two-tone blue form draws up, as it coming to attention.

"Call me Sarka, I'm willing to do all that is necessary to further the cause." Sarka says, her dark green form tenses a bit.

"Natias' the name, just leave me be and I'll get the job done." Natia says, her aquamarine and yellow form accents the statement.

"I want you five to get to know each other before I introduce you to the others. But first I want to know the names of these two ladies." Optimus states.

"I am Adena, I'll take on anybody." Adena says, her two-tone brown form seems ready to do just that. "And I'm Tauri, I'll take on anything Adena won't." Tauri says, her brown form repeats the latter's' motion and then some.

"Such upfrontness can be quickly tested on the battlefield." Natia states.

"Is that a challenge, Natia?" Adena asks.

"This is no way for comrades to act." Tacea says.

"Indeed. I want you ladies to talk things out before I return." Optimus states.

Three hours later, the Hydrobots and Optimus stand outside the Ark.

"I would like to introduce you ladies to your sparring partners." Optimus says.

"Sparring partners?" Tacea asks.

"Gentlemen, make your presence known." Optimus replies.

Defensor, Superion, and Computron walk up to the group.

"Oh bother, I suppose we've got to combine in order to fight these brutes." Natia groans.

"Indeed, Hydrobots combine." Optimus commands, they merge, "Gentlemen you see before you Tethys. Tethys, before you stands Computron, who represents the combined wisdom of the Technobots." Optimus says.

"We hope you are sufficient in intelligent warfare." Computron intones.

"Defensor, who represents the combined skill of the Protectobots." Optimus says.

"We dare to think that you could ever outdo us." Defensor states.

"And Superion, who represents the might of the Aerialbots." Optimus says.

"We are not easy to beat." Superion reports.

"They sound as if they have confidence in their abilities." Tethys smiles.

"They do, and so shall you." Optimus says.

"We surmise that we are to take them on singly, on their turf, and on their terms." Tethys comments.

"Yes. Computron will determine your ability to think under pressure, Defensor your battle skills, and Superion your strength and agility. Who do you wish to start with?" Optimus asks.

"We will confer." she pauses and states, "We choose Superion as our first opponent. How are you test us?" Tethys inquires.

He charges her and rams into her, she stumbles marginally. "Balance checks out." a fist flies at her face and the other at her belly, she easily wards them off.

"Stop toying with us, show us what you've got." Tethys sneers, she grasps his left arm and throws him over her shoulder.

"Oh, now you did it!" Superion cries.

As she turns towards him, he jumps to his feet and then tries a somersault over her, she grasps his right leg, whirls him about, and slams him into the ground.

"Next opponent, we choose Defensor." Tethys states.

He fires his fireball cannon several times, she dodges them as she approaches him. As she gets into range, she uses a wrist break to free the gun from his hand, and then applies an unbreakable arm lock from behind, "Give?"

"Agility and strength ascertained, we will give." Defensor says, she frees him.

"Last opponent, Computron." Tethys says.

"No need Tethys, you have already proved yourself in the capacity in which we were to test you." Computron intones.

"Optimus Prime, if we are to be tested thoroughly, we should confront them also, correct?" Tethys asks. "I agree, Tethys." Optimus replies.

"Very well." Computron intones, a blinding light illuminates the area, he approaches her from behind and secures a sleeper hold on her, "Give?"

"You boys never learn." she heaves and throws him over her back, she quickly turns him over and ties his hands up between his shoulder blades, then ties his feet, loops the rope around his neck, and secures the ropes all together, "Try getting out of that and you will only strangle yourself." Computron disassembles, his individual components extricate the ropes from themselves.

"Interesting ploy, thought under pressure ascertained." Scattershot says.

"Tethys, you have proved yourself a worthy opponent. You may all disassociate now." Optimus commands, the four do so. "Now, introduce our group members."

"I am Scattershot, commander of the Technobots. My comrades are Afterburner, Strafe, Lightspeed and Nosecone." the red and brown form of Scattershot says.

"I'm Silverbolt, commander of the Aerialbots. These are Skydive, Air Raid, Slingshot and Fireflight." the all white form of Silverbolt says.

"And I am Hot Spot, commander of the Protectobots. My colleagues are Groove, Blades, Streetwise and First Aid." the light blue form of Hot Spot says.

"We are pleased to meet you, gentlemen. I am Tacea, commander of the Hydrobots. My colleagues are Sarka, Capera, Otaria and Natia." Tacea says.

"If you ladies ever feel need for more battle practice either as Tethys or individually, these gentlemen are willing to be your sparring partners until you feel secure in your abilities." Optimus states.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we thank you for such an honor, but I think it not necessary for Tethys." Tacea says.

"I will agree with that." Scattershot says. Barracuda approaches.

"Tacea, you and the Hydrobots shall now accompany Barracuda so that you may test your underwater modes." Optimus says.

"Follow me ladies." the two-tone brown and black form of Barracuda says.

Elsewhere, Tauri and Adena are shown about by Tracer, they walk into a room where a project is underway. "In here, our resident inventor Wheeljack and our construction engineer Huffer are building a dimensional space bridge similar to what the Decepticons have, but will be smaller, faster and more convenient." the dark orange, ochre and black form of Tracer says.

"Do you think they would mind if I made some suggestions?" Tauri asks.

"We need all the help we can get." the purple, yellow and gray form of Huffer replies. Tauri joins the duo.

"Well Adena, care to continue our tour?" Tracer inquires.

"Only if you can lead me to something I can ram into, that Natia really got my dander up." Adena grunts.

"Maybe she was just uncomfortable around so many strangers and therefore implemented a way to counter it." Tracer says.

"Perhaps, but still I need an outlet to get rid of it." Adena says.

"Well, I suppose we had better go outside and find a suitable rock for you to ram then." Tracer suggests with a amused smile.

Sometime later, in the ocean, the Hydrobots and Barracuda are in their underwater modes.

"You know, the first time I went on a ocean tour, our small group had to fight the Seacons." Barracudas' brown and black car-sub form says.

"Who are they?" Taceas' light blue whale form says.

"Combiners like yourselves. You ladies were created mostly to take those menaces on." Barracuda says.

"Oh lovely. I knew there had to be a reason." Natias' aquamarine and yellow seahorse form says.

"If that had not been so, Natia, we wouldn't have been created." Caperas' dark green capricorn form states.

"Caperas' right, isn't she Sarka?" Otarias' blue seal form asks.

"Of course." Sarkas' green gator form replies, she pauses as she spots something ahead, "I hate to dampen things, but something's approaching us."

"Indeed, Sarka. It's best we hide until we ascertain what we're up against." Barracuda states. They hide behind a coral reef, enter the Seacons.

"Don't tell me, let me guess, the Seacons?" Natia asks.

"Indeed, the one in the lead is their commander Snap Trap, then there's Tentakil, Nautilator, Skalor, Overbite and Seawing." Barracuda informs them.

"They don't look so tough to me, let's get 'em." Natia sneers.

"Hold on there, Natia. All the group has to agree to attack first." Capera states.

"Indeed, I think it's a foolish endeavor. Who's with me?" Tacea inquires. Sarka and Otaria agree with her.

"Smart decision. We shall wait for them to clear the area before we continue on our tour." Barracuda says.

"Hey, Nautilator, you smell something?" the black manta ray form of Seawing asks.

"Yeah, I smell Skalor." the dark blue lobster form of Nautilator says.

"Oh yeah, you smell like a week old whale corpse." the blue and pink fish form of Skalor retorts.

"Oh yeah!" Nautilator growls.

"Enough!" the blue turtle form of Snap Trap snaps.

"No, not him, I smell something else." Seawing says.

"I smell it too. Smells like Autobots!" Snap Trap snarls.

"Let's find 'em. I want to squeeze some 'Bots into scrap." the blue and white squid form of Tentakil sneers.

"So what do we do now? Do we stay here and let them find us or do we flee while we can?" Tacea asks.

"Fleeing sounds like the better alternative. Come, I know where we can escape their notice." Barracuda states.

They swim behind her until they reach a cave, "This leads to a cave opening just ten miles from shore, then it's just a short jaunt to the Ark." Barracuda says.

"Here come those 'Cons." Sarka states.

"Swim for it!" Barracuda cries, all but Tacea enter.

"Wait, Taceas' still back there." Otaria says.

"I'll get her." Capera volunteers and swims back to Tacea, "What's keeping you?"

"I can't enter the cave. I'm too big." Tacea sighs.

"Transform then." Capera replies.

"Got you now!" Snap Trap cries.

"Go Capera, I'll be alright." Tacea says and she swims off.

"There goes one brave soul." Capera says and swims back into the cave.

"I'll go after the one in the cave." Seawing states.

"Don't bother. Let's see how that whale fares by himself." Snap Trap sneers.

"I like the way you think." Skalor grins.

"Come on, our quarry is making a hasty retreat." Nautilator growls and they give chase.

oO(I hope none of them can maintain ten knots per hour or I'm in trouble.)Oo Tacea thinks.

"He's too fast, I'm giving up." Skalor says.

"Me too." Tentakil agrees and they leave.

"What wimps." Seawing sneers.

"Speed up you three or we'll lose that 'Bot!" Snap Trap growls.

Minutes pass.

"That's it, I'm almost out of fuel. See you guys later." Nautilator says.

"He's got a point, let's give up." Seawing states.

"Not until I catch that 'Bot." Snap Trap says.

"Have fun." Seawing sighs, they leave as well.

oO(One more left. I'm going to have to face this guy pretty soon.)Oo Tacea muses as Snap Traps' lasers skim by her.

"Being graceful won't save you from my lasers 'Bot. Sooner or later I'll hit you." Snap Trap sneers.

oO(He's right. I guess I shall have to turn and fight.)Oo Tacea thinks, she transforms and lands by a coral reef. "Ah ha! Finally decided to give up, eh? Do you want it quick or slow?" Snap Trap cackles.

"You underestimate me 'Con." Tacea states, her lasers fly and strike him.

He transforms and charges with fists poised. As he comes upon her she grasps his hands, jerks him down and knees him in the face.

"Now you're really going to get it." Snap Trap grins. He clasps his hands and delivers a stunning blow to the side of her head. She staggers, he charges her, knocks her down and pins her arms under his knees.

"Okay, so you got me. Now what are you going to.. Why are you looking at me like that?" Tacea says.

"Powers that be, you're a female!" Snap Trap cries, Tacea kicks him in the abdominal area, "Gahhhh . A lady with spunk."

"Get the heck out of here, or I'll kick lower next time!" Tacea yells.

"I'll go." he transforms, "But it won't be the same after this." Snap Trap states.

"Name's Tacea, buster." Tacea says as she stands.

"Til next we meet." Snap Trap grins and swims off.

"Good riddance!" Tacea calls after him and transforms.

Later, Optimus Prime addresses Ultra Magnus on a vid-screen, Vixica and Ursa Thylar overhear.

"Magnus, tell the Pretender Beasts that I need them here immediately." Optimus commands.

"Yes sir." the blue, white and red form of Magnus replies.

"Who are these Pretender Beasts?" the brown, purple and golden-headed ursine form of Ursa Thylar asks.

"Some warriors who volunteered for a new process that combines their metal with syntho-flesh. The syntho-flesh becomes an animate shell for them and protects them from harm while they're in it. It will be interesting to see what they look like." Vixica replies.

"How did you come to know about this process?" Ursa Thylar inquires.

"I have my ways." Vixica says with a toothy grin.

"Vixica, you're terrible." Ursa Thylar states.

"No, just terribly sly." Vixica chuckles.

"You know what I mean." Ursa Thylar sighs.

Austera and Struthia enter.

"What's up?" the green, red and golden-headed equine form of Austera asks.

"We are awaiting the arrival of some warriors from Cybertron who have undergone a most interesting process." Vixica replies.

"How interesting?" Austera inquires.

"They could be more intriguing than the 'Masters." Ursa Thylar informs.

"I'll be the judge of that." the blue, gray and golden-headed ostrich form of Struthia says.

Sometime later.

"Hey, I see someone headed this way." Austera states.

"Shh, don't give us away." Vixica shushes.

Pretender Beasts enter the room, talking cheerily.

"Okay, you're correct in say that they're interesting." Struthia says.

"Indeed, I bet the 'Cons will throw a fit when those three show up in battle, don't you think, Ursa?" Austera asks.

"Oh, um, yes they would." Ursa Thylar replies.

Optimus approaches the Beasts. "Pretender Beasts, reveal yourselves." Optimus commands.

The shells split, out of each a robotic beast steps out which then transforms into robot mode. "If I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it. Ursa, where are you going? Ursa?" Austera calls, Ursa Thylar doesn't reply and leaves, "What's with her all of the sudden?"

Outside, sometime later, Ursa Thylar lays on a bluff on Mt. St. Hillary, Adena approaches in ram mode.

"Hello there. Hey, what's the matter?" Adena asks.

"Go away." Ursa Thylar growls.

"I know what that tone means. Did one of the guys break your heart?" Adena asks.

"Hardly. Leave me." Ursa Thylar growls.

"I know what the problem is, you care for some guy, but he doesn't notice you." Adena says.

"I guess you won't go away until you know the truth, so I'll tell you that you're correct on the second guess." Ursa Thylar growls.

"Figures." Adena says.

"You see, I was smitten with his bear mode, but when he transformed into his robot mode, I knew he wouldn't

care for a lowly cassette." Ursa Thylar states.

"I see. So you think that since you don't have a humanoid form that he couldn't care for you." Adena replies.

"Yes." Ursa Thylar says.

"Such a belief is unfounded. All of us have a mode that differs, but that doesn't mean we can't care for someone with a mode drastically different from our own." Adena states.

"Perhaps you are right, but you could also be wrong. I suppose it will be up to him to decide. Thank you for the talk, um?" Ursa Thylar replies as she stands.

"Name's Adena." Adena replies.

"Adena. Call me Ursa Thylar, my friends call me Ursa. Good day." Ursa Thylar says, she leaves.

"Good day, Ursa." Adena says.

At sunset that day, Ursa sits by the ocean watching the sun set, a figure approaches her. It is the Pretender Beast Chainclaw in robot mode, he sits beside her, silence prevails for several minutes.

"Why are you here?" Ursa Thylar asks.

"I overheard your conversation, Ursa." the yellow form of Chainclaw states.

"Matrix help me." Ursa Thylar sighs as puts a paw over her optics.

"I understand what you feel. I wish to extend my friendship to you, if you will accept it?" Chainclaw inquires.

"Do you mean that or are you just trying to be..." Ursa Thylar begins.

"I mean it, Ursa. I have thought long and hard about it. Friends?" Chainclaw asks.

"Friends, comrade." Ursa Thylar says.

"Name's Chainclaw, Ursa. Come, it is getting late and our comrades worry over you." Chainclaw states.


	5. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

1991: Eject sits in front of a television watching a football game, Rewind enters and switches the

channel to a western.

"Rewind, you just tuned out my football game." black and white form of Eject states angrily.

"I want to watch this western, Eject." the blue and white form of Rewind replies smoothly.

"And I want to watch my football game." Eject whines.

"You can learn a lot of moves from these westerns, you know." Rewind counters.

"I don't care about a fiction-based story, I care about reality. Now change the channel back." Eject

states.

"Watch it for a minute, then judge." Rewind says.

"Oh, okay." Eject resigns.

On the screen, a cowboy runs up from behind his horse and mounts it by vaulting over its

hindquarters.

"Hey, now there's an idea." Eject ponders, rubbing his chin.

"What are you..." Rewind begins, an alarm sounds.

"All Autobots to their battle stations!" Optimus Prime yells over the intercom.

"I think I'll try that move out on Austera. Come on." Eject grins and runs out of the room.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Rewind yells, trying to catch him.

Outside, Austera and Struthia await the others.

"Perfect." Eject grins and runs at Austera from behind.

"Don't be a fool Eject!" Rewind calls.

Eject puts his hands on Austera's hindquarters, vaults over them and lands perfectly on her back,

her eyes grow wide in reaction.

"Hi ho Austera!" Eject cries.

Austera rears, then bucks and throws him, then rears above him, her hooves flashing close above

his head.

"Hey, its only me Eject." Eject says, she comes down beside him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" the green, red and golden-headed form of Austera sneers.

"Yeah, Eject. Try asking first." Rewind chides as he rides up to the duo upon the blue and gray

ostrich form of Struthia, "See what happens when you use a less direct and more gentlemanly

approach. Let's go Strutter."

"I'm sorry Austera. Forgive me?" Eject asks as he gets up off the ground.

"Forgiven Eject." Austera replies.

"Uh, could you find it in your heart to let me ride you?" Eject queries sheepishly.

"Just keep on eye out for 'Cons approaching and I will accede." Austera says.

"No problem." Eject grins.

"Then mount, the proper way this time." Austera states and he does so.

"Giddy up, Aussie." Eject says, clicking his heels against her sides.

Later, we catch up to the four in the midst of battle.

"We should of thought of this before, we can watch out for each other this way." Rewind states.

"Not to mention we get better shots from this height." Eject observes.

The all black fox-like form of Vixica approaches the four, "So, when did this collaboration

happen?"

"Before we left Headquarters." Austera replies.

"Interesting. Seems to be working, keep up the good work." Vixica says and leaves.

"Whew! For a minute, I thought we were about to be given the psychologist treatment." Eject

groans.

"Vixica understands more than you know." the blue, gray and gold form of Struthia says.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Rewind inquires.

"Hey you two, behave yourselves with those ladies or Bebop will have all our hides, dig?" the red

form of Blaster calls to them.

"They're perfect gentlemen Blaster, worry not." Struthia states.

"If you say so." Blaster shrugs and leaves.

"Bebop would understand so long as we explained it to him." Austera says.

"You ladies are hiding something from us, what gives?" Eject asks.

"Only when the time is right." Struthia replies.

"Female secrets again." Rewind groans.

"Keep the secret, far be it that we be so rude as to pry." Eject grins.

"Good, now concentrate on this battle." Austera observes.

Later, Vixica speaks to the ladies.

"I know there is a good reason why you do, so tell me it before I draw wrong conclusions." Vixica

growls.

"They are our friends, we trust them like we trust each other. Why should there be another reason?"

Austera asks.

"You're hiding the facts, I see it in your optics. Have you anything to say Strutter?" Vixica inquires.

"Rewind asked and I let him. Besides, I have grown to like him." Struthia replies.

"That would explain it all right. The same is true for you Aussie?" Vixica queries.

"I like Eject. But is such a thing shameful?" Austera retorts.

"Of course not. Do they know of this fact?" Vixica says.

"No, for we fear that they might not feel the same about us." Struthia sighs.

"If you care about them you must tell them." Vixica growls.

"It sounds easier than it will be." Austera replies.

"Nonsense! Tell them what you feel. You may be pleased how they react." Vixica says.

"She is right." Struthia states.

"Yes, but only when it seem the time is right." Austera observes.

Elsewhere, Eject and Rewind talk.

"You know what? I think I know what the girls can't tell us." Eject grins.

"Yeah?" Rewind says.

"I think they like us." Eject smiles.

"You really think so?" Rewind asks.

"Ever notice how they look at us?" Eject inquires.

"Yeah. You know, I've been pondering these feelings I have for Struthia and have been wondering

if she feels the same about me." Rewind sighs.

"Same here with Austera. We could tell them you know." Eject says.

"Horrors no!" Rewind cries.

"Think about how relieved you'd feel if Stutter liked you as much as you like her." Eject grins.

"I suppose you've got a point. When could we approach them?" Rewind inquires.

"When the moment feels right." Eject replies.

"I don't think I could take the wait in stride, I'd go crazy first." Rewind groans.

"The time may come sooner than you think, be patient." Eject says.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Rewind asks.

"Be our usual selves and act as if we're keeping a secret. Four can play that game." Eject smirks.

"Not my style that. I'll just continue as if nothing's changed." Rewind states.

"Even better." Eject grins.

"I'm glad that's settled. Come on, there's a football game on I want to see." Rewind says.

That same day, Tacea approaches her room with Capera and Otaria in tow.

"What's that wedged in the crack of your door?" the two-tone green form of Capera queries.

"Looks like a piece of paper." the light blue form of Tacea observes, removes it and enters her

room.

"What's it say?" Otaria's two-two blue form peers around her, "Oh, Taceas' got a secret admirer."

"Let me see... A poem, how sweet.. Why Tacea, you're blushing." Capera grins.

"I wonder who left it, seeing as we were fighting the 'Cons today." Otaria ponders.

"I say we find out." Capera states.

"I don't want to know." Tacea sighs and shakes her head.

"What?" Otaria asks.

"Come on Tacea, one of the guys is writing poems because he likes you. He's got nice hand writing

too." Capera replies.

"Give me that!" Tacea cries and snatches it.

"I think it's best we leave, we got her riled." Otaria says.

"Indeed." Capera states and they leave.

"I still want to know who left it." Otaria sighs.

"Me too." Capera replies.

Epilogue: a year later. Capera, Otaria and Sarka converse.

"We covered everyone and all proved negative. We must've missed someone." Otaria observes.

"I'll check." a few minutes pause later, "No, we got them all." Capera replies.

"Somebody must have given us the slip or..." the dark green form of Sarka begins.

"What?" Otaria asks.

"I can't even bare the thought, or its a Decepticon." Sarka finishes.

"You're right, don't think it." Capera states.

"But how about if it is.. one of THEM?" Otaria inquires.

"We start all over again, I suppose." Sarka sighs, Tacea enters.

"You three look troubled, what's up?" Tacea asks.

"We've been secretly eliminating your would-be admirer." Otaria replies.

"I thought I told you ladies not to do that." Tacea states, frown on her lips.

"We know, we know." Sarka sighs.

"Might as well tell me, seeing as you went to all that trouble." Tacea states.

"Well, all of OUR guys checked out." Otaria replies.

"Come again?" Tacea blinks.

"No Autobot left those poems, but we to think it could be a Decepticon." Sarka states.

"Then I know who it is." Tacea says.

"Who?" Otaria asks.

"Tell us." Capera pleads, but it goes unheard as Tacea leaves.

"Blast! Now we'll have to do it the hard way." Capera growls.

"And an unhealthy way at that." Otaria sighs.

That night.

"Hey Eject, I just saw the girls out watching the sun set. I think the moment's arrived." Rewind

grins.

"Perfect, how romantic can we get?" Eject replies.

"Stop it, I got the surges as it is. Now come on!" Rewind states, they walk outside.

"Nervous already? Man, you'll be a wreck by the time we arrive." Eject chides.

"I hope not, last thing I need is my voice synthesizer locking up." Rewind groans.

"Don't think about it then. Now relax and show me where they are." Eject says.

Meanwhile.

"The sunset is so beautiful and romantic, don't you think?" Austera asks.

"Yes, it makes me think of..." Struthia begins.

"You too? Do you think the time's come?" Austera inquires.

"Yes." Struthia says.

"Here comes Eject and Rewind now." Austera observes.

"Greetings gentlemen." Struthia nods.

"Hello ladies, what brings you out here on such a lovely night?" Rewind inquires.

"We were thinking about you two." Austera replies.

"We were thinking about you as well." Eject says as he pats Austera on the shoulder.

"We have something to tell you, in private. Come on, Strutter." Rewind says and they leave.

"What is it you wish to say, Eject?" Austera asks.

"For all long time now we've worked together and have become good friends. But we're much more

than friends. Don't you think?" Eject states.

"Yes." Austera says.

The same conversation occurs with Rewind and Struthia. The four walk toward the setting sun

talking. Nearby, Blaster and Bebop watch.

"You know, I thought it was going to lead to this." Blaster sighs.

"As I see, it's fated to be." the two tone blue form of Bebop rhymes with a smile.

"Perhaps. But I wonder if it could ever happen to us?" Blaster asks.

"Not as of yet, but someday I'll bet." Bebop rhymes.

"And where will these ladies come from Bebop?" Blaster snorts.

"For eyes who wander far, they'll come from the stars." Bebop rhymes.

"You can't really believe that there's some gals out on a planet somewhere who'll just happen our

way?" Blaster says.

"You doubt, that love will seek us out?" Bebop rhymes.

"Sure, I'd like to have someone to care for as much as you do, but chances are against it, no such

thing as babes from heaven, dig?" Blaster says.

"I'll stick to my dream, my hopes will continue to stream. For someday fate will bring, a marvelous

thing, love from above." Bebop rhymes.

"I see I'm not getting through the static here." Blaster sighs and leaves.

"They will come, as sure as warmth comes from the sun." Bebop rhymes.


	6. Love Thine Enemy

1993: The Pacific Ocean, its surface is peaceful. But below are two sea faring groups. The Seacons comprise of possibly the most powerful combiner known to Transformer kind, Pirannacon. They are the kings of the ocean, an ocean they loathe to share. But their reign may well be threatened. The Hydrobots, a combining group who may well oust the Seacons when they merge to become Tethys. They seek to protect the ocean from these menaces of the deep. But fate may have other plans. The groups spy each other.

"Seacons!" Hydrobots cry together.

"Hydrobots!" Seacons yell together.

"Form on me!" the blue turtle form of Snap Trap snaps.

"Merge!" the light blue whale form of Tacea commands.

The two groups simultaneously combine, the two goliaths stand and appraise each other. This has happened before, when they had met. They would merge and then just stand there frozen, as if their comprised minds could not formulate the thoughts that would cause motion. The individual components comprising the legs and arms query the main body, which is their Commander, as to why and receive no answer. It's as if their Commander does not wish to confront the enemy. Something is definitely wrong here. Then a sign, Tethys nods her head, in response Pirannacon does likewise. They had been ready to dismantle and take on the enemy individually, but when their Commander had nodded the forms' head, they knew what would come next, conflict.

The giants take a steps until finally they are standing close, face to face. Tethys' smile turns into a scowl as she delivers a punch into Pirannacons' gut. The fight is short, but does take its toll. Tethys pins Pirannacon to the sea floor.

"Now then, who's the monarch of the ocean?" Tethys inquires.

The other Seacons send their answer in both thought and in attempted motion, both are ignored by Snap Trap. "You are Tethys. We beg for your mercy." Pirannacon pleads.

The other Hydrobots send their thoughts to no avail, there is definitely something going on here. Then it hits them. "Then go." Tethys says, gets off him and helps him stand. 'Tacea, why?' her friends ask, the answer is expressed in an emotion that permeates them all. It is true then and how they dread it. "But do not return, for next we meet, we won't be so lenient." Tethys states.

"We will go." Pirannacon leaves, and the interrogation begins.

"What's the deal Tacea? We should of creamed those creeps." the aquamarine and yellow seahorse form of Natia sneers.

"Why not admit it Tacea? We knew that the note writer had to be a Decepticon, and this encounter proves it." the two-tone green capricorn form of Capera states.

"You answer with that statement, Capera." the light blue whale form of Tacea retorts.

"Then it is true, Snap Trap is the note writer." the two-tone blue seal form of Otaria sighs.

"Yes, and even more than that, Snap Trap is my beloved." Tacea says.

The others are silent, each contemplates the rightness and wrongness of this coupling. It could be that Snap Trap truly cares for Tacea, then again he could be deceiving her by feigning it for some other purpose. They do not want to see their Commander hurt.

"When did you find this out?" Capera asks.

"His note of last month hinted to me a meeting place. I went, being curious as to his identity, and there he was. At first, I was on the defensive, in fact, I attacked. He eventually pinned me, after that, he explained everything and I had some thinking to do." Tacea pauses and then says, "You know, I'm getting mixed readings from you ladies. I feel as if you do not trust this relationship. You must tell me if it this is true. I will not condemn you if you do, but I will be relieved if you do not."

"She knows us too well." the dark green gator form of Sarka sighs.

"Indeed." Capera says.

"Frankly, I don't trust that Decep one iota." Natia sneers.

"I'm not too sure about this relationship, they don't call themselves Decepticons for nothing. Right?" Otaria says.

"True. You must be careful Tacea, we don't want you hurt or lead astray by Snap Trap." Sarka states.

"I tend to agree, but there could be a chance that his feelings are true." Capera muses.

"I'm glad to hear you are all so concerned for my well-being. I will be careful until I'm positive." Tacea says.

"Good. We'd like to keep our Commander on-line for a long time to come." Otaria smiles.

"I assure you that I'll be around to see many things, even you four coupling." Tacea states.

"No chance of that happening to me." Natia sneers.

"With that attitude, it may come to pass." Sarka retorts.

"But change that and maybe you'll find the one who will love you." Otaria states.

"I agree." Capera says.

At 'Con Headquarters.

"What the hell were you doing out there Snap Trap?! We should report you to Soundwave for such up-front treason!" the black form of Seawing snaps.

"Treason? Can caring for an enemy be treason?" the blue form of Snap Trap inquires.

"Caring?! Impossible! No Decepticon could have the capacity for that!" the two-tone blue form of Nautilator screams.

"Then I must not be a true Decepticon for I do care for Tacea. Can that be so wrong?" Snap Trap asks.

"It is you who has wronged, not that accursed feeling! I'm reporting to the Commander about your relinquishment from our ranks!" Seawing yells and leaves.

"What a shame, a Decepticon caring for an Autobot. Seawing is right to report you, this kind of behavior cannot be tolerated." the blue form of Nautilator states.

"Spoken out of true lack of knowledge on the subject, Nautilator." Snap Trap says. Seawing returns.

A few minutes later.

"Come, traitor, the Commander wants words." Seawing growls and grasps his shoulder.

"I'll help you escort him Seawing. We don't want him to escape." the black and white form of Tentakil says.

In the throne room.

"Seawing, Tentakil, leave us. I wish to converse privately with your commander." the dark blue form of Soundwave intones.

In passing Tentakil whispers to Snap Trap, "Good luck, Snap Trap."

"Come again?" Snap Trap blinks.

"I understand." Tentakil says and leaves.

Moments later, Snap Trap leaves the room intact.

"I'm glad you left with your life intact, Snap Trap." Tentakil smiles.

"Tentakil. Why did you wish me luck? How is it you understand?" Snap Trap asks.

"I know how you feel for I also have feelings for a Hydrobot." Tentakil replies.

"You do? But...?" Snap Trap starts.

"I buried it, like you did, for I knew it was betraying our kind. I knew that if any showed that I would be disassembled, but was encouraged by your brave example. I thank you for that." Tentakil smiles.

"I see that you speak true. Tell me, who is she?" Snap Trap says.

"Natia." Tentakil replies.

"Why her?" Snap Trap blinks.

"There's more to her than what she shows. I plan to dwell into those depths, when I have the courage." Tentakil

shrugs.

"Then courage be yours, my friend. May she learn to accept and care for you just as Tacea has for me. But let's talk further." Snap Trap grins.

A week later, Natia swims alone, or so she thinks.

OO(What a waste of time and energy, having to patrol the world's oceans like this. I haven't had anything worthwhile to do since yesterday when I helped that stranded motorist get to shore. I'm getting bored, not to mention tired. I shall rest a minute.)Oo Natia thinks. She drifts near a coral reef and loops her tail around a projecting rock. Her rest is short-lived for suddenly, from behind Tentakil approaches and wraps his tentacles around her. "What the?! Tentakil!" Natia says, struggles but to no avail. His grip on her is strong, but not crushingly so.

"I need to talk to you Natia." Tentakil states.

"Enemies don't talk, they fight." Natia retorts.

"Tacea and Snap Trap manage." Tentakil replies.

"That's different. But you and I, all of us, are still enemies." Natia sneers.

"It could change. Will you listen to me?" Tentakil says.

"Seeing as I'm in no position to argue, I will listen." Natia sighs.

"Good." Tentakil says and frees her. For a moment, there's utter surprise and a need to escape.

"You know, I could have taken leave, but you seem sincere." Natia states and transforms to robot form.

"I am." Tentakil replies and transforms to robot form.

"Well?" Natia says.

"I would like you to know that I care for you." Tentakil softly.

Care. That four letter word Natia never expected to hear, and especially from an enemy. Tentakil sounds more

than sincere, he's convincing. Natia is so surprised that her body feels numb.

"By your reaction, I see that you cannot accept this as true and that you also refuse what I feel for you just because I am the enemy. If this is so, let me at least part with something to remember you by." Tentakil states. He leans close and kisses her briefly on the cheek, "Sigh Farewell, Natia." turns to leave.

For a moment, Natia does not accept the truth of it. But as he had spoke, and had looked straight at her, she began to feel differently. Then when he had kissed her, the numbness disappeared and was replaced by something more significant. Natia tries desperately to wrest with an emotion so foreign, so new, one that is wrong because it's directed at an enemy, but again, feels so right.

"Tentakil." she manages to say his name.

"Yes?" Tentakil say as he turns back to her.

"I accept what you feel for me is true. I.." Natia starts.

"Yes?" Tentakil says as he steps near her.

"I accept you care for me and would like to try to return it." Natia sighs.

He embraces and kisses her full on the lips. For Natia it is as if all her inhibitions and doubts suddenly disappear. She feels better about herself and now she has the capability to not only accept him, but care for him as well. They disengage.

"Forgive me for being so direct." Tentakil smiles.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you who were my enemy." Natia grins.

Nearby, Tacea and Snap Trap watch.

"You know, they make quite an interesting couple." Tacea states.

"Not as interesting as us." Snap Trap grins, "I wonder if the other Hydrobots and Seacons will pair up too."

"From what you told me, the other Seacons are dead set against it." Tacea sighs.

"They're Decepticons, my dear, they may act like they don't want what we have, but I'll bet they feel otherwise." Snap Trap replies.

"I got an idea. How about if we play matchmaker and get our perspective couples alone together and see what happens?" Tacea smiles.

"Thing is what kind of sparks will fly?" Snap Trap asks.

"The kind we have, if they're compatible that is." Tacea says.

"I hope so, we don't need the other kind. Come, we should leave these two be and start that idea rolling." Snap Trap states. Transform and leave.

Epilogue 1993: By the end of that year, all but Skalor were matched up with a Hydrobot. What remains to be seen is whether the Seacons are playing the ladies for fools.


	7. Of Friends and Trust

1993: Liane Kay Elliot, former S.T.A.R.S. Commander of Hydro-Base, awoke from her snooze in the communications room. Noting the time, she stretched and noticed how quiet it was.

"Hello!?" she called, "Hey, where is everybody?!" the silence was deafening, "Geez, now where in the world could they all be?" she searched the base, but found no one, "What in hell is going on here? First I'm dismissed and now I'm abandoned. What else is going to happen to me?"

There was a noise, she recognized it as belonging to the elevator to the world above. Its loud hum stopped after awhile, then started up again. "I guess someone cares about me." she murmured. The hum stopped, a pause, then the clank of not so heavy metal feet rang the steel halls.

"Miss Elliot?" called a male voice.

Liane didn't recognize the voice, "Strange, must be a new guy." she whispered, then out loud, "In here!"

In he came, all seven feet of him. It was truly surprising to see a Transformer this small, excluding cassettes of course. His torso, helmet and upper legs were sunshine yellow. His arms and part of his lower legs were red. His face was medium blue. His optics and the other part of his lower legs were dark blue. Overall not what she expected.

"Greeting Miss Elliot. I am Roadhandler." he smiled.

"Hello to you." she replied, "I've never quite seen to likes of you before."

"I and the others have only been on Earth since late 1989, you came on as Commander of Hydro-Base in late 1990 and have met relatively few Autobots." he relayed.

"Let alone had time to review all their personality profiles." Liane nodded, "So, why are you here Roadhandler? And could I bum a ride home off you? I seem to have misplaced my former staffers."

"Ah, there lies a story intertwined." Roadhandler grinned, taking her elbow in hand, "Come, I'll explain."

She allowed herself to be escorted, the shear novelty of it was intriguing. They boarded the elevator, which rose to the world above, when the doors opened her eyes found several other small Autobots there. "These are a few of my fellow Micromasters." he introduced.

"That's what they call you? Seems kinda demeaning to me, not to mention conflicting." Liane remarked wryly.

"I like this one, not as serious and fuddy duddy as some of the other S.T.A.R.S Commanders." one said.

"I was a commander my dear mechanoid." Liane corrected.

"And that's also part of the tale, Miss Elliot." Roadhandler reported as they boarded the shuttle hovering by the elevator.

"I never got to ride in one of these before. I feel privileged." she smiled. "How many are there of you anyway?"

"Let's see, us, them, those guys.. nine." one replied.

"And that's not counting the Deceps' Micros." another put in.

"Nine huh? A lucky number." Liane stated.

"Let's hope so." another agreed.

Soon they were streaking to who knows where as Roadhandler explained the situation, "Here's the scoop, Miss Elliot."

"It's Liane." she grinned.

"Of course. Your former staffers made a bee line for Autobot base in Oregon and demanded an audience with Optimus Prime." Roadhandler sated.

"So that's where they went." she mused.

"Yes. To continue, they told him off." Roadhandler smirked. "Then headed to all the other S.T.A.R.S. bases and informed them what had been done to you. You are obviously a widely admired Commander, Liane, for a good number of them bugged out as well."

"All for me?" Liane asked, still in shock.

"Yes. They are now demanding that you be returned your rank and Command of Hydro-Base. If these demands are not met, they will remain apart from the Autobots." Roadhandler reported.

"Now what?" she sighed.

"That part I do not know, Liane. All I know is that we are taking you to see Optimus Prime." he said.

"I've only been to Metro once before, but I saw him from the inside only." Liane paused as she spotted the structure, "He's huge!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they die." a Micro said.

"Interesting viewpoint." remarked Liane, "Well, lookee there, old Opts' out to greet us."

The ship landed and the disembarked. Prime was there to meet them. "Come with me." the red, blue and white form of Optimus said.

They followed him to the meeting room. The place was crowded.

"A lift up, Liane?" the blue, light blue and red form of Shark offered, putting a hand before her.

"Hey, why not." she replied and clambered on.

As he brought her even with the table, she saw a small table with a few Commanders, she knew them all of course.

"It has been demanded of me that I reappoint you, Miss Liane Kay Elliot, as Hydro-Base Commander, rank G-3." Optimus stated.

"I've heard, sir." she nodded.

"Based on your previous record and overall treatment of those under your command did I make my decision." he continued.

"And that is, sir?" she queried.

"I and all present hereby ask you to come back. Will you reclaim your rank and again command Hydro-Base?" Optimus replied in question.

Liane smiled mischievously, "Give me a few more staffers and forgive my slight error in judgement with the Seacons. Forgive the Hydrobots and then I'll come back."

"A few staffers you will have, your choice of anyone here. As for your error in judgement, I will forgive you of it. I forgive the Hydrobots also, but I will keep a watchful optic on their boyfriends until they prove themselves. Now will you accept, Miss Elliot?" he stated after a brief pause.

"I accept." Liane smiled. Optimus looked relieved.

"Glad to have you back Commander." Shark said.

"Me too." the orange, black and orche form of Tracer inputted.

"I'm glad you are all so loyal to me. I'll never forget that." Liane said.

"Hey, what about us?" came Franks' voice.

Liane turned toward Frank Wilson, Dawn Reeder and Brendan Crispin,

"Hey what can I say? Thanks a mil, you're true friends, all three of you."

"Who are you going to choose for new staffers?" Dawn asked.

"None of ours I hope." Brendan said.

"Hey, would I do that to you guys? You'll find out soon enough." Liane grinned.

"Let's have a talk my dear." Frank nodded "It's been awhile since all four of us got together like this."

"My base or yours?" Liane teased him.

"Hey, where ever." Frank teased back.

"Honestly you two," Dawn sighed, "if Michelle heard you.."

"Loosen up Dawn." Brendan put in, "What's a little camaraderie between friends?"

"Yeah, anyway Franks' not my type." Liane said.

"Oh, oh you hurt me.' Frank feigned badly.

"Oh, stop it you." Liane snarled mockingly.

"I certainly like that one." came a remark from the floor below.

"You might change your mind about that." Liane called to the Micromasters below, then to Shark, "Oh Shark, be a dear and give us a ride down."

"Certainly, Commander." he replied and laid a hand level with the table.

"I've heard about this one." Frank stated. "I should think so, with all the times he's been down here forrepairs." Liane said. Shark just smiled as they boarded his hand.

"You know, I'm surprised the Decepticons didn't get wind of our little demonstration." Brendan mused.

"He's right, they must be sleeping on the job." Dawn said.

"Enough talk about them." Liane said, "Let's get to talking about other stuff."

They walked off Sharks' hand and headed out the meeting rooms' doors. The Hydrobots soon separated themselves from the crowd.

"Now that Optimus forgave us," the blue and purple form of Otaria began, "can we see...?"

"Hard to say with him." the aquamarine and yellow form of Natia growled.

"Don't be so harsh on our leader, Natia." the two tone green form of Sarka put in.

"Yes." the dark green and blue form of Capera agreed, "He's a right to distrust our boyfriends."

"Speaking of whom." the light blue and light green form of Tacea said, "We're supposed to meet them."

"Should we after all this? I mean, its what got the Commander in hot water in the first place." Otaria said.

"That was my fault, I shouldn't have..." Natia began.

"I wish you'd stop degrading yourself, Natia. It's not healthy." Capera sighed.

"She is right, my dear." came a familiar voice.

"Tentakil, you shouldn't be here." Natia warned as he approached.

"You ladies worry needlessly." came Snap Traps' voice as he,

Nautilator, Seawing, and Overbite approached.

"How is it we need not worry?" Tacea inquired.

"We had a discussion with Optimus Prime earlier today." the blue and black form of Seawing reported.

"How'd you manage that?" Sarka asked.

"Decepticon trade secret." the blue and purple for of Overbite teased.

"Oh please." Natia snorted.

"Okay, we came unarmed, gave ourselves up, and then we talked with Prime." Overbite said.

"What happened?" Tacea asked.

"Well my dear, we wouldn't be walking in Metroplexs' halls right now if Prime didn't listen to our plea." the blue form of Snap Trap stated.

"Huh?" Otaria queried.

"You're looking at five neutrals with the option to become Autobots, love." Nautilator put in.

"Say what?!" Liane asked.

"Since you asked for more staffers, Commander Elliot, we ask you to choose us." Snap Trap stated.

"But you're Decepticons." Dawn blinked.

"Not anymore Commander Reeder." Tacea put in, "We also ask you to consider them, Commander Elliot."

"After all the trouble you gentlemen put me through, you'd better be prepared to work your fins off." Liane remarked.

"That a yes?" Overbite queried.

"As close as she'll get to it." Frank said.

"True." Liane smirked, "Welcome aboard."

"This is really going to blow some minds." Brendan remarked.

"Not to mention a few diodes." Liane finished for him with a grin.


	8. Welcome Stranger

2011: Cybertron: Magmorta is having a little discussion with Rodimus Prime and sees an opportunity to take the Matrix so that she will become leader.

"Look at me when you say that, Rodimus Prime." the tri-yellow colored form of Magmorta says.

"I said you are.." Rodimus begins, turning his dark reddish and yellow form to look at her. The female holds the Autobot leaders' optics with her hypnotic gaze.

"Yes, look deep. You feel relaxed, you feel so light, like you can float. You haven't a care in the world, you feel safe. You feel sleepy. Rest, Roddy." his optics lose their spark as she continues, "Listen carefully, you don't want to be Autobot commander. You don't want all those responsibilities heaped upon you. You want to be your old self again, having fun and enjoying your adolescence. Who can you pass the leadership to Roddy?" Magmorta asks.

"Ultra Magnus, he deserves it more than I." Rodimus replies.

"No one but me, Magmorta, can have it Roddy. Denounce the leadership, proclaim me as your successor." Magmorta states.

"I... I.." Rodimus stutters.

"Do it now!" Magmorta cries, Arcee appears.

"Fight her Rodimus!" the pink and white form of Arcee screams.

"BITCH! I will kill you for interfering!" Magmorta curses and fires at Arcee. Her attention diverted away from Rodimus, Magmortas' power over him is nullified. He grabs her gun arm and wrestles her to the ground.

"Traitor!" he draws his gun and aims at her forehead.

"Wait! Don't kill her." Arcee pleads, grabbing his gun arm.

"Are you kidding me, Arcee? You saw what she was trying to do!" Rodimus snarls.

"She must have a reason." Arcee says.

"I do, but I am ashamed to admit it. Please forgive me Rodimus, I will be good from now on, I promise." Magmorta begs, turning on just enough hypnotic power for him to be agreeable.

"Just this once. But you will not go unpunished." Rodimus growls.

Later that day.

"Why do we have to go with her?" the dark orange, ochre, and black form of Tracer sighs. "You ladies are not susceptible to her hypnotic gaze. Besides, it is a worthwhile expedition." Rodimus states.

"What he is not saying is that.." the two-tone brown form of Barracuda begins.

"I don't want to hear it, Barracuda." Tracer interrupts.

"Well!" Barracuda snorts and enters the shuttle.

"I hope she won't be like that the whole trip." Arcee sighs.

"She will cool off after awhile." Tracer states.

"I hope so." Arcee says.

The blue, red, and white form of Smokescreen walks up to Tracer, "Be careful, Tracer."

"You worry too much." Tracer smiles.

"Now when have I heard that before?" Smokescreen asks and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Cool it and get going." Rodimus says with a hint of a smile.

"Impatient as always." Tracer grins, she and Arcee enter the ship.

A few hours later.

"Where are we going? What is the purpose of this mission?" Magmorta inquires.

"We are heading for Phi Delta One. Our purpose is to search its orbit for a spaceship." Barracuda replies.

"And what is so important about it?" Magmorta questions.

"There is a SOS signal emanating from it, and its on an old Autobot frequency at that. There is Phi Delta One now." Tracer points.

"I have got radar contact, the ship is located on the dark side of the planet." Barracuda says.

"Let's get this over with." Arcee sighs.

A few rooms later.

"By the Matrix!!" Arcee cries, "The Autobot burial ship!"

"I don't like this, not one bit." Barracuda says.

"Why is this ship so important to you?" Magmorta asks.

"It contains the remains of our fallen comrades from several of our latest wars." Arcee states.

"How could a signal be sent from it? All aboard are dead." Tracer muses.

"That is for us to find out." Barracuda replies.

"Do we have to?" Tracer asks.

"We must. There might be someone in need of help in there, impossible as it sounds." Arcee sighs.

They dock their ship inside the huge craft. As they walk into it, the sound of their feet striking the metal floor reverberates hauntingly.

"This way." Arcee gestures.

They follow her and cannot help but to gaze at the inanimate bodies of their comrades.

"There are so many of them." Tracer whispers.

"There, beyond the Shroud of Remembrance, that is where the signal is coming from." Arcee states.

"I cannot go in there, Optimus Prime lays beyond, I cannot face him." Barracuda says.

"Why Barracuda, I have never seen you like this. Why can't you face him?" Tracer inquires.

Barracuda cannot admit to her friend why. Feelings of grief and shame weigh heavy upon her for the last thing she said to Prime was uncalled for, she wishes she could make amends. But Optimus Prime is dead, and her shame will remain with her for as long as she lives. "It is between me and him, Tracer." Barracuda replies.

"Stay here then, Barracuda. Come, let's investigate that signal." Arcee says, they disappear beyond the shroud

"There he is." Tracer inclines her head at a statue of Optimus adorning a metal crypt, "Find that signal quick, Arcee, being this close to him is giving me the surges."

"Here it is." Arcee says, as she picks up a device, "Now where is the being that set this thing off?" Barracuda suddenly rushes in, she looks scared.

"What is wrong, Barracuda?." Tracer inquires.

"What you see, a ghost?" Magmorta mocks.

"They are alive." Barracuda utters.

"Who is alive?" Arcee asks.

"Them." Barracuda points.

Beyond the shroud several figures are seen.

"I cannot be possible!" Tracer cries as a group of Autobots enter.

"How can this be?" Arcee gasps as two Quints Judges enter.

oO(Blasted five-faced, double-timing Quints. I don't like this.)Oo Magmorta thinks.

"I can answer that. Your comrades have been reanimated for our purposes." Quint Judge 1 says as the face of War.

"You will join them soon enough." Quint Judge 2 says as the face of Death, a third Quint Judge enters.

"Have you finished reanimating our most recent group?" Quint Judge 1 asks.

"I have, come forward slaves." Quint Judge 3 says as the face of Gluttony, several 'Cons and 'Bots enter.

"Oh no, not him, anybody but him." Barracuda covers her face with her hands, "Not him, please say it isn't true."

Standing among the new group is the red, white, and blue form of Autobot leader Optimus Prime.

"But it is him, your Commander is ours." Quint Judge 3 sneers.

oO(I knew that something smelled bad about coming in here.) Magmorta thinks, then pauses to look over Prime, (By the powers that be, I know him and yet I have never met him before.')Oo "Of all of these Transformers, he is of the most importance. He is the key to our eventual victory over Cybertron." Quint Judge 2 grins evilly.

"But first we must test him. Optimus Prime, terminate the females." Quint Judge 1 growls, Prime turns his head toward him questioningly, "You heard me, kill them."

Prime looks at the females and grudgingly raises his weapon.

"You monsters, what have you done to him?!" Arcee cries.

"Hold your fire, slave. They deserve to know what will happen to them, before they die." Quint Judge 2 states.

The Quintessons explain how they transferred the remnant life-force of each Transformer from their inanimate bodies into a new and exact replica of that body. They tell of the improvements on their subjects, and how they brainwashed them so that their slaves would have no free will of their own. This lecture doesn't fall on death audio receptors though, in fact the so called slaves are hit hard by their demise. With a little help from Vector Sigma, what is left of their persona and what made them alive is resparked.

"Optimus Prime, kill them so that they may join you." Quint Judge 1 orders.

First there was a fleeting thought, a remembrance and a feeling. With each passing moment he gained more of himself until finally, at that last command, he was again Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots. Prime looks at the Quint Judge.

"Do as we say." Quint Judge 2 growls.

"This can't be happening, it just can't." Barracuda whimpers.

"Fear not, they have no control over me." Optimus states.

"Curses! Slaves, destroy Optimus Prime!" Quint Judge 3 yells, they slowly raise their weapons. "Listen to me, fight the control they have over you. Show them that even after death that we can arise anew." Optimus commands.

The group pauses, Vector Sigma helps them to slowly becomes what they had once been. "Optimus, what happened?" the red form of Ironhide asks.

"Why are there only memories of cold, dark, and isolation?" the white and black form of Prowl asks.

"I can answer that for I know more about it than you. But first we should rid ourselves of the Quintessons, agreed?" the red and white form of Starscream grins.

"Agreed." Optimus says.

"We must flee." Quint Judge 1 states, they try to leave, but the 'Cons surround them.

There's a flurry of movement and the sound of pained death screams until the 'Cons disengage and what is left of the Quint Judges is seen.

"That takes care of them, now to answer that question. Though our physical bodies were rendered inert, what caused them to be animate was not. Thanks to Optimus, we fought against the Quint Judges control." Starscream says.

"He speaks true, we all owe you our thanks." the black and form of Prowl utters.

"I only provided the initiative needed for you to attain control of yourselves." Optimus replies.

"In spite of that, we still owe you something." Starscream ponders out loud, pauses and continues,

"There will be no war today, who will follow me?"

At first there are just blank stares, then slowly the 'Cons nod in agreement and leave with Starscream, he calls over his shoulder, "Until we meet again, Autobots."

"Strange behavior for a 'Con." the gray and red form of Windcharger mutters.

"Indeed, yet it is admirable." Optimus says.

"When do we return to Cybertron, Optimus?" Prowl asks.

"Right now, my friends." Optimus replies.

On the shuttle, during the flight back.

"At the moment, we are evenly matched with the Decepticons, neither side dares insight another battle." Barracuda reports.

"Ever since their last suicidal attack, they have been a bit more careful and a lot more devious. We don't know what to expect anymore." Arcee sighs.

"Even Rodimus Prime doesn't know what to do, and that is not a comforting thought." Tracer grimaces.

"But I chose Ultra Magnus to succeed me." Optimus says.

"Your choice was Magnus, but the Matrix chose Hot Rod instead." Arcee shrugs.

"But even with the Matrix, he makes adolescent mistakes." Tracer states.

"So did I, when I was his age. I have learned to live with those mistakes, as will he." Optimus retorts.

"I made a mistake by distrusting you and saying things I shouldn't have. Will you forgive me, Optimus?" Barracuda asks.

"There is nothing to forgive." Optimus replies, placing a hand on her shoulder. Barracuda nods, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Optimus, I have Cybertron on visual contact." Arcee says.

"Something is different about it." the dominantly white form of Wheeljack states.

After landing, being met by Rodimus, and an exchange of the Matrix of Leadership from Rodimus to Optimus. Hot Rod and Optimus talk.

"You have done well in my absence, Hot Rod." Optimus says.

"No I haven't, I've failed you miserably time and again." the red and yellow form of Hot Rod replies.

"The Matrix tells me otherwise. Granted that you have made mistakes, but you have learned from them. You have done better than you realize." Optimus retorts.

"Thanks Optimus, it means a lot to me to hear that coming from you." Hot Rod smiles.

"Now tell me about Galvatron, I must know what I am dealing with before I face him." Optimus says.

Meanwhile, the newly arrived Cons bring news of the Bot receiving the same gift of life. This does not make Galvatron very happy.

"WHAT?!" the silver and purple form of Galvatron yells.

"Optimus Prime lives, mighty one." the purple form of Cyclonus replies, having to have been the bearer of the news.

"Impossible! I destroyed him with my own hands, he is DEAD!" Galvatron screams.

"It was the Quintessons." the blue form of Scourge states.

"They're mixed up in this?!" Galvatron growls.

"Yes." Cyclonus says.

"Then we will have to undo what has been done. We leave for Cybertron immediately!" Galvatron snarls.

"He's insane." Scourge murmurs.

"Quiet yourself, he'll hear you." Cyclonus whispers.

"Move it lieutenants!" Galvatron sneers.

A bit later.

Galvatron and group arrive on Cybertron to confront Optimus Prime. It doesn't take long for them to find the Autobot Commander.

"Optimus Prime! I have come for you!" Galvatron yells.

"Galvatron." Optimus says, looking towards him.

"Yes, it is I, your arch enemy of long ago. Dare you take me on?" Galvatron asks.

"I dare." Optimus replies, he fires his rifle and hits him in the chest.

"Come now, you can do better than that. Here, let me show you how it's done." Galvatron fires his cannon and hits Optimus in the chest, "Pitiful! A sorry sight you are! I'll kill you just as easily as I did when I was Megatron!"

"Never!!" Optimus cries, firing several times, Galvatron is struck hard and flies off.

"You win this round Optimus, but next time you won't be so lucky. Decepticons, retreat!"

They leave as Kup runs up to Prime to see how badly he is hurt.

"He was testing me, that has to be the explanation." Optimus says, not visibly showing he's in pain.

"You did it, Prime." the two-tone blue form of Kup smiles.

"Will I again though, old friend?" Optimus asks, walking towards the city to get repairs.

"He's not much different from his old self, you can beat him like you did before." Kup replies.

"I am different also. Neither of us are what we used to be." Optimus says.

"But you are still better than him. We will beat them yet." Kup states.

"I certainly hope so." Optimus says.

Elsewhere, Magmorta finally decides to leave the Autobots.

"I have no place in this time frame. I just hope this time-jump mechanism can lead me where I want to go." Magmorta sighs.

With a click of a button there is a horrendous and brief sound. Magmorta is gone, but to where only the future can reveal that.


	9. The Reanimators

2011: Cybertron: Magmorta is having a little discussion with Rodimus Prime and sees an opportunity to take the Matrix so that she will become leader.

"Look at me when you say that, Rodimus Prime." the tri-yellow colored form of Magmorta says.

"I said you are.." Rodimus begins, turning his dark reddish and yellow form to look at her. The female holds the Autobot leaders' optics with her hypnotic gaze.

"Yes, look deep. You feel relaxed, you feel so light, like you can float. You haven't a care in the world, you feel safe. You feel sleepy. Rest, Roddy." his optics lose their spark as she continues, "Listen carefully, you don't want to be Autobot commander. You don't want all those responsibilities heaped upon you. You want to be your old self again, having fun and enjoying your adolescence. Who can you pass the leadership to Roddy?" Magmorta asks.

"Ultra Magnus, he deserves it more than I." Rodimus replies.

"No one but me, Magmorta, can have it Roddy. Denounce the leadership, proclaim me as your successor." Magmorta states.

"I... I.." Rodimus stutters.

"Do it now!" Magmorta cries, Arcee appears.

"Fight her Rodimus!" the pink and white form of Arcee screams.

"BITCH! I will kill you for interfering!" Magmorta curses and fires at Arcee. Her attention diverted away from Rodimus, Magmortas' power over him is nullified. He grabs her gun arm and wrestles her to the ground.

"Traitor!" he draws his gun and aims at her forehead.

"Wait! Don't kill her." Arcee pleads, grabbing his gun arm.

"Are you kidding me, Arcee? You saw what she was trying to do!" Rodimus snarls.

"She must have a reason." Arcee says.

"I do, but I am ashamed to admit it. Please forgive me Rodimus, I will be good from now on, I promise." Magmorta begs, turning on just enough hypnotic power for him to be agreeable.

"Just this once. But you will not go unpunished." Rodimus growls.

Later that day.

"Why do we have to go with her?" the dark orange, ochre, and black form of Tracer sighs.

"You ladies are not susceptible to her hypnotic gaze. Besides, it is a worthwhile expedition."

Rodimus states.

"What he is not saying is that.." the two-tone brown form of Barracuda begins.

"I don't want to hear it, Barracuda." Tracer interrupts.

"Well!" Barracuda snorts and enters the shuttle.

"I hope she won't be like that the whole trip." Arcee sighs.

"She will cool off after awhile." Tracer states.

"I hope so." Arcee says.

The blue, red, and white form of Smokescreen walks up to Tracer, "Be careful, Tracer."

"You worry too much." Tracer smiles.

"Now when have I heard that before?" Smokescreen asks and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Cool it and get going." Rodimus says with a hint of a smile.

"Impatient as always." Tracer grins, she and Arcee enter the ship.

A few hours later.

"Where are we going? What is the purpose of this mission?" Magmorta inquires.

"We are heading for Phi Delta One. Our purpose is to search its orbit for a spaceship." Barracuda replies.

"And what is so important about it?" Magmorta questions.

"There is a SOS signal emanating from it, and its on an old Autobot frequency at that. There is Phi Delta One now." Tracer points.

"I have got radar contact, the ship is located on the dark side of the planet." Barracuda says.

"Let's get this over with." Arcee sighs.

A few rooms later.

"By the Matrix!!" Arcee cries, "The Autobot burial ship!"

"I don't like this, not one bit." Barracuda says.

"Why is this ship so important to you?" Magmorta asks.

"It contains the remains of our fallen comrades from several of our latest wars." Arcee states.

"How could a signal be sent from it? All aboard are dead." Tracer muses.

"That is for us to find out." Barracuda replies.

"Do we have to?" Tracer asks.

"We must. There might be someone in need of help in there, impossible as it sounds." Arcee sighs.

They dock their ship inside the huge craft. As they walk into it, the sound of their feet striking the metal floor reverberates hauntingly.

"This way." Arcee gestures.

They follow her and cannot help but to gaze at the inanimate bodies of their comrades.

"There are so many of them." Tracer whispers.

"There, beyond the Shroud of Remembrance, that is where the signal is coming from." Arcee states.

"I cannot go in there, Optimus Prime lays beyond, I cannot face him." Barracuda says.

"Why Barracuda, I have never seen you like this. Why can't you face him?" Tracer inquires.

Barracuda cannot admit to her friend why. Feelings of grief and shame weigh heavy upon her for the last thing she said to Prime was uncalled for, she wishes she could make amends. But Optimus Prime is dead, and her shame will remain with her for as long as she lives.

"It is between me and him, Tracer." Barracuda replies.

"Stay here then, Barracuda. Come, let's investigate that signal." Arcee says, they disappear beyond the shroud

"There he is." Tracer inclines her head at a statue of Optimus adorning a metal crypt, "Find that signal quick, Arcee, being this close to him is giving me the surges."

"Here it is." Arcee says, as she picks up a device, "Now where is the being that set this thing off?"

Barracuda suddenly rushes in, she looks scared.

"What is wrong, Barracuda?." Tracer inquires.

"What you see, a ghost?" Magmorta mocks.

"They are alive." Barracuda utters.

"Who is alive?" Arcee asks.

"Them." Barracuda points.

Beyond the shroud several figures are seen.

"I cannot be possible!" Tracer cries as a group of Autobots enter.

"How can this be?" Arcee gasps as two Quints Judges enter.

oO(Blasted five-faced, double-timing Quints. I don't like this.)Oo Magmorta thinks.

"I can answer that. Your comrades have been reanimated for our purposes." Quint Judge 1 says as the face of War.

"You will join them soon enough." Quint Judge 2 says as the face of Death, a third Quint Judge enters.

"Have you finished reanimating our most recent group?" Quint Judge 1 asks.

"I have, come forward slaves." Quint Judge 3 says as the face of Gluttony, several 'Cons and 'Bots enter.

"Oh no, not him, anybody but him." Barracuda covers her face with her hands, "Not him, please say it isn't true."

Standing among the new group is the red, white, and blue form of Autobot leader Optimus Prime.

"But it is him, your Commander is ours." Quint Judge 3 sneers.

oO(I knew that something smelled bad about coming in here.) Magmorta thinks, then pauses to look over Prime, (By the powers that be, I know him and yet I have never met him before.')Oo

"Of all of these Transformers, he is of the most importance. He is the key to our eventual victory over Cybertron." Quint Judge 2 grins evilly.

"But first we must test him. Optimus Prime, terminate the females." Quint Judge 1 growls, Prime turns his head toward him questioningly, "You heard me, kill them." Prime looks at the females and grudgingly raises his weapon.

"You monsters, what have you done to him?!" Arcee cries.

"Hold your fire, slave. They deserve to know what will happen to them, before they die." Quint Judge 2 states.

The Quintessons explain how they transferred the remnant life-force of each Transformer from their inanimate bodies into a new and exact replica of that body. They tell of the improvements on their subjects, and how they brainwashed them so that their slaves would have no free will of their own. This lecture doesn't fall on death audio receptors though, in fact the so called slaves are hit hard by their demise. With a little help from Vector Sigma, what is left of their persona and what made them alive is resparked.

"Optimus Prime, kill them so that they may join you." Quint Judge 1 orders.

First there was a fleeting thought, a remembrance and a feeling. With each passing moment he gained more of himself until finally, at that last command, he was again Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots. Prime looks at the Quint Judge.

"Do as we say." Quint Judge 2 growls.

"This can't be happening, it just can't." Barracuda whimpers.

"Fear not, they have no control over me." Optimus states.

"Curses! Slaves, destroy Optimus Prime!" Quint Judge 3 yells, they slowly raise their weapons.

"Listen to me, fight the control they have over you. Show them that even after death that we can arise anew." Optimus commands.

The group pauses, Vector Sigma helps them to slowly becomes what they had once been.

"Optimus, what happened?" the red form of Ironhide asks.

"Why are there only memories of cold, dark, and isolation?" the white and black form of Prowl asks.

"I can answer that for I know more about it than you. But first we should rid ourselves of the Quintessons, agreed?" the red and white form of Starscream grins.

"Agreed." Optimus says.

"We must flee." Quint Judge 1 states, they try to leave, but the 'Cons surround them.

There's a flurry of movement and the sound of pained death screams until the 'Cons disengage and what is left of the Quint Judges is seen.

"That takes care of them, now to answer that question. Though our physical bodies were rendered inert, what caused them to be animate was not. Thanks to Optimus, we fought against the Quint Judges control." Starscream says.

"He speaks true, we all owe you our thanks." the black and form of Prowl utters.

"I only provided the initiative needed for you to attain control of yourselves." Optimus replies.

"In spite of that, we still owe you something." Starscream ponders out loud, pauses and continues, "There will be no war today, who will follow me?"

At first there are just blank stares, then slowly the 'Cons nod in agreement and leave with Starscream, he calls over his shoulder, "Until we meet again, Autobots."

"Strange behavior for a 'Con." the gray and red form of Windcharger mutters.

"Indeed, yet it is admirable." Optimus says.

"When do we return to Cybertron, Optimus?" Prowl asks.

"Right now, my friends." Optimus replies.

On the shuttle, during the flight back.

"At the moment, we are evenly matched with the Decepticons, neither side dares insight another battle." Barracuda reports.

"Ever since their last suicidal attack, they have been a bit more careful and a lot more devious. We don't know what to expect anymore." Arcee sighs.

"Even Rodimus Prime doesn't know what to do, and that is not a comforting thought." Tracer grimaces.

"But I chose Ultra Magnus to succeed me." Optimus says.

"Your choice was Magnus, but the Matrix chose Hot Rod instead." Arcee shrugs.

"But even with the Matrix, he makes adolescent mistakes." Tracer states.

"So did I, when I was his age. I have learned to live with those mistakes, as will he." Optimus retorts.

"I made a mistake by distrusting you and saying things I shouldn't have. Will you forgive me, Optimus?" Barracuda asks.

"There is nothing to forgive." Optimus replies, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Barracuda nods, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Optimus, I have Cybertron on visual contact." Arcee says.

"Something is different about it." the dominantly white form of Wheeljack states.

After landing, being met by Rodimus, and an exchange of the Matrix of Leadership from Rodimus to Optimus. Hot Rod and Optimus talk.

"You have done well in my absence, Hot Rod." Optimus says.

"No I haven't, I've failed you miserably time and again." the red and yellow form of Hot Rod replies.

"The Matrix tells me otherwise. Granted that you have made mistakes, but you have learned from them. You have done better than you realize." Optimus retorts.

"Thanks Optimus, it means a lot to me to hear that coming from you." Hot Rod smiles.

"Now tell me about Galvatron, I must know what I am dealing with before I face him." Optimus says.

Meanwhile, the newly arrived Cons bring news of the Bot receiving the same gift of life. This does not make Galvatron very happy.

"WHAT?!" the silver and purple form of Galvatron yells.

"Optimus Prime lives, mighty one." the purple form of Cyclonus replies, having to have been the bearer of the news.

"Impossible! I destroyed him with my own hands, he is DEAD!" Galvatron screams.

"It was the Quintessons." the blue form of Scourge states.

"They're mixed up in this?!" Galvatron growls.

"Yes." Cyclonus says.

"Then we will have to undo what has been done. We leave for Cybertron immediately!" Galvatron snarls.

"He's insane." Scourge murmurs.

"Quiet yourself, he'll hear you." Cyclonus whispers.

"Move it lieutenants!" Galvatron sneers.

A bit later.

Galvatron and group arrive on Cybertron to confront Optimus Prime. It doesn't take long for them to find the Autobot Commander.

"Optimus Prime! I have come for you!" Galvatron yells.

"Galvatron." Optimus says, looking towards him.

"Yes, it is I, your arch enemy of long ago. Dare you take me on?" Galvatron asks.

"I dare." Optimus replies, he fires his rifle and hits him in the chest.

"Come now, you can do better than that. Here, let me show you how it's done." Galvatron fires his cannon and hits Optimus in the chest, "Pitiful! A sorry sight you are! I'll kill you just as easily as I did when I was Megatron!"

"Never!!" Optimus cries, firing several times, Galvatron is struck hard and flies off.

"You win this round Optimus, but next time you won't be so lucky. Decepticons, retreat!"

They leave as Kup runs up to Prime to see how badly he is hurt.

"He was testing me, that has to be the explanation." Optimus says, not visibly showing he's in pain.

"You did it, Prime." the two-tone blue form of Kup smiles.

"Will I again though, old friend?" Optimus asks, walking towards the city to get repairs.

"He's not much different from his old self, you can beat him like you did before." Kup replies.

"I am different also. Neither of us are what we used to be." Optimus says.

"But you are still better than him. We will beat them yet." Kup states.

"I certainly hope so." Optimus says.

Elsewhere, Magmorta finally decides to leave the Autobots.

"I have no place in this time frame. I just hope this time-jump mechanism can lead me where I want to go." Magmorta sighs.

With a click of a button there is a horrendous and brief sound. Magmorta is gone, but to where only the future can reveal that.


	10. Unexpected Ally

2013: PROLOGUE: Mechanadron, home planet of the Servabots and the Trechercons. The inhabitants are all females, thanks to the cruelty of their once slave masters the Quintessons. Even after this tragic event, it was evident that the two groups were not meant to live together peacefully. A war began, the results of which ravaged Mechanadron so much that it was drained of its energy. Night. A lone figure stands about 500 yards from a guarded storage building. Like the other Trechercons, Lieutenant Commander Slipstream wears a mask. The purpose of it is to hide her face and disguise her voice. What concerns Slipstream right now is getting to the energon contained within the guarded building before her. Her dominantly black form runs toward the building with electro lance and leech lariat in hand. The five guards see her and draw their weapons. "Halt!" a guard yells, moving to intercept her. A touch of the lance to the guards' chest and she cries out in pain, collapsing to the ground. The other guards fire their weapons. Slipstream dodges these shots and ensnares the guards in her lariat. It glows as it does its work, they go limp, she then removes her lariat from their inert forms. "Thanks for the recharge." Slipstream says, she enters the building and surveys the stacks of energon, a video-communicator comes out of her forearm, "Slipstream to Headquarters."

The gray face of Electra, the Trechercon Commander, appears in the screen, "Report." "The Servabots have been holding out on us. There's more energon here than I can carry, I'm going to need some help." Slipstream reports.

"I expected as much. Take Off is already on her way to assist you, she will arrive shortly." Electra replies.

"I'll be waiting. Slipstream out." Slipstream says. The screen goes blank and the communicator returns to its place.

She surveys the energon again. oO(Strange that only five guards were here to protect all of this. I don't like the looks of this, not one bit.)Oo she thinks. The sound of engines outside the building reach her audio receptors. oO(That had better be Take Off. I prefer not to take on ALL of the Servabots.)Oo she looks out the door and spots Take Off.

"About time you got here, Take Off. It won't be long before the Servabots show up." Slipstream tells her comrade.

"Just load me up Slipstream, and let's leave before they do." Take Off says, as the umber brown shuttles' form backs up toward her. Slipstream reenters the building to start bringing out their haul. 13 miles above the planets' surface tumbles the recognizable scarlet red and white form of an unconscious Starscream. Due to low fuel he shut down in hopes he would be found. Is he ever going to get a surprise.

Take Off and Slipstream get away with a shuttle load of energon just barely escaping a Servabot patrol group.

"We almost got it that time." Take Off sighs.

"No thanks to you!" Slipstream sneers.

"The Servabots showed up, so I took off with what energon we got. You know how upset Electra would be if we didn't come back with any." Take Off replies.

"You could have told me that they were coming! You left me behind to fend for myself! You're properly named, coward!" Slipstream yells.

"I'm sorry Slipstream. But I had to choose who I'd prefer getting mad at me, you or Electra, so I chose you." Take Off whimpers.

"Point made and noted, Take Off. But next time..." Slipstream warns.

"Understood." Take Off says, pauses and then announces, "Slipstream, my radar is picking up something just nine miles above our present position. Should we check it out?"

"Space debris doesn't concern us, getting the energon to the others does." Slipstream states.

"Whatever it is seems to have bio-mechanical life readings." Take Off points out.

"I'll check it out and you go to HQ. I'll be along shortly." Slipstream says.

"Understood." Take Off replies, angling toward base.

Slipstream angles upward. oO(Scanners confirm that the object is a robot, but nonfunctional. I wonder where it came from?)0o Slipstream thinks, she transforms to robot form and halts the strangers' travel, then takes a good look, oO('What in the name of the divine weld? Better take a better look at HQ.)Oo she hooks a rope to him, transforms back to jet form, and then hauls Starscream behind her towards Mechanadron.

Having discovered that her optics were not deceiving her, that the stranger was indeed a male Transformer, Slipstream decides that in order to get some of her questions answered she had better awaken him. A reenergizer beam bathes his body in its eerie light. His optics alight briefly and he slowly sits up. The machine shuts off and Slipstream moves out from behind it, but keeps her distance.

"Wh--what? Who are you?" the red and white form of Starscream says.

"I am Slipstream. I found you drifting through space and took the liberty of helping you." Slipstream says.

He looks at her, gets off the table, walks toward her, then stops five feet away from her. "Why?" Starscream asks.

"I was intrigued. Now then, tell me who you are and how this happened to you." Slipstream says.

Seeing how he was in a position to compromise with this Transformer since he was unarmed, he decided it was best to answer any questions posed. "I am Starscream and was fool enough to go wander too far from my home world, I decided to shut down in hopes of being found." Starscream says.

"Luck was with you then." she pauses, "Is there a group of do-gooders on your planet?"

"Yes, they call themselves Autobots. Why?" Starscream says.

"We have a similar group here called Servabots." Slipstream replies, "They have halted Trechercon domination over Mechanadron, but we are determined to destroy them and all they stand for."

"That's what the Decepticons have tried, but have not succeeded." Starscream states.

"I know what you mean." Slipstream agrees, he studies her a moment.

"There's something that bothers me about your voice, is it disguised or just strained? Starscream inquires.

She gives him an appraising, but steely glare from behind the mask.

"You have good audio receptors Starscream. It took the Servabots a awhile to figure out the Trechercons disguise their voices and faces..." Slipstream begins then stops short.

"I'm hearing a disguised voice and a seeing a false face?" Starscream blinks.

"Yes. Many vorns ago there was a Trechercon Commander that was so ugly and her voice so repulsing, that she used a battle mask to cover both problems. Some Servabots taunted her about it. She got so angry that she ordered all the other Trechercons to wear battle masks as well. It's been a tradition since." Slipstream reports.

"An interesting tale. But a female leader? I find that hard to believe." Starscream sneers.

"This planet is inhabited only by females, a female leader is the only option." Slipstream growls.

"No males at all?" Starscream asks incredously.

"None since before the war, almost five million years ago." Slipstream replies.

He studies her again and shakes his head.

"I find it almost unbelievable that you're a female." Starscream smirks.

"Why you..." Slipstream growls, she tries to backhand his face but he catches her moving arm.

"Don't be so touchy. I'm sure you couldn't believe I was a male when you first saw me." Starscream grins.

"True. Now let go of my arm." Slipstream commands.

He frees her arm and studies her again.

"Has anyone seen your true self?" Starscream asks.

"No." Slipstream says.

He looks at her and smiles mischievously.

"There's always a first time." Starscream smiles, he grabs her suddenly and manages to flip up her mask, much to Slipstreams' dismay, surprise, and anger.

"How could you?!" Slipstream cries, her fists clenching.

"I.." Starscream begins.

Slipstream punches him in the face, he yelps and grimaces in pain.

"How could you do this after I saved your life?!" Slipstream demands.

"Decepticons are made not to be gentlemen. Besides, how could I know how to act around females when I only know how to deal with males?" Starscream insists past his grimace.

"Normally I would kill the being who witnesses my true self, but I will make an exception if you swear never to reveal what has transpired here." Slipstream states as she flips her mask back down,

"I suggest you leave Mechanadron before the others find out about you." she turns to leave, but stops when he places his hand on her shoulder.

He had realized that this female was trying to hide something and not just her face.

"Slipstream, will you forgive me for intruding on your privacy?" Starscream inquires.

"You are forgiven, Starscream. Now leave, if anyone catches you..." Slipstream trails off. "After what I have done, even I wouldn't be concerned about my well being. You wouldn't be so concerned unless you had feelings for me." Starscream says.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the universe a group of Autobots are doing a little scouting via shuttle.

"Why was I assigned to this expedition? I should be back on Earth scouting out its oceans, not out here." the blue, light blue and red form of Shark sighs as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Cool it Shark, my man. Don't you understand, that it's all part of Primes' plan. Anyway, if we find a planet with water, I know you'll take to it like an otter." Bebops' two-tone blue form rapped jovially.

"Bebop's right, although I wish I didn't have to be here either." the two-tone brown and black form of Barracuda states.

"Someone had to go. Besides, Prime chose well. You and Shark for underwater recon, Smokescreen and I for scouting and initial contact with any beings we meet. Bebop for communications and a translator if necessary. And of course the cassettes he carries for back up."

the dark orange, ochre, and black form of Tracer smiles.

"Tracer is right, Prime would not send us out here on a vacation. Our directive to scout out planets we discover for inhabitants may be boring, but it is essential, we might even find allies. It also allows for further mapping of the universe, although there's no way we could map all of it." the blue, red, and white form of Smokescreen grins.

"We had better not try mapping out all of the universe. Even my fine physique could not withstand such lengthy travel." Sky Lynxs' preening voice came over the wall speaker.

"Typical male ego." Barracuda utters under her breath.

Tracer gives her a warning look, then asks, "Barracuda, how soon before the next planet?"

Barracuda concentrates for a few minutes, "I can sense two planets a days' travel from here. No animal life, but a variety of plant life. There is a strong possibility of energy resources on the second, as well as a strong feeling that we will have visitors."

"Anything else?" Shark asks.

"It is very fuzzy, there is a third planet." she paused, frowning, "I lost it."

"Your psychic powers can only do so much. They will strengthen as you use them." Tracer smiles.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tracer. There is something about that third planet though, something very important." Barracuda says thoughtfully.

"We will worry about it later. We can investigate the two closer planets first." Smokescreen states.

"Let's not delay, but be on our way." Bebop rhymes.

"Heading Beta Delta nine mark thirteen at cruising speed." Sky Lynx reports.

Starscream and Slipstream exit Mechanadrons' orbit unnoticed.

"How soon to the nearest planet?" Starscream inquires.

"At present speed, we should reach the nearest planet in a day." Slipstream replies.

"Once we get to Cybertron, we are going to have to make decisions." Starscream states.

"Like what?" Slipstream queries.

"Like if we are joining a group. And if so, which one. I cannot join the Decepticons without fearing for my life all the time, and joining the Autobots would be shear folly." Starscream states.

"It is best you stay neutral then. I might see what these Autobots are all about." Slipstream muses.

Back on Cybertron.

"Was it wise to have so many Autobots out on missions?" two-tone blue form of Kup asks.

"The missions I sent them on are of importance, besides they serve another purpose." red, blue, and white form of Optimus replies.

"What purpose is that?" the white and blue form of Magnus queries.

"To get the younger Autobots away from Cybertron." Optimus retorts.

"Why wasn't I assigned to supervise some of our new Autobots?" Kup asks.

"I thought you would like it better where the action is going to be." Optimus says.

The red form of Blaster runs in, "I hate to interrupt, but I got an important call for you Optimus."

"Who is it?" Optimus inquires.

"It's Galvatron, and by the look in his optics, he's up to no good." Blaster reports.

"Put him on the main screen." Optimus commands, soon Galvatron appears on a screen.

"Optimus Prime, so good of you to answer my call." the purple and silver form of Galvatron grins.

"What do you want, Galvatron?" Optimus asks.

"A simple request, leave Cybertron." Galvatron smirks.

"We are not going to leave just because you request it." Kup points out.

"You know there's a good reason behind my request." Galvatron says, the smile on that face bore all the malice that evil being had.

"This had better be good." Magnus mutters, not liking the implications.

"If all your Autobots do not leave, my Deceptions will destroy Vector Sigma." Galvatron sneers, the screen goes blank.

"He wouldn't dare." Magnus says, more shocked than anything.

"Galvatron is capable of any madness." Optimus sighs.

"That's true. But what purpose would it serve? If Galvatron destroys it, he'd be hurting himself as well as us." Kup replies.

"He obviously doesn't care and knows I won't allow him to destroy Vector Sigma." Optimus says.

"Shall I radio the mission groups and tell them to return?" Blaster asks.

"No Blaster, they will be the last to know. If the Decepticons destroy Vector Sigma, they will have to carry on elsewhere. For when Vector Sigma dies, so may Cybertron and everyone on it."

Optimus states, "However, I do want you to radio all unassigned Autobots and tell them to gather at the main meeting hall in two hours. I will discuss our strategy for stopping the Decepticons then."

"I'm on it." Blaster salutes, and runs off.

An hour later, in the main meeting hall in Iacon.

"I'm sure you all want to know why I called you here today, so I'll get right to the point. Galvatron threatens to destroy Vector Sigma. I cannot stress how important it is to stop this. If any of you wish not to be involved, I suggest leaving now." Optimus states, no one moves, "Good. We must gather as much artillery and energon as possible in the next day. The second day we will travel to

Vector Sigmas' chamber and make our stand."

"How do we know they aren't bluffing?" an Autobot in the crowd asks.

"We don't. If there are no more questions?" Optimus asks, no one responds, "They're all yours, Magnus."

Back to Slipstream and Starscreams, they have found a planet and are exploring it in jet form. "My sensors are picking up energy readings and the presence of robotic life just three miles from our present position." Slipstream says.

"Let's see who they are." Starscream says.

They angle toward the signal, then transform to robot form and land. They sneak through the dense foliage and soon discover who it is.

"Sky Lynx." Starscream murmurs, "I wonder if he senses our presence and has called for reinforcements?"

"The answer to that just came into the clearing." Slipstream points out.

Shark, Barracuda and Bebop approach Sky Lynx, who transforms into Dino-bird mode.

"I sensed your worry a mile away, what's the problem?" Barracuda asks.

"We're not alone." Sky Lynx replies, glancing around.

"Never fear, Bebop's here. Get 'em girls." Bebop commands, his dual cassette containers open, four tapes emerge and transform, "Vixica and Ursa Thylar shall find them, Struthia and Austera will flush 'em."

Vixica and Ursa Thylar put their noses to the ground and catch a scent.

"This way." growls the brown ursine form of Ursa Thylar, she leads the way, soon the 'Cons come out with the four tapes at their heels. As they approach, Shark reacts.

"They won't live to see another day!" Shark sneers and aims his cannon at them. Barracuda quickly pulls down his gun arm.

"Easy Shark. Unfortunately, there is no malice present in either of them." Barracuda says.

"Anything you ask, my dear." Shark whispers, luckily unheard by Barracuda.

Smokescreen and Tracer soon come into the clearing.

"Where have you two been?" Barracuda asks.

"Our scouting took us farther out than you three, so it took us longer to get here." Tracer retorts.

"Likely story. I know what you two were doing..." Barracuda begins.

"Starscream." Smokescreen interrupts, avoiding a surely embarrassing verbal barrage from the female.

"Smokescreen, I'd wish to discuss matters." Starscream smiles.

"Unarm yourselves and we shall talk." Smokescreen states, they throw down their weapons, which are confiscated by the tapes.

"Shall we start then?" Starscream inquires.

"Yes. Please introduce us to your friend and I shall do the same." Smokescreen says.

"This is Slipstream of Mechanadron." Starscream gestures.

"This is Tracer, Barracuda, Shark, Bebop, Austera, Vixica, Ursa Thylar, Struthia, and Sky Lynx."

Smokescreen says, each acknowledges their visitors with a nod, "Now tell me, why are you here?"

"We are headed for Cybertron." Slipstream replies.

"So are we, when our mission is complete." Smokescreen says.

A short discussion later.

"Starscream wishes that Slipstream be allowed to join the Autobots." Smokescreen says, "Only Prime is allowed to decide that, however I can ask for a vote on having them join our expedition."

"Admirable idea. Shall we vote then?" the all black fox-like form of Vixica inquires.

"All opposed say Nay" the green, red, and golden-headed equine form Austera says, a pause as everyone looks at Shark and Barracuda, "All in favor say Aye." all respond.

"Motion passed. You two are welcome to join us." Smokescreen smiles, the duo look at each other, Slipstream nods at Starscream.

"We will gladly join you." Starscream grins.

The group arrives back on Cybertron.

"Let me do the talking Starscream." Smokescreen says.

"No complaints about that." Starscream nods.

They come upon Optimus Prime, Kup and Ultra Magnus talking.

"Optimus, I have a visitor who joined my expedition. She wishes to become an Autobot." Smokescreen gestures.

"Indeed?" Optimus inquires, not only examining the foreign female, but her company as well.

"I think she would make a good addition to our ranks, Commander." Smokescreen states.

"You are one of my most trusted advisors, Smokescreen. I trust your judgment." Optimus says.

"Does this mean I can join?" Slipstream asks.

"It does." Optimus replies.

Later that evening.

"With a drink from this chalice our inductee will complete the first half of the initiation." Optimus says, he passes the chalice to Slipstream who drinks from it, "Now the Rite of the Autobrand shall complete your initiation." Tracer steps onto the platform and brands Slipstream, "Welcome our new member." A cheer goes up, then Optimus signals for silence and the crowd grows quiet,

"Tomorrow we travel to Vector Sigmas' chamber and wait for the Decepticons to strike. Until then, you are all dismissed."

"What's been going on here?" Starscream asks.

A short discussion later.

"Galvatron said that?! I know a bluff when I hear it." Starscream chuckles.

"You may be right Starscream. But it's hard to tell with Galvatron, his madness is getting worse." Optimus retorts.

"All the better. With the proper motivation, he could be driven totally insane. Knowing the Decepticons, they'll end that by doing us both a favor and destroy him." Starscream smiles.

Within the bowels of Cybertron, just outside the room of Vector Sigma, the Cons prepare to back up their threat to the Autobots..

"I warned them! Now my threat will be carried out!" Galvatron growls.

"Mighty Galvatron, we cannot go in there without first taking the proper precautions." Cyclonus says. Galvatron hits him in the chest and he falls.

"I know that!! I wouldn't expect anything less from Optimus, and I won't disappoint him by dawdling. Decepticons, enter the chamber! Prepare for an ambush!" Galvatron cries.

They enter the chamber and all is quiet.

"Where are they?" the blue form of Scourge queries.

"They're here somewhere! Look around, dolts!" Galvatron yells, the Autobots rush into the room and quickly surround them.

"We have you surrounded, throw down your weapons!" Optimus demands.

"They have us, mighty one. It would be in our best interest..." the purple form of Cyclonus begins, he is cut off by a blow to the chest.

"Shut up!" Galvatron sneers, he transforms to cannon form and aims at Vector Sigma, "Drop your weapons Autobots, or Vector Sigma will be no more!"

"If you destroy Vector Sigma, you will also be destroying Cybertron and everyone on it." Optimus retorts.

"You lie!!" Galvatron growls.

Starscream enters with Slipstream.

"An Autobot never lies, and especially Optimus Prime." Starscream says with a sneer towards Galvatron.

"Starscream!" Galvatron screams and transforms to robot form, his optics glowing red with anger.

"Yaaahhh! I will... " Galvatron begins, starting to short circuit.

"Will what?" Starscream chides.

Galvatron completely short circuits, Scourge walks over and checks on him.

"Is he functional?" Cyclonus asks, walking up beside him.

"Yes, but it will take awhile for him to recover." Scourge replies.

Vector Sigma state, "I know of the Decepticons' threat to destroy me. If they had carried out their threat and I was destroyed, the result would have caused Cybertron to degenerate and become lifeless. If your race did not find another planet on which to live, you would have died out as well."

"Decepticons, withdraw." Cyclonus states.

He and Scourge pick up Galvatron and carry him out the door, the other Decepticons follow.

"How about that? They left without even firing a shot." Barracuda says.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus commands.

"I wish to talk to Starscream and his female companion alone." Vector Sigma states.

The Autobots leave as requested.

"Who are you, from where do you come, who is your creator?" Vector Sigma queries.

"I am Slipstream of Mechanadron. Our creator calls herself Vesta Zeta." Slipstream replies.

"A contact with Vesta Zeta is in order then." Vector Sigma says.

"Do that." Slipstream smiles.

"May we leave now?" Starscream asks.

"Go, with my blessings." Vector Sigma says.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Starscream questions as they leave the room, somehow he knew the implication, but he wasn't going to admit the computer was playing cerebral games with him.

"I know." Slipstream smiles and flips up her mask.

"Well? Starscream asks.

"Maybe later." Slipstream replies.


	11. Secret of the Distant Past

2013: A week has passed since the Decepticon attack on Vector Sigma. Since then he has been conversing with Vesta Zeta, the computer on Mechanadron. What he has learned will change the future of all Transformers. Optimus Prime stands before the inert Vector Sigma.

"Vector Sigma, it's Optimus Prime. What is it you wish of me?" the red, blue, and white of Optimus Prime inquires. Vector Sigma alights and rises.

"Slipstream told you that I was to contact Mechanadrons' computer, did she not?" Vector Sigma asks.

"She did." Optimus nods.

"I have conversed with Vesta Zeta at length and I have decided that the Transformers deserve to hear their true origin." Vector Sigma says. "There is still more I must tell you that has not been told."

At Decepticon HQ.

"Are you absolutely sure that Galvatron won't short circuit when we reenergize him? He practically blew every wire in his body." the lime green form of Hook queries.

"My expertise in this cannot be doubted, Hook. I'm the only one who could pull off such a delicate and precise operation." the lime green form of Scrapper retorts.

"I know you're one of few who could perform an operation like this successfully, Scrapper. Still, you have to think about the consequences of his short circuiting, it could have damaged his mind in many ways." Hook replies.

"I did everything possible to ensure that his mind was not damaged. I can state that it was unharmed physically, only reenergizing him will show what mental state he's in." Scrapper says.

"Let's get it over with then." Hook states. He steps behind a machine, pushes a few buttons, then mans the reenergizer. A beam bathes Galvatrons' body in its eerie light. The machine shuts off, Galvatron slowly sits up. Cyclonus and Scourge enter, Galvatron gets off the table and stares at them.

"Mighty one, are you well enough to hear of our present situation?" the purple form of Cyclonus asks.

"I don't need to be briefed Cyclonus, I already know what our situation is. It's a situation that has never changed since the war began, a losing situation! Those accursed Autobots will pay! And especially Starscream!" the silver and purple form of Galvatron snarls.

Later on a Con HQ.

"I will utterly destroy anyone who does not follow orders! Is that understood?!" Galvatron sneers.

"Yes, mighty one." Cyclonus says.

"Good. Gather ammo and fuel up. We attack Cybertron immediately!" Galvatron grins.

"Is this wise, mighty one? Maybe we should.." Cyclonus begins, he is cut off by a blow to the chest"

"Don't question my plan, Cyclonus! Now get moving!" Galvatron growls. The Decepticons scatter.

"I thought you repaired him." Cyclonus says to the fleeing Construction.

"How was I to know that his mental state would decay?" Scrapper sighs in reply.

"If he keeps up this madness the others will demand he relinquish his leadership to someone else." Cyclonus states.

"Then do something about him or we'll see to it that he does through brute force." Hook sneers.

"You know that Galvatron would rather destroy us all than give up his leadership, Hook. It would be foolish to mutiny against him." Cyclonus retorts.

"The very fact that he'd rather scrap us than look at us is reason enough to mutiny. He will relinquish his leadership, even if we have to destroy him to do it." Scrapper replies.

Back with Vector Sigma and Optimus Prime.

"When Slipstream told me of her world, I was positive that one of the Light Gods had somehow followed Primus. When I contacted Vesta Zeta, I was surprised to learn who it was." Vector Sigma says, "You see Primus and I are connected, we are one and the same. Vesta Zeta is my betrothed, Sequista. She, like Unicron and myself, became trapped in a planetoid. She formed it into a world she called Mechanadron, which she inhabited with Transformers. Neither I or Unicron noticed her presence, since I was so concerned about Unicrons' threat and he mine. The Quintessons, having been expelled from Cybertron, fled to Mechanadron and named their new slaves Servabots and Trechercons. When their rule ended, the Quintesson retaliated and destroyed every male on Mechanadron. The Trechercons rose above this and were intent on possessing Mechanadron. Since then, they have been at war." Vector Sigma says, "Optimus Prime, I ask you to contact the Servabot leader. She will be expecting your call."

"I shall do so immediately." Optimus agrees.

Vector Sigma darkens and floats to the floor. Optimus transforms and leaves. Shortly afterward, a cassette leaves a crevice and transforms into the black and white form of Laserbeak.

Later at Con HQ.

"Permission to speak?" the dark blue form of Soundwave asks.

"Given." Galvatron says.

"Laserbeak returns from his reconnaissance on Cybertron. He reports news that you might find valuable." Soundwave intones.

"We don't have time to delay, we leave for Cybertron this instant!" Galvatron growls.

"It concerns the Autobots." Soundwave replies.

"I will listen to his report, have him meet us." Galvatron says.

"Yes, Commander." Soundwave nods.

"Decepticons, to Cybertron!" Galvatron commands, they leave Charr. A large group of Decepticons lag behind, most being Headmasters, Targetmasters and Powermasters.

"Lord Zarak, I have required the necessary forces to overthrow Galvatron. When do we attack?" Caliburst inquires.

"As soon as Scorponok and I rendezvous with you. Galvatron won't suspect anything for even his most trusted warriors cannot tell him what's coming, thanks to Mindwipes' brainwashing techniques." Zarak grins.

After Prime has told the Autobots of the news a small group discusses it.

"What Optimus Prime has told us changes some of what the historical texts say. I will have to record what he said for future generations." the orange, ochre, and black form of Tracer sighs.

"Good idea. You might as well get started." the blue, red, and white form Smokescreen smiles.

"It can wait. You and I have some catching up to do." Tracer says, she kisses him on the cheek.

"Race you." Smokescreen grins.

"You're on." Tracer says, they transform to car form and speed away.

"Those two are impossible." the two-tone brown form of Barracuda sighs, stopping to watch them leave.

"Maybe if you distrusted males less, you would understand," the dominantly black form of Slipstream retorts as she turns toward her.

"Never!" Barracuda sneers, transforms to car form and leaves.

"Tracer and Smokescreen have a good idea. Let's go." Slipstream says.

"Go on, I have something to say to Shark." the white and red form of Starscream states.

"See you." Slipstream nods, transforms and flies off.

Starscream approaches Shark. "I think I know what's troubling you, Shark." Starscream says.

"Mind your own business, Starscream." the blue, light blue, and red form of Shark snaps.

"I have realized that there's a reason why to everything you do." Starscream presses.

"What reason is that, smart guy?" Shark asks.

"The reason is a female, is it not?" Starscream grins. Shark just glares at him."You have an interesting way of getting her to notice you." Starscream smiles. "In fact I'd say if she ever finds out why she has been spared damages, I could almost guarantee that she would take interest in you.

"I don't know, sometimes it seems so pointless to even try. Do you think she'll ever trust me?" Shark sighs.

"It's not that hopeless, Shark. Facts are that she distrusts you the least." the Con replied.

Later the two Con groups meet and it gets ugly.

"Relinquish your leadership Galvatron or we'll destroy you." the green and purple form of Scorponok says.

"Never!!" Galvatron cries.

"Very well then. Take him!" the green and purple form of Scorponok commands. The Masters attack in force, Galvatron manages to down a few before he's overwhelmed by their firepower.

"Stop! We might have use for him, as spare parts." Scorponok grins, he's answered by the laughter of his troops, "Decepticons, I am you new leader. Pledge your eternal servitude to me or die."

What's left of Galvatrons' troops reply, "Hail Scorponok, leader of the Decepticons!"

"Scorponok, have I permission to speak?" Soundwave queries.

"You have." Scorponok says.

"It is my duty to inform you that Laserbeak did reconnaissance on Cybertron and has news pertaining to the Autobots." Soundwave intones.

"Any news about the Autobots shall be useful, let me hear it." Scorponok states.

"Yes, Commander." Soundwave intones.

After hearing the playback, Scorponok states, "You have done a good job Laserbeak. I shall contact these Trechercons and see if they wish to join forces. Come Decepticons, we attack Cybertron later." Scorponok says.

Meanwhile, Optimus is ready to contact Mechanadron.

"That should do it. Now to contact the Servabot leader." Optimus says as he makes the last adjustments to the communications relay, he presses a button, "Mechanadron, this is Cybertron, come in Mechanadron." Optimus says, he's answered immediately.

"This is Mechanadron. To whom am I speaking?" the red colored Wasp inquires.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus replies, "I wish talk to the Servabot leader."

"Wait while I contact her." Wasp states, the screen blanks him out, "Tetra Reris, this is Wasp."

Tetra appears on the screen, "I have important call for you."

"Who is it, Wasp?" the aquamarine helmeted, orange faced Tetra asks.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Wasp replies.

"The call I've been waiting for. Link me up to his frequency, but before you do Wasp. What's your first impression?" Tetra inquires.

"My first impression is that we should definitely become their allies." Wasp says.

"Link me up." Tetra nods.

Wasp does that and Tetra takes a moment to gaze at Optimus before speaking.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime. I am Tetra Reris, leader of the Servabots. I'm glad you were so quick to contact me, it seems we have much to discuss." Tetra smiles.

"Indeed we do, Tetra Reris. First, how bad is your situation on Mechanadron?" Optimus asks.

"Bad enough for me to put my warriors on strict rations. We don't know when or where we'll find more energy." Tetra sighs.

"Do you have transport?" Optimus inquires.

"We have several well maintained transport shuttles." Tetra replies.

"Your best choice would be to come to Cybertron then." Optimus states. "Since we have the energon and room to spare."

"I don't doubt that. However, you must understand how it feels to leave a place you call home." Tetra replies.

"I do understand, Tetra, more than you know. Do you need a stronger reason to become allies?" Optimus asks.

"No, Optimus. I have talked with my warriors about our alliance, and they are willing to join. We will come to Cybertron." Tetra smiles.

"Will you be needing a guide?" Optimus queries.

"A guide will be most appreciated." Tetra nods.

"Good. I will send Sky Lynx to escort you, he will arrive in less than twenty hours." Optimus says.

"We will be waiting. I shall look forward to seeing you in person, Optimus." Tetra replies.

Meanwhile, the Cons are trying to contact the Trechercons.

"Soundwave, you are sending my message to the right coordinates?" Zarak asks.

"I am, Commander. Obviously they don't want to..." Soundwave says, suddenly Electras' face appears on the screen, ".. answer."

"You are very persistent with your message, so you had better have good reason to bother me." Electra growls.

"I do. I have an offer to propose to the leader of the Trechercons." Zarak replies.

"I am Electra, leader of the Trechercons, you had best propose quickly." Electra sneers.

"I propose that we join forces and eradicate our enemies, the Autobots and the Servabots." Zarak smiles.

"An interesting proposal, but what else do you have to offer me?" Electra inquires.

"Energon for one." Zarak states.

"We arrive at nightfall." Electra says.

"Excellent, we are sending our coordinates." Zarak grins.

This exchange doesn't go undetected for Sky Lynx overhears it and immediately reports to Optimus Prime. Soon the Autobots are preparing for the 'Con attack as well as the Servabots arrival. That night the Trechercons arrive. Electra and a few of her troops are shown around by Lord Zarak.

"As you can see, we are well equipped." Zarak gestures.

"I'm impressed. Though I can't help but wonder why we have missed this one room." Electra sneers as she points at it, "What are you hiding?" .

"Nothing at all, that's only our spare parts room. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Zarak asks.

"Yes. We should attack Cybertron as soon as the Servabots arrive, do you concur?" Electra queries.

"Indeed I do. I will have my Decepticons ready by noon tomorrow." Zarak states.

"Good." Electra says.

Later that evening.

"Not hiding anything, eh? I shall see for myself if that is so." Electra growls. The door opens to the spare parts room, she enters room and turns on the lights. The door closes as she walks further in and surveys the piles of parts. "Hard to believe that the human male was actually telling the truth. I am disappointed." she snarls softly and turns to leave, she stops when a groan is heard, "What was that?" she heads for the sound. In an unlit portion of the large room, crammed in a corner and half hidden by parts is Galvatron who groans again, "I knew Zarak was hiding something from me." she kneels before Galvatron, who looks at her, "Now why would a live Decepticon be in the parts room?"

"Traitors, all of them. Must regain.. my leadership.. Zarak will pay." Galvatron groans.

"Now it seems a bit clearer. You were the old leader?" Electra inquires.

"I am the leader. Who are you?" Galvatron asks.

"I am Electra, leader of the Trechercons. We came to assist the Decepticons. And you are?" Electra replies.

"I am Galvatron, rightful leader of the Decepticons. Y-you must help me."

Galvatron utters, grasping her arm, "Help me regain what is rightfully mine.

"I will help you, but only because I don't trust that organic." Electra states and casts the parts off his body.

Some repairs later.

"That should do it. You're as good as new, better even." Electra says, he gets up and walks around.

"You did a good job, Electra. I feel like new." Galvatron grins.

"I had to replace a couple of circuit boards, splice some wiring, and patch up the laser holes." Electra replies.

"What circuit boards did you replace?" Galvatron asks.

"A logic board and a emotions board, why?" Electra says.

"That's why I feel almost sane and..." Galvatron stops short.

"What?" Electra questions.

"Nothing." Galvatron waves it off.

"Predictable." Electra mutters and then says, "Let's give Zarak a nasty surprise, eh?.

The next day. The Servabots arrive on Cybertron.

"Welcome to Cybertron." Optimus says.

"We are glad to be here. Cybertron is certainly beautiful, Optimus." Tetra smiles as she steps off the landing ramp.

"Thank you. If you will come with me, we shall discuss upcoming events." Optimus states. In the meeting hall, Optimus stands before the throng, "I have bad news for you ladies."

"What news is that?" Tetra asks.

"We have learned that the Trechercons have allied with the Decepticons and that they plan to attack today." Optimus replies.

"I knew things were going too smoothly. What are we to do?" Tetra inquires.

"First get your weapons and then reenergize." Optimus says.

"We will need a guide." Tetra nods.

"I shall have one for you when you're ready." Optimus states.

"We're ready now." Tetra pulls out her weapon, the other Servabots follow suit.

A communicator comes out of Optimus' forearm, "Goldbug, I need you at the meeting hall immediately."

"On my way." Goldbug says.

"Blaster, Bebop. Radio the other Autobots and have them armed and ready within the hour." Optimus commands.

"No trouble, I shall do so on the double." the two tone blue form of Bebop rhymes.

"Ditto." the red form of Blaster replies. As the communicator returns Primes' forearm, Goldbug speeds into the room in car mode, he transforms.

"Got here as fast as I could." the golden colored Goldbug salutes.

"Show the Servabots to the energizing pods. I must oversee the preparations for the upcoming battle." Optimus states.

Not too long afterward Optimus returns to the Servabots.

"Where are your warriors, Optimus?" Tetra asks.

"The Cybertron-based Autobots will arrive shortly and the Earth-based Autobots are already on their way. How close are the 'Cons?" Optimus replies.

"They should arrive soon." Tetra states, a group of 40 Autobots approach the group, slow and transform.

"Kup, do you know when the others will arrive?" Optimus inquires.

"I saw them landing, they'll be here soon enough." two tone blue form of Kup replies.

"Good. As soon as they arrive, take your assigned posts. Tetra, have you instructed your warriors?" Optimus asks.

"They plan to assign themselves to an Autobot, if that's permissible." Tetra says.

"It is." Optimus nods, the other Autobots arrive, Wasp spots Slipstream.

"What is she doing here?" Wasp inquires. Slipstream approaches.

"I don't know, Wasp." Tetra says.

"Tetra Reris, I hope that our past differences won't interfere with your alliance with the Autobots." Slipstream states.

"It won't, Slipstream." Tetra smiles.

"To your battle stations! Incoming attack formation!" Optimus commands, they scatter as their enemies attack.

"Something's not right here, there's a 'Con missing." Goldbug says.

"One less 'Con is fine by me." Wasp retorts as she settles down next to him behind a bunker.

"Not when it's the Decepticon leader. I wonder what happened to him?" Goldbug ponders.

"Who cares as long as we send them packing." Wasp says.

Finally the battle begins, and it doesn't take long for old enemies to find each other.

"It has been too long since we last fought, Tetra Reris. The hiatus seems to have weakened your attack. I will conquer you yet." Electra growls.

"You're only fooling yourself, it is you who has weakened, not I." Tetra states.

"Enough talk, let our actions speak for us." Electra sneers.

Maximus and Scorponok square off.

"The mighty Fortress Maximus has finally decided to face his superior, eh? You shall regret that decision." Scorponok grins, transforms to robot.

"I shall never regret any decision concerning you Scorponok." the gray and white form of Maximus retorts.

Galvatron observes from above the battle before entering it himself.

"Some leader Scorponok turned out to be, my Decepticons are being slaughtered. The Trechercons seem to be faring better, but not by much. I can't watch this any longer." Galvatron murmurs and heads toward the battlefield, he lands near Electra, who still battles Tetra Reris.

"What are you doing here?" Electra asks, deflecting a punch.

"I am going to regain my leadership and take on my arch enemy as well." Galvatron replies and runs towards Prime.

"Galvatron, I knew you were still alive." Optimus states.

"Of course I am. We both have this uncanny ability to avoid oblivion. Someday it will catch up with us, maybe even today." Galvatron grins.

"Curses! Galvatron lives! As soon as I finish with you Maximus, I shall deal with him." Scorponok growls.

"You won't have a chance to do so." Maximus lifts him over his head, tosses him into orbit, fires two missiles, damages Scorponok badly.

"Very well Maximus, you win. Decepticons, retreat!" Scorponok cries, the Hive counterparts of the Masters leave their partners and head for Scorponok as do most of the 'Cons.

"If any of you leave, I will personally render you dysfunctional! That goes especially for you Nebulans, now get back here!" Galvatron yells, they pause and return.

"Even my own people have disavowed me!" Scorponok screams.

"Then I've reasserted myself as Decepticon leader. Decepticons, regroup and go in for the kill!" Galvatron grins.

"Trechercons, regroup and attack!" Electra commands.

They regroup and attack, but the 'Bots also regroup and repel them easily. Electra comes up to Galvatron, "I suggest we retreat."

"Unfortunately, you are right. Decepticons! Trechercons! We fight another day!" Galvatron calls.

They depart, a cheer rises from the victors as Tetra approaches Optimus.

"Their combined forces are going to make them difficult to beat." Tetra states.

"Indeed, but they will find that it is true of us as well." Optimus says.

"Let's hope so. Right now, I think we should tend to our injured." Tetra replies.

"Yes, the welfare of our warriors should come first." Optimus agrees.

Just after the Cons have left, Wasp is assisting Goldbug with some minor repairs.

"I tell you to watch our rear flank and what happens, you ignore me and get blasted." Wasp sighs.

"I was just busy getting those other 'Cons off our case. OUCH! That's the spot." Goldbug groans.

"Will you stay still, I have to apply the antiseptic." Wasp says.

"OW! That smarts. Are you almost done?" Goldbug moans.

"No, I still have to apply the patch." Wasp states as she does so, "That should do until your doctor can look at that wound."

"I appreciate your help." Goldbug replies.

"You're welcome, Goldbug." Wasp says.

"Come on, we should help the injured to medical bay." Goldbug gestures.

A bit later on, in medical bay.

"Wasp, are all the Servabots here?" Tetra inquires.

"All present and functional, Tetra." Wasp nods.

"Good." Tetra smiles.

"Kup, are all the Autobots accounted for?" Optimus asks.

"All except two, Prime. I haven't seen Shark or Barracuda since the battle began." Kup replies.

"We must look for them." Optimus states.

"There's no need for that." Barracuda says, all look toward her, in her arms rests a badly damaged Shark.

"By the Matrix, what happened?" Tracer gasps.

"I was fighting a couple of 'Cons, when there was this awful explosion nearby." Barracuda sighs, sets Shark down on a bed, "When I investigated the detonation site, I found Shark laying there."

"I see you did some minor repair work on him." First Aid observes, having opened Sharks' chest hull.

"I had to, he was a sight and with all the energy he was losing, I knew he wouldn't survive long." Barracuda reports.

"He looks hopeless, but I'll do my best." the white and red form of First Aid says.

"See that you do." Barracuda snaps, she leans against a wall and watches the procedure. Starscream and Slipstream overhear.

"I wonder if she knows that his injury was in fact a sacrifice to save her life?" Slipstream muses.

"You saw what happened?" Starscream asks.

"Enough of it, he must love her." Slipstream sighs.

"More than she'll ever know it seems. Look at her, she actually seems concerned about him." Starscream says.

"I'm going to talk to her." Slipstream states, she walks over to her and asks, "What's troubling you Barracuda?"

"Nothing, Slipstream." Barracuda replies.

"Let's go for a walk, maybe seclusion will liberate your thoughts." Slipstream gestures, they walk off into a hallway, once alone she inquires, "We're alone, tell me what's bothering you."

"Its, well, its Shark." Barracuda says.

"What about him?" Slipstream inquires.

"I left out part of the story." Barracuda sighs, "That 'Con missed me because Shark intervened. I can't understand why.".

"Even you can't be so blind that you can't see why Shark did that." Slipstream states.

"Enlighten me." Barracuda says.

"Shark loves you." Slipstream reports. Barracuda stares at her in disbelief.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. This conversation is at an end, good day Slipstream." Barracuda snarls.

Sometime later, Shark awakes to the friendly face of First Aid.

"Is Barracuda okay?" Shark inquires.

"I think you should worry less about her and concentrate more on getting better. However, she wasn't hurt." First Aid states.

"Have you seen her lately?" Shark asks.

"I heard that she left in a big hurry six hours ago." First Aid says.

Later on that evening, there was a knock at Shark's door, the door opened automatically

"Who's that?" Shark inquires.

"Keep it down, will you?" Barracuda whispers as she enters.

"Barracuda?" Shark blinks.

"Yes, its me. I have to talk to you." Barracuda says.

"Where have you been? You had everyone worried." Shark sighs.

"I had to think," Barracuda replies, "about what happened during the battle."

"What happened?" Shark queries.

"You know very well what happened. You took a shot meant for me and I didn't understand why. I thought over what you did and finally came to a conclusion." Barracuda states.

"And that is?" Shark asks.

"That you had a very good reason but that reason is very confusing to me. I can't understand why you would sacrifice yourself for me." Barracuda sighs, "It soon became apparent that there was a theme to your persona. Then it all came together and it made sense. I want to tell you that I appreciate your sacrifices. And that I care about you Shark."

He had been on the verge of giving up, twenty years of persecution and pain had weighed heavily upon him, and all because he wanted Barracuda to trust him and perhaps even love him. But when she spoke those words that he had waited and longed to hear, it sent a new surge of hope and uncontrollable passion into his being. He sits up and gets off the bed.

"I love you, Barracuda." Shark smiles.

There it was, so plainly marked on Sharks' face, expressed with such conviction in his voice, and within the glow of his optics, that she knew it was true. She realizes it had been so since day one, when she had first laid optics on him and felt a totally alien feeling within her being. She loved and feared him simultaneously, not knowing why either was present. She had adopted her persona to ward off those attentions only because she didn't want to face that fact. That persona had been tested many times over as he proved his love. This last sacrifice a had finally won her over. And yet she still doubts.

"Shark, I have no idea how I should react to what you have said." Barracuda sighs.

"How about..." Shark says, wraps his arms around her, "...like this." pulls her in for a kiss.


	12. Love Conquers All

In her search on past Transformer battles, Research Specialist Tracer visits actual battle sites hoping for insights that history texts leave out. It was herself and Wasp who found them. Like anthropologists handling an age old artifact, they delivered them carefully and quickly to Autobot HQ on Cybertron. Two Autobots push the huge, wheeled platform out of a shuttle, a unknown object upon it is covered by a sheet. The dark orange, black and orche form of Tracer stays beside the platform like a worried mother.

"Be careful. I don't want anything happening to them." she instructs the two Autobots pushing the platform.

The red and pink form Wasp walks up beside her, "You worry too much Tracer. They have survived this long, I'm sure a little jostling can't hurt."

Tracer looks doubtful, "They seem so fragile...."

Wasps' optics smiles at her companion, "Nothing wrong with being cautious, just don't get carried away with it."

The four make their way through the hallways to the Med Bay where Ratchet and First Aid await them.

"I hear we have patients?" the all white form of Ratchet queries.

Tracer nods, "That you do. Be warned, its not pretty."

The white and red form of First Aid shrugs, "Nothing could shock us." he takes off the sheet.

Before their optics lay two Transformers. Their bodies are pressed together mercilessly, one facing the other. The scars of war and decay mark both, but are more pronounced on the top form.

"Then there are cases like this." Ratchet remarks, "How did you find them?"

Tracer explains how they standing near a cliff when a wind whipped up and uncovered a bit of metal that glinted in the sun. Once locating the cause of the glint, they dug around a huge rock and found a robotic hand sticking out from under it. They spent a day digging around the rock and used the shuttle to lift the rock off of the duo.

Ratchet exclaims, "That's got them." as the two are slowly separated. He and First Aid move the top form to another table.

"I did some readings on them, it may be possible that they could be reactivated." Wasp states.

"That depends on how long they were inactive." First Aid replies.

"My analysis showed they've been inactive about 72,300 vorns." Tracer comments.

"Being inactive that long might have done extensive damage..." First Aid begins, but was cut off by Ratchet.

"You forget that many of us had a 46,000 vorn sleep on Earth." Ratchet comments.

First Aid nods. "Let's get to work then." Ratchet heads over to the badly decayed robot and First Aid comments. "Glad your taking that one. What do you suggest we do first?"

Ratchet smiles a bit, "Remove the decay first, then the injuries."

Some hours later.

"Well I'll be. This one has an Autobot symbol." Ratchet comments.

First Aid remarks, "So does this one."

Tracer smiles, "Now you really have a good reason to repair and reactivate them."

The red, blue and white form of Optimus Prime enters the Med Bay and glances over the situation, "I heard about your discovery Tracer and came to see what you had." he looks to Ratchet, "What is their condition?"

"I was about to instigate that Prime." Ratchet reports as he carefully removed the helmet of his patient. "I will attempt to reactivate the monitor so we can see and hear the last moments in memory."

Soon the monitor flickers to life and a scene forms. Three robots stand in an enclosure. One is obviously a officer.

Captain: I have no choice G-6. The Decepticons must not have this planet!

G-6: But sir, why such drastic measures?

Captain: Drastic?! Its the only way. You and F-10 must get m message to the

Commander at all costs! If you don't, the impending wrath of the bomb I'm setting off will disintegrate you immediately. You have five minutes to reach the ten mile limit. NOW GO!

The thought of the patient, a husky female voice, mulls this over. oO(Being disintegrated by a bomb is not my idea of a respectable death.)o The scene shifts from the enclosure to a battle field not far away, o(Blasted Cons! Hate to fire and run....)o the scene shifts continuously like the patient

is running through the battle field, trying to get away from it, o(Wait... who's that I see?)o the scene shifts down to the second patients' face, "D-7, what happened?"

D-7 replies, 'A Con shot me and left me for dead, isn't it obvious?'

'Don't be sarcastic with me young lady. And don't worry too much about slowly dying from you wound, because in ten seconds we'll be nothing but dust.'

'WHAT?!" D-7 screams, her optics filled with horror.

Suddenly the scene shifts again, there is a bright flash and a massive thunderclap, followed closely by a after shock tremor. The scene shifts to the cliff above just as a huge rock falls off of it from the tremor. And again it shifts as the patient throws herself on the other one. Then there is nothing.

"That's it. The impact must have shut them both down." Ratchet comments.

"I believe they existed long before my time." Optimus remarks.

Tracer nods, "They did. The D-series was created shortly before we expelled the Quintessons. The L-series, well I have yet to discover historical references on."

"Preoccupy yourself with that then Tracer." Optimus suggests.

Tracer grins, "I'm never one to turn down a mystery." she turns to Wasp, "Inform me of any progress?"

Wasp nods, "I will." Tracer bustles out of Med Bay.

Optimus turns to the medics, "I'll leave you to your duties." and departed as well.

A few more hours later.

"I came as soon as I could, what's up?" Tracer asks of Wasp.

"First Aid has finishes his repairs and is going to try to reactivate her." Wasp replies. A beam of light bathes the red and pink form in its eerie light. It shuts off and the robot speaks.

"Where.... where am I? What happened?" she sits up and looks at the two females, "Who are you?" Tracer smiles, "I will answer your queries. First, your on Cybertron. Second, you were discovered on Epsilon-3 under a slab of rock. And as to who we are, I am Tracer, this is Wasp, your doctor is First Aid and the fellow working on your friend is Ratchet.

"My friend?" she asks and looks towards the other form, she gapes, "L-1! you got to do something for her, she saved my life!"

First Aid suggests, "Why don't you ladies take D-7 here to t he oil pools. The oil will help lubricate her joints."

Wasp nods, "You got it." she and Tracer help D-7 to the oil pools.

A bit later.

D-7 sighs as the oil seeped in through openings in her body. "Nice and warm."

"You want to be alone?" Wasp asks.

"No, please stay and chat with me until L-1 joins us." D-7 states.

"You stay Tracer, I'll go see how Ratchet is doing with L-1." with that Wasp departs.

About an hour later.

Tracer waves to Barracuda, "What you doing here Cuda?"

"I came to tell you that Ratchet has finished his work and is trying to reactivate his patient." Barracuda replies.

"That's good news. If you'll excuse me D-7." Tracer smiles and joins Barracuda, leaving the area.

A bit later after that.

D-7 smiles and said, "Glad to see you functional, L-1."

L-1 snorts, "Huh. Wish they didn't bother."

D-7 addresses the two ladies, "Will you leave us alone. We need to talk." the two nod and depart, D-7 glared at her elder, "That's no way to talk, you should be thanking our brethren."

L-1 sighs, "You don't understand, lass. I'm old, it don't figure how anyone could get this war weary war torn body going again.

D-7 smiles a bit, "Give credit where its due. Ratchet performed a miracle by reactivation you.

L-1 shrugs, "I guess your right, but only this time mind you."

From one of the doors leading into the oil pools, two voices could be heard.

Hot Rod: Will you hurry up.

Kup: Don't rush me, lad.

D-7 giggles a bit, "I've been listening in on those two. I thing the younger voices is more type and the older voice your type." she winks at L-1.

L-1 glares, "Listen lass, my time has passed for that.

"Don't give me that age stuff again." D-7 groans.

"Sorry lass, but I'm going to anyway. You're young, love will have trouble finding you. It's too late for me." the elder replies.

"Oh come off it." D-7 mutters.

"I'm serious, lass. All I have known is war and death, and that can dim your memory when it comes to love." L-1 retorts.

The red and white form of Hot Rod appears in a doorway, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be waiting for you in the pool."

Kups' voice replies, "Go ahead lad, I'll be there in a minute."

Hot Rod turns around and spots the duo, he grins. "Well what do we have here..." he murmurs and steps up to the pool, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you ladies. I am Hot Rod, you are?"

D-7 smiles, "I'm D-7, this is L-1."

Hot Rod asks, "Would you care for a walk D-7?"

D-7 looks to L-1 a moment, "I will be glad to join you."

Hot Rod assists her out of the pool. "First you should clean up."

A minute later, the blue and gray form of Kup appears from another doorway. Looking around, his face takes on a harsh look.

"Now where did that lad go?" he grumbles.

L-1 calls over to him, "He just went on a walk with my female friend."

Kup sighs, "Great." and shrugs a bit, he came up to the pool, "Not met you before, name's Kup."

"L-1." she replies. She looks thoughtful a moment, "I should change my name, being called L-1 is degrading and not with the times I'm sure."

Kup smiles, "I know just the place, I'd be galled to escort you there."

L-1 gives him a once over, "I appreciate your suggestion and would take you up on it, but my legs have been inactive too long, I don't think I could walk if I tried."

Kup shrugs, "That's easily remedied. I can carry you."

L-1 blinks, "You serious?"

Kup comes up behind her and lifts her out of the pool, "I can't resist a lady in distress. Mercy your a big lady." he grunts as he got his arms under her legs and body.

L-1 smiles a bit, "I should have warned you."

Kup grunts again as he lifts her up. "Heh,. no problem. First got to clean off, can't be tracking oil around the base."

At Con HQ.

The purple and silver form of Galvatron sits on his throne, lowering his gaze toward Soundwave, "Anything to report?"

The blue and white form of Soundwave replies in his usual monotone. "Not worthy of your notice."

Galvatron growls, "Don't those Autobots do anything remotely related to our war?"

Soundwave cocks his head, "If they are they have a uncanny ability of concealing it from us."

"Optimus knows I'm watching him, that's got to be it." Galvatron states.

The silver and black form of Trechercon Commander Electra stood beside Galvatrons' throne, "You really should take you mind of off him."

Galvatron grunts. "Sometimes it seems like he waits for me to start my newest scheme before he acts against me. Curse him! Curse them all!"

Electra turns her gaze to those in the room, "Everyone leave the room." Without question, the warriors leave.

"I've been wondering it there's really a point of it all. I grow weary. A concise victory, that is all I ask." Galvatron murmurs.

Electra places a hand on his shoulder, "We must wait and see where destiny will lead us."

"I grow bored with waiting, so do our troops. I see it in their optics. I fear we might be losing our combat prowess from all this inactivity. What has come over us?" Galvatron sighs.

Electra replies, "That could be blamed on our alliance."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I have been watching our warriors, there's a definite change in them." she replies.

"I don't understand." he sighs.

"You will, once you understand the difference between a Decepticon and a Trechercon."

"And that is?" he queries.

"You are not ready yet." Electra retorts.

"Damn it Electra, what's so all fired mysterious?" he yells.

"Don't I sound strange to you? " she remarks.

"Yes now that you mention it..." he begins.

"Ever wonder why?" Electra continues.

"Yes." he nods.

"Its strange because its synthesized." she replies.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Galvatron snarls.

"Trechercons wear voice disguising, full face masks." she reports.

"What in Cybertrons name for?" he sighs.

"Its a tradition. But that isn't the point. What is the point is what lies behind the mask." Electra states.

"I still don't know what your eluding to." he mutters.

"The Servabots are females, every last one. Did you really think an all female group could draw even with a all male one?" she remarks.

"Do you mean that you are female?" he asks aghast.

"Exactly." she nods.

At Bot HQ, Prime is contemplative.

Optimus is watching several screens on Teletran-2. oO(What are you up to Galvatron.. why the long stretch of tranquility.)Oo he muses.

Ultra Magnus come in, noticing his friend's expression. "Galvatrons got you worried again right?"

Optimus nods, "Your preoccupation with him isn't doing you any good. You should relax."

"Your right Magnus, what do you suggest?" Optimus asks as he got out of a chair.

"I hear the oil pools can work wonders. You should try them out." Magnus replies with a smile.

"Could you take over my duties?" Prime inquires.

"I sure can." Magnus nods.

"Good. I will return in about an hour." Prime states and heads out.

At the oil pools, Optimus walks in and spots Tetra Reris in the first pool. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Tetra smiles, "Anima thought I should get Electra off my mind. I think Anima and Magnus set us up."

"I wonder why." he muses.

"All of our warriors have been hinting that they want us together." Tetra replies.

"What makes you say that?" Prime asks.

"They always leave when we both happen to be in the same room, and then they do things like this.

Most of them have coupled up, and are probably the culprits in this little conspiracy. It wouldn't be wise to disappoint them would it?" Tetra replies.

"No it wouldn't, and I do admire them trying. But its futile to do so, since I love another." Prime states.

"Oh." Tetra sighs and got out of the pool.

"Tetra? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." she mutters and went into a room off the pool area.

Some time later.

The red, blue and light blue form of Shark paces back and forth, muttering to himself. The white and red form of Starscream sidles up to him. "Feel like talking?"

"About what?" Shark snaps.

"You know, the subject I always ask you about." he grins.

"You know my answer." Shark snarls.

"Come on, Shark." Starscream takes hold of his shoulder. "Your dying to tell me, just let it out."

Shark lets out exasperated sigh, "All right! Sheesh your a pain in the ass." he looks around to see if the area is clear, "Well, when Cuda disappeared that one week, she appeared in my room at a late hour and woke me up. She talked to me about how she had been thinking and came to a conclusion about me. In short, she said she cared about me. I told her I loved her and pulled her in for a kiss."

he pauses and sighs, "I was THIS close." showing slightly parted fingers, "When she pushed me away, and told me to forget about what I said. I tried to respond but she just pushed back again, harder. Muttering about how males were all the same as she stomped out."

"Don't lose heart Shark, you were going to fast for her and she naturally became defensive. You must be her friend first." Starscream states.

"What do you suggest I do to call a truce between us?" Shark inquires.

"The oil pools is your best bet. I'll get Slipstream to coax her there, I'll come get you when that happens." he replies.

"Will we be alone?" Shark asks.

"Slipstream and I can take care of that." Starscream winks.

"But what do I say to her?" Shark queries.

"Admit to rushing her, ask for forgiveness, and express your hope that you can be friends. Listen to her reply." he replies.

"Thanks Starscream I appreciate the help." Shark grins.

"Your welcome. Get some rest and think about what your going to say." Starscream says and departs.

"I can't help but think about her.." Shark whispers.

Back at the pool, a bit later.

Shark peeks around a doorway, looking toward Barracuda, Starscream nudges him. Shark silently moves out and soundlessly slips into the second pool. He clears his threat and Barracuda blinks her optics open.

"What are YOU doing here?" she sighs.

"I want to talk to you about that night in my room." Shark replies softly.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was a mistake and that's that." she snaps.

"Listen to what I must say, and then I promise to leave you be." Shark replies.

"Make it quick." she sighs.

"I made a horrible, foolish mistake by rushing you. By letting my emotions override my thoughts and trying to kiss you. It was a stupid move, I'll admit it. I just want to be friends, that's all." he says softly, a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Barracuda wades over to the rim of her pool, and looks at Shark. "You really mean it don't you."

"With every fiber of my being." he whispers.

Barracuda pauses before continuing, "Of all the males, I trust you the most. I'm not sure why, but I do. I trust you're sincere enough to accept what I have to say. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Shark sighs.

"I need a friend, so I accept your offer." she continues.

"I promise to keep it that way as along as you wish." he manages a small smile.

"I'm not done yet. What I said that night still stands, in fact, I believe that the time apart has changed it somewhat." Barracuda states.

"What do you mean?" Shark blinks.

"I love you Shark." she says quietly, embracing him.

"I love you Barracuda." he whispers, embracing her back.

Elsewhere.

"Isn't that your friend I see with Kup?" Hot Rod inquires and pointing them out to her.

"That's her." D-7 waves them down.

"Let's go see what's up." Hot Rod suggests. They approach the duo.

"What you two up to?" Kup inquires.

"Just walking and getting to know each other." Hot Rod grins.

D-7 turns to L-1, "I got a new name, I'll be known as Dawn now."

L-1 smiles. "It fits you. I'm Laurel now."

Dawn grins, "Let's talk alone for awhile." the two ladies walk off.

Kup appraises the youth, "How's things with you two?"

"I think she likes me and I like her too, in a way. What about you and Laurel?"

Kup grins, "You sly dog! And I though you were too old."

"Never too old, love conquers all you know." Kup smiles.

"Even evil?" Hot Rod asks.

"Yeah, even the Con could feel it." Kup replies.

And back at Con HQ.

Galvatron rises from his throne, "The day has come! We have lulled our enemies into a false sense of security and they do not expect what lies in store! Prepare yourselves, we attack Cybertron at daybreak!"

Electra stands beside him, thinking, oO('Wish you peace, my enemies... prepare for WAR!)Oo


	13. The Past Revisted

A recollection by Wasp…

"Damn Trechercons!" the red form of Wasp thought as she determinedly blasted away at the enemy. Her face betrayed her determination and fear. Her blue optics narrowed, her teeth gritted, her lips set into a slight frown. Her aim was dead on, it seemed that nothing escaped her eagle-like sight. Above, the two-toned brown form of Phaedras' shuttle mode flew. She spotted the diminutive Servabot easily, the red paint job gave her away. She turned about and came in behind her and then let fly two missiles. Wasp heard her coming just as the missiles launched at her. She blasted one, then the other. The smoke from the first two eclipsed the presence of two more. She managed to get one, but the other hit her in the chest. As she fell, she felt lasers hitting her in the legs, arms, and face. She heard Forges' voice cry out her name and then there was nothing. Unconsciousness claimed her. Forge ran up to Wasp, she surveyed the damage and quickly transported the ruined form to the medical bay. Turnpike, the medical officer, was shocked to say the least. She'd seen it all, but this was down right life threatening. Without a word, Forge left to return to the battle. Turnpike set about stemming the flow of energon first, which wasn't easy due to the extensive damage. The chest and face had priority over all else. She repaired the ruined circuits and melted mechanics in the chest and checked to see if the brain module was undamaged. Wasps' life signs were sporadic. At times she flat lined, at others she convulsed. The white and red form of Turnpike did her best to keep her alive as she worked feverishly. It wasn't long after she'd finally gotten the chest all fixed that the aquamarine, orange, blue, and light green form of Tetra Reris walked in. The Servabot Commander stood over the small form with a saddened face.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Not so good, I'm afraid." the white and light yellow form of Turnpike said, "I'm the best, but I'm no miracle worker, you're going to have to use the Matrix, its her only hope."

Tetra Reris nodded slightly, then touched her hand to Wasps' shoulder. She concentrated, calling upon the healing power of the Matrix. Slowly the wounds mended, unfortunately the face was totally gone and therefore nothing there could be healed. "That's all the Matrix can do." Tetra stated, "You'll have to scrounge for a replacement for her."

"That I can do, but it won't be pretty." Turnpike said softly.

"Do what you can." Tetra replied.

Turnpike found the parts and gave Wasp a new face, which she hoped the little lady never would see. It wasn't exactly what she was born with, no lips, no cheekbones, only a battle mask and a set of wrap around optics. Wasp awoke sometime later.

"Better not, Wasp, its a new face." came the medics' statement as Wasp went to touch her face.

Wasp looked at her, "So?" she noticed her voice was different, "What gives with my voice?"

"I had to make due with a battle mask, it tends to change the voice a bit." Turnpike stated.

"Guess I can get used to that. My vision is a bit different too, but that's okay. I'm alive at least, thanks Turnpike." Wasp nodded.

"You're welcome, Wasp." Turnpike smiled.

Wasp noticed the looks on the other Servabots' faces as she entered a regular meeting a day later. She figured it would happen, and didn't let it faze her, she just let it slide by her and went on as if nothing had changed.

The present. Ater the story is told.

"Eventually I did get used to the new me. Until recently, I had no idea what I looked like. The shock of seeing what Turnpike had done with what supplies we had." she shook her head, "I'm still in shock. When you showed up, by Sequista I wanted to disappear."

"Why?" the golden form of Goldbug inquired.

"Because I was a bit repulsed by what my face was like and I couldn't have you seeing it again."

"It doesn't matter about your face. I told you that already. You're still the same being on the inside, and that is all that matters." Goldbug stated.

"Thanks for listening, I needed to get that off my mind." she nodded.

"No problem." he said, "Want to hear my history?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Well, one day me and First Aid were..." he began.


	14. Past Hurts

2014: Forge remembered it all, in fact just all too well. Though her memory lapses came and went, it was one of the few things untouched by her aging memory circuits. What had brought on those memories was the long absent presence of male Transformers. She hadn't believed that male Transformers still existed. Yet they did on Cybertron, the sons of Primus, and they also were at war. War brought on those memories, those horrible, pain filled times of her past, of Mechanadrons' past.

"Forge?" came Tetra Reris' concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

The elder, two-toned blue form tried and failed to smile, but she was too deeply mired in the past, "It seems not so long ago that they were killed, that we were enslaved."

Tetras' aquamarine, orange, blue, and light green form sat next to her, "It has become quite a burden on you, that I have seen. You must relieve that burden Forge. You must tell us of our past."

"You know not what you ask of me." Forge began.

"Of all the Servabots only you know the truth and I'm asking you to tell the tale to those of us who were too young to know."

Forge paused, a frown of distaste wrinkling her old face further and replied, "The Autobots and our human allies should know of it too, Tetra. They may not like it any more than you, but it will bond us together and make us stronger."

"I'll arrange a meeting for next week. Meanwhile try not to think about too much." Tetra said and left.

"It occupies every nuance of my life. Soon you'll know why." Forge whispered.

Later on that evening, the Autobots, Servabots and their human allies gather together.

"May I begin, Commanders?" Forge asked.

"Of course, Forge." Tetra Reris replied.

Forge glanced over the audience, there was about 800 beings there to hear what she had to tell, "It was about six million years ago that Mechanadron faced invasion. We were many but against the Quintessons overtook us. That took about five hundred years to accomplish. Our slave masters divided the individuals into two groups, consumer goods and military hardware. They then further separated us into genders and kept us in restricted areas. Their mastership over us was wide and varied, they studied us as well as commanded us. One thing that most intrigued them was our children and how they came to be. An idea took fruition when the military slaves become too rebellious for them." Forge paused, she looked down at the floor and continued, "There are two ways to create a child. The first is Connecting, also known as Becoming One, where a child can be created at any time of a couples' choosing. The other, Genetic Identification, is when two beings have been chosen by the Creator to create a superior child. The catch with this, as legend tells it, is that if you didn't you would perish. With this knowledge, the Quints began to match couples up until Genetic Identification occurred. It was important to them to breed more loyal warriors, so consumer and military were interbred to result in such."

Commander Elliot spoke up, "Are you saying is that they bred you like we do with pets and endangered species?"

"Exactly. It soon became evident that the older female military slaves had a hatred for males. If they birthed one, they killed it on the spot. The Quints were not happy about this. They soon had to breed the military females with the consumer males proven to be producers of female children.

This put much pressure on the consumer females to produce males, which was solved with military males proven to produce male children. All the Servabots you see here today are the children of this cruel reality."

Commander Wilson spoke up, "Forge, did you have children?"

Forge grimaced and looked sad, "Yes. Two sons and three daughters by two fathers."

"Oh my God." Commander Reeder breathed.

"Such was life for one and a half million years. The full cruelty of the Quints showed when both slave factions rebelled in full force. It took time, but we drove them off the planet and were free of them, or so we thought." color drained from her face as she continued, "To this day, I do not know what was in that mist the Quints created, but they must have miscalculated for it left us females unharmed. The males, however, were not so lucky. Their screams of agony is what I remember most vividly. The mist dissolved them where they stood, slowly, painfully." Forge looked up at her comrades, optics brimming with tears, "To see your own sons die before you, melt away in agony.. you cannot stop it.. you want to help.. but you cannot..." Forge broke into uncontrolled sobs, "We... shouldn't have.. come. They'll come.. they'll kill all... of you again.."

Tetra approached the elders' form. The throng exchanged uneasy glances.

Forge pushed Tetra aside, "Just.. leave me.. alone.." she made for the door, the sound of ungrieved deaths ringing through the hall.

The red form of Ironhide was the first to stand and leave. The last thing Forge needed was to be alone, he knew that all too well himself. It took awhile to find her in the Oregon Cascade foothills, as he had expected. Forge had curled herself up into a proverbial ball--her knees to her chest, head buried in her lap with her arms hugging her lower legs. Ironhide kneeled beside her and placed an arm around her. Forge looked up at him, lips trembling, yellow optics trying to focus. Ironhide took hold of one of her hands and gave her an understanding smile.

"They were... such good sons.." Forge mumbled.

"Remember them like that, Forge, for that is all you have left." Ironhide said as he faded to a whisper, "They would want that, I know, I have had many friends whose memories I cherish most fondly.." He trailed off, becoming lost in his own past. He's snapped out of it as Forge drew close to him and hugged him.

"Does the pain ever stop?" she asked.

"There's always something that'll remind you, it becomes a dull ache after awhile and you get used to that. But it never really goes away." Ironhide replied.

Forge sighed deeply, snuggled closer to him and whispered, "Hold me Ironhide, just for awhile."

At Decepticon Headquarters on Charr. The silver, black, red, and purple form of Trechercon Commander Electra watched Galvatron from the shadows of the throne room. Except for a few interruptions, he seemed to be in deep thought. Most likely he pondered what she had told him, that Trechercons were all female Transformers. She looked him over and caught herself at it, she berated herself for such an outlandish interest. He fascinated her, as well as sent fear through her. Why did she fear? She grasped at memories, memories of a newborn and shuddered. It had been almost forgotten, that horrid day, but now it takes full hold of her mind, body, and soul. Her hate and fear of males stemmed from her kidnapping soon after birth, from the molestation by several males. She crumpled to the floor and wept. Galvatron looked up from his thoughts, homed in on the sound, and focused on a shadowed form. He stood and strode toward the muffled sobs. He drew close and recognized the form as belonging to Electra. He paused, trying to contemplate the reason for this outpouring of tears. He reached out to put a hand on Electras' shoulder, her arm came up and shoved his away as she whispered, "Don't touch me...leave me alone."

"Our warriors will take this as weakness, Electra." the silver and purple form of Galvatron stated.

She looked up at him and replied, "You'd never understand... you'd never be able to contemplate..."

Galvatron knew something truly deep and scarring brought this on, he didn't know how he knew though. "Let me understand then, Electra, tell me what brought this on." he offered a hand to help her up.

Electra eyed him a moment, not trusting this simple act. She reluctantly took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her up, straight into his unsure embrace. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Holding you," Galvatron replied, "but I still need proof of your femininity.".

"No, just let me go. Just leave me alone." Electra hissed. Galvatron held her tightly against him, refusing to free her now struggling form. Her refusal of his request proved it was true, this was a female, the truth of it, however, was still shocking, "Please, let me go.. please don't hurt me." she pleaded in an unusual tone.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Electra." he consoled.

"No, you do. All males do. You want to hold us, touch us, hurt us... please let me go." Electra pleaded.

"A male hurt you, is that why you hate us?" Galvatron paused, grasping at a thought, "Did a male molest you?"

"I was a newborn." Electra sobbed now giving into her emotions, "I was defenseless, I couldn't do them harm, but they did me harm." Electra became incomprehensible and wept into Galvatrons' shoulder. He hugged her to him and stroked her head.

"It's all right, Electra, everything will be all right. Just let it all out." Galvatron whispered. He knew well the powerlessness of not being able to defend yourself against a superior foe. For a moment, he thought he heard laughter, the evil chuckle of Unicron. He ignored it.

At Servabot Base in Gig Harbor, Washington. The echoes of laser torches, laser welders,

hammering, and all other of construction noises reached Wasps' audios. It was a necessary, but bothersome nuisance as she walked through the almost completed base. She was here because she was both bored and anticipative. Hydro-Base was nice enough, but she needed to run around, keep in practice and besides she liked to get to know any turf before she fought on it. As she passed an adjacent hall, a flash caught her optic and she paused to check it out. At the end of the hall hung a small mirror, she was curious and decided to investigate. As she walked toward it, she brought to mind the Autobot profiles she had read not long ago, the mirror probably belonged to Sunstreaker she surmised. On Mechanadron, there were no mirrors, or reflections for that matter, so this was a unique opportunity to see exactly what she looked like. She paused, a bit scared at what she'd see.

She had accepted her fate that day over five million years ago, the day she lost her face. She had amazingly survived the lasers and missiles that had scorched her facial features to nothingness. Turnpike managed what she could with their limited supplies and parts. Wasp mustered some courage and stepped close to the object. She couldn't believe what she saw and touched where a mouth, chin, nose and cheekbones had been. Even her optics hadn't been spared the cruel blast. She is utterly devastated, let down and disappointed. She had been pretty once, but now she saw ugliness and she hated it. She put her hands to her face and wept. Goldbug heard the crying, he excused himself from a security detail and homed in on it, he was quite surprised to find Wasp.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's the matter, Wasp?"

"Don't look at me, never again." she sobbed. He slid his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. Wasp looked up in surprise.

"Come on Wasp, what's troubling you?" he inquired.

She looked away, trying to deny the reaction his closeness caused and failed. "I'm ugly." she said finally, "I was pretty, once."

"I don't think you're ugly." Goldbug stated gently. Wasp looked at him incredulously. "In fact, you're still pretty, on the inside, where it really counts." he concluded.

Wasp turned toward him, "Really?"

"Really." Goldbug replied and embraced her again. Wasp reciprocated and looked into his optics, he told truly and it came as a relief to her.

"You want to tell me how it happened?" he asked.

(Editor's Note: Read "The Past Revisited for details).

Back at 'Con HQ on Charr. Galvatron held the sobbing form of Electra for at least a half hour, by then she had cried herself out. She remained in his embrace, finding that she liked it there. She pulled back her head to look at him.

"You will be rewarded for your patience." Electra said, "Therefore, behold my face." she mentally commanded it to rise. Galvatron stared, not believing the face he had known retreated up inside her helmet. His jaw dropped a notch in surprise, "Still can't believe it can you?" she said in her true voice.

"By the divine weld, what insanity made you hide a face like that?" Galvatron replied, he truly was awed despite himself.

"Tradition is hard to break." Electra answered. She attempted again to free herself from his grip and again met resistance, "Let me go."

"If you don't face your fear now Electra, it will return for as long as you remain our ally." Galvatron stated.

Electra hadn't expected a response like that. Yet he was right, she had to face her fear and conquer it. The part of her that was intrigued by him was eager for the challenge. "Yes. But I want to be in more private surroundings, I want no interruptions."

"How long would you require?" Galvatron asked.

"Depends. We could assign temporary replacements for the interim." she replied.

"Done. I will look forward to help you face your fear." Galvatron nodded.

"I shall face it and I will conquer it." Electra stated, "Until then." she ripped free of his grip, lowered her mask and left.

Forge didn't know how long they been there, but the air had cooled and the sky had darkened. She snuggled closer to Ironhide, feeling like she belonged there. She'd almost forgotten what a male felt like, smelled like, how the warmth of their steel skin radiated, how it felt to be held. She wondered if she could love again. Her past lovers were only for breeding purposes, there'd been no love. She looked at Ironhide and smiled, he smiled back at her. He remembered when there had been females on Cybertron, they had all disappeared by the time he and the others had finally returned. He hadn't realized just how much he missed them until now. Forge was relatively pretty, she had a beautiful soul under the warrior front. Ironhide found himself lost in her optics, he couldn't look away nor did he want to. Forge leaned into him and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. He responded passionately as a flood of emotions rushed through him.


	15. Inward Change

The Trechercon Commander, Electra, examined her 59 foot tall, freshly washed and waxed silver, purple, black and red form in a makeshift full body-length mirror with discerning rose colored optics. She smiled with approval for a moment, an expression that did not cross her faceplate often, and then frowned. Why was she bothering to make herself presentable? She placed her right hand on her left arm mounted cannon and stroked it, lost in thoughtfulness. The commander within her wanted the body presentable, as to why, even she wasn't sure. The internal child hurt so long ago trembled in fear within her as if in anticipation of what the Decepticon Commander, Galvatron, may do if he did take the presentable form incorrectly. A internal battle began. He'll hurt you like they did. Don't allow it to happen again, please. shakily pleaded that innocent young voice within her, knowing this could invite what had happened so long ago. The Commander took some heed from the warning, but none-the-less had her own opinion, If I do not face him, I will fear his kind all my life. They can't all be that way. Nonsense! They're all the same, each and every one. Most hide it so well that by the time you realize what is on their mind, it's too late to say no! So, once he's got you where he wants you, he'll do what he will until he gets bored with you! the child wailed, as if in agony. Listen, he wouldn't know the first thing about how to do it. the Commander pointed out, then admitting to herself that it was a cop-out and not a valid argument. Be as that may, he can still damn well fumble his way through it! He's got power beyond imagining, he'll do exactly what they did to me, to us. Can't you see that? the child pleaded. I recognize that fact, but I find him intriguing. We're so alike, he's my equal in every way. If he wants me, he'll have to overpower me first. Besides, I've heard that they love it when you fight back. the Commander stated truthfully. Gods! You're a fucking slut after all! the child screamed. I am not a slut! the Commander fired back. Are so! the child retorted. Am not you little, sniveling coward! the Commander yelled.

"Electra?" came Galvatrons' voice. His hand rested on her shoulder, snapping her out of the internal battle.

"Oh... is everything set?" Electra asked, turning toward him and away from the mirror.

"Quite. Now then, where did you wish to go?" the silver and purple form asked.

"Go?" she queried, a bit taken back that he also had cleaned up and to say the least was as impressive a being she ever laid optics on.

"You seem a bit distracted, Electra." Galvatron pointed out.

"I am, my internal voice warns not to trust you." Electra stated.

"But what do you think?" he asked.

"I think I must do this for my own sanity and well being. I couldn't battle a male Autobot if I feared him, now could I?" she queried.

"True. Come, I have a place in mind." Galvatron said and gestured toward the door.

"You do, do you?" Electra said, the door automatically slid open as she stepped near it.

"Ladies first." he said.

"I am not a lady, I am a warrior." she growled.

"Together then?" Galvatron queried.

"Together." she nodded.

Sometime later.

"This is the spot. Remove your cannon and I'll remove mine." Galvatron said.

"What kind of fool you take me for?" Electra demanded.

"That's fear talking, Electra." he said.

Electra grumbled something under her breath and removed her cannon, making sure he did the same.

"Put it here." he said, placing his on a pile of rocks. Watching him like a hawk, Electra did so, "Now follow me." he said and walked off. She hesitantly followed, risking to take a backward glance at the weapons only resulted in her finding herself in Galvatrons' waiting embrace.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

I warned you. the internal voice said.

"Holding you. Do you feel fear?" he asked, almost sounding sincere.

"Yes." she replied.

"Face it, understand it, conquer it." he said.

Electra concentrated, turning inward to fight the fear. As the fear shrunk, a new feeling grew. Then she was free of her fear, she found how strange it felt to be without it. She locked her gaze on Galvatrons' red optics. The new feeling flared, she wasn't sure what it was, "I fear no longer.

However, I feel something else now."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, it's foreign to me." she said, as he released her from his embrace, a sudden need for his continued touch made itself known within her, "Galvatron, wait." He paused, fighting a feeling just as foreign and strong. He tried to logically explain it away, but it wouldn't leave him. "You feel it too, don't you?" she asked as she turned him about and pulled him into her embrace.

"I feel nothing." his voice was shaking from uncertainty.

"You're lying to me, I see it in your optics." she said, her voice softening from the realization of what may happen next.

"No, I don't want to feel this. I.. do not.." he said, his voice faltering somewhat.

Electra smiled at him, her cerebral circuits flew through stored images of human television in search of what to do next. She found what she sought and then kissed him. Galvatron responded in kind, so unsure of the feelings he now experienced, but somehow knowing that it was right.

EPILOGUE: After considerable soul searching, among other things, it would be some months later that twins were produced. Electra told Galvatron that she would relinquish her command, since she felt that the twins needed to be raised away from the war, and expectantly added that she wished him to help her. Galvatron agreed. Now the ugly part of this decision was at hand, telling their warriors.


	16. The Warrior in All of Us

2012: I felt the right kneecap give, it was such a sudden and vicious slide sideways that it took a second for the pain to reach my brain. I screamed as my tormentors' optics glowed, the only sign the towering Trechercon gave at seeing my agony. I took a breath to scream again, my hands reached for my knee, but the attempt to move anything at all brought more pain. My leg spasmed, making my knee hurt in twinges.

"You should practice what you preach, Commander Elliot." came the dreaded voice of Electra, "Never cross a Trechercon." The sinister silver, red, purple and black female crouched and reached for my hurt knee, the slightest touch set pain shooting up my nerves.

I sucked in a breath and began to utter curses. I glared as malevolently as I could at Electra.

"Servabots!" came a cry. Electra stood up to her 57 foot height, "It is time to go. Remember your lesson well, next time I won't be so lenient on you, Commander Elliot." Electra sneered, making a motion that suggested breaking of a leg, or worse.

"Curl up and die, you bitch." I swore through gritted teeth. Electra rose optics alighted with mischief, then she turned to lead her group away from the scene. Within five minutes, the Servabots came upon me. The aquamarine, light blue, orange and light green Tetra Reris transformed and approached me, her face was worried and concerned. "Did Electra do this?" she asked softly.

"Y-yeah." I gasped, then sucked in a breath as pain racked my knee. Tetra looked skyward and spotted the distant dots of the retreating Trechercons, her face turned hard.

"It doesn't look too good." announced the red colored Wasp.

Soon enough they managed to get my knee stabilized and loaded me into Wasp. Within twenty minutes I reached the hospital. It took a total of three seconds to get the knee put back where it belonged. Four days later I had arthroscopic surgery on my knee. I spent the rest of the week mostly bed ridden. My command of Hydro-Base had delegated to Tacea automatically. Tracer, who was my transport to and from the base, elected to stand guard at my home. She was my best friend and I appreciated her being around. I hobbled on crutches when I needed to, getting practice in as I could in preparedness for going back to base. It was nice having a break, but every time a jet flew overhead, my knee would twinge. Finally I got permission to go back out into the world. When I hobbled out of the orange and black car mode Tracer, with difficulty, I was immediately surrounded by my concerned staffers.

"Allow me Commander." the red, blue and light blue form of Shark said, stooping to pick me up.

"I appreciate the offer Shark, but no thanks." I said gently, smiling broadly at him.

"How is it feeling?" the light blue Tacea asked.

"Better." I replied, "I'm a typical Elliot, strong and tough. So, what's been going on in my absence?" I hobbled toward the communications room at a ungainly rate, my staffers exchanged nervous looks as Tacea answered me.

"The Servabots followed the Trechercons to their base and Tetra Reris challenged Electra."

I stopped cold and asked calmly, "Because of my knee?"

"Yes, Commander." Tacea replied so softly that I instinctively thought the worst.

"And?" I asked turning to face her. Tacea looked uncomfortable under my gaze.

The burnt umber and raw umber form of Barracuda spoke up, "It was one hell of a battle, Commander, but both survived."

I looked at the floor and stated firmly, "I want a line opened to Servabot base when I reach the comm room."

"Yes, ma'am." Tracer nodded and hurried on ahead. I hobbled the rest of the way in silence, my staffers knew I was upset, perhaps angry, and it was best to leave me to my thoughts. Upon reaching the comm room, I hobbled over to a chair and I sat carefully in it before the screen of the main computer.

"I'm waiting for Wasp to hook me up to the medical ward, Commander." Tracer announced.

"Tetra is still there?" I asked.

"Yes, the battle happened three days after your injury." Tracer replied.

"She's been laid up a week?!" I yelled in askance.

"Yes." came Tetras' reply on the screen.

"Tetra Reris." I said in a motherly tone, "What in the name of God were you playing at?"

Her haggard face looked hurt, "I was.."

"Was getting revenge for me, Tetra Reris." I stated firmly, "I don't know what you were thinking. I will not have you dying over me, do we understand each other?"

Tetras replied softly, "Yes."

"I deserved what I got, I've learned my lesson. You should have let it be. I most certainly will not have your death hanging over me."

"Understood." Tetra replied softly.

I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Tetra, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you were trying to defend me, I just.."

Tetra smiled in an understanding way. "I know, emotion is a typical reaction for you, as it is with me at times."

"So, how are you coming along?" I inquired.

"Turnpike can tell you." Tetra replied.

"She'll be up and around soon enough, Commander Elliot." the white and red Turnpike smiled.

"It'll take more than what Electra can dish out to put Tetra down for the count." came the copenhagen blue and light blue Forges' input.

"That's good to hear. Tetra, no hard feelings, just be careful next time, okay?" I stated.

"I'll do that, Tetra Reris out." the screen blanked out.

"Tacea, make sure you check up on her the next few days. I want to know when she's stable." I ordered.

"Yes, Commander." Tacea replied.

"Go about your duties everyone, I'll yell if I need help." I stated firmly, everyone but Shark left.

"Your shift?" I asked, turning the chair toward him.

"Yes, Commander" he replied sitting in a chair next to mine.

I nodded to myself and studied his face. Though he presented a tough, almost 'Con like front, I knew he was as gentle as a lamb under that steel skin. I was fond of him, maybe a little too much, being handsome didn't help any either. I sighed, he turned a puzzled face toward me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing at all Shark." I smiled. He turned back to his work and I turned my thoughts to healing.

A lone shuttle headed toward Earth. It was a small, one-manned shuttle with no guidance or direction from its lone occupant. The pilot of the ship is slumped over the damaged controls, he's barely alive. The Earth's gravity tugged at the shuttle and drew it down to it, the heat rose to heights the shuttle just barely resisted. Its speed as it hit the Pudget Sound was nearly 10,000 mph.

"Did you see that?" I asked Shark.

"I did, Commander. It splashed down 1.7 miles south of us. Shall I send a patrol?" Shark queried.

"Send the Hydrobots and have them tow it here." I ordered.

The five female 'Bots quickly departed and reached the destination in three minutes. The shuttle was small and light enough to be placed on the back Hydrobot Commander Taceas' whale mode. The others secured it to her powerful form, then she carried her burden back to base. I was first to enter the main airlock. I was curious as to if this was of Transformer origin and looked for symbols with no luck. I approached the side door on the damaged side, no chance of opening that. There was a smaller door on the other side that seemed a likely prospect. Tacea yanked the door open, the air that greeted my nose was foul with the stench of smoke, singed wires, melted metal, and was obviously stale.

"PHEW! Sure is dark in there, got a light?"I asked. Shark got a small flashlight for me. I flicked it on and cast the light into the shuttle. The pilot looked like everything had hit him, in fact the shuttle looked in better shape than he did. "Get this sucker open, we got injured." The Hydrobots went to work and had the roof pried off in a minute, "Shark, radio HQ."

"Way ahead of you, Commander, she's on her way." Shark smiled.

I had to smile a bit, then turned a concerned face toward the defunct stranger, "Poor fellow."

Within five minutes Ratchet was there and proceeded to determine life signs. "I think I can save him." he announced, "But I need him carefully taken to your medical ward to do it."

The Hydrobots extricated him with the tenderness of a mother and carried him like a farmer carrying a too full basket of eggs. Ratchet hooked up all sorts of monitoring devices and fluid devices to him. It quickly reminded me of my brief stay at the hospital, I glanced at my hand where the bruise from the IV still remained and felt empathy. He did have life signs, but barely. What seemed to be the only things on line were his brain and the fuel feed to it. As he lay there, I had a chance to look him over. He was short, 25' approximately, a bit narrow of body and black in color from helmet to foot. His helmet and face reminded me of what a professional motorcyclist wore in races.

"How old do you think he is?" I asked.

"Fairly young. He's been shut down at least six million years I'd say. But I can pull him out of it." Ratchet smiled.

The hours rolled by as repair after repair was completed, Ratchet was thorough to say the least, even when the life signs threatened to go nil on him. Luckily he had adapted a special energon for such situations that acted as a stimulant to all systems. By the seventh hour, the first sign of consciousness sparked in his optics. Ratchet gave him some pure energon through an IV in his arm as he finished the last of his injures. He unhooked the equipment and was putting it away when the new fellow came to. I was sitting on a adjoining table as his optics flickered a moment, then steadied to a strong sky blue. He moved his fingers to clench his hand into a fist, then relaxed them. He turned his head toward my direction and locked his optics on me. His puzzlement was obvious.

"I am Commander Elliot of Hydro-Base. You are on the planet called Earth. The year is 2011, Earth time. Your shuttle crashed in the Pudget Sound where our base resides." He got up on his elbow, his gaze still fixed on me. I was finding it quite unnerving, "I am associated with the Autobots. By your physique, I'd say you are a Transformer, but have no allegiance." He sat up and swung his legs out so he sat with legs hanging, his gaze did not falter, "What am I to call you?" He got off the table and walked over to where I sat. He crouched so his face was even with mine.

"My name is Nighthawk." he said in a voice that did not belong in that body for it was a gruff, deep, and sensual tone, "I will swear my allegiance to your cause without hesitation, if you will have me."

"Nighthawk, come with me." I stated evenly. Before I could even begin to stand, he scooped me off the table with infinite skill and gentleness, crutches and all. A bit flustered, I pointed the way to my office. Upon entering, he closed the door.

"Nighthawk..." I began. He lifted me up to his face and studied me a moment.

"I can see why they took you on as Commander, you have an unusual quality about you to win loyalty with a mere glance."

"Really?" I blinked.

"I speak true and I'm sure your staffers would admit likewise. If you truly tried, you would have more warriors that are friends than you could possibly handle. Now then, can I join?" he asked.

"That is up to High Command, Nighthawk. But I'll put in a good word if you can prove your usefulness to our cause." I stated.

"I'm willing to do so." Nighthawk nodded.

"Shark, to my quarters." I said into a portable radio inside my wristwatch. Shark stepped into my office with a look of expectation, "Shark, it will fall on your shoulders to test Nighthawks' abilities.

You know the routine."

"Of course. It will be may pleasure to either humiliate him OR prove his pudding." Shark replied with a confidence I knew all too well.

"Good, go to it then gentlemen. I will watch from my screen here. Good luck, Nighthawk." I smiled, as they left I uttered, "You will most certainly need it."

A bit later.

"What's first?" Nighthawk asked as they approached an empty room. The door behind them clicked closed, Shark whirled on his heel with arm cannon readied.

"Combat." Shark said, a trace of a smirk curling his lips as he let forth a fusillade of the cannons' air compressed force. Nighthawk did a set of well executed acrobatics to avoid the barrage. "Very good." Shark remarked almost snidely. Nighthawks' optics narrowed to bright blue slits, a low rumble rose to a loud battle cry. From his back he produced a hilt and from it sprang a crackling energo-sword. Shark studied it a moment, smiled lopsidedly and remarked, "There is a warrior heart in the wimpy steel framework after all." He let loose several shots from his black light turret gun set in his upper arm, Nighthawk warded them off, then stepped close and sliced viciously at Sharks' midsection. Shark jumped above the blur, grabbed for the hilt as it passed under him and missed. As he landed, Nighthawk shifted his attack to his head, which he narrowly missed. As he came back to try again, Shark positioned his hand just so and knocked it out of his grip. Before Nighthawk could reach for his sawed off laser repeater, Shark was on him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Nighthawk blocked most and countered with his own, but it wasn't enough against the prepared Shark. Soon Nighthawk was pinned to the floor in Sharks' trademark hold that allowed no movement but lots of pain. Shark gave a sharp, disgusted "Pah!" and let him loose.

"By Iacons' spires, I've never fought a more fiercer fighter than you." Nighthawk stated.

Shark glanced at him studiously and remarked. "I was taught well, as you will be."

"Ah, but I let you beat me. In a real fight I could have killed you on my first strike." Nighthawk said evenly, picking up his sword hilt and placing in back.

"Care to try make that stick?" Shark sneered.

"Gentlemen." I warned over the intercom.

Shark softened a bit, "Come Nighthawk, let's see how smart you are."

And so it went, and each time Nighthawk professed to allow Shark to beat him. I studied the monitoring devices as each test ran and knew that, though he didn't look like much, he was a fellow to not trifle with.

"Nighthawk, I am impressed." I smiled.

"What?" Shark asked astonished, "I creamed him but good out there."

"And as he pointed out, and I can verify with data, he was letting you win." Shark huffed out in seeming frustration. I smiled and said, "I'll direct you to Metroplex. I think Optimus Prime will find my input most noteworthy. I hope to see a Autobot insignia on that steel skin when you report back to my base for duty." I smiled.

"I will not disappoint you. And I'll certainly join your staff if not otherwise assigned." Nighthawk bowed slightly and departed.

I watched him leave for Metroplex in a most unusual flying motorcycle mode. I had confidence he'd do just fine. I learned later that he was assigned to a base of highly trained warriors that was so secret that only Optimus knew their location, let alone their inner-Bot radio sub-frequency. He had become part of the new Wreckers, a group that put fear in all lesser 'Cons and wore an oppressors boot everywhere they tread. I had a feeling I'd rarely ever see Nighthawk again, but knew that I was sure to hear of the Wreckers successful raids very soon.


	17. The New Wreckers

2012: Springer had once been only a warrior, taking orders and fulfilling  
them. Then when the leader of the Wreckers, Impactor, died, he was asked  
to lead them. When all hell's fury, a practical end of the world, hit the  
Earth, he wondered who would survive of their group. After things had  
settled, they had joined forces with what remained of the Mayhem Attack  
Squad, becoming the Survivors. After awhile they went their own ways.   
With a new Mayhem Squad already organized, Springer knew it wouldn't be  
long before they met. They did and all but one of them survived to tell  
the tale. Optimus Prime got Springer and the remaining Wreckers together  
with some possible replacements. But none of them seemed right, after all  
Springer had gone through, he missed the likes of Rack 'N Ruin and  
Roadbuster. He wished that day battling Galvatron and Megatron had never  
happened.   
  
"Springer, I know you still grieve, but we need the Wreckers. We  
have a base of operations ready for your group. Try not being so critical  
of the possible warriors we find for your group." the red, blue and white  
form of Optimus Prime said.   
  
"I'm sorry Prime, I will try not to, but I want the best, the loyal,  
and the friends I had." the green form of Springer said.   
  
"If you cannot do it, I and the Council will review for you. Once  
done, I'll let you make the final decision. Deal?" Prime said. Springer  
sullenly nodded.   
  
"Yes, Commander Elliot?" Optimus said to the female human on the  
vid-screen.   
  
"I recently came upon a suitable possibility for a Wrecker, sir.  
Shark tested him and he passed with flying colors. He's on his way to  
Metroplex now." she said.   
  
"Thank you, Commander. We'll judge for ourselves how good he is."   
Optimus replied.   
  
"Yes, sir. Hydro-Base out." she grinned.   
  
"Come in." Prime said to a knock at his door.   
  
"Commander. Muckraker and Mudslinger reporting as ordered, sir." the  
red, blue, and white form of Smokescreen said as he entered with two  
others.   
  
"Thank you, Smokescreen. Come in gentlemen." Prime said, Smokescreen  
saluted and left, "As you two may know, we have been looking for warriors  
to fill positions in our elite group, the Wreckers. I'd like to ask you  
to join, pending an investigation by the Council and myself."   
  
"May we discuss between ourselves, sir?" the two toned brown form of  
Mudslinger asked.   
  
"You may." Prime said.   
  
"If we decide to join, we'll come to the Council tomorrow at 0900  
hours, sir." the two toned brown form of Muckraker said.   
  
"So be it then. Dismissed." Prime said.   
  
"Come in gentlemen. I'd like you to meet Nighthawk. These are  
  
Mudslinger and Muckraker, also Wrecker hopefuls." Prime said, the all  
black form of Nighthawk gave a nod, Optimus continued, "Have you come to  
tell me you plan to join?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Muckraker said.   
  
"Good." Optimus nodded as Springer stepped into the room. "Ah, this  
gentlemen is the Wreckers leader, he has last word on if you join. There  
all yours, Springer."   
  
Springer nodded, seeming a bit grim, and gestured for them to follow him.  
The walk was a silent one to the outside confines of Metroplex. Springer  
stopped and turned toward them. Nighthawk knew right off something was  
amiss and his hand flew to his holstered electro-sword just as a surprise  
attack hit them. Mudslinger and Muckraker were just a little slower, but  
none the less sensed the impending attack as well. Blows did not come  
however, the attackers were none other than the remaining Wreckers.  
Springer nodded in approval, they had passed their first test.   
  
With a gesture from Springer, the gray from of Broadside announced,  
  
"Now gentlemen to test your mettle, hand to hand combat then armed  
combat."   
  
The Wreckers spread out into a half circle about the newcomers. The  
red form of Inferno spoke, "You will each fight each of us in both combat  
situations. Depending on your performance, your standing will be judged."  
  
The Wreckers then put their weapons away and the blue form of Skids  
spoke, "Let the games begin."   
  
Springer said, "Nighthawk attack me."   
  
What came was a acrobatic flip that any human would be jealous of. As  
Nighthawk came down, Springers' look of surprise turned to grim  
determination. He owed it to dead comrades to pick the best replacements  
and he needed to make the tests of these three most difficult. The two  
grappled. Springer, by looks alone, should have been the stronger. But  
Nighthawk, wiry body and all, was holding the Wrecker leader to a deadlock  
and it seemed he wasn't even straining to do it. Springer snorted  
contemptuously and dug in. Nighthawk was ready for him and countered his  
every move. The show of strength finally stopped when Springer cried,  
"Enough. Skids, he's yours. Muckraker attack me."  
  
A so it progressed. Each started with Springer, then went to Inferno, then  
to Skids, and finally to Broadside. It took the better part of a day  
complete testing.   
  
"The tests are done, I will decide by tomorrow if you may join.  
Report to Primes' quarters at 0400 hours. Dismissed." Springer stated.   
  
"Come in." Prime said, Springer entered, "I believe you have an  
announcement."   
  
Springers' face held no answer for the trio in the room with Prime,  
not even his optics betrayed him. He cleared his throat and said, "I have  
discussed at length with my fellow Wreckers. However, the last decision  
was up to me. As you three know, I lost friends within our group. To  
replace them is a very hard task. I hope that you will work very hard,  
obey your orders to the letter, and most of all, make friends among us.   
Gentlemen, I now announce that you are now Wreckers."   
  
Nighthawk bowed slightly toward Springer then spoke for the first  
time since they met, "This I can assure you I will do."   
  
"Like he said." Muckraker grinned.  
  
"I also." Mudslinger nodded.  
  
"Dismissed." Optimus said, evidently pleased.   
  
"What say we have a drink?" Springer said, "Enersuds are on me."   
  
With that, the group walked out of Primes' quarters and into history.


	18. Though They Bar the Way

'So much for our first grand exploit.' the all black form of  
Nighthawk thought to himself as he shifted his black frame a bit. The  
energo-cuffs on his wrists and ankles hummed slightly.   
  
"If I get free, the bitches will pay for killing..." Deathwatch  
began in a hoarse, angry whisper.   
  
"You and me both comrade." the two toned brown form of Mudslinger  
whispered just as vehemently.  
  
Nighthawk had to agree also, although mutely, that the Trechercons would  
indeed pay for killing their fellow Wrecker.   
  
"Whatcha think them bitches will do to us?" the two toned brown form  
of Muckraker questioned.   
  
Nighthawk deemed to answer, "If those fem 'Cons are as bad as the  
Deceps, I'd say they'll torture us and then enjoy watching us slowly slip  
into oblivion by whatever devices.."   
  
"Oh please," Deathwatch groaned, "spare us the details Nighthawk."   
  
The Wreckers on the opposite wall shared their companions' doom laden  
attitude. The green form of their commander, Springer, grimly looked at  
his warriors and knew that, unless rescued, they would all indeed be  
tortured and then killed by the Trechercons. As if on cue, the worst of  
them walked in, Electra.   
  
"Hope you boys like our hospitality," the silver, black, purple, and  
red form said, her glee and mockery of their helplessness was evident in  
her voice, "it won't last for long. If you talk right now, we'll let you  
go. If not, you'll wish you were never manufactured."   
  
Springer was the first to retort, "There's nothing to tell, so go  
curl up and die."   
  
She him a transfixing glare of absolute hatred of Autobot males, "If  
that's how you all feel, then this one is the first to go." Electra  
growled and pointed at Nighthawk.   
  
"Do your worst bitch." Nighthawk spat insolently.   
  
Electra's rose colored optics glowed dangerously as she released him from  
his cuffs. She indicated the door with her left arm mounted cannon,  
Nighthawk had no choice but to obediently walk ahead of her. The walk to  
the torture room was silent, Nighthawk felt the close proximity of her  
cannon trained on him all the way. It was rather dank and shadowed in the  
torture room, the smell of death lingered, it sent a chill down his entire  
body. She made sure he was firmly secured in chains, the wrist shackles  
led to the ceiling and the ankle shackles to the floor.   
  
"Keryx Noxa." Electra said.   
  
From the farthest corner, two forms approached. The recognizable two toned  
purple and black form of Draeda led the black and purple Keryx Noxa by the  
hand. Draeda retreated a moment and then returned with several vicious  
looking implements of torture.   
  
"Keryx Noxa will perform your torture. She is very thorough and will  
not stop her interrogation until she knows you're dead or are willing to  
talk. If you wish to talk, say her name. Don't try to wile your way out of  
being tortured for she hears nothing but selected words. Do not think your  
wounds will stop her for she cannot see. Do not think she'll respond to  
your screams for she cannot speak." Draeda stated evenly, her optics  
mocked him. There was something she wasn't telling, but Nighthawk couldn't  
fathom it. He did, however, feel sympathy for Keryx Noxa. He knew that  
there was a reason for her having three less senses.   
  
"Keryx Noxa, begin." Electra said and left with Draeda.   
  
The female felt for her tools left on the nearby rack. As she came close,  
Nighthawk could more clearly make her out. She had to be the most shapely  
of the Trechercons by far. Where her optics should have been there was  
nothing but metal, the poor thing wore a full face mask. He had a hunch  
and acted, straining to a point of tremendous pain, he managed to slip  
loose of his wrist shackles. The female paused as if sensing his movement,  
then made a wicked slash at his side with a small scythe. Nighthawk  
narrowly ducked and came up instinctively with both fists. He succeeded in  
landing a blow on her chin. Keryx Noxa was totally off guard for this and  
fell on her back. Nighthawk used her disorientation to his advantage and  
freed his ankles. By the time Keryx Noxa stood up, Nighthawk was charging  
her, he knocked her back down with his body. He wrestled her weak form  
easily and pinned her down so she couldn't move. Her body shivered as if  
in anticipation of a death dealing blow, he could almost sense her fear of  
that. Nighthawk reached for opposite sides of her head and found where the  
full face mask met her natural helmet. He pulled hard and found himself  
plastered against her legs when it let loose. Keryx Noxa saw the movement,  
felt and heard the contact of the other robots' body against her legs. As  
Nighthawk sat up, so did she. Their optics met, Nighthawk was  
flabbergasted. Keryx Noxas' optics widened in obvious surprise and  
delight. She touched his mask and he realized his hunch was right.   
  
"Keryx Noxa, can you hear me? See me?" he asked.   
  
Keryx Noxa loved the sound of his voice, it was the most beautiful thing  
to have ever reached her audios in a very long time. She worked her mouth  
but no words came forth, she remained voiceless.   
  
"You poor tormented soul." Nighthawk said sympathetically, "To be  
shut out of the world around you so."  
  
Keryx was grateful to her savior, but she couldn't express herself in  
words. She settled for embracing and kissing the stranger instead.  
Nighthawk was the one off guard now. Her lips were ineffective against  
his half mask, but he appreciated it anyway. When she broke off, obviously  
hurt by what seemed his lack of interest.   
  
"I must free the others." he said.   
  
She nodded affirmatively, letting him lead her out the room. They made  
their way to the holding chambers.   
  
"What in the name of Primus are you doing with that Trechercon?!"  
Springer demanded.   
  
"Freeing her, as I am you." Nighthawk replied, turning the  
electro-cuffs off, "Let's get our weapons and get the heck out of here."  
  
An alarm sounded.   
  
"Damn!" cursed Mudslinger, "They're onta us!"   
  
"Fuck the weapons, let's run for it!" Muckraker swore.   
  
They ran, narrowly escaping lasers all the way through the maze of the  
Trechercon base. They soon broke into welcomed daylight and transformed,  
all save Keryx Noxa.   
  
"Hop on." Nighthawk said as he transformed into his motorcycle mode, she obeyed.   
  
The Trechercons gave chase, but the Wreckers were very good at evasion and  
soon lost their pursuers. They separated and met several moments later at  
their secret base.   
  
"This is your home now, Keryx Noxa." Nighthawk said.   
  
"I want words, Nighthawk." Springer stated firmly.   
  
Nighthawk gave him a withering glare, "Stick it in neutral Springer,  
she's staying."   
  
The Wreckers gave into his wishes. Keryx Noxa was initiated into the  
Autobots some days later and had her voice returned. Unfortunately, she  
couldn't pass the tests to become a Wrecker, so was assigned to Hydro-Base  
to train to be a medic. She was sworn to secrecy not to reveal the  
Wreckers' base location. Nighthawk chose to visit her even though spurns  
were directed at them. As it was for other mixed couples before them, they  
could not deny the love they felt.


	19. Choices

2015: Damn Dream Sequence Alert.  
  
I was sound asleep at that early morning hour, only to be awakened by a  
rude, but gentle, shaking of my body. I woke with a start as the words  
being spoken finally hit home.   
  
"Liane, wake up. It's me, Frank." came a male voice.   
  
I rolled over and focused my blurred vision on him. If he hadn't  
identified himself, I would have freaked. Closely followed by a scream and  
a violent kick or punch to any handy body part that would put him down  
instantly.   
  
"Liane, I'm going to explain this carefully to you." he whispered.   
  
I sat up and reached for my glasses, I was not in a good mood. I  
switched on the light and glared at him before I asked, "Well? Start up on  
'the 'Bots need your help' stuff, Frank. That is why you're here?"   
  
"How did you..." he began.   
  
I smiled and said, "Guess who visited me last night?"   
  
He looked at me a moment, then gaped as the idea formed, "NOOO.."   
  
"The Servabots. So, the Autobots need me? I should think so. I'm the  
first person to contact or even see the REAL Tetra Reris."   
  
"And to think, I thought you'd freak when I showed up with my now  
not so surprising news." Frank said wryly, "So, you going to help or  
what?"   
  
I chuckled and said, "For the chance to meet HIM--you bet your retro  
thrusters I'll help. Now, out with you. Let met get dressed."   
Not minutes later we were passing through a doorway. I couldn't but make a  
low whistle in appreciation at the size of the place.   
  
"You need to be fitted for a suit like mine." Frank said, "Go in  
here and Teletran-1 will do the rest."   
  
"Could Telly do something other than white?" I asked knowing how  
awful I looked in it.   
  
"Guess you could ask." he replied.   
  
"I'll be a few moments then." I said entering.   
  
In five minutes I stepped out wearing a aquamarine blouse and jacket,  
light blue slacks, white socks and blue shoes.

He showed me to some huge double doors, "Go in." Frank said, turning to  
leave.   
  
"Your not coming in with me?" I asked feeling vulnerable.   
  
"Relax. The 'Bots only need to test you for Commander rank. Good  
luck." he said and walked off.  
  
I breathed in deeply, brought up my nerve and entered, "Excuse me,  
but I believe my presence is required here." I pronounced loud enough to  
supersede the conversation going on within.  
  
I returned the gathered assessing gaze toward me to each individual in  
turn as the names of the 'Bots sitting at the table mentally ran through  
my head. I finally focused my full attention on the head of the table.  
There sat Optimus Prime and by his side was Elita-One.  
  
"Greetings Commander Elliot." Prime said standing up.   
  
"Nothing personal, but cut the pleasantries and get to the point of  
me being here." I growled, crossing my arms and glaring at him in utter  
contempt for Elita was unfortunately functional.   
  
"That is not way to talk to your host, lassie." Kup said evenly.   
  
" After who I've seen, they are nothing to me." I replied.  
  
"Who made you queen?" came a query from a 'Bot.   
  
"The Servabots, or didn't you already know that?" I said smugly.   
  
"Who are these Servabots?" he asked.   
  
"So, you don't know about them after all. I thought that was why  
  
Recorder came to my house. I've wasted your time then, I'll be off now." I  
said turning.   
  
"Just a minute there young lady." came Primes' terse tone.   
  
"I have NOTHING to say to you and neither will Tetra Reris! So you  
just go jump into a slag furnace!" I yelled and stormed out. I ran into  
Frank and Dawn on the way.  
  
"How did it.." Frank began.   
  
"Sorry, I've got a rendezvous with more IMPORTANT and NEEDY people."  
I said and ran off.  
  
I headed for the doorway, then rushed through it upon hearing the whine of  
engines and almost ran into Tetras' leg.   
  
"You're late." she said.   
  
"Sorry, the Autobots wanted my help and I told them off." I said.   
  
"You what?" queried Wasp.   
  
"I told Optimus to forget it. That we have nothing to say to him,  
the bastard." I said.   
  
"Liane." Tetra said warningly.   
  
"Don't start on me Tetra. It's best this way. I don't want to put  
you through the heartbreak, okay?" I said softening.   
  
"Elita?" Tetra said frowning.   
  
I nodded and stated, "Let's head for Mechanadron, there's a certain  
'Con commander I wish to bitch out."   
  
"You WOULDN'T." said Forge.   
  
"She wouldn't dare fire upon me." I said, "Now, let's leave  
before..." Frank and Dawn walk through the portal, I whispered some  
expletives before stating, "Move, I want out of here before HE shows up.  
No hard feelings Frank, Dawn, but you know how it is."  
  
"Where will you go?" Dawn asked as the Servabots entered the ship.   
  
"Where else? I have a planet to save you know." I remarked.   
  
Just then Optimus walked through the portal, I entered the ship as the  
doors closed. The ship lifted off, but hovered a moment.   
  
"Tetra." I said warningly.   
  
"Is that him?" she asked softly.   
  
I joined her and said just as softly, "Yes. We'll come back someday.  
Who knows, maybe you'll like the next Prime."   
  
I awoke, turned over, and made it out of the mussed covers to my bed. It  
was a dream, a justifiable one too. I was still very angry at Prime on the  
inside for hurting Tetra the way he did. Some of my anger was also  
directed at Elita. Now that it these feelings had made themselves known, I  
would have to deal with it accordingly. 'Maybe Vixica would have some  
input about this.' I thought. With that in mind, I managed to sleep a bit  
more peacefully.


	20. Born Anew

2015: It was one of the few Christmas celebrations held and the human  
S.T.A.R.S. Commanders were trying to pass the tradition on to their  
mechanical companions. Of course there were occasional exceptions.   
Commander Elliot entered with her entourage of sixteen staffers. The scent  
of the very large, splendidly decorated fir tree and the sight of mounds  
of presents greeted them.   
  
"Hey, who died?" the purple, red and white Autobot known as Depth  
asked, gesturing at the tree and presents.   
  
"What are you talking about?" the portly, middle-aged Commander  
asked, then wished she had not.   
  
"On our planet if something like that tree was decorated and  
presents were around, someone died. Inside each present was a part of the  
deceased." the red, purple and white Shadow replied evenly.   
  
"Ya, so who died? I better not get the sole of a foot." Depth  
grumped, crossing his arms.   
  
"Listen, it is not like that here. If you cannot accept that, go  
back to base right now." the Commander ordered.   
  
"Let us split, okay Shady?" Depth asked.   
  
"Yeah, this will probably be boring anyhow." Shadow replied and they  
left, though their combined laughter radiated back to the group.   
  
"How about you Magmorta?" the Commander asked.   
  
"I will stay for awhile, just to check this Christmas thing out."  
the tri-yellow hued female replied, obviously awed by the sight she  
beheld.   
  
The Commander smiled then looked about and noticed her staff had already  
begun to mingle.   
  
"I have forgotten how many there are of them." she whispered to  
herself and walked to the refreshment stand.   
  
She took a glass of punch and then entered the darkened room where a dance  
floor was almost finished being set up. The strobe lights and such were  
very impressive. The sound system looked to be capable of quality noise.   
Bebop and Hiphop were comparing notes with Blare and Blaster not far from  
it.   
  
"Everyone please come to the tree for presents." came a call.

The Commander had managed to be quite thoughtful with her gifts and was  
still amazed at how she was able to afford it all. She made her way in as  
her name was called out.   
  
"Commander Elliot." called out the blue-gray Kup, who was the  
present giver for the occasion.   
  
"I'm coming, give an old lady a break." she teased, after all she  
was 49 now, still chunky, and still unmarried.   
  
"Now who is this from?" she asked for there was no label to speak  
of, and commented wryly, "Well, at least its not ticking." There were some  
chuckles from the gathered crowd.

The package shifted and a sound emanated from it. Giving it a questioning  
glance, she unwrapped it and noticed the box had holes. Uttering  
something under her breath, she then untied the knot in the string around  
the box and a creature unlike anything she had ever seen popped the lid  
off.   
  
"Greetings Commander Elliot, I am a companion sent to you from an  
acquaintance of yours." it said in a feminine, but gruff voice. The  
creature then jumped out of the box. It was part horse, part wolf, part  
lizard, and part bird from what the Commander could make out.   
  
"I don't know what to say." the Commander said.   
  
"I need a name." she reported, voice gruff yet feminine.   
  
"How about Thriller?" the Commander inquired.   
  
It cocked its horse head and thought it over, "Agreed."   
  
"Now, who sent you?" a chilled wind entered the room.   
  
"My wife and I did, Commander Elliot." came an all too familiar voice.   
  
There were gasps of astonishment from everyone, standing there was the  
soul collector himself, Deathstalker, in all his glory. He brushed away  
his black hood and cloak as he solidified, exposing his midnight blue  
torso and well-muscled, grayish arms and legs.  
  
"Who is your wife?" the Commander asked.   
  
"Dreadstarr. She would have come, but she has got her hands full  
with our very active son Charon at this time. But we wish you many good  
tidings to you all." Deathstalker said cheerfully.   
  
"And to you and yours, Deathstalker." the Commander stated.   
  
"I must be gone. Merry Christmas to you and gods bless."  
Deathstalker exclaimed, then he faded away.   
  
It took awhile for things to get back to normal afterwards. The gifts  
were all unwrapped within a three hour span. By that time, the humans  
were starved and sat down for their dinner. Their mechanical comrades  
stood about downing assorted energon goodies and drinks until the feast  
was over. Then the music began.   
  
"I am your deejay for tonight. So to start things off right, I will  
play the easy stuff for those clothes that fit too tight from stuffing all  
night." Blaster announced.  
  
The Commander smiled at that, and knew it referred to the humans  
attending. She decided to sit out the dancing until she digested some of  
her meal. Finding a secluded spot with a good view of the dance floor,  
she watched Bebop and Hiphop demonstrate some break dancing and slam  
dancing.   
  
"Hey you squares, get into pairs and dance with flare." Blaster  
announced.   
  
That got most of the couples to dance and a few singles as well. She was  
not sure how long she watched, but she needed a bathroom. She was  
approached by Dawn Reeder as she washed her hands.   
  
"Why aren't you dancing?" Dawn inquired with a hint of a smile.   
  
"No one has asked me, besides, I am not much of a dancer." Liane  
replied evenly. Dawn nodded and left. Liane retook her seat as a slow  
dance began.   
  
"For those of you who are hopelessly in love, or trying to fall in  
love, or just want to slow the pace. These next few songs are for you."  
Blaster announced.   
  
"Liane?" came a query. She turned a be speckled gaze on the yellow,  
red and blue form of Roadhandler.   
  
"Hi, Roadhandler. What's up?" the Commander replied.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he inquired graciously. She became a bit  
flustered and felt like she was blushing, she certainly had not expected  
to be asked this. "Come on, I won't do anything improper." he said  
proffering a hand toward her.   
  
She took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Dawn gave her  
a lopsided smile as they did and Liane groaned to herself. Roadhandler  
just smiled as he guided her into a position just a little too close for  
friends to be. Liane felt uncomfortable, not mention nervous, for quite  
some time. But true to his word, Roadhandler behaved himself. By the  
last slow dance, she felt quite at home in his arms. Part of her almost  
wished it didn't have to end.   
  
"Thanks for the dance." she said with a smile   
  
"Can't be a wall flower all your life. Come on, let us make room."  
She knew what he meant, Bebop and Hiphop were at it again and clearing the  
floor would be a lot healthier.   
  
"You two make an interesting, if not cute, couple." Dawn teased.   
Liane growled and gave her a withering glare. Roadhandler was quick to  
rebuke with a similar comment that was sufficient enough to send her back  
to her dance partner.   
  
"She can be a pest at times. Listen, next time there's a slow dance,  
do not hesitate to ask." Liane said honestly. He smiled, "Of course."   
  
"Come on, let us sit." Roadhandler paused a little, "Well, come on."  
finally he sat next to her. "Hey now, here we were dancing and you go and  
get cold feet all the sudden. We're friends Roadhandler, good friends. Did  
my nervousness come off that well?"   
  
"Yeah, but I was nervous too." he replied, "I got something for you."   
  
"A present? I'm surprised, I didn't know you cared." she teased.   
  
He gave her a serious look and drew her close. "More than you know."   
  
There was an explosion and everyone stopped cold where they were.   
  
"Security breach. Trechercon patrol of twenty." the computer said  
unemotionally.  
  
"Detain." the red, white and blue Optimus Prime ordered. There was a  
pause as everyone scrambled.   
  
"Ineffective." the computer replied.  
  
"Let us deal with them, Prime." the aquamarine, light blue, orange  
and light green form of Tetra Reris stated.   
  
"If that is what you wish, we will back you up." Prime replied.   
  
With a nod, Tetra signaled to the Servabots, and all ran down the hall  
toward the breach. As this went on, Commander Elliot had excused herself  
and suited up in her exo-suit. She made a break for it when no one was  
paying attention and followed the last Servabot down the hall. When she  
arrived, the laser fire was heavy. No one noticed her as she crept in  
between the Servabots. There was one thing on her mind, revenge. Electra  
may have injured her knee that cold winter afternoon so many years ago,  
but a few other Trechercons were responsible for goading her into it in  
the first place.  
  
"Sweet Sequista, it is Commander Elliot." Tetra Reris exclaimed,  
having spotted her.   
  
"Alright you two bit slag bitches, pay back time!" Liane cried out.   
She let loose several bursts of laser fire from the guns set above and  
below her wrists. The fight went on awhile longer until the Trechercons  
decided it was time to split.   
  
"Run cowards. Go lick your wounds and pray I am easier on you next  
time!" Commander Elliot cried after them.  
  
As the last warrior took leave, the purple and black form of Commander  
Draeda turned toward her.   
  
"Watch out!" Tetra Reris screamed.   
  
The warning was too late. The Commander had turned her back on the  
retreating forms, Draeda had taken advantage of that and sent a laser  
blast flying at her. It hit slightly left of her middle back and burned  
its way into her armor. Commander Elliot gave out a gasp as she fell  
forward, the suit had taken a good deal of the force and heat of the  
blast, but not enough to stop it entirely. The singing heat of it bore  
through the muscle and bone, then into the body cavity, and finally  
stopped. The Commander was aware that she remained conscious for some  
time, blood welled up in her throat and she threw up a good portion of her  
meal along with the blood. Then all went black.   
  
"By Sequista." Tetra whispered hoarsely. She gently picked up the  
limp form.   
  
The Autobots just then came in. Turnpike, the Servabot medic was already  
listening for signs of life as the others approached.   
  
"She lives, but barely." Turnpike said softly, "Much damage to her  
internal organs has been done. I am afraid she will not live through the  
night."   
  
"You got to do something!" screamed Roadhandler.   
  
Gynae came forward. "There is a way. Come."   
  
Commander Elliot was aware of the pain for awhile, but it faded away as  
she drifted into a black void.   
  
"Where am I? Am I dead?" then she spotted Deathstalker, "Wait a sec  
there. I am no Transformer, so why are you here?"   
  
"You are not dead, Commander Elliot, you are deep inside yourself,  
like a coma of sorts. Your comrades are going to save you. I thought I  
would keep you company in the interim." he stated.  
  
"There is something that your not telling me." she mused.  
  
"You will find out... in time." he replied.  
  
The doctors worked feverishly. Their collected efforts had a Transformer  
body built quicker and more effectively than any before it. Equipment was  
hooked up, then all was ready. Liane felt a surge.   
  
"Don't fight it, it's your only chance at a second life."   
Deathstalker stated, then faded away.   
  
She relaxed and went with the flow of the surge. She felt a shift, and  
then she felt strange. She was aware of a physical body, but it wasn't  
quite the same. Voices slowly came in.   
  
"I am getting readings." a voice said.  
  
"It worked then?" another asked.  
  
"Yes but she will need to get used to it, she will be like this  
awhile until she does." a voice said.   
  
"Take her to sick bay." another stated.  
  
That is all she heard for she blacked out. When she came to, she was  
  
aware of someone sobbing on her chest. The shaking form felt warm against  
  
her. She struggled into consciousness and focused her optics? It was  
  
then she realized she was a Transformer. She lifted her head and saw who  
  
her company was. She lifted a hand to his head and stroked it. He gasped,  
  
focusing teared optics on her in amazement.   
  
"I love you." Roadhandler whispered hoarsely.   
  
She could only smile in return. They embraced. She had become the first  
  
female Micromaster, under some pleading from Roadhandler she was sure.   
  
Roadhandler smiled and said. "I still need to give you your present."   
  
"Oh, like what?" she asked.  
  
He kissed her in answer.


	21. Emptiness

2016: Two weeks ago, Dirge went out an errand for his Commander. This  
errand brought him in contact with something most unpleasant. If an open  
wound he had healed over completely, he wouldn't have caught it. A week  
after his return, Dirge feels and sees its presence and fears for his  
life.   
  
The red form of Dirge sits in his room, writing down about his plight, "It  
had started out as a blemish, nothing to worry about, or so I thought. But  
that black patch wouldn't go away, and no matter what I tried, it  
remained. Then it spread everywhere. I've been in seclusion the past five  
days and only came out to hear the announcement. You can bet I got strange  
looks, and that was more notice than I wanted directed at me. But as  
battle time nears, the patches don't worry me. Not when my attention is  
drawn inward by an all-consuming loneliness, an emptiness that eats at the  
very core of my being. For the first time in my life, I feel unimportant  
and not worthy of notice. This especially holds true with females, I feel  
unworthy of their affection. Of all the thousands of years being without  
them, then having them and just accepting their presence. The emptiness  
grows stronger and so does the feeling that life is not worth living."   
Someone worries for Dirge, because she loves him. Her name is Threnody.   
The mostly black form of Threnody sits in her room, writing in her  
personal journal, 'I had noticed it a week ago, but I hadn't worried. Then  
the next day, it had spread further, I began to worry. The third day, he  
disappeared into his room and saw no one until last night. Now I'm very  
worried for it has spread everywhere.'  
  
('Threnody', says Electra, 'it's time to move out.')   
  
'But not only that, his personality seems more mournful and silent, even  
withdrawn. His eyes betray a hunger, like that of loneliness. Beyond that,  
looming like a horrific specter, lies something that has put even me off.'  
  
('Threnody', repeats Electra, 'are you listening to me?')   
  
'The thing we both handle and control so effectively now accompanies me  
like an old friend, fear. But fear of what? Nothing physical or mental,  
but emotional. I must act to stop it, but how can I act when I don't know  
what I'm facing?'  
  
('Threnody!', yells Electra)   
  
"Huh?" she blinks.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! I said it's time to move out!" Electra yells.  
  
"Yes ma'am." she replies and soon joins the vast numbers of the  
combined 'Con armies, the purple and silver form of Galvatron waits as the  
last warriors converge.   
  
"Today we shall conquer our enemies! We shall utterly and with  
finality end their existence! We attack now!" Galvatron commands.   
  
'Again we launch an attack and again we shall retreat, for that is  
how it always ends. I grow weary of coming out the loser. Perhaps I shall  
go in like I always do, then allow a 'Bot to get the bead on me. Hopefully  
the shot will injure me enough so I can crash into something that will  
render me permanently dysfunctional.' Dirge thinks to himself.   
  
'What could Dirge be thinking, I wonder? I certainly disliked the  
look in his optics before we left.' Threnody ponders, she pauses as  
Cybertron comes into view, 'Cybertron. How peaceful it looks, but only for  
the moment.'  
  
"Autobots, Servabots! To your battle stations!" Optimus orders.  
Their forces quickly react and soon Cybertron is on priority alert. The  
aquamarine, orange, light green, and blue form Tetra Reris joins Optimus  
Primes outside HQ.  
  
"What's up, Optimus?" Tetra queries.  
  
"An all-out 'Con attack." Optimus replies as Perceptor, Goldbug and  
Wasp join them.  
  
"By the Matrix, it looks like all of them." Tetra gapes.  
  
"By my estimates, all Decepticons and Trechercons are present. So you  
are correct, Tetra Reris." the mostly red form of Perceptor states.   
  
"There'll be less when we're done with them!" the red and pink form  
of Wasp cries.   
  
"I hope you're right 'cause here they come!" the mostly golden form  
of Goldbug yells.   
  
"It's good to know that I haven't lost my touch." the light blue and  
pink form Laurel grins as she downs a 'Con.   
  
"That's one thing about fighting, once you learn it, you never forget  
it." the blue and gray form of Kup grins as he fires at a Con.   
  
"All I have known is war and death, Kup. The point to both makes no  
sense." Laurel shrugs.   
  
"I know, now concentrate on this battle." he replies.  
  
"The fools have forgotten that I'm the ace of the air, they'll wish  
they hadn't." the white and red form of Starscream laughs.   
  
"Indeed, even my former comrades misremember my speed and electron  
lance." the mostly black form of Slipstream replies.   
  
Threnody watches her twin from afar. "Slipstream and Starscream make  
quite a deadly pair. I have not forgotten your electron lance, my sister,  
so prepare for the worst when you face me." Threnody muses.   
  
'Starscream hasn't lost his touch, perhaps he'll be my ticket to  
oblivion.' Dirge thinks as he and Threnody simultaneously charge the duo.   
  
"What's that noise?" Starscream queries.   
  
They turn and spot the twosome. The rumble of the 'Con duos' engines start  
to work on the 'Bot duo.   
  
"Threnody and Dirge handle fear so effectively even I find it hard to  
ignore it." Slipstream groans.   
  
"Shake if off and take Threnody, I'll get Dirge." Starscream orders,  
they charge forth with weapons firing.   
  
'Good. Starscream has decided to cooperate, now to get him mad at  
me.' Dirge muses, then out loud, "Eat these, Star-skunk!" he fires two  
missiles.   
  
"Not today Dirge!" he fires his null ray and hits the missiles, which  
lose power and fall amongst the combatants. He fires again and hits Dirge.   
  
"I'm hit! I'm going down!" Dirge cries.  
  
'I'll get him for this!' Threnody thinks, 'If Dirge dies...' she  
noses after him, yelling, "Next time Slipstream!"   
  
"I'll be waiting Threnody!" Slipstream calls after her.   
  
Unknown to either Dirge or Starscream, Dirges' exploding missiles spread a  
silent and deadly foe amongst their comrades. They also smelled unusually  
off.   
  
"Dirge, are you functional?" Threnody asks.  
  
"Hey Dirge, I got to talk to you about those rancid missiles. Hee,  
hee." the purple form of Blitzwing jeers.   
  
"Ha, ha. Yeah, where'd ya get 'em? A warfare surplus store located at  
a refuse dump?" the mostly yellow form of Drag Strip grins.   
  
"Knock it off you two, or else!" Threnody snarls.  
  
"Ooohh. Threats it is then. Let's see..." Drag Strip smirks.  
  
"Watch out behind you!" Threnody cries.  
  
"Where?!" he looks behind himself.  
  
"Gotcha." she retorts.  
  
"Hee, hee. Got ya good Drag Strip." Blitzwing sneers.  
  
"That was a low-down, no-good trick!" Drag Strip snorts and storms  
off.   
  
"Hee, hee. Wait for me. Ha, ha." Blitzwing laughs.  
  
"Can you transform Dirge?" Threnody asks.  
  
"Leave me to die, Threnody." Dirge mutters.  
  
"Can't do that Dirge." she says as a bomb explodes nearby, "Whether  
you cooperate or not, I'm taking you away from this carnage." she picks up  
his nosecone and drags him off.   
  
"Man, this has to be the longest battle I've been in." the red and  
white form of Hot Rod comments.   
  
"Even makes the battle on Epsilon-3 look good." the red and pink form  
of Dawn nods.   
  
"Why is that?" the pink and white form of Arcee inquires.  
  
"At least here we're evenly matched, on Epsilon-3, we were  
outnumbered and outgunned." Dawn reports.   
  
"I'd rather be the latter than the former." Hot Rod shrugs.  
  
"Why?" Dawn blinks.  
  
"The latter we know where we stand, the former we don't. We could  
very well end up with a few stragglers on each side before a truce is  
called." Hot Rod replies.   
  
"Pessimistic realism doesn't become you Hot Rod. Yet you are right in  
saying so." Dawn states.   
  
"True, but let's do our best not to end up a statistic." Arcee nods.  
  
The battle ends at dusk. At sunrise, the battle begins again. Focus on  
Barracuda and Shark, Sharks' upper torso is covered with black patches.  
  
"You don't look good, Shark. And neither do most of our friends nor  
our foes." the two tone brown form of Barracuda states.   
  
"Barracuda, do you still care about me?" the red, blue and light blue  
form of Shark asks.   
  
"Now what brought that thought out?" she queries.  
  
"I don't know, all the sudden I feel unworthy of your love." he sighs.  
  
"Don't be silly, of course I still care about you." she smiles.  
  
"Barracuda, will you kiss me?" he inquires.  
  
"Oh, what the heck." she kisses him briefly on the lips, he pulls her  
in again desperately. They disengage. "What was that for?" she gasps.   
  
"I don't know, all the sudden I feel worthy again." he murmurs as  
several patches fade out, she hugs him.  
  
"I love you Shark, don't forget that." she smiles.  
  
"I'll never forget as long as we keep our love strong." he grins as  
more patches fade as they separate.   
  
'I was foolish to fake a crash. I must find someone with the power to  
destroy me. Ah, there he is.' Dirge muses, spots Prime and heads right  
for him.  
  
"Prime, behind you!" Kup cries.  
  
Fear tries to surface and make him retreat, but it drives Dirge on. Dirge  
fires and hits Optimus in the chest. Optimus staggers, recovers, and fires  
  
his weapon. He hits Dirges' underside, there's a small explosion and Dirge  
falls. Threnody takes over, her lasers hit Optimus in the chest, again he  
staggers and recovers. But before he can find his target, Threnody is  
gone.  
  
"Optimus Prime. The time has come to settle our differences."  
Galvatron grins.   
  
As Optimus Prime scrutinizes his arch enemy, he can't help but remember  
the past. He recalls the battles he and Galvatron had. Then he recollects  
the time when Galvatron was known as Megatron and how they fought. Soon he  
is brought back to the present as his optics encounter the confrontation  
proceeding behind Galvatron. The 'Con commander notices how his foe gazes  
past him, he risks looking over his shoulder A glint appears in the 'Con  
duos' optics, the two evil beings smile and nod at each other then turn  
their attention back to their foes. Although there's a silent  
understanding between them, the 'Con Commanders each experience an  
internal torment. All know the cost of war and all realize that they could  
become its next causality. Soon they bring themselves back into reality,  
one they wish was different.   
  
"You have been extant too long, Optimus. I shall take it upon myself  
to deliver you to the realm of the inanimate." Galvatron snarls, fires and  
grazes Primes' shoulder.   
  
"You have made such claims before and have yet to conquer me,  
Galvatron." Prime retorts, fires and scores.   
  
"A well struck blow Optimus, but it takes more than that to subdue  
me." Galvatron aims his cannon, Prime rushes him and brings his gun arm  
down.   
  
"No weapons, Galvatron." he rips the cannon off Galvatrons' arm,  
casts it aside.   
  
"Hand to hand combat it is Optimus, but I fear you'll fare better  
there." Galvatron grins.   
  
"They remind me of us when we fight, Tetra. Unmerciful, unrelenting,  
ferocious, and vicious. But isn't that how arch enemies always fight?" the  
silver and black form of Electra fires her cannon and hits Tetras' arm.   
  
"Indeed, yet they have battled longer than we have, they have cause  
to fight with a vengeance." Tetra retorts, fires her weapon and hits  
Electras' arm.   
  
"That may be true, though our battles are nothing to scoff at either.  
Come Tetra, let's try hand to hand combat." she casts her weapon aside,  
Tetra does likewise.   
  
"If that is what you want, so be it." Tetra states.  
  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, said a wise man once, but he never  
experienced the fury of two mechanical beings who are long-time arch  
enemies, or the fury of all-out war.  
  
"Slipstream." Threnody whispers.  
  
"Threnody." her twin nods.  
  
"Please spare us, sister. Take us as prisoners of war if you wish,  
just spare us." Threnody pleads.   
  
"Uhh, I don't care if I die. Just kill me quickly and cleanly  
ex-comrade." Dirge groans.   
  
"Don't pay attention to him." Threnody states.  
  
"Kill me, please. I want to end it all." Dirge murmurs.  
  
"That's enough from you." Threnody growls. She touches a pressure  
point at the base of Dirges' neck, which cause him to temporarily shut  
down. "He's been this way for awhile now. I think these black patches are  
connected to it somehow. Help me find the cure Slipstream, please."   
  
"Why should I help you?" Slipstream inquires.  
  
"I will tell you why, sister. I care for Dirge and I'll do anything  
to find the cure, I would even consider switching sides, if you will just  
help."   
  
"Very well, sister, prisoners of war you'll be until the cure's  
found." Slipstream nods.   
  
"Thank you." Threnody sighs in relief.  
  
"Starscream, help me carry Dirge to medical bay." Slipstream  
instructs.   
  
"So many injured, so little time." the white and red form of First  
Aid sighs.   
  
"My sentiments exactly. Even with the help we're getting, it will be  
a miracle if we get everyone back to battle stasis by sunrise." the all  
white form of Ratchet agrees.   
  
"All I can ask is that you do your best." Primes states.  
  
"And to do our best we must work unhurriedly and not trouble  
ourselves over a predetermined schedule pending on a enemy attack." the  
green and yellow form Hoist comments.   
  
"You're right as always, Hoist. I just hope that we're ready for  
battle before our enemies are." Ratchet nods.  
  
Slipstream approaches Tetra who attends to Optimus. "Tetra, I need to  
talk to you alone." Slipstream states, Tetra rises and joins her, away  
from the hearing of others.  
  
"What is it, Slipstream?" Tetra inquires.  
  
"Is it not true that the Matrix you carry possesses not only the  
combined knowledge of past Servabot leaders, but also has healing powers  
as well?" she inquires.   
  
"How did you know?" Tetra gapes.  
  
"Vesta Zeta. Since the Matrix can heal, could heal Dirge." she replies.  
  
"Why?" the Servabot asks.  
  
"Threnody asked me to find the cure for the strange plague he has, so  
I told her I would help." Slipstream replies.   
  
"You have brought up an interesting topic Slipstream, since this  
plague has spread amongst us all. Unfortunately, the Matrix cannot cure  
this plague." Tetra reports.   
  
"What?" she blinks.  
  
"The past Servabot leaders within the Matrix told me what it is and  
how to cure it." Tetra sighs.   
  
"By the Matrix, tell me the cure." Slipstream begs.  
  
"It is known as 'Black Death' or 'The Emptiness'. It imbeds itself in  
an open wound, then begins as a black patch on that infected area and  
spreads. As it spreads, emotions of unworthiness, loneliness, and a  
gnawing emptiness emerge. The worst being the emptiness, since it's based  
on the carriers' feeling so unworthy, lonely and unloved that suicide  
becomes the only answer. The cure is simple, if the infected is loved by  
another, that other must tell the infected that they love them and then  
show them their love. This can be accomplished by hugging or kissing. But  
in chronic cases, Vesta Zeta said 'Becoming One' would only cure it. I do  
not know of this concept and she did not wish to explain it to me, not yet  
anyway. Though she did tell me that if a chronic case emerged that I send  
the couple to her." Tetra states.   
  
"Thank you for telling me the cure, Tetra." Slipstream smiles.  
  
"Your welcome." Tetra nods.  
  
"Perhaps you should share this information with the others." she  
suggests.   
  
"I shall." Tetra nods.  
  
"I must tell Threnody the news." Slipstream states and leaves.  
  
"We meet again Autobots. Shall we try another musical battle? And  
shall our cassettes confront each other while we do?" the blue and white  
form of Soundwave inquires of Blaster and Bebop.   
  
"Yes on both counts 'Con. Everybody out." the mostly red form of  
Blaster grins. They all hit their 'eject' buttons simultaneously, the  
tapes emerge and transform. The cassettes then remove themselves from the  
impending musical battle.  
  
Focus on Vixica and Ravage, each crouches, ready to spring at the right  
moment.  
  
"At last we meet. My cohorts say you're a real spitfire and compare  
your craftiness and agility to mine. They even venture to say that we are  
equals." the all black form Ravage growls.   
  
"Indeed? Are you willing to test the truth?" the dark gray form of  
Vixica snarls.   
  
"Ready when you are." Ravage sneers.   
  
They leap, meet in mid-air and drop to the ground. They roll about  
savagely each trying to get in a position to kill the other.   
  
"You hurt my buddy, prepare to be bloody!" the blue and light blue  
form of Bebop yells, he charges Soundwave and rams him, who falls. He  
jumps onto him, stomps on him, kicks his face, then kneels on top of him  
and smashes his head into the ground.   
  
"Man, when you say you're going to hurt someone, you mean it."  
Blaster grins.   
  
"No doubt, now to finish off this lout." Bebop stands, fires his  
weapon.   
  
Not far away, Soundwaves' cassettes witness this.  
  
"You see that?" the blue form of Rumble gapes.  
  
"Yeah, that geek just trashed the boss." the red form of Frenzy  
snarls.   
  
"Let's return the favor." Rumble grins.  
  
"Not until you finish with me you don't." the green and red equine  
form of Austera snorts, her laser hits Rumble dead center, he falls.   
  
"Don't worry brother, I'll avenge you." Frenzy starts a earthquake.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" the blue form of Rewind cries, he fires and Frenzy  
falls, the earthquake ends.   
  
Laserbeak and Buzzsaw streak in from nowhere and injure Rewind and Eject.  
Struthia and Austera fire their missiles and hit the 'Cons, they crash.  
The other 'Con tapes are similarly taken care of.  
  
"Vixica's gone." the light blue and gray ostrich form of Struthia  
says softly, Rewind leans against her side.   
  
"Anyone know what happened to her?" Austera asks with Eject rides  
upon her.   
  
"Last I saw of her, she had Ravage pinned and was going in for the  
kill." Rewind states.   
  
"Wait, Ravage is gone too." the black form of Eject reports.  
  
"Oh no." the brown and red ursine form of Ursa Thylar groans.  
  
"We must look for Vixica, she could be hurt." Struthia states.  
  
"Bebop should know about this." Austera replies, she runs up to him,  
the others follow. He notices their worry.   
  
"You brood, what's with the mood?" Bebop inquires.  
  
"Vixica vanished." Struthia reports.  
  
"Don't faze, she takes holidays." Bebop smiles.  
  
"Ravage is gone too." Austera puts in.  
  
"We don't know where either of them went. So now we're worried that  
Vixica's hurt or worse." Ursa Thylar sighs.   
  
"Both fled, don't mean her blood shed. We shall search, for her  
perch." Bebop nods.   
  
"I ends now Electra." Tetra states, fires her rifle and hits Electra  
dead center, Electra staggers as she fires again and again, "Fall, curse  
you, fall!" finally Electra falls, Galvatron sees this.   
  
The fear of losing Electra holds him firmly, even more so than  
Primes' grasp on him. "NO!! Let me go!" he screams.   
  
"You have a fight to finish." Optimus grunts.  
  
"Aaaarrgh!!" Galvatron cries.   
  
With a might only he could muster, Galvatron forces Optimus' arms to  
separate; Galvatron turns on his heel, the momentum of the spin carries  
into the blow he delivers to Primes' chin, he falls. Anger burns in the  
place of his fear and blinds him.   
  
"And so it's finished." Galvatron pants, then runs toward Electra and  
Tetra, "You will pay Tetra! With your life!!" he fires his cannon and hits  
her shoulder.   
  
"You may have beaten Optimus, but I'm an entirely different thing."  
Tetra winces and fires and hits him in the chest.   
  
"What was that? A tickle torture? Your power impresses me not."  
Galvatron laughs, he charges her a delivers a stunning blow to her chin,  
she falls, "Now you die." he aims his cannon.   
  
"G-Galvatron." Electra moans.  
  
"Electra! I almost forgot you in my anger." Galvatron walks to her,  
kneels and cradles her in his arms.  
  
"The light... dims... and the darkness... comes. " Electra moans.  
  
"Don't talk like that Electra. I'll take you to headquarters for  
repairs and everything will be all right." Galvatron states.   
  
"N-no, i-it's too late...t-the darkness...overcomes me..." Electra  
whispers, he optics fade.  
  
"Don't die. How will I function without you?" Galvatron murmurs.  
Once he had been less subject to emotion, but Electra has changed this  
evil power incarnate into a feeling machine. Feelings that were never felt  
before were accessed when she came into his life. Now he does something  
that one of evil nature would never do, cry.  
  
"Galvatron." Optimus calls.  
  
"G-go away. Y-you've cause too much p-pain already." Galvatron  
stutters.   
  
"I can bring her back." Tetra says softly.  
  
"You would do that for an old nemesis? I don't believe you. Leave me  
to my mourning." Galvatron mutters.  
  
"I see that you've a changed Galvatron, Electra too. I had doubted  
that evil beings like you could love, but you proved me wrong." Tetra  
replies.   
  
"Galvatron, you know that we uphold life in every context. So please  
take Tetras' offer into consideration and make a counteroffer for her  
service. Do it for Electra and the love you share." Optimus states.   
Galvatron bows his head in thought, "Very well. Tetra, please bring  
Electra back to me and I solemnly promise a most interesting  
counteroffer."   
  
"So be it then." Tetra kneels, opens her chest and removes the  
Matrix, she puts a hand on either side of it and opens it, "Now bring  
light where there is darkness and restore this beings' life force." the  
Matrix glows, its power reaches out and engulfs Electra in its soft light,  
her optics alight briefly.  
  
"Tetra?" Electra murmurs. Tetra closes the Matrix and returns it to her chest.  
  
"Yes, Electra?" Tetra smiles.  
  
"You brought me back? Why?" Electra inquires weakly.  
  
"I asked her to, my dear." Galvatron replies.  
  
"In exchange for what?" Electra sighs.  
  
"That has yet to be settled." Galvatron states.  
  
"You could counteroffer by changing sides." Optimus suggests.  
  
One side of him wants to laugh out loud, the other wants him to do  
it, but settles for a compromise. "No, Optimus. That can never be." he  
helps Electra up, "We'll be leaving now. Decepticons, Trechercons!  
Retreat!" they fly off.   
  
"I wonder what will happen now?" Tetra asks.  
  
"Its hard to say, but at least this battle is over." Optimus replies.  
  
"Dirge, I have wonderful news." she smiles.  
  
"Leave me alone, Threnody. Isn't it enough that you surrendered us to  
the Autobots?" Dirge mutters.   
  
"I had my reasons." she sighs. He grunts. "I found the cure for your plague."  
  
"What?! Your kidding." Dirge states as he stands.  
  
"I would never kid you, Dirge." she smiles.  
  
"By the Matrix, Threnody, tell me what the cure is." he pleads.  
  
"Love." Threnody states.  
  
"Oh brother. What chances have I finding someone who'd be willing to  
cure me? I'm doomed." Dirge cries.   
  
"The chances are in your favor if you turn around and see the face of  
your savior." Threnody replies and flips up her mask.   
  
"What are you talking ab..." he begins, she turns into her embrace  
and is cut off by her kiss, the patches start to fade, they disengage, he  
blinks, "Now I think I understand."   
  
"I love you Dirge." she smiles.  
  
"Amazing how I missed it." Dirge grins.  
  
"Yes." she pulls him in for a kiss, he resists.  
  
"Wait, wait. There's something I've got to do." he protests. She  
gives him a look, he continues, "I've got to perform one last task as a  
Decepticon, then I'll return. That is if I survive telling Galvatron that  
I'm switching sides."   
  
"Are you crazy?! You tell Galvatron that and he'll kill you."  
Threnody gapes.   
  
"I've got to prove to myself that I can stand up to him." Dirge  
retorts and leaves.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Threnody states as she hugs him.  
  
"After I arrived, I walked up to Galvatron and first announced the  
cure for 'Black Death'." Dirge reports. "After the expected astonishment,  
I told Galvatron that I was joining the Autobots. That caused quite a  
stir. Galvatron stood, walked over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and  
said, 'You know what this means don't you?'. 'That you will destroy me,  
sir.' I replied. He smiled and said, 'No Dirge, it means that I must  
congratulate you for your bravery on facing me. And for helping me decide  
what I must say to the others.' he looked around at the gathering and  
said, 'Decepticons, I am relinquishing my leadership.' Everyone was  
aghast. Galvatron continued, 'Cyclonus, Scourge, I choose you two to be  
the new leaders. Dirge, join the Autobots if you wish and fight well for  
them.' He then looked toward Electra, 'Do you have anything to say, my  
dear?' Electra nodded, 'I am also relinquishing my leadership.' That made  
the Trechercons go berserk. Electra continued, 'Draeda, I choose you to be  
my successor. Dirge, my blessings to you and Threnody. And that goes for  
Slipstream and you know who as well.' With that they left. I made my exit  
under cover of the impending confusion."   
  
"Amazing. I wonder where our commanders will go and what they'll do?"  
Threnody ponders.   
  
"By the looks in their optics, I would say they are planning to do  
plenty of this." Dirge grins and pulls her in for a kiss.   
  
"Vixica!" Struthia cries. Vixica looks behind herself as she enters  
the room.   
  
"Greetings comrades." Vixica nods.  
  
"We were so worried about you." Austera states.  
  
"We thought Ravage had hurt you." Ursa Thylar put in.  
  
"Quite the opposite, my friends. Ravage?" Vixica growls, Ravage enters.  
  
"I complain, Vixica explain." Bebop frowns.  
  
"Ravage and I have a mutual understanding and enjoy each others  
company." Vixica growls softly.


	22. Open House

2016: There had been a lot of complaints and protests from the locals, but  
Servabot Base was built on the outskirts of a little Washington state town  
alled Gig Harbor. Of all the bases, it was clearly the third largest.  
Many questioned the logic of placing a base in such a populace, but Tetra  
Reris knew that the Trechercons rarely trifled with humans or with towns  
offering little energy possibilities, so the issues raised were soon put  
to rest. Besides, the Trechercons' base, Amazon, was located in a remote  
part of eastern Washington and she wanted to keep a close optic on them.  
Being allied to the Autobots for only a year, Tetra Reris found she knew  
about one-third of them really well and that she'd met, even briefly,  
about two-thirds. She wasn't satisfied with this and wished to know them  
all. She was sure her warriors felt the same, so she decided to have an  
official base warming party. Tetra made sure each guest was greeted by her  
as they drove, flew, or walked in. The first to arrive were from  
Hydro-Base, all of which she knew since she and her warriors spent a  
better part of six months with them as their base was being built.   
  
"Hey Tetra, who else is coming?" queried Commander Elliot.   
  
"I only extended the invitations and left it at that. I do hope that  
the Autobots who've I've not met or do not know very well will come." the  
aquamarine, light blue, orange, blue and light green form of Tetra Reris  
replied.   
  
"Do we count Tee Ree?" asked the purple, red and white Depth.   
  
Tetra frowned, she hated that nickname he'd given her, "Yes."   
  
"That's good to hear, and to think we thought no one wanted to know  
us." the red, purple and white Shadow said with a chuckle.

The tri-yellow colored Magmorta stepped in between the two and escorted  
them quickly out of harms way.   
  
"Thanks Maggie." the Commander called after her, "Don't worry about  
them Tetra, Mag will keep them tightly reigned and if they outlive their  
welcome, she'll see to it they go home." Tetra nodded and smiled a bit.   
  
"Hey, I hear there's a party going on here." a voice said.   
  
"That could only be Hot Rod." the Commander commented as she and  
Tetra turned toward the red and yellow youth.   
  
"Anyone else from the Ozarks come with you?" Tetra asked.   
  
"Sure did." he replied with a smile.   
  
"Hey Rodder, come 'ere." called Depth. The youths face went dour.   
  
"Urr, wish he didn't come. Shadow and Magmorta I can dig, but  
Depth.. I'd rather dig a hole and bury him neck deep." he sighed.   
  
Tetra and the Commander stifled a chuckle as he leisurely made his way  
toward Depth. Tetra was quick to catch her composure when the gray Blue  
Streak arrived with an attractive blue-gold female at his side.   
  
"Introduce yourself." he whispered.   
  
With an unsure nod and a look of uneasiness in her optics, the blue  
armored female managed a warm smile. "I'm Goldwind, we've not met Tetra  
Reris."   
  
"Pleased to meet you Goldwind. I'm glad you and Blue Streak could  
come." Tetra said with a sincere smile.   
  
"Whey hey, look at the dish." cried Depth.   
  
"Shut it you." Hot Rod retorted.   
  
"You're going to base right now." Magmorta put in and grasped  
Depths' arm firmly.   
  
"Come on Maggie, we just got here. I swear I'll watch my tongue."  
Depth griped.  
  
"And your hands, watch those too." Shadow said with a friendly jab.   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Depth grumped and crossed his arms.   
  
Commander Elliot asked, "Where's Commander Reeder?"   
  
"She couldn't come. There may be some Decepticon activity in our  
area soon."   
  
"So we can't stay long." Blue Streak finished.   
  
"Why don't you go mingle while you can." Tetra replied.   
  
"Good idea." Blue Streak said and led Silverwind toward the  
refreshments table.  
  
"I notice Bebop's not here." Tetra said to the Commander.   
  
"Yeah, he complained about it too, but he knows I can't leave it  
undefended. Hopefully Blare won't get on me for that, I understand those  
two are an item." she grinned.   
  
"When did this happen?" Tetra asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" she replied.  
  
"It's not in me to pry into my warriors personal lives." Tetra stated.  
  
"I'd better give you an update on who's seeing who cuz your warriors  
have been dating behind your back." the Commander said with a smile, "On  
the other hand, with this open house, I'd reckon their boyfriends will  
find an excuse to come, so you'll find out soon enough." Tetra sighed  
deeply and nodded. By a half an hour what the Commander said came about.  
  
"I never realized how many had paired up." Tetra exclaimed.   
  
"Does that surprise you?" Commander Elliot queried.   
  
"In a way, yes. But I'm happy for them, their welfare has always  
been my top priority." Tetra replied  
  
Commander Elliot nodded and noticed how the Servabot gazed upon each  
couple with a wishful glint. She decided not to voice anything about this  
and instead turned her thoughtful gaze on the couples. It was later that  
the room grew quiet and all looked toward the entrance. Tetra let out a  
small gasp when she noticed who was paying a visit.  
  
The red, white and blue Autobot Commander cast a slow, sweeping look  
around the room before saying. "So this is where a good part of my  
warriors went."   
  
"Hey, Big Red." Depth exclaimed, Prime gave him withering glare.   
  
"What brings you here, Optimus?" Tetra asked.   
  
"A sense of curiosity that has been answered." he replied.  
  
"How's that?" Commander Elliot queried.   
  
"When one warrior sneaks off base with regularity, the Commander has  
to wonder what that warrior is up to. So when all these gentlemen took  
leave, I just had to know where they were going. Tetra, may I see you a  
moment?" Optimus stated.   
  
That made Tetra go stiff from shock for all a second. She glanced  
nervously at the Commander and then made her way toward him. The  
conversation among the couples picked up and the whispered words of the  
two Commanders was unheard. Commander Elliot watched the pair until Prime  
turned to leave. Tetras' face was somber, but her optics were like stars.  
She had it bad for Prime and the Commander knew it.   
  
"So, what he say?" Commander Elliot asked.  
  
"A word on how we both didn't know about this and that we should not  
feel like we did something to convince them to date behind our backs."   
Tetra shrugged.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling he said more than that?" the Commander  
asked, "Never mind, that's your business. Now go mingle already, this'll  
be all that shows it seems."  
  
"It's enough Commander Elliot. All the ones I need to know better  
are here." she looked a bit sad.   
  
"Except Optimus, Tetra? Listen, I know how you feel about him, it's  
hard not to notice that look in your optics when he shows." Tetra sighed,

"Heartbreak is hard, but you'll get over it. Try to let go Tetra, or  
you'll take a lot longer to love again."   
  
Tetra nodded and wondered off into the gathered crowd.


	23. A Year to Remember

2016: A human is wandering around the bowels of Cybertron.  
  
"Face it kiddo, you're lost. No one's going to search for you, let  
alone find you." she murmurs.  
  
"Human. Come to me." Vesta Zeta calls out.   
  
"I know I shouldn't go, but for some reason, I don't fear that  
voice." she thinks and walks into a room, an orb floats above her.   
  
"Greetings. Please come closer, I won't harm you." Vesta Zeta states.   
  
"I'm glad you called to me." she smiles.   
  
"I have waited for one such as you, human." Vesta Zeta says.   
  
"You wait for me? Why? Am I significant?" she asks.   
  
"You are, let me explain why." Vesta Zeta replies.   
  
"I'm listening." she nods.   
  
"Almost all humans fear Transformers, but there are exceptions. You  
are one of these, in fact you went as far as coming to Cybertron. Please  
tell me why you did this." Vesta Zeta says.   
  
"Well, ever since they appeared in the papers I was intrigued by  
them. I decided to observe them at close range and found out in the  
process that there were two groups of robots. I followed the good guys to  
their HQ and observed them. Furthermore I knew my research wouldn't be  
complete without info about their planet, so I hitched a ride here." she  
reports.   
  
"You have no fear of Transformers whatsoever?" Vesta Zeta asks.   
  
"Well, I do fear the bad guys. What are they called?" she inquires.   
  
"Decepticons and Trechercons." Vesta Zeta replies.   
  
"And the good guys?" she queries.   
  
"Autobots and Servabots." Vesta Zeta states.   
  
"I'd better write that down." she says and scribbles a few notes in a  
notebook, "Tell me, is that all you want of me?"   
  
"No. Since you have no fear of the 'Bot forces, I know that you could  
live amongst them." Vesta Zeta says.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asks.   
  
"Only by becoming a Transformer can you get the information you  
require." Vesta Zeta reports.   
  
"Me?" she blinks.   
  
"I will tell you why I make this offer. Ever since the Servabots came  
here I knew that couples would soon learn how to Become One." Vesta Zeta  
states.   
  
"Explain that term to me please." she inquires.   
  
"Becoming One is the way a couple shows their love, when they do this  
act it is like what you humans call marriage, but is more binding and  
longer lasting." Vesta Zeta replies.   
  
"I see, please continue." she nods.   
  
"I knew what would happen after that act took place." Vesta Zeta  
says. "Procreation."   
  
"Don't single Transformers know about it?" she asks.   
  
"It's a dormant program that only is activated after Becoming One."  
Vesta Zeta says.   
  
"I see. You still haven't told me how I'm involved in this." she  
states.   
  
"I want you to become a medic solely responsible for the health of  
the females of the group. You also will be responsible for part of the  
creation of children and will care for their health as well." Vesta Zeta  
replies.   
  
"Why me? I'm no doctor." she inquires.   
  
"I can give you all the collected medical knowledge that will be  
needed for your work." Vesta Zeta reports.   
  
"Give me a week and I will have decided by then." she nods.   
  
"A week it shall be. Take this." a object appears in the humans'  
hand, "Press the button if you wish to take my offer and I will send an  
escort." Vesta Zeta states.   
  
"Thanks. How do I get home?" she queries.   
  
"That is easily taken care of." a robot comes in, "This will be your  
body if you decide to become a Transformer. Don't look shocked, it's  
presently an empty shell that I am controlling." Vesta Zeta says, the  
robot transforms, "I will see to it you get home safely."   
  
"Are you prepared" Vesta Zeta asks.   
  
"I am. But before you start, I want a few doubts cleared." she states.   
  
"Speak freely." Vesta Zeta replies.   
  
"First, will I lose any of my past memories?" she inquires.   
  
"All past experiences will remain intact." Vesta Zeta says.   
  
"Good. Second, will I be given knowledge on fighting techniques just  
in case I become involved in a battle?" she queries.   
  
"It can be done." Vesta Zeta states.   
  
"Third, can you return me to my human body when my work is finished?"   
she asks.  
  
"If you wish it." Vesta Zeta reports.   
  
"Do what must be done." she nods.  
  
Vesta Zeta glows, a shot of white electricity hits the human. "This will transfers your mind and life force." Vesta Zeta says. The electricity changes to yellow, "This provides you with the required medical knowledge." the electricity changes to blue, "And this finishes the transfer by merging the robot body and your mind together. Go forth  
Gynae, go live amongst your comrades and serve their cause well."   
  
"I like it. Before I go, how am I to address you?" Gynae asks.  
  
"Vesta Zeta."   
  
"I thank you, Vesta Zeta." Gynae says and leaves. Gynae wandered the planet, taking in the sights.   
  
"Excuse me." Gynae turns toward the speaker, "I don't believe I know  
you." the blue form of Brainstorm says.   
  
"Indeed you don't. I am Gynae, and you are?" the multi-blue colored  
form of Gynae asks.   
  
"Brainstorm. Why have I not seen you until now, Gynae?" Brainstorm  
queries.   
  
"I'm a new Transformer." Gynae smiles.   
  
"I see. Would you mind if I escort you to headquarters, Gynae?"  
Brainstorm asks.  
  
"Not at all, Brainstorm." Gynae replies.   
  
He took Gynae to the Commander of the group.   
  
"Who do we have here?" the red, blue, and white form of Optimus asks.   
  
"Name's Gynae, function medic." Gynae smiles.   
  
"As Commander of the Autobots, I welcome you Gynae." Optimus nods.   
  
"I hope to serve you well, sir." Gynae replies.   
  
"No need for formalities, just call me Optimus." Optimus states.   
  
"I will." Gynae says.   
  
"Brainstorm, show Gynae around." Optimus orders.   
  
"Of course." Brainstorm reports and they leave, "You should be  
honored Gynae , not many new Autobots call Optimus Prime by his first  
name."   
  
"I am honored then." Gynae smiles. "I think I need to see the medical  
bay and be introduced to the medical staff."   
  
"Right this way." Brainstorm gestures.   
  
Upon arriving, Gynae is overwhelmed by the sight of it.   
  
"Impressive." Gynae murmurs. Hoist, Ratchet and First Aid approach them.   
  
"Gynae, this is Ratchet, First Aid and Hoist." Brainstorm introduces.   
  
"Greetings, I hope I will teach you a few tricks of the trade."   
Gynae smiles.   
  
"That will be the day." the dominantly white form of Ratchet states.  
  
"Anything is possible, Ratchet." the white and red form of First Aid  
shrugs.   
  
"Indeed. Gynae, if you wish, you can stick around and prove your  
point." the green, yellow and white form of Hoist states.   
  
"I will indeed, Hoist." Gynae nods.   
  
"Good. Brainstorm, you can go." Hoist says.   
  
"Gynae , are you ready to leave?" Brainstorm asks.   
  
"Yes, I think I've proven my expertise to our comrades." Gynae  
smiles and leaves the room.  
  
"Good, I have much to show you still." Brainstorm states.   
  
"You have good timing, I think those three were just getting a little  
jealous." Gynae grins.   
  
"Jealous? Those guys?" Brainstorm inquires, a slight chuckle in his  
voice.   
  
"How about a bit threatened then?" Gynae muses.   
  
"That depends how much medical knowledge you have." Brainstorm states.   
  
"More than enough, possibly too much. I just hope they'll accept me."  
Gynae sighs.  
  
"Don't worry yourself too much. They can be pains at times, but will  
always be there when you need them." Brainstorm replies.   
  
"I would like to be shown to my room now." Gynae reports.   
  
"After the tour is complete, I will." Brainstorm says.   
  
"Lead on then." Gynae nods.   
  
At the conclusion of the day, Gynae wrote in her journal about her first  
day. Later, she was visited by Vixica. Soon Vixica was telling Gynae what  
she saw and heard the day before. It went something like this.   
  
"Two dudes bide their time, and girl, they are in their prime."  
Hiphop grins, looking through a pair of binoculars.   
  
"Do share, show me where." Blare retorts.   
  
"Here take a look, then put them in a studbook." Hiphop winks,  
passing the binoculars to her twin sister.   
  
"For one who's flirty, you sure talk dirty." Blare replies.   
  
"No doubt, but check 'em out." Hiphop nods.   
  
The red form of Blaster says, "I have a funny feeling that we're  
being monitored."   
  
The two toned blue form of Bebop looks around, "One who eyes? Could  
be spies."  
  
"No such luck. Two females are giving us the pass-fail." Blaster  
gestures with his thumb, Bebop looks toward them.   
  
"Then let them behold those who are bold." Bebop smiles.   
  
"Feedback, we need a counterattack." Blare states, lowering the  
  
binoculars.   
  
"Then mastermind a musical grind." Hiphop grins.   
  
"A romantic strain may detain what we wish to obtain." Blare nods.   
  
Soon some soft, sultry sounds surround Bebop and Blaster.   
  
"Slick chick uses a new trick to make us love sick." Bebop smiles.   
  
"Then let's give in and dance with them." Blaster retorts, staring  
fondly at Blare.   
  
"I prefer to wine and dine the gal that'll be mine." Bebop winks.   
  
"I can dig that gig, but I'll do my own thing for this fling."  
Blaster replies. Blare and Hiphop approach them.   
  
"Hello boys, do you like the noise?" Blare grins.   
  
"We love your jam, but this dude wants to scram this ma'am." Bebop  
bows and leaves with Hiphop.   
  
"So there they go, let's dance real slow." Blare states and takes  
Blasters' hand.  
  
"I'll bet we can make a great duet." Blaster says.   
  
"Do understand that love is grand. And you know it would be great, if  
you could be my roommate." Blare winks and looks at him sincerely.   
  
"Of course musical miss, now give us a kiss." Blaster replies.   
Of course Vixica sniffed out the other two, just to see if it was going  
just as well for them.   
  
"Though I might be despond, of you I am most fond." Bebop rhymes.   
  
"To you I must reply that I comply, in fact I react by not delaying  
and saying, my needs are most dire, it's you I desire." Hiphop leans  
toward him with a mischievous look in her optics.   
  
"I debate that you wait. I need time for my love to prime." Bebop  
states.   
  
"You won't doubt after the lights are out." Hiphop wraps her arms  
around him and the lights flicker off.   
  
Vixica had sense enough not to stick around for the rest. The next day,  
Gynae performs check-ups on the Cybertron-based females.   
  
"Right on time, Threnody. Sit down on the table please, I'll be with  
you in a moment. Tracer, everything's in working order, but check back  
next month, same day and time, okay?" Gynae states.   
  
"Of course Gynae, we will talk later." the orange, ochre and black  
form of Tracer replies.   
  
Gynae smiles, "Well Threnody, you ready for a very important and  
complete check-up?"   
  
"As ready as I could be." the dominantly black form of Threnody  
nods.   
  
"You don't mind if I ask personal questions while I work, do you?"  
Gynae inquires.   
  
"You may as long as I can query you as well." Threnody replies.   
  
"Of course, lay down please." Threnody does as asked, "I will perform  
the usual gear checks and other related matters first." Gynae states and  
opens Threnodys' chest. Then she began to sing in a low tone.   
  
"What's with the singing?" Threnody inquires.   
  
"Does it bother you?" Gynae asks.   
  
"No, in fact I find it very calming, please continue." Threnody  
states.   
  
"The patient is always right." Gynae smiles.   
  
"Everything is in working order, your free to go." Gynae smiles.   
  
"Gynae, I have something to show you." Threnody says. She reaches  
inside her chest and pulls out a fist sized, glowing orb. "Can you tell  
me what this is?"   
  
Gynae takes the orb from her, "Hello there little fella." it flashes  
at her in response.   
  
"It understands you?" Threnody asks.   
  
"Of course, and I understand him." Gynae smiles.   
  
"Come again?" Threnody blinks.   
  
"It's hard to explain, but when I was created, I was given the  
ability to understand and talk with children, which is what this orb is."   
Gynae states.   
  
"I thought only humans could have children." Threnody says.   
  
"Not so, this little fella here is proof. You see, this orb is the  
result of something special happening between a couple. Do you remember  
what happened beforehand?" Gynae inquires.   
  
"There was this feeling of loss and also of completeness, then a orb  
came out of me and out of Dirge. The two merged and this orb just floated  
there and flashed at us." Threnody replies.   
  
"He was probably saying hello and identifying himself." Gynae nods.   
  
"But what do I do with it?" Threnody queries.   
  
"First this little fella tells old Teletran-1 his schematics, I will  
build his body and then the orb will enter the body. After that, its up to  
you and Dirge to raise him, teach him and everything else parents do for a  
child." Gynae smiles.   
  
"I'm still not clear about the details that this is a result of  
something me and Dirge shared." Threnody sighs.   
  
"Do not try to comprehend the ways of our creator, Threnody, just  
accept what is true. This is your child, you and Dirge created him and  
will be responsible for his upbringing." Gynae states.   
  
"But I don't know how.." Threnody begins.   
  
"All of us have parental instincts within, don't worry, they'll kick  
in." Gynae reports.   
  
"How should I tell Dirge about this?" Threnody asks.   
  
"Break the news carefully, then bring him here, I'll be done  
constructing the childs' body by then." Gynae replies.   
  
"Thank you for the news, Gynae." Threnody nods.   
  
"I'm just doing my job, Threnody." Gynae states, she spots Vixica,  
  
"On time I see. Hop up on the table, if you please?"   
  
"We will talk later, Gynae." Threnody waves and leaves.   
  
"What's this about a child?" the dominantly black form of Vixica asks.   
  
"Only if you keep quiet about it, I will tell you." Gynae says.   
  
That night, Gynae sat outside on a platform and wrote in her journal. She  
felt as if someone were near.   
  
"Come stranger, sit down and talk with me." Gynae states. The figure  
moves into the light, it is Electra.   
  
"I have been watching you closely Gynae." the silver, black, purple,  
and red form of Electra says. "I know of your work, so I know you won't  
deny me a check-up."   
  
"I would never deny any patient, in fact, I prefer to stay neutral  
when it comes to their health, no matter which side they are on." Gynae  
replies.   
  
"Good, shall we start then?" Electra asks.   
  
"Make a deal with me first and I'll sneak you down to medical bay."  
Gynae nods.   
  
"I thought 'Bots never made deals with 'Cons." Electra retorts.   
  
"I will perform my service if you will agree to schedule your  
warriors for check-ups without either side finding out about it." Gynae  
says.   
  
"That is simple to arrange. Do you have a neutral meeting ground and  
any stipulations in mind?" Electra inquires.   
  
"The stipulations are that they come unarmed and never tell anyone  
what they're up to. As for the meeting places, I'll look into where are  
the safest locations to perform my services on both Cybertron and Earth."  
Gynae replies.   
  
"I shall talk with them about it. Now will you perform your job?"  
Electra queries.  
  
"Of course, come with me." Gynae gestures.   
  
The next night Gynae wrote in my journal, and again she became aware of a  
presence. She waited for something to happen, nothing did. And then she  
spots a small figurine. The figurine inflates, produces a paper and  
disappears.  
  
"Strange, very strange. I wonder what this says?" she looks it over,  
  
"Want to become Autobots, eh? If this is your wish, come to Autobot HQ  
tomorrow at noon." Silence. The next day, Gynae told Optimus about what  
had transgressed  
  
"If our mystery person does show, I shall consider having them join  
our group. Although this beings' way of letting us know his wishes is  
suspiciously reminiscent of a Decepticons' behavior." Optimus states.  
  
"Did you hear what he called us?" the red, purple and white form of  
Depth asks.   
  
"I did. You couldn't be anymore wrong, comrade." the purple, red, and  
white form of Shadow replies.   
  
"You must be our mysterious note writer." Optimus says, turning  
toward the duo now approaching.   
  
"What was with the expedition last night?" Gynae asks.   
  
"Got your notice, didn't I?" Shadow inquires.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Optimus asks.   
  
"We came to join your group." Depth says.   
  
"Yes. We have observed both groups and decided yours was more to our  
liking." Shadow replies.   
  
"Yet my partners way of getting our intention across made you think  
we were 'Cons, we are not in any sense." Depth states.   
  
"We are not even of your planet, and that is all we will tell you  
when it comes to our past." Shadow reports.   
  
"That answers the what, now give us your names." Gynae smiles.   
  
"Why of course, my dear. This is Depth and I am Shadow." Shadow replies.   
  
"And you wish to join our group?" Optimus asks.   
  
"I thought we made that all too clear." Depth grunts.   
  
"Then give me some good reasons to let you join." Optimus states.   
  
"Battle stations! Incoming attack formation!" Optimus commands.   
  
"I wondered when this would happen." Gynae drops her ledger and picks  
up her weapons, "The time has come to make the transition from medical  
officer to warrior."   
  
Outside, the battle begins. Some occurrences were relayed to Gynae by Vixica.   
  
"Stop standing back here, you two rusted wrecks, and join your  
warriors in battle!" the purple and black form of Draeda screams.   
  
"I suggest you check your tone of voice when addressing us, Draeda.  
Furthermore, take back that insult of yours." the purple form of Cyclonus  
snarls.   
  
"Make me!" Draeda yells.   
  
"We know better than to play your game, Draeda. Besides, this is no  
time to pick a fight, there is a battle going on." Scourge states.   
  
"You two are impossible. You had better stir yourselves into action  
when the 'Bots come for you." Draeda sneers.   
  
"She is right. Scourge, Sweeps, come with me." Cyclonus orders, they  
head for Optimus.   
  
"Optimus is in trouble." Brainstorm points out.   
  
"Not anymore. Aerialbots, let's kick transistors!" the dominantly  
white form of Silverbolt says, they and Brainstorm head for the 'Cons.   
  
"I will succeed where Electra failed and crush you utterly, Tetra."  
Draeda states.  
  
"I don't think so, Draeda." Tetra replies. She attempts to punch her,  
but Draeda catches Tetras' fist in her hand.   
  
"Come again, Tetra?" Draeda asks. Tetra fires her weapon, it glances  
Draedas' side, "Bad shot, and at such close range. Here, I'll show you how  
it's done." a beam leaps from Draedas' optics and hits Tetra, who kneels  
in pain, "Hurts, doesn't it? Give in to me Tetra, give in to your master."  
Tetra fights off the pain and stands, "NO! That's impossible!   
  
"Indeed?" Tetra grits. She clasps her hands and delivers a stunning  
blow to the side of Draedas' head, who stumbles. Gynae sees this.   
  
"Tetra has such power, makes me glad I'm not a 'Con." a laser almost  
hits her, "OOPS! Better keep my mind on the battle." Gynae says.  
  
Brainstorm glides by her, smoke billows out of him, "Brainstorm's hurt, I  
better check on him." blasts a 'Con and runs toward him.   
  
"Oh my aching retro thrusters." Brainstorm groans.   
  
"Can you transform?" Gynae asks.   
  
"I'll try." Brainstorm says and slowly changes to robot mode.   
  
"Pretty nasty hole you got there." she transforms and loads him  
inside her jet form, "I'll have to take you to medical bay."  
  
"Ratchet, help Brainstorm out, he's your first patient." Gynae states.   
  
"You repair him, I'll take your place outside." Ratchet says as he  
helps Brainstorm out of Gynae.   
  
"If you want to." Gynae shrugs.   
  
"I must. There'll be more injured soon enough, I can provide their  
transportation here." Ratchet replies.   
  
"I will take over for you then." Gynae nods and transforms.   
  
"Good." Rachet transforms and leaves.   
  
"Strange that Ratchet is going out there, he doesn't think himself as  
much of a warrior." Brainstorm states.   
  
"Sometimes the least likely can surprise us, Brainstorm. Now lay down  
and I'll fix that hole." Gynae says.   
  
"When will these 'Cons learn that they'll never win a battle?" the  
red form of Wasp inquires.   
  
"Probably never. They are one determined bunch, that much you can  
give 'em." the golden form of Goldbug retorts. Shadow and Depth run by  
them.   
  
"I take to appraising, those two are amazing." Blare rhymes.   
  
"The 'Cons better beware, for they seem to be everywhere." Bebop nods.   
  
"Yeah, those dudes seem to thrive on war." Blaster muses. The duo  
rush by again.  
  
"Maybe we misjudged them, Wasp." Goldbug shrugs.   
  
"I don't trust them." Wasp replies.   
  
"But in a pinch, they don't flinch." Hiphop rhymes.   
  
"And so would every single one of us when that situation occurs."  
Wasp nods.   
  
"Yet how many of us has the energy they exhibit in battle?" Goldbug  
asks.   
  
"Indeed, only two have more speed." Blare says. Blurr zips past.   
  
"There goes one now. I wonder if he'll ever slow down?" Blaster queries.   
  
"Ask me that question in four million years and I'll answer  
possibly." Goldbug states. Blear zips up to Wasp.   
  
"Did you see where Blurr went?" the blue form of Blear asks.   
  
"He went that way." Wasp gestures.   
  
"Here's more injured for you." Ratchet states, Gynae spots Sideswipe.   
  
"Didn't I just send you out repaired, Sideswipe? Are you a glutton  
for punishment or what?" Gynae sighs.   
  
"I take it all in stride, doctor. Injuries are just part of my job,  
just like repairing those injuries is part of yours." the red and black  
form of Sideswipe grins.  
  
"How does it look out there, Ratchet?" Hoist asks.   
  
"Very bleak." Ratchet sighs and leaves.   
  
Soon the battle ended, the Bots won, but only barely.   
  
"What the..? Recquiem, can't you see I'm working?" Gynae sighs. The  
dark red and black jet transforms and lands.   
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Gynae, I'm just so bored. There's no one to play with  
around here." Recquiem whines.   
  
"I know. Tell you what, since I'm almost done here, I'll play with  
you." Gynae smiles.   
  
"You will?" Recquiem asks.   
  
"Go outside, I'll be there as soon as I can." Gynae states. He  
transforms and flies out, "Adorable child, but he can be a bit pesky."   
  
Time passed, Gynae found myself facing a slight dilemma for she had grown  
fond of and even felt spiritually connected to a certain male. She  
reasoned that her growing love for him was wrong and overruled her  
  
feelings. It hurt to do so, but she finally approached Vesta Zeta.   
  
"I am here, Vesta Zeta." Gynae states. The orb glows and rises.   
  
"Are you prepared for the transfer, Gynae?" Vesta Zeta asks.   
Brainstorm peeks around the door jam and blinks at the sight.   
  
"Yes." Gynae nods. From a cubicle a human body floats out. "I hope  
you took good care of my human body."   
  
"I have. Do you have all your information with you?" Vesta Zeta  
queries.   
  
"It's all loaded up inside me." Gynae replies.   
  
"Then let the transfer commence." Vesta Zeta states. Electricity  
shoots out, it turns from white, to yellow and finally to blue.   
  
"Thank you for your help, Vesta Zeta, I hope to do the Transformers  
justice by spreading the good news." the human says and climbs into the  
jet form of her ex-body.   
  
"I know you will. If you ever wish to return, just send a homing  
signal." Vesta Zeta states.   
  
"I sincerely regret that I can never return." she sighs.   
  
"I know what your are going through. It is a natural occurrence, you  
will deal with it when the time comes." Vesta Zeta reports.   
  
"I hope so." she wipes a tear away, "Farewell." the jets zooms off.   
  
"I can't believe it, Gynae was a human. I'm so confused." Brainstorm  
sighs.   
  
"Come forth, Brainstorm." Vesta Zeta states.   
  
"You knew I was here?" Brainstorm asks, stepping into the room.   
  
"Yes. I sense you care for Gynae, there is no shame in it. She is the  
same being within, no matter what body she is in." Vesta Zeta reports, "Go  
to her, Brainstorm, tell her what you feel." he transforms and leaves.   
  
"Welcome back, Gynae. Will you stay be longer this time?" Vesta Zeta  
inquires.   
  
"Yes." Gynae nods and walks over to Brainstorm, "In fact, it will be  
permanent. You can do whatever you wish to my human body, I will never use  
it again." they leave


	24. April Fools!

2017: The red, purple, and white form of Depth rubbed his strong hands in  
anticipation. The movement sent slight ripples in his well muscled lower  
arms, an uncommon sight in a mechanical being to say the least. His yellow  
optics gleamed mischievously as erratic thoughts formed. He chuckled to  
himself lowly, making his fellow Hydro-Base staffers give him puzzled  
expressions. Even his long-time confidant Shadow looked at him sideways  
and was automatically suspicious that Depth was up to something.  
Underneath his mask, Depth smiled, and it wasn't a friendly one either. He  
frame moved casually toward the visiting youth Hot Rod.   
  
"Hi ya Roddy!" Depth exclaimed cheerily, "Say what's that on your  
shoulder?" he asked as he whacked the lad hard, "Got it." he then wiped  
his hand on Hot Rods' red and yellow chest, smearing something very  
similar to squashed guts upon it, "Very big spider ya had there."  
Hot Rod stared at the streak and looked absolutely disgusted. A chuckle of  
absolute mirth rumbled out of Depth, which soon turned into uproarious  
laughter.  
  
He slapped his knee, pointed a finger at the streak and gasped out,  
"April Fools!"  
  
Hot Rods' jaw dropped then promptly came up to grit his teeth. He did not  
look happy, he balled up his fists. Depth immediately quieted and gave him  
a steely glare as his medium-length blades slicked out of his elbows.  
  
"Come on, loosen up Rodder or I'll do it for ya." Depth taunted.   
  
The red, blue and light blue form of Shark put a hand on Hot Rods'  
shoulder and said, "Ignore him, don't let him get you."

The red, purple and white form of Shadow walked up to Depth and  
stated, "That wasn't nice Cameal."   
  
"And look whose talking," Depth growled, "Mr. Tight Britches  
himself."   
  
Depth then stormed out of the room, planning to get another staffer.  
Before days end, he'd gotten the best of everyone, save Shadow and  
Commander Elliot, the latter was swamped with complaints just as she  
walked into the base.   
  
"Now listen, I know you're all angry at Depth and.." She sat down  
and there was a long 'Blat'. She sat up and picked up one very large  
whoopi cushion. The words of 'April Fools' wafted into the room, soon  
followed by a gay skipping down the hall. "That does it," the Commander  
growled, "no one does that to me and gets away with it." Shadow just then  
walked by the open door, "Shadow," the Commander called, "get in here,  
I've got a plan."   
  
Depth walked causally down the hall, whistling "Time Warp" from The Rocky  
Horror Picture show. He entered the room where he and Shadow lived. His  
optics widened in horror, there on the floor lay Shadow with a large hole  
in his armor. A spreading pool of his lifes' blood was present where it  
had leaked out of the gaping maw and sparks flew from his disrupted  
circuitry, Shadow groaned pitifully.   
  
"By the divine weld! Shadow!" Depth screamed and fell on his knees to  
his partners' side, "Who did this?! Damn it Shadow, don't you dare die on  
me!!"   
  
Shadow fixed his faintly glowing red optics on Depth, "T-too  
la-late." he mumbled weakly and gestured at his feet. There stood  
Deathstalker.   
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!' Depth screamed, "FUCK YOU STALKER, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE DIES!"   
  
"Yes." Deathstalker replied calmly, "I'm ready to meet our maker,  
how about you?" The vision then reached into Shadows' body.   
  
"Please 'Stalker, I'm begging ya here! Come on, have a heart man!"  
Depth cried.  
  
"Sorry." Deathstalker said, pulled out a filmy substance and faded  
out.   
  
"I don't wanna die!" Depth balled.   
  
"APRIL FOOLS!!"   
  
At the door, all the Hydro-Base staffers, Hot Rod and the Commander  
stood, all smiled broadly.   
  
"But..." Depth began.   
  
He was tapped on the shoulder and he saw Shadow was unharmed. Next to him  
was Deathstalker. All laughed at him, he had been utterly fooled.   
  
"He who laughs last, laughs best." Shadow chortled.   
  
"And we sure got you good." Deathstalker stated in a amused tone.   
  
Depth sat there a moment and then joined in on their laughter. They had  
indeed gotten him but good.


	25. Future Shock

2017: Its a normal, boring day for Depth and Shadow. There hasn't been a  
battle with the 'Cons for a month now and Depth starts in on his oldest  
lecture.   
  
"This is the life, Shadow. War, gals to flirt with, laser fights,  
females, battles where we can kick transistors..." the red, purple, and  
white form of Depth drones.   
  
The purple, red, and white form of Shadow ignores this all to familiar  
speech and instead mulls over his long life, which eclipses even  
Cybertrons' creation. Once he was innocent and didn't have a care in the  
world. But that was changed by years of war, by his worlds' destruction,  
by being hunted down by a demi-gods' minions, these and more contributes  
to his present self. He's hardened with few feelings, like hate, anger,  
and revenge. He retreats into his private heart and finds that lad of long  
ago. That lad looks at his ancient self and says, 'Find a female to share  
your twilight years with, Shadow, or remain as you are and meet oblivion  
without experiencing shared love.' He responds, 'A heck of a lot you  
know.'  
  
"Yeah, this is the life Shadow, nothing better can happen." Depth  
sighs.   
  
"Oh shuddup!" Shadow sneers, turns over to face away from Depth.   
'Hmm,' Depth thinks, 'must have hit a soft spot.' Depth has known Shadow  
for a long time, but for all of their shared experiences there is one  
thing that bothers Depth, Shadow doesn't trust him, but could he blame  
him? However, Shadow will never know his private heart. Depth retreats  
into that place and finds the adolescent within him. 'Remember me?' the  
lad asks, 'I am the romantic you once were and can be still. Find a lady,  
Depth, or die with nothing to show for your extended life.' 'Face it, your  
an old machine, your prime passed long ago. If any lady saw what you  
really looked like under this armor, they would either be disgusted or  
laugh at you.' Depth thinks, sighs, and shuts down.   
  
Later that day, a flash appears, from it a tri-yellow colored Magmorta  
appears from seemingly nowhere, having time-jumped from 2008.   
  
"I'm back where I started from, my first trip here must have botched  
this thing up. Oh well, I guess I could stick it out here." Magmorta  
sighs. Soon, Magmorta enters Gynaes' room, finding Gynae reading.   
  
"Who are you?" the multi-blue form of Gynae asks.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Magmorta replies.  
  
"I asked you first." Gynae says.   
  
"I am Magmorta." Magmorta nods.  
  
"I heard about you, you disappeared mysteriously back in 2008. The  
name is Gynae." Gynae smiles.   
  
"What year is it?" Magmorta asks.   
  
"2012. Why have you been gone four years?" Gynae replies.  
  
"I time-jumped." Magmorta reports.  
  
"Well that explains everything. Why did you do it?" Gynae says.   
  
"I'm looking for two robots, go by the names of Depth and Shadow."  
Magmorta smiles.   
  
"You know those two flirts?" Gynae inquires.   
  
"All too well, where are they?" Magmorta says.   
  
"Down the hall, you can't miss their door, it's got a bunch of 'Cons  
emblems on it." Gynae gestures.   
  
"Thanks." Magmorta nods.  
  
"If you want your room back..." Gynae begins.  
  
"Don't bother, I'll see to it that I get another." Magmorta says.   
  
Soon. The door slides open to the duos room, Magmorta enters and spots  
their dormant forms, the door closes, "Wake up you bums, you have a lady  
caller!" Magmorta cries.   
  
"Huh?" Depth yawns.  
  
"Lady?" Shadow says.   
  
"Magmorta!" both yell, they clamber out of their beds.   
  
"Hello Shady, Cameal." Magmorta smiles.  
  
"By the powers that be, I can't believe it." Depth shakes his head.  
  
"It's good to see you Maggie, give us a hug, will ya?" Shadow says.   
  
"Oh no you don't, you tried that before. I'm no fool, you know."  
Magmorta chuckles.   
  
"Oh come on, we've changed." Depth whines.  
  
"The day you change will be the day I retire." Magmorta says.   
  
"How about a handshake then?" Shadow inquires.   
  
"That I can settle for. You know what? I missed you two." Magmorta  
smiles.   
  
"Let's talk, we have a lot to catch up on." Shadow nods.  
  
"I'm tired." Depth stretches.  
  
"Me too. I think I'll catch a few z's." Shadow yawns.  
  
"You got a place to stay, Maggie?" Depth asks.  
  
"I haven't had the time to make arrangements." Magmorta says.   
  
"You can stay the night here if you want." Depth nods.  
  
"I guess I'll have to. But keep your hands to yourself or I'll do  
something unladylike." Magmorta grins.   
  
"Why of course, whatever you say." Depth says.  
  
"Good." Magmorta replies.  
  
"Lights out." Shadow reports.   
  
"Psst, Shadow. You awake?" Depth asks.  
  
"What do you want?" Shadow yawns.  
  
"She's asleep." Depth whispers, "Here's our chance to... you know."   
  
"Forget it, I'm not gonna do something stupid. Good night." Shadow  
mutters and turns over.   
  
"Sheesh, what a grouch." Depth rises from his bed and slinks over to  
Magmortas' bed, "Well, here goes nothing." he leans over to kiss her, a  
click is heard.   
  
"You even so much as touch me, and so help me, I'll blow your  
masculinity out." she growls, jabbing a gun into his gut, he backs off,  
"Go to sleep you pervert." Shadow chuckles as Depth lays back down.   
  
"Oh shuddup!" Depth grumps. Shadow continues to chuckle.   
  
"I trust you won't try anything?" Magmorta inquires of Shadow.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Shadow shrugs.  
  
"Good night, Shadow." Magmorta smiles.  
  
"Optimus, I have someone on the monitor who wants to speak to you."  
the red form of Blaster reports.   
  
"I can bet who it is, put him on the screen." soon the silvery face  
of Galvatron appears on the screen, "Why do you wish to speak to me,  
Galvatron?" the red, blue, and white form of Optimus asks.  
  
"I would like to commend you on doing so well against my former  
troops." Galvatron grins.   
  
"It's surprising to hear that coming from you." Optimus says.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Electra inquires from off screen.  
  
"Optimus Prime, dear." Galvatron replies.   
  
"When you're done, I wish to speak to Tetra." Electra says.   
  
"Blaster?" Optimus glances to him.   
  
"I'm on it." Blaster salutes and is out the door.  
  
A few minutes later, the aquamarine, orange, blue and light green form of  
Tetra Reris enters the room.   
  
"Tetra, come here please." Optimus gestures.  
  
"Are you finished?" Electra inquires from off screen.   
  
"No, I'm not." Galvatron replies.   
  
"Well, now you are." Electra says, her cannon appears just at the  
edge of the screen.   
  
"I'm going." Galvatron stands and disappears off screen, the silver,  
black, purple, and red form of Electra replaces him.   
  
"May I talk to Tetra, Optimus?" Electra smiles.   
  
"By all means." he stands, Tetra sits down.   
  
"I wish to converse with her alone, please leave." she requests,  
Optimus leaves, Electra looks to her left, "You heard me!" off screen a  
door is heard opening and someone giggles.   
  
"Get out of the way, you...." Galvatron begins off screen.   
  
"What did I tell you about..." Electra warns.  
  
"Sorry dear, won't happen again." Galvatron replies off screen.   
  
"Come here you two." Electra gestures, two silver, black, purple and  
red urchins seat themselves on her lap.   
  
"Why Electra, I didn't know you had children." Tetra smiles. Behind  
her, Requiem enters the room.   
  
"Hello, who's this?" Electra inquires, Tetra turns and sees the dark  
red and black form of Recquiem.   
  
"What do you want, Recquiem?" she asks, he approaches and whispers  
to her, "I see. Electra, this is Threnodys' son Recquiem. He wishes to  
play with your children." Tetra reports.   
  
"I don't know..." Electra begins.   
  
"Come on. Let us play... please." the twins beg in unison.  
  
"Very well, I'll bring them over." Electra sighs.  
  
"They seem to be getting along well." the black and purple form of  
Threnody smiles.   
  
"I'm glad I brought them, they have been driving Galvatron up the  
wall with their antics." Electra says.   
  
"Recquiem gets that way too, without Gynae to keep him busy, he'd  
get into more trouble." Threnody replies.   
  
"Maybe I should ask her to keep the twins entertained someday."   
Electra muses.   
  
"Did you notice that we have some spectators watching those three?"  
Tetra inquires, she gestures to Gynae standing just inside the ships' hull  
and just outside the ship are Galvatron, Dirge and Optimus Prime.   
  
"If I know Galvatron, he's warning Optimus not to Become One with a  
female and not to have any children." Electra grins.   
  
"And if I know Dirge, he's acting as the intermediate." Threnody  
smiles.   
  
"Let's hope so, we don't need them finding something to fight  
about." Tetra nods.   
  
"Speaking of intermediates, Threnody is doing rather well in keeping  
us from fighting." Electra reports.   
  
"I don't think we have anything to fight about, Electra." Tetra  
says.   
  
"You should know that I still hold grudges toward you, and that I  
find them hard to fight off. I may have changed in the past year, but not  
entirely." Electra states.   
  
"You should be congratulated on the changes you have made Electra, I  
know how hard it can be." Threnody replies.   
  
"Thank you Threnody, but you and Slipstream have handled the  
transition better than I and have reverted completely. I, on the other  
hand, have much more ground to cover and may never accomplish it." Electra  
sighs.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Tetra inquires.  
  
"I must face facts that after the twins become adults that Galvatron  
may wish to reassert himself as Decepticon commander. Then I too will  
reassert my position as Trechercon commander." Electra states.   
  
"Do you really want that?" Threnody asks.   
  
"I like the life I have now, but I long for my old life. You may  
understand that, Threnody." Electra says.   
  
"I do. I hope you will make the decision that will do the most  
good." Threnody nods.   
  
"I appreciate you backing me, Threnody. You always were the model  
soldier." Electra smiles.   
  
"Yes, I know." Threnody says.   
  
"What plans do your have for the future, Galvatron?" Optimus asks.   
  
"After the twins are grown, I may reassert myself as Decepticon  
commander. My lieutenants have greatly disappointed me with not making  
much headway. That is to be expected though when they have such an  
excellent adversary." Galvatron states.   
  
"I'm sorry to learn that you wish to battle me again." Optimus sighs.   
  
"We all have a destiny to fulfill, Optimus. Mine lies with the  
Decepticons and yours lies with the Autobots. And since our destinies have  
been linked, we will fight one another until we destroy each other, our  
warriors, and even our world." Galvatron reports.   
  
"You can change that, Galvatron. I know how far you have come this  
past year, why not come the rest of the way?" the dark red form of Dirge  
says.   
  
"I admire you for saying that, Dirge. Perhaps, one day, but until  
then I will follow my destiny." Galvatron replies.   
  
"Maybe your destiny lies not with the Decepticons, but with us." Optimus states.  
  
"Still trying that old offer on me? We will see what is to be. Be  
rest assured that I will remain neutral at the time being." Galvatron  
retorts.   
  
"Then I can ask no more of you." Optimus says. The all black form of  
Ravage approaches.   
  
"May I join this conversation?" Ravage asks.  
  
"Why of course, master spy." Galvatron nods.   
  
"May I join you?" the all gray form of Vixica queries.  
  
"Of course Vixica. How did your check-up go?" Threnody says.   
  
"Well enough. Soon there will be a fourth joining those three."  
Vixica states.   
  
"Congratulations, Vixica." Tetra smiles.  
  
"That's wonderful news. Maybe yours will keep mine out of trouble."  
Threnody grins.   
  
"You mean if mine wishes to stay out of trouble, Threnody." Vixica  
chuckles.   
  
The blue form of Gynae thinks about the childrens' future. "Look at  
them, not a care in the world. Too bad that things will change when they  
grow into adults. The only future they have is war. If only it could be  
different." The green and white form of Brainstorm approaches her.   
  
"What's wrong, Gynae? You seem troubled." the blue and gray form of  
Brainstorm says.   
  
"This war is what's wrong, Brainstorm. If only the 'Cons allowed  
their evil to fade and let the good in them prevail, this war would be no  
more." Gynae states.   
  
"I wish that could be so myself, but the 'Cons may never change."   
the blue form of Brainstorm replies.   
  
"What of the children? Are they doomed to continue our meaningless  
war? Don't they deserve better?" Gynae queries.   
  
"The answer to that lies with the 'Cons being agreeable. We should  
be thankful that our battles have been fewer and farther in between."  
Brainstorm says.   
  
"Yes, that much we can give them." Gynae nods.


	26. Not Your Typical Autobot

2017: Dreadstarr, a bounty hunter from the future, her purpose here is to  
kill someone worth 1,000,000 shanix upon their demise. In all her travels  
she has never run into a more suspicious group than the Decepticons. Yet  
that reward they offered is nothing to take lightly. She's the exception  
to the rule that bounty hunters care not who they kill as long as they get  
their money. That's what makes her different. She prides herself in  
finding out why her hit is wanted dead. To do this she uses the astral  
plane to merge with her hits' mind and finds out their true being. Based  
on what she finds, the contract is either fulfilled or canceled. She's  
eliminated many evil beings and spared several good beings that way. This  
particular hit, to her mutual regret and relief, was of the latter type.   
Enters the Ark and approaches Tetra Reris from behind and taps her on the  
shoulder, she turns.   
  
"Who are you?" the aquamarine, orange, blue and light green form of  
Tetra asks.   
  
"I'm at no liberty to divulge my identity until I can see you alone,  
Tetra Reris." the multi-purple and silver form of Dreadstarr replies.   
  
"Come with me." Tetra nods, they exit the Ark, "We're alone, who are  
you and why are you here?"   
  
"I am Dreadstarr, a bounty hunter from the future." Dreadstarr says,  
"I am here only to warn you that other bounty hunters may show up to  
execute you."   
  
"Why is this?" Tetra inquires.   
  
"In the future it seems that the 'Cons are having a slight problem  
adjusting to their new life, peace. The proveyor of that peace has forced  
the 'Cons to find out who this beings' mother was, with that accomplished,  
they hired me to kill her--you are her." Dreadstarr states, "I cannot  
divulge any more, could effect the future that way you know."  
  
"When is this going to happen?" Tetra queries.   
  
"I'll be on my way, there's going to be hell to pay when I return to  
the future empty handed. I might just have to kill a few 'Cons before I  
time-jump somewhere else." Dreadstarr smiles.   
  
"Stay awhile, Dreadstarr. I'm sure there's no reason to rush such a  
grisly task." Tetra says.   
  
"True. Just promise me you won't pry me for information about the  
future and I'll stay." Dreadstarr nods.   
  
"I promise." Tetra replies.   
  
"Then I will stay." Dreadstarr says. Œ  
  
"If I hear one more complaint from you, I swear I'll drop this hot  
arc welder inside you." the multi-blue form of Gynae warns.   
  
"You wouldn't dare." the red form of Gears retorts. She juggles the  
welder as if she's lost her grip on it, "Okay, okay. No more complaints."   
she grasps the welder firmly.   
  
"Good." Gynae says, a mid-sized jet buzzes her, "What?   
Stormstalker!" the dark red and black jet transforms and lands.   
  
"Yes, Aunt Gynae?" Stormstalker sighs.   
  
"Didn't I tell you not to bother me when I'm working?" Gynae asks.   
  
"Yes. But there's no one to..." Stormstalker begins.  
  
"Play with? Stormstalker, there's Recquiem and..." Gynae says.   
  
"They say they're too old to play with me and that they've got more  
important things to do." Stormstalker sighs.   
  
"I see. So you thought that if you bugged Aunt Gynae, she'd deign to  
keep you entertained is that how it is?" Gynae inquires.   
  
"Uh huh." Stormstalker nods.   
  
"Maybe later, Aunt Gynae is busy." he leaves.   
  
"Everybody's so blasted busy all the time. I can't help or even come  
near a undergoing project without Mom spotting me. Well, I guess I could  
practice some flying techniques." Stormstalker mumbles, transforms and  
soars out of the Ark, "Good, no one saw me leave. Maybe I can do some  
exploring for once."   
  
"This is great." does a loop, "Mom and Dad would be proud of me."   
does a barrel roll, "I hope I'll be able to maneuver as well as they can  
someday." a spec appears in the sky ahead of him, "Hmm...another jet, I  
hope its a human one or I'm in big trouble." the jet approaches, he spots  
a 'Con insignia, "Uh oh, I'm in trouble all right." the jet zooms past,  
it's the same sizes as he, "Blasted 'Con!" the jets pulls alongside him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Skysoar, what's your name?" the purple form of Skysoar  
says.   
  
"None of your bis-wax." Stormstalker sneers.  
  
"Oh come now." Skysoar chides, she turns upside down and flies above  
him, "Just because the adults are warring doesn't mean we have to be nasty  
to each other."   
  
"Well, since you put it that way. Name's Stormstalker."   
Stormstalker sighs. She uprights herself and flies beside him.   
  
"Would you like to play, Stormstalker?" Skysoar asks.  
  
"You bet I would! Come on, I'll race you." Stormstalker cries,   
they zoom off.   
  
"Gynae, do you know where my son is?" the dominantly black form of  
Slipstream inquires.  
  
"I haven't seen Stormstalker since this morning. But I can bet he's  
outside practicing some stunt flying." Gynae replies.  
  
"Thanks." Slipstream nods, leaves the room and approaches the  
white and red form of Starscream, "Come on." they transform and soar off.   
  
"Where did our son go, Slipstream?" Starscream queries as she comes  
out of Gynaes' lab.   
  
"I have no idea, but when I find him I'll punish him but good."   
Slipstream says.   
  
"He's just stretching his wings a bit. No harm done." Starscream  
shrugs.   
  
"No harm done?! What if he ran into a 'Con patrol?" Slipstream  
screams.  
  
"Don't assume the worst, perhaps he got lost." Starscream retorts.   
  
"I hope so, I love him with all my being. I couldn't bear losing  
him." Slipstream sighs.   
  
"Let's just keep our hopes up and find him." Starscream says.   
  
"How old are you, Stormer?" Skysoar asks.  
  
"Almost three, why?" Stormstalker says.   
  
"So I am, that means we're close to adulthood." Skysoar smiles.   
  
"Yeah, I can barely wait." Stormstalker grins.   
  
"Why wait?" Skysoar leans toward him, "Do you like me, Stormer?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Stormstalker shrugs.   
  
"Good, 'cuz I like you too." Skysoar embraces and kisses him,  
she breaks off when engines are heard, "Uh oh."   
  
"Yuck! Gross! Why'd you do that for?" Stormstalker says.   
  
"SHHH!" she covers his mouth, "Someone's coming."   
  
"When I get my hands on that daughter of ours I'm gonna..." the  
purple form of Blitzwing growls.   
  
"Going to what?" the purple form of Sphena sneers.   
  
"Urrrm, I'll hug the little darling." Blitzwing mutters.   
  
"You'd better, if I see you punish her again.." Sphena retorts.   
  
"I get the message." Blitzwing sighs.   
  
"It's my parents, am I ever in trouble." Skysoar says.   
  
"There's going to more, listen." Stormstalker gestures, the roar  
of engines is heard, "My parents are coming too."   
  
"I'll leave first, hopefully my parents will follow. I don't want  
a incident between our folks." Skysoar states and transforms.   
  
"It was fun while it lasted. You know, I kinda liked that kiss."   
Stormstalker smiles.   
  
"There will be more where that came from, take care." Skysoar  
replies, she soars off.   
  
"Skysoar, come back here!" Sphena cries.  
  
"You have some questions to answer, young lady!" Blitzwing yells,  
they soar off after her.   
  
"Now it's my turn." Stormstalker sighs, transforms and soars  
toward his parents.   
  
"Stormstalker! Thank Sequista!" Slipstream cries.   
  
"You had us very worried, young man." Starscream states.   
  
"I'm sorry. Next time I won't go wandering off without telling you  
first." Stormstalker sighs.   
  
"Do that, my son, but you're not going unpunished." Slipstream  
says.   
  
"Hey Stormer, I heard about that little stunt you pulled. Be  
thankful you didn't get a good lashing for it." Recquiem grins.   
  
"Have to rub it in, don't you Recquiem?" Stormstalker sneers.   
  
"Rub in nothing, Stormer. I wish I'd done things like that when I  
was your age. Of course I had Gynae and the twins to keep me busy. You  
have no such luck." Recquiem shrugs.   
  
"Oh yeah, well just so happens that I do have someone to play  
with." Stormstalker retorts.   
  
"And who is this playmate?" Recquiem asks.   
  
"Can't tell ya." Stormstalker says.   
  
"Hey, you can tell me. I had pretend playmates too you know."  
Recquiem smiles.  
  
"Pretend nothing, she's as real as I am." Stormstalker sneers.   
  
"Oooh, it's a her. That's different. Do you like her?" Recquiem  
inquires.   
  
"Yeah, she's okay." Stormstalker shrugs.   
  
"Just okay? Your hiding something, but I can't pry you about it  
right now. See you later kiddo." Recquiem waves.  
  
"He'll be back, I'd bank on it." Stormstalker sighs.   
  
Slipstream enters, "Okay, Stormstalker, you're free to go. Play  
outside for awhile, but no more wandering off so far from home."  
  
"I understand." Stormstalker nods, transforms and leaves.   
  
"Hi." Skysoar says.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Stormstalker asks.   
  
"Some welcome wagon you are. I thought you wanted to play with me."  
Skysoar retorts.  
  
"Yeah, but not this close to home. How 'bout if someone spots ya?"  
Stormstalker sighs.   
  
"No chance of that happening, my radar would pick up anyone coming.   
  
Besides, I like you and you said you liked me as well." Skysoar replies.   
  
"Yeah, and?" Stormstalker says.   
  
"Just checking, let's land." Skysoar states. They transform and  
alight the peak of the mountain, "Remember what I said before I left?"   
  
"Yeah, so?" Stormstalker says. Œ   
  
"Want to take me up on it?" Skysoar smiles.   
  
"Well, I don't know." Stormstalker shrugs.   
  
"Oh come on, the adults do it and we're almost adults. Besides, you  
said you liked it." Skysoar grins.   
  
"I said I KINDA liked it, Skysoar." Stormstalker retorts.   
  
"Same thing, well?" Skysoar says.   
  
"Well....okay." Stormstalker resigns. They kiss.   
  
"AHEM" the purple, red and white form of Shadow says, they break  
off and look at him, "Two little lovebirds sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then..."   
  
The red, purple, and white form of Depth approaches, "Get away from  
those bad influences, Shadow. Last thing I need is you learning to kiss  
from these kids, who by the way are a bit young."   
  
"Young?!" Skysoar yells, pushes him,"We're almost adults, and can  
do anything we want!"   
  
"Fiery young lass, this one." Depth grins, turns to leave, "You  
coming, Shadow?"   
  
"Go ahead without me." Shadow states, Depth leaves, "Now what was  
I going to say..."   
  
"Is it true what he said, no one's ever kissed you?" Skysoar asks.   
  
"Yes." Shadow nods.  
  
"I can fix that." Skysoar smiles, kisses on the cheek, "There, now  
what were you going to tell us?"   
  
"Nothing. Carry on." Shadow sighs and leaves.   
  
"Why'd you kiss Shadow for? He's so... well, so ugly and old."   
Stormstalker shakes his head.  
  
"I felt sorry for him. Besides, he looks like a nice enough fella.   
I wonder why no one's ever kissed him?" Skysoar muses.   
  
"Its the way he acts, no one trusts him, or Depth. I think they  
like being without female company." Stormstalker shrugs.   
  
"Too bad. Now where were we? Skysoar smiles, they kiss, then  
disengage, "You're getting good at kissing, Stormer."   
  
"Well, your good at it too you know." Stormstalker blushes.   
  
"Maybe you like me more than you say you do." Skysoar grins.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Stormstalker states, pulls her in for a kiss,  
  
"Uh oh, I hear my Mom calling me, I'd better go."   
  
"See you tomorrow then." Skysoar waves, transforms and leaves.   
  
"I've got to have a serious talk with Dad about females or I'm  
never going to understand these feelings I have for Skysoar."  
Stormstalker sighs.   
  
"I told you that I sensed this planet was unstable." the two toned  
brown form of Barracuda states.   
  
"But we haven't found our quarry yet." the blue, red and white form  
of Smokescreen says.   
  
"We have no choice, we've got to leave." the blue, light blue and  
red form of Shark retorts, they race to the shuttle and blast off.   
  
Moments later, the planet shatters, pieces of it bombard the shuttle.   
  
"What a shame." the orange, ochre, and black form of Tracer sighs.   
  
"I find it strange that no one was waiting for us when we landed."  
the multi-blue form of Gynae muses.   
  
"A 'Con trap with a zap?" the two tone blue form of Bebop asks.   
  
"Could have been." Smokescreen shrugs, a sobbing is heard.   
  
"Did you?" Tracer inquires, looking around.  
  
"I'll check it out." Gynae nods, she walks to the rear of the  
shuttle, opens the closet containing the children, "We've got stowaways."   
  
Tracer approaches. "Come out, we won't hurt you." all but one exits.   
  
"There was life on that planet after all. Barracuda, you've just  
got to see our little group here." Tracer smiles.  
  
"Come on, little one." Gynae says, she reaches in and cradles the  
child, "There's no need to be scared."   
  
"I want my Mother." the child sniffs.   
  
"I want my Mother too." the other children cry. Barracuda enters.   
  
"Sounds like someone had better start explaining to these urchins  
about their mothers." Barracuda sighs.   
  
"Don't look at me." Tracer says. Œ   
  
"I'll do it." Gynae states and sits down, "Come here children."   
  
"Do you understand what I have told you?" Gynae asks.   
  
"Yes." the children reply.   
  
"Good." Gynae says.   
  
"Who's going to take care of us now our mothers are gone?" a child  
inquires.   
  
"I'll see if I can find a couple who would adopt you, how's that   
sound?" Gynae smiles.   
  
"Great." the children say.   
  
"Will you be my Mommy?" a child asks.   
  
"Well..." Gynae begins.   
  
"I like you." a child says.   
  
"Let's see you get out of this one, Gynae." Tracer chuckles, one of  
the children approaches her, "Uh oh, I spoke to soon."   
  
"I like you." Child 2 says.   
  
"I'm next I bet." Barracuda shrugs, a child approaches her, "See,  
what I tell you." picks up the child, "I guess we're mothers now, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, and now comes the hard part," picks up the child before her,  
"telling the guys that their fathers." Tracer grins.   
  
"Better now than later. Brainstorm, Smokescreen, Shark, us ladies  
have something to tell you."   
  
"Well, that's the last one." Gynae states.   
  
"I hope this works out." the dominantly black form of Threnody  
says.   
  
"I think it will. They will know soon what they've gotten  
themselves into." Gynae smiles, picks up her child.   
  
"Does she have a name?" Threnody asks.   
  
"She's never told me, what is your name, little lady?" Gynae says.   
  
"Lorica." the yellow colored child replies. Œ   
  
"How about if I call you Lori for short?" Gynae smiles.   
  
"Lori.. I like it." Lori nods.   
  
"Good, Lori it is." Gynae says.   
  
"Not much trouble is she?" Threnody queries.  
  
"Maybe when she's older. See you later, Threnody." Gynae waves.   
  
"Stormer." Skysoar cries, he turns.   
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that." Stormstalker says.   
  
"Sorry. I heard about those children the adults found, do you think  
we could play with them?" Skysoar asks.   
  
"Nah, they're getting acquainted with their new parents. Besides  
we're way too old to play with them." Stormstalker shrugs.   
  
"I didn't want to share you with them anyway." Skysoar grins, they  
embrace and kiss.   
  
"What do we have here? You'd better start explaining,  
Stormstalker." Starscream states.   
  
"Uh, hi Dad." Stormstalker blushes.   
  
"Who's this, eh?" Starscream gestures.   
  
"This is my playmate, Skysoar." Stormstalker says.   
  
"What you were doing had no resemblance to playing to me, young  
man." Starscream sneers.  
  
"We're almost adults you know." Skysoar retorts.   
  
"You have a point there. I've got to face facts, my son is growing  
up." Starscream sighs.  
  
"You're not going to punish me are you?" Stormstalker queries.   
  
"There's no cause to, just behave yourself with this young lady."  
Starscream states.  
  
"Yes sir." Stormstalker nods.  
  
"I'll try to break this to your mother carefully, but I want you to  
introduce her to your girlfriend soon afterwards." Starscream says.   
  
"Yes sir, right away." Stormstalker smiles. Œ   
  
"Good, carry on." Starscream waves and leaves.  
  
"That was too easy, if my Father had caught us doing what we were  
doing..." Skysoar sighs.  
  
"Then be glad it was my Dad that caught us and not yours. Come on,  
I'll show you around Headquarters before I introduce you to my Mother."  
Stormstalker smiles.  
  
"This must be the female playmate you told me about." Requiem  
grins.   
  
"Skysoar, this is Recquiem, I'm related to him." Stormstalker  
gestures, "I've got to introduce her to Mom, Dad insisted I do."   
  
"He caught you smooching, didn't he? Don't answer that, I can tell  
by the blush of your faceplate." Recquiem smiles.   
  
Starscream approaches, "I believe your Mother is prepared for your  
introduction, son. Don't keep her waiting."  
  
"Come on, Skysoar." they leave. Suffice it to say the introduction  
goes well. While this is happening... Recquiem sits outside HQ.   
  
"I wonder if Skysoar forced her attention on Stormer or if they  
fell in love naturally?" Recquiem ponders, someone covers his optics with  
their hands, "What the?'"   
  
"Guess who?" the silver, black, purple and red form of Dynae says.   
  
"Who else could it be, Dynae?" Recquiem sighs, she uncovers his  
eyes.   
  
"Don't sound so perturbed, Recquiem. You can turn a girl off with  
that tone of voice." Dynae grins.   
  
"That was the basic idea, Dynae." she sits next to him.   
  
"Your such a wet blanket. I've told you how much I like you, so  
what's your problem?" Dynae asks.   
  
"The problem is exactly that, you've pushed the fact that you like  
me to the point that I have no interest in you." Recquiem states.   
  
"Do I have to show you then? Is that it?" Dynae inquires.   
  
"Dynae, you just don't..." he's cut off by her kiss.   
  
"Deny me now." Dynae says.   
  
"You're not making this easy." Recquiem sighs. Œ   
  
"I have every intention to make it easy, Recquiem." Dynae smiles.   
  
"Forget it, Dynae. It can't work, I can't feel anything for you."   
Recquiem shrugs. She shoves her cannon to the back of his head.   
  
"Come again, Recquiem?" Dynae sneers.   
  
"I can't feel anything for you, Dynae, mostly because of your  
unstable nature and the fact you've forced yourself on me." Recquiem  
states, she lowers her cannon, "You can't force me to love you, it has to  
happen by itself."   
  
"I understand. Can we be friends then?" Dynae sighs.   
  
"You must stabilize your persona to your good side before I can  
consider the possibility of us being friends." Recquiem nods.   
  
"That's not easy, Recquiem. But I'll do anything to have you. Good  
day." she leaves.   
  
"Good day, Dynae. Matrix be with you." Recquiem says. 


	27. Found

2018: Another day, another training exercise.  
  
"But Kup." the red and yellow form of Hot Rod whines.   
  
"Come now lad, the practice will do us both good." the blue-gray Kup  
states as he pulls the youth along, "Besides, this new solid light  
technology we stole from the 'Cons is much better than the old cutout  
routine."   
  
"It's a waste of energy." Hot Rod says pointedly.   
  
"Oh?" Kup remarks, "Let's see you say that when all you see is the  
business end of a 'Cons weapon."   
  
Hot Rod frowns but knows his elder is quite correct, "All right, I'll  
practice. But I get to choose the sequence."   
  
"Its all yours, make it good." Kup says smiling triumphantly.   
  
They walk up to the computer and Hot Rod browses through the directory.  
  
"Wait a sec, we got this put in yesterday right?" Hot Rod asks.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kup replies.  
  
"Guess who has a bunch of sequences already?" Hot Rod grins.  
  
"I give, who?" Kup shrugs.  
  
"Depth and Shadow." Hot Rod smirks.  
  
"Figures." Kup snorts.  
  
"I'm going to see what those two like." Hot Rod grins and punches in  
a request, "Lets see what we get."   
  
The room shimmers, taking on a strange semblance of a foreign city, music  
plays, loud and gyrating.   
  
"What in the name of.." Kup begins.   
  
What they see next made their jaws drop. The 'Cons were there in solid  
light mimickery all right, but not how they expected them for no weapons  
were evident.   
  
"That music's awfully familiar." Hot Rod states. The two factions of  
'Cons came together and--danced. Hot Rod recognizes it immediately.  
"Lambada!" he laughs, "Oh, this should be quite good!"   
  
Kup is perplexed, but soon sees what the youth means, "We're supposed  
to practice lad, not watch this."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll punch in something else." Hot Rod sighs.  
  
"Whoop, whoop." Depth runs around.  
  
"Depth! Would you stop that?!" yells Commander Elliot.   
  
"Awwww, I'm just having some fun." the purple, red and white Depth  
grumps.   
  
"I don't call swatting my female staffers' behinds all day having  
fun, I call it getting into trouble." she states.   
  
"Your just like all da others, every base we go ta, Depth don't do  
dat, Depth don't do dis. I'm so tired of being restrained with ya humans  
silly morals." Depth growls, "And our supposed comrades are equally as  
bothersome. Personally, I don't see why everyone gets all fired up 'bout  
what I do."   
  
"You know full well why, Depth. You can't admit to it is all. Now  
please behave yourself a bit, huh? Can't you be more like Magmorta and  
follow orders." the Commander retorts.   
  
"Maggies' taking orders under duress of a possible fight, dat goes  
for us too. But if it'll get me on your good side, I'll cut down." Depth  
sneers.   
  
"Good." the Commander says and walks off.   
Depth watches her hips luridly and restrains himself to comment though he  
thinks, Too bad she's not a robot, she'd be worth my while. Got spunk, I  
like that. Think I'll be a good boy and stick 'round here.  
  
"BOOO!!" yells the red, purple and white Shadow.   
  
"Damn it Shadow! I hate when you do dat!!" Depth growls.  
  
Shadow chuckles, "Yeah, I know. Hey, I checked our millennia schedule  
and guess what? Its bath time."   
  
"Already? Man, seems like dey get closer and closer." Depth sighs.  
  
"Its just that time flies so. Come on, I know a nice, very secluded  
lake about five miles north of here." Shadow gestures.   
  
"Too bad the sea's so salty, we could use it instead." Depth shrugs.  
  
"True, but you know what salt does.." Shadow begins.  
  
Depth looks at his reflection and smiles remarking, "Damn, I'm still  
good."   
  
"Sure Depth, right." Shadow remarks and dives in, upon surfacing he  
says, "Oh yeah, perfect temp. Come on in Depth, the water's fine."   
  
Depth wades in, he notes how the luke warm water feels against his  
bare steel skin. "Not bad." he remarks, "Where's the biodegrade wash?"  
  
"Here." Shadow tosses him the bottle.  
  
On shore, Magmorta smiles to herself, she glances at their armor,  
chuckles, and sneaks toward it.  
  
"We should wash the armor out too." Shadow states, then looks in the  
direction of their armor, "OH SHIT! MAGMORTA!"   
  
"WHERE?!" Depth cries and crouches into the water.   
  
"Shit! She's got our armor!" Shadow growls.  
  
"Hi ya boys, come and get 'em." she teases.   
  
"Oh you little." Depth growls and strides out, "Gimme dat!"   
  
"Nice birthday suit, not bad for an old fart like you." Magmorta  
grins.   
  
"If you weren't who you are, I'd take the notion you did this on  
purpose to seduce me and.." Depth starts, snatching his armor.   
  
"Delusions Cameal, fantasy to the core. I'd rather sleep with  
Cyclonus than you." Magmorta retorts.   
  
"Oh that really hurt. Come on, why even suggest such a thing, these  
Transformers don't got the equipment." Depth snorts.   
  
"Oh really? How do you suppose the children came to be, hmm?"   
Magmorta grins.   
  
"Alright, but I bet mine's bigger than any of theirs." Depth grunts.  
  
"So you let on." Shadow states, also taking his armor, "Now say your  
sorry."   
  
"Okay, I apologize, but you two are a site." Magmorta smiles and then  
leaves.   
  
"We can get her back for this." Shadow says.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be as nice as she, I'll steal her armor for  
sure." Depth snorts.   
  
"Then what? She'll get pissed, kick you in the family jewels, and be  
mad at you for a decade." Shadow retorts.   
  
"Let's get suited up 'fore we're spotted." Depth shrugs.  
  
"That they truly deserved." the orange and black form of Tracer says.   
  
"True. There's one thing a male of our kind hates and that's being  
caught in the buff when they don't want to be." Magmorta grins.   
  
"I knew you three were different, but this is news." the light blue  
form of Tacea shrugs.   
  
"That reminds me, my bath time is overdue. Thing is, they will want  
to get even." Magmorta sighs.   
  
"I've an idea, we could guard the bath facilities while you're  
showering." the blue and purple form of Otaria states.   
  
"You'd do that for me?" Magmorta asks.  
  
"After what you did, you deserve it." the two tone brown form of  
Barracuda smiles.   
  
"Take all the time your need." Tacea calls.   
  
"Thanks." Magmorta enters the facility, removes her armor then  
inspects herself in a mirror. "I must bathe more often, I'm a site." she  
turns toward the sound, in through a back door walks in Commander Elliot  
in a bathrobe.   
  
"I just knew you guys would be human-like if out of armor." she  
remarks then offs her robe.   
  
Magmorta smiles, "When did you start using a facility for  
Transformers?"  
  
"Just now, my bathroom is on the fritz. Would you be a dear and turn  
one of these on for me?"   
  
"Yes, Commander." she smiles and does so, "You know, its been so long  
that I've been a public shower. Back home, us ladies would gossip as we  
bathed and the men would make raunchy suggestions."   
  
"You had co-ed showers?" the Command inquires.  
  
"Oh yes. Unlike you humans, we find being exposed natural. Not  
tomention taking a gander at our comrades assets." Magmorta smiles.   
  
"I'll bet." the human chuckles.  
  
"Today I saw Depth and Shadow in the buff, not bad for a couple males  
as old as Earth." Magmorta grins.   
  
"Magmorta, do you think there are others like you three around? I  
mean if you guys are the last.." the human starts.   
  
"I think about that often. It'd be truly sad if we were. Sex with  
Shadow I'd not mind much, but his curse forbids that. And Depth, I'd  
rather not." Magmorta states.   
  
"Maybe we could cure Shadows' curse or change Depth." the Commander  
shrugs.   
  
"I doubt it very much." Magmorta sighs.  
  
"So your just gonna let your race die out?" the human asks.  
  
"If the fates will it, yes." Magmorta nods.  
  
"I know our race has much to offer." she replies.  
  
"We do, that's why we're here. Whether you all realize it or not, you  
are being taught what's important, how to survive. Well, I'm done."   
Magmorta smiles and steps out.   
  
"Nice talking with you Maggie, maybe we can discuss this further  
sometime." the Command smiles.   
  
"Perhaps." Magmorta nods, donning her armor, "There is much knowledge  
to be imparted, our mission in life is to help others know what we've  
learned, even the true meaning of life."   
  
"You know that?" she blinks.  
  
"Enough of it. Good day, Commander." Magmorta waves.  
  
"Later Magmorta." she waves back. 


	28. Missing and Found

Epilogue: Countless light years from their home planet of Cybertron,  
reduced to the most minimal functioning stasis, contained in their crowded  
living tomb, drift the recognizable forms of Elita-One and her friends.  
There is no way to tell how much time has passed. The only things that  
matter now is the hope of being found and enacting revenge upon the  
Decepticons that ensured their present state.  
  
2018: A small Servabot shuttle cruises through space as it heads for  
Cybertron. In the cockpit are three of the twenty members aboard. The red  
and pink form of Anima watches over the piloting of two tone blue form of  
Forge with great confidence. Helping with navigation is the red and pink  
form of Wasp, who intently observes the radar screen before her. A blip  
appears and she quickly puts the analyzer to work.   
  
"Forge, we got a object straight ahead." Wasp calls to her elder.  
  
"Gotcha." Forge replies, steering the ship slightly right.  
  
"For curiosities sake Wasp," Anima says, "what are we avoiding?"  
  
The small female focuses her lavender optics on the analyzers' output  
and replies, "I can't believe it. A life-support pod containing barely  
functional Transformers."  
  
Forge immediately puts a tractor beam on the pod.  
  
"Notify Turnpike about them, I'll be in the docking bay." Anima  
orders, she turns toward the door and walks out.   
  
Moments later she's joined by Turnpike, the smaller white and red  
female is quick to ask, "What's up?"   
  
They walk into the loading bay. "They are." Anima replies, indicating  
the pod.  
  
The doctor approaches it and exclaims, "By the Matrix, their  
Autobots!" she opens the pod, the docking bay doors open allowing a few  
other Servabots in, "Help me out girls."  
  
In the Medical Ward.  
  
"What do you think? Can we save them?" Anima asks.  
  
"After being repaired and reenergized, yes." Turnpike replies.  
  
"Good. Get to work then." Anima nods and leaves.  
  
By the time they reach Cybertron, Turnpike has her patients up and around.  
Anima and Forge walk in.   
  
"We're home ladies, come with me." Anima gestures and leads the group  
out of the ship.   
  
"Cybertron. How long has it been?" one begins.  
  
"Too long." a aquamarine, light blue, orange and light green form of  
Tetra Reris reports approaching the group, "I am Tetra Reris, commander of  
the Servabots. Optimus Prime couldn't come, but extends his greetings."   
  
"Optimus is alive?" a female asks.  
  
"Yes, you know him?" Tetra replies.  
  
"Yes, I'm Elita-One." she begins.  
  
"You other ladies must be Firestar, Chromia, Moonracer, Momenta and  
Deyja. I'm sure Optimus will be glad to see you, follow me." Tetra states.   
  
As they walk, Forge approaches Elita, "It's fair to warn you that she  
had a crush on Prime once. Now that she knows you're alive..."   
  
"Say no more, I'll talk to her." Elita nods.  
  
"Tetra, can we talk?" Elita asks.  
  
"Of course, Elita." Tetra says.  
  
"I know of your feelings towards Optimus, and I want to tell you that  
I know what you've went through. We all love Optimus in our own way. And  
in his way, he loves all of us too. Its just that..." Elita states.   
  
"I know Elita. I do wish you and Optimus the best." Tetra says.  
  
"Thank you, Tetra. I hope you'll find someone as special as he is,  
and somehow, I think you will." Elita smiles.   
  
"Perhaps." Tetra replies.  
  
"Hey, let's do something." the purple, red and white Depth states.  
  
"Like what?" the red, purple and white Shadow asks.  
  
"Like seeing what the 'Cons are doing." Depth says.  
  
"Let's go!" Shadow cries. They leave the Ark unnoticed.  
  
"Good, no one saw us." Depth says, "Last thing we need is a fucking  
lecture from that overbearing Commander of ours.   
  
"Give him a break, he's only got our best interests at heart." Shadow  
replies.   
  
"Hmph! I knew joining up with a bunch of namby-pamby, half-rate  
warriors who are a buncha virgins was a bad idea." Depth grumps.   
  
"Too fucking damn quiet." Depth complains.  
  
"Shhhh. Someone's coming." Shadow whispers.   
  
They hide, the silver, red, purple and black form of Electra passes by and  
Shadow trails her, becoming her shadow.   
  
"Ah ha!" she yells whipping around, "Huh? Okay, who's playing games?  
Show yourselves."   
  
Shadow snickers and taps on her shoulder, "Hi ya good looking, how's  
tricks?"   
  
"You..." she turns, again finding nothing, "What?"  
  
"Oh I love it when you do that." Depth whispers.  
  
"I've just started." Shadow whispers back.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, whoever you are.." Electra growls.  
  
"You'll what?" Shadow hisses in her ear.  
  
"Yeah what?" Depth parodies, she spots him.  
  
"Your dead, hear me? Dead!" she aims her cannon.  
  
"Freeze!" Shadow says shoving his gun into her head, "Depth, relieve  
her of her cannon then tie her up with a pretty bow and we'll give her to  
Galvatron as a present."   
  
Depth approaches, "Mmm-mmm, what a fine filly of a 'Con. How about  
some candy swe'art." he makes a rude gesture.   
  
"You dare insinuate such a thing?!" Electra screams.  
  
"Uh oh," Shadow says, "reinforcements are coming."  
  
"Let 'em come, we got insurance." Depth states.  
  
"That's all I have to say." the light green, red, and gold equine  
form of Austera reports.   
  
"Good, you're dismissed." Optimus says, then to Tetra, "This is grave  
news."   
  
"I told you not the underestimate the Trechercons. Yet I'm still  
amazed at how they seem to ignore the male 'Cons in battle. I wonder if  
they'll ever really fight as one."   
  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Optimus says.  
  
"That's the scary part, not knowing." Tetra says.  
  
"True, but we must continue to hope." Optimus says.  
  
"Hope? We Servabots lost that long ago. Death, despair, destruction,  
they are close friends of ours. Hope can never hold out against any of  
these, let alone sustain us indefinitely. Our war has turned us into the  
ones' we call enemy. All of this is what we have to look forward to, this  
is our future." Tetra sighs.   
  
She leaves. Optimus watches her go knowing that deep within his heart he  
feels the same way about the war. He knows that the same doubts will arise  
and demand to be resolved or accepted. He shivers, perhaps they were  
becoming like the enemy. Evil is too easy a path to take and temptation  
lies at every turn. All that stopped his warriors and himself from giving  
in was the Matrix. If they ever lost it for good, the consequences could  
be disastrous. 


	29. Of Dinos and a Brush with Death

2019: The yellow form of Delirias' Smilodon mode trotted smoothly next to  
the light grey bulk of Adamias' Brontotherium mode. Vainly maintaining  
gliding speed above both was the terra-cotta and red form of Ramshackles'  
bird mode. Adamias' tuscan red optics spotted a glint in the distance, her  
pace quickened. The rumble of her heavy feet drown out Ramshackles'  
boosted flight. Deliria charged ahead, determined to draw first energon.   
The red form of Chae was the first to spot the Trechercon trio and was  
airborne for home. Ramshackle raked the Archaeopteryxs' back at top speed,  
Chae gave out a squawk and painfully maintained flight. Deliria leapt on  
the orange back of Oura, her fangs sunk into the Ouranosaurus' golden  
sail. Kylas' heavy Ankylosaurus tail whipped into the Smilodons'  
mid-section, sending the female flying. Theras' burnt umber legs  
maintained a stiff stance, her yellow Arsiniotherium body braced. Head  
lowered, which sported two long, sharp horns on the nose. Adamia lowered  
her head, her nose carrying a Y-shaped horn, and rammed it into Theras'.  
  
The youth was bowled over by the impact, but her nimble feet put her  
upright again as the Trechercon turned about. Deliria seemed cowed by the  
more formidable form of Kyla, who bravely guarded the less well-armored  
Oura. Ouras' attention focused on her friend Chae, who vainly maintained  
flight, as painful as it was, and desperately avoided the now shaky attack  
of Ramshackle. A tremendous squawk was heard and the roar of jets reached  
Chaes' audio receptors. A grey and red blurr whizzed by Ramshackle, the  
female cried out and tumbled Earthward, her wing injured. Chaes' pained  
light green optics caught sight of Swoops' Pterodactyl form turning about.  
  
The ground shuddered, causing Delirias' rose optics to focus on the  
lumbering forms of three of the Dinobots. She jumped upward, attempting to  
avoid the undiscernible blurr of Kylas' tail. Her legs felt the brunt of  
it and when she landed, they buckled under, her motor relays crippled. The  
mostly gray forms of Slag and Snarl run up to the Oura and Kyla, warily  
watching the shivering hulk of Deliria. The gray and yellow form of Sludge  
charged on, his fire breath burning Adamias' rear flank. The female  
reared, her hooves striking Theras' head as she turned toward him. Sludge  
bellowed, optics burning at the sight of Thera falling to her knees.  
  
Adamia charged, Sludges' flame and that of Slags' and Snarls' failed to  
deter her charge. Her horn connected with Sludges' neck as his tail caught  
hers. Slag burrowed his triple horns into her side. Adamia bellowed in  
double agony and attempted to flee, only to be tripped up by Snarls'  
spiked tail. She sprawled, energon gushing out of her side wounds. Nearby,  
Ramshackles' downed form flapped feebly to get upright, her legs clawing  
away, attempting to ward off Swoops' toothed beak. The mostly gray form of  
Grimlock ran up with the yellow form of Lori in close tow. He growled and  
issued the order to kill the female 'Cons. Adamia gasped, her hulk  
shivering in fear. She tried desperately to crawl away from something, her  
optics wild with the will to survive. Deliria spotted the intruder of  
Adamias' fear. Standing calmly behind her was a almost indiscernible black  
cloaked figure, a pair of red optics glowing brightly from within the  
beings' hood. A light grey arm emerged from the cloak, its clawed hand  
reached for Adamia as he stooped.  
  
"Stop him!" Deliria shrieked in horror realizing who he was, "Don't  
you see him?!"  
  
The aquamarine, orange, blue and light green form of Tetra Reris ran up.  
Having caught those last words, she summoned the power of her Servabot  
Matrix. The being paused, looking at her.   
  
"Well?" he asked, his hand already passing in Adamias' body with no  
resistance.  
  
"By the Matrix, Tetra, don't let him do it!" Deliria cried,  
attempting to stand up and failing.   
  
Adamia was frozen in fear, her optics were glazed, but looked up at the  
Servabot Commander beseechingly. Tetra Reris uttered a sentence and Adamia  
was healed, he backed off.   
  
"You are playing with fate." he said pointedly, leveling a single  
finger at her in blame, his shifting arm exposing his midnight blue torso.   
  
"Who are you?" Tetra asked.   
  
Ramshackle replied, "He is death."   
  
Tetra took a step back, a cold feeling chilling her a moment before  
she queried calmly, "Is this true?"   
  
His red optics narrowed, glowing brightly as he answered, "I am he  
who brings pain to an end. I am the one who delivers the life force to its  
final destination. I am Deathstalker." he faded out.   
  
Tetra healed the other two Trechercons. The trio transformed to their  
robot modes, surrendered and allowed themselves to be detained. The  
Dinobots escorted the young 'Bots back to the Ark. As they entered, their  
adoptive parents looked on, their heavy stares finally penetrated the  
thick skulls of the Dinos, who seemed to blush in guilt and departed. The  
blue form of Gynae quickly affected repairs and the parents began the ever  
popular 'my poor baby' speech. Gynae smiled to herself, looked up and  
uttered a prayer. 


	30. Photographic Memories

2020: The blue form of Gynae hides in a hall, Brainstorm approaches.   
  
"Gynae, what..?" the blue form of Brainstorm starts.   
  
"Shh. You'll give me away." Gynae whispers, "Pretend you don't see  
me." she gestures down the hall.   
  
"Oh, I see." Brainstorm nods, spotting a couple of the children.   
  
This is not an unusual site anymore, anything to do with Gynae acting like  
this means that a game with the children is being played out. This  
particular time the game is tag and Gynaes' it. Backbeat and Aria approach  
the end of the hall.   
  
"I'm sure I heard her Backbeat, at this cross street." the orange  
and yellow form of Aria rhymes.   
  
"As you know, Gynae's deliberately slow." the two tone blue form of  
Backbeat grins.   
  
"Ah ha!" Gynae tags Aria and runs off, "Arias' it."   
  
"Then again.." he begins, dodges her hand and runs off.   
  
"Oh half-note!" Aria utters, spies Kyla, "I say, Kyla be it today."  
tags the blue form of Kyla.   
  
"Oh fooie." Kyla pouts as Aria runs off, "I'm too slow to catch  
anyone." Lori walks up to her.   
  
"Tag me, Kyla." the yellow colored Lori offers.   
  
"You're a true friend." Kyla smiles and tags her, "Loris' it." she  
runs off.   
  
"What on must do for the sake of friendship. No matter, I know where  
Chae and Thera are hiding." Lori smiles.   
  
"Check these kids out Stormer, they love this game." the dark red  
and black form of Recquiem grins, the red colored Chae runs by with Lori  
in tow.   
  
"Yeah, wish I could join in." the dark red and black form of  
Stormstalker chuckles.   
  
"We're too old for that stuff." Recquiem shrugs.  
  
"Gynae says that we never really grow up as long as we keep the  
child within us alive." Stormstalker replies.   
  
"She would say that." Recquiem smirks.   
  
"Chaes' it." Lori cries and runs by them.   
  
"I think it's very true. So, I'm going to join in on the fun."   
Stormstalker replies.   
  
"You are? Can I tag you?" Chae asks. He nods, she tags him and runs  
off, "Stormers' it."   
  
"Really now." Recquiem sighs, Stormstalker tags him.   
  
"Recquiems' it." he laughs and runs off.   
  
"Come back here!" Requiem growls and runs after him.   
  
"Mother?" the purple colored Vulpes asks.   
  
"Yes, Vulpes?" the all black form of Vixica replies.   
  
"Should older children like Recquiem and Stormstalker be playing  
such games?" Vulpes queries.   
  
"Only when they feel it's right, my son. Are you wanting to join  
in?" Vixica inquires.   
  
"Well... " Vulpes says.   
  
"Oh, go on. You're only young once." he runs off.   
  
"All participants in the game of tag please report to the main  
meeting room." Gynae announces into a microphone.   
  
"I'm so glad you thought of this." the dominantly black form of  
Threnody smiles. The children filter in.   
  
"Hey Gynae, what gives? I was just getting into it." Stormstalker asks.   
  
"Me too. Man, that brought back memories." Recquiem grins.  
  
"We're about to make a more permanent one. You, Stormstalker,  
Skysoar, Dynae, and Ohmnitron stand here. Oura, Lori, Thera, Chae, and  
Kyla here. Backbeat, Aria, and Vulpes stand here." Gynae instructs.   
  
"Do you mind telling us why we're doing this?" the silver, black,  
purple, and red form of Ohmnitron inquires.   
  
"Taking a picture of you. Freezeframe?" Gynae says.   
  
"Gotcha." he transforms, "Closer together. Good. Now smile."   
flash goes off twice, "Okay, you're free to go." he transforms and gives  
photos to Gynae, "Here ya go." the two tone gray form of Freezeframe  
smiles.  
  
"Thank you, Freezeframe. Don't forget about that surprise group  
photo next week." Gynae states as Threnody and Stormer take a photo.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Excuse me, I have an appointment at  
  
Decep HQ." Freezeframe waves.  
  
"Oh, this is precious." Threnody grins.  
  
"Freezeframe does good work, I should have him make some more for  
the others. You can have that one, the children seem to be scrutinizing  
the other." Gynae states.   
  
"Thank you. I must show Slipstream this." Threnody says.  
  
"Okay, break it up. There'll be time for that later. How about if we  
try a new game?" Gynae queries.   
  
"Everyone please report to the main meeting hall. Explanations  
later." Gynae announces.   
  
"This is going to be interesting." Threnody smirks.  
  
"How's that?" Gynae blinks.  
  
"I'm wondering if Freezeframe can handle such a large group  
picture." Threnody shrugs.   
  
"I can handle it." Freezeframe states.   
  
"Shhh, the others are coming." Gynae says.   
  
"What's going on Gynae?" the red, blue, and white form of Optimus  
asks.   
  
"I will tell you soon enough." Gynae smiles.  
  
"She's up to something. Perhaps in the line of the childrens'  
photo?" the aquamarine, orange, blue, and light green form of Tetra Reris  
suggests.   
  
"Yes, we are going to have a group photo." Gynae grins.   
  
"An excellent idea." Optimus nods.  
  
"So I thought. This is the way I want you, tallest in back, working  
down to the shortest and standing next to who you want to stand next to."  
Gynae states.   
  
"Good idea. Now let's line up folks." Freezeframe nods, there's some  
shuffling, "Now, I want some smiles out there." he transforms, "That's  
better. Hold it." two flashes go off, "Okay, you can relax." he transforms  
and gives photos to Gynae, "See ya later, I got Deceps to spy on."  
Freezeframe smiles.   
  
"I wonder if he really will or not, considering how his optics wander  
to less important things." Threnody shrugs.   
  
"He'll get there only after he delays a bit. Still, he does  
excellent work, these photos are simply amazing." Gynae smiles.   
  
"Hmm, a very good looking group photo." Optimus states. An alarm  
sounds, there's a mad scramble. "Battle stations!" Optimus commands.   
  
"All right, its dying time!" the red, purple, and white form of  
Depth cries.   
  
"Come on you wimps, pick up the pace or those 'Cons will be on top  
of ya before you know it." the purple, red, and white form of Shadow snaps  
and runs out.   
  
"Always eager for spilled blood, those two." Tetra sighs, following  
them out.   
  
"True. I just wish they'd learn to be more respectful toward us."   
Optimus nods.   
  
"They're too independent and too old to be respectful to anyone,  
even each other." Tetra replies, they take refuge with the others.   
  
"Face the enemy like a warrior Tetra!" the purple and black form of  
Draeda snarls and transforms nearby.   
  
"She never learns." Tetra shrugs and leaps out. She shoots, but  
Draeda dodges it.   
  
"Missed!" Draeda growls, a laser catches her in the arm, "Aaarrgh!"   
  
"You forget that I back her up, Draeda." Optimus states.   
  
"I despise you, you accursed male!" Draeda snaps.   
  
"Does that go for all males, or just him?" the blue form of Scourge  
sneers.   
  
"Shut up and shoot!" Draeda yells.  
  
"Ah, the satisfaction of bombing from such a height and they unable  
to retaliate." the brown form of Take Off states.   
  
"Indeed. But the others think us as cowards for we cannot face the  
enemy at close range." the brown form of Blast Off agrees.   
  
"Yes, I know. But more so for me, for I even fear our fellow  
comrades." Take Off sighs.   
  
"Even me?" Blast Off inquires.   
  
"No. I feel safe with you..." Take Off says. "because I like you."  
Take Off states.   
  
"Like me? Are you queer or something? Guys don't go liking other  
guys." Blast Off snorts.   
  
"What makes you think I'm a male?" Take Off retorts.  
  
"Well, you look and sound male." Blast Off replies.   
  
"Come with me, Blast Off" she sighs.  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
"Just do it." she retorts, heading down.  
  
"Well then." she turns to face him, "To the point of this." she  
flips up her mask, "Convinced?"   
  
"Whoah!" Blast Off says.   
  
"Is that a good or bad reaction?" she smiles and steps close to him.   
  
"Oh boy." Blast Off coughs.   
  
"You shouldn't be here. You're too young to be exposed to this."  
Gynae states.   
  
"We want to help. Snarl is hurt." the orange and yellow form of Oura  
pouts and hops over to him.   
  
"Now wait a minute." Gynae says.   
  
"Grimlocks' hurt too." the yellow colored Lori states and runs to him.

As the other Dinobots enter, one of the adopted children approaches each  
one of them. Thera goes to Sludge, Kyla to Slag, and Chae to Swoop. The  
Dinobots don't like being bothered by the young girls and attempt to shoo  
them away with no results, so they give in to their attentions, that is  
except for Grimlock.   
  
"Gynae, me say get children to go away." Grimlock snarls.   
  
"They are concerned for your well-being, I can't control that."  
Gynaes sighs.   
  
"Me don't mind. Chae keeps attention away from the pain." the gray  
and red form of Swoop smiles.   
  
"They ARE a pain. Lori, me say leave Grimlock be." Grimlock snaps.   
  
"But your hurt." Lori pleads.   
  
"Go, NOW!" he growls, she runs off in tears.   
  
"Yell at her again and I'll yank your teeth out!" Gynae yells.   
  
"Better hope she don't operate on you, Commander." Swoop grins.   
  
"Shut up, Swoop." Grimlock growls.   
  
"Gynae right. You shouldn'ta yelled at Lori like that." Sludge states.   
  
"Yeah, girls only trying to help pain go away." the gray form of  
Slag shrugs.   
  
"Me say stuff your opinions down a 'Con camshaft." Grimlock snaps.   
  
"Lori, me say wait." Grimlock says.   
  
"I hate you!" she cries, runs into a room and lock the door.   
  
"Lori, please listen to Grimlock." Grimlock sighs.  
  
"Go away!" Lori yells.  
  
"Me sorry, Lori. Me won't yell at you next time me hurt. Me like the  
attention." Grimlock mutters, she peeks out.   
  
"You do?" Lori asks.   
  
"Grimlock do. Forgive me? Please." Grimlock says.   
  
"Okay, but only because I like you." Lori smiles.   
  
"Good." he double takes, "What?"  
  
"I like you Grimlock. You remind me of my real Daddy." Lori states.   
  
"I do?" Grimlock inquires.  
  
"Yeah. He was big and strong, he loved Mommy and me a lot. I bet you  
could be more like him if you loved me." Lori smiles.   
  
"Me don't know what to say. Grimlock like Lori, but love? Me not so  
sure of that." Grimlock shrugs, "Me not like your Daddy, Lori. You will  
learn that in time. Me got to go, you think about what me say."   
  
"Look at these pictures, Shady." Depth sighs.  
  
"Yeah, a bit outdated aren't they? I think its time to add new  
ones." Shadow shrugs.   
  
"True. This time, think up some good ones." Depth states.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. " Shadow mutters.  
  
"There, now that's much better." Depth says.   
  
"Not bad if I do say so myself." Shadow states.   
  
"A lot of pictures of Nightshade. Pretty sweet on her aren't you?"   
Depth snickers.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Shadow snorts.   
  
"Aren't you worried that she might not come back to you?" Depth asks.   
  
"Nope. I feel no threat from either another male or death." Shadow  
shrugs.   
  
"Heh, I'm sure you do. You did give her that magazine with you in  
it?" Depth inquires.   
  
"Yeah, I did." Shadow says.   
  
"Better check." Depth opens a trunk, empties it, opens its trap door  
bottom, and removes several magazines, he shuffles through them, "Yeah,  
not here all right. Imagine how shocked one of the female 'Bots would have  
been if she saw those pictures."   
  
"Shocked? Nah, she'd most likely drool all over 'em." Shadow giggles.   
  
"Yeah, us guys were pretty buff looking. Make any girl in her right  
mind go mad with passion." Depth snickers, spots Shark spying on them,  
"Hey you, what's with the spying?"   
  
"Just curious." the blue, light blue and red form of Shark replies.  
  
"Do you know what happens to curious males who spy on us in our  
attic, Shark?" Depth asks.   
  
"No." Shark shrugs.   
  
Depth opens a cabinet and removes a canister. "See this." he shakes  
it, "You want to know what's in here? I'll give ya a hint, if the male  
robot these belonged to had lived, he would of been a soprano. So if you  
want to keep your deep voice for the rest of your life, don't be getting  
ideas about searching our attic." he turns, puts the canister away, "Do I  
make myself clear?" Depth turns, Shark is gone.   
  
"You make a great convincer, did I ever tell you that?" Shadow  
says.   
  
"No. But I could be a lot less subtle about it, with an enemy that  
is." Depth shrugs.   
  
"True. No one would mess with you when those blades of yours are  
aimed at their vitals." Shadow sniggers.   
  
"And when that happens, you know what happens next." Depth taps the  
cabinet, "Its pickling time." they chuckle.   
  
Shark walks away from their room, Thera runs up to him.   
  
"Thera, how's my girl?" he picks her up and hugs her.   
  
"I feel wonderful." the yellow and brown form of Thera replies.   
  
"Any reason why?" he asks as puts her down.   
  
"I helped Sludge with his injuries, and he said he really liked the  
attention." Thera smiles, Shark grimaces. "Is something wrong?" Thera  
asks.   
  
"Only that you're growing up so fast, soon you'll be turning heads."   
Shark sighs.   
  
"Is that so bad? I would really like it if I turned Sludges' head."   
Thera states.   
  
"I think you have already, just by showing him you care." Shark nods.   
  
"Really?" Thera asks.   
  
"Yes, and it scares me. You're just a little girl." Shark says.   
  
"I won't be after I grow up." Thera smiles.  
  
"To your Mother and I you'll still be that little girl who came into  
our lives. Do you understand?" he inquires.   
  
"Yes. Don't worry about me, Daddy, I can take care of myself."   
  
"That you can, Thera." Shark smiles.  
  
"Swoop, will you teach me to fly?" the red colored Chae queries.  
  
"Is it okay with your parents?" Swoop asks, he looks over at Wasp  
and Goldbug.   
  
"They know someone has to teach me, besides your the only one around  
who would bother to." Chae smiles.   
  
"Very well." Swoop nods and transforms, "Transform and climb on me  
back." she does so, he beats his wings to get lift, "Now watch." he  
attains altitude then banks sharply right then left, then banks up then  
down.   
  
"This is fun!" Chae cries.  
  
"Me glad you like it. Now you try. Don't worry, me catch you if you  
fall." Swoop states, she lets go, transforms, and beats her wings  
vigorously, "Now try your jets." he instructs, she does so, her flying is  
wild, "Watch me." he demonstrates, she attempts it and plummets, "Me catch  
you!" he transforms and catches her.   
  
"I messed up." Chae sighs.   
  
"No, you did good. Try again." Swoop squawks, he frees her and  
transforms, she tries again, her flying is steadier, "Keep it up, Chae."  
she beats stronger and climbs high, "Watch cross winds." he cautions as  
she dives down, pulls out and banks left, "Me think you got it."   
  
"This is wonderful!" Chae cries.   
  
"Look, she's flying." the red colored Wasp says.   
  
"I know she could do it." the golden form of Goldbug nods.   
  
"Yes, but only with a certain incentive along to help her." Wasp  
sighs.   
  
"You mean Swoop?" Goldbug inquires.  
  
"Yes. I think Chaes' got a crush on him." Wasp nods.   
  
"Sigh She's growing up so fast, Wasp." Goldbug states.   
  
"I know, Goldbug. I'm afraid he likes her somewhat too." Wasp says.   
  
"Not much we can do about it." Goldbug shrugs.   
  
"I'm worried about Oura." the blue, red, and white form of  
Smokescreen states.   
  
"Oh, how's that?" the two tone blue form of Kup asks.   
  
"She seems so fascinated by Snarl, it scares me." Smokescreen sighs.   
  
"Kylas' like that with Slag. We've got to face it, they're growing  
up faster than we'd like 'em to." Kup agrees.   
  
"Yeah." Smokescreen says.   
  
"Cheer up, you can have kids of your own you know." Kup smiles.   
  
"True. But think about it, sometime in the future you'll be holding  
Kylas' children in your arms." Smokescreen retorts.   
  
"Heh, I would sure feel old then." Kup grins.   
  
"Imagine how much knowledge you could give them, how many stories  
you could tell them." Smokescreen states.   
  
"I wouldn't mind it at all when you put it like that." Kup smiles,  
spots Laurel and Kyla, "How's my favorite ladies doing?"   
  
"Fine, thank you. Kyla, tell your Daddy what you told me." the blue  
form of Laurel says.   
  
"I want a little sister. When do you plan to get one?" the blue  
colored Kyla asks.   
  
"Catch you later, Kup." Smokescreen smirks.   
  
"Sister?" Kup looks at Laurel, "What are you putting into her head?  
For Matrixs' sake, you know were too old."   
  
"Age is all in the mind." Laurel states.   
  
"You've been talking to Gynae again." Kup sighs.  
  
"Daddy?" Kyla says.  
  
"Yes, the little sister. Just be patient, we'll try our BEST to get  
you one." Kup smiles.   
  
"Oh goodie." Kyla giggles.   
  
"Look." Tetra Reris points out two figures approaching.   
  
"I wonder why they are here, its been awhile since the last time."  
Optimus muses.   
  
"Why indeed." Tetra nods, the figures come close, it is Galvatron  
and Electra.   
  
"Greetings, Commanders." the silver, black, purple, and red form of  
Electra smiles.   
  
"Greetings, what brings you here?" Tetra asks.   
  
"To announce that both 'Bot and 'Con are welcomed to stay with us at  
any time for whatever reason. No questions will be asked, and violence  
between the opposing factions staying with us will not be tolerated."  
Electra states.   
  
"We do this only out of what goodness there is in our hearts. You  
see we know of several 'Bot and 'Con couples that might have need of our  
hospitality." Galvatron smiles.   
  
"We will tell our warriors of this." Tetra nods.   
  
"Good. We must be going." Electra nods, they leave.   
  
"I wonder who these couple are?" Optimus muses.   
  
"I don't know, I didn't even know it was happening." Tetra shrugs.   
  
"Are we that much of an influence on them?" Optimus asks.   
  
"Yes. But take it as a good sign, perhaps a new age is beginning."  
Tetra smiles.   
  
"Disgusting, a 'Bot and a 'Con becoming a couple! It's a utter  
shame! An outrage! How can this be happening?!" Draeda snaps.   
  
"It happened, and we didn't even see it." Scourge states.   
  
"Either that or we ignored it." the purple form of Cyclonus snarls.   
  
"All I can say is that none of my Trechercons had better not be  
coupling off with an Autobot or I'll kill them both!" Draeda spits.   
  
"That would be a waste of good warriors, Draeda." Scourge states.   
  
"Warriors are recyclable, just like you are!" Draeda screams and  
storms off.   
  
"Draeda says it, but doesn't mean it." Cyclonus smirks.   
  
"How do you know?" Scourge inquires, he studies his comrades'  
expression, "I don't like that look on your faceplate, Cyclonus."   
  
"I wonder what that Trechercon looks like under that mask?"   
Cyclonus smiles and runs after the Trechercon.   
  
"I wouldn't do that!" Scourge cries.   
  
"Cyclonus! You bastard, what do you think your doing?!" Draeda  
snarls.   
  
"I'm going to see what you are under that mask." Cyclonus grins, he  
flips it up, a laser shoots from her optics, "Ughh!"   
  
"Die, you miserable good for nothing male!" Draeda screams. He shuts  
her up by him kissing her, Scourge runs up.   
  
"Cyclonus! What in the universes' sake?" Scourge gasps, Cyclonus  
breaks off the kiss.   
  
"You... You.." Draeda says. "You.. you.. male! I ought to.. "  
Cyclonus kisses her again.   
  
"Asking for trouble there, Cyclonus." Scourge sighs. Cyclonus  
breaks off the kiss.   
  
"Shuts her up though, don't it?" Cyclonus smirks, "Ughh!" he grunts  
as she socks him in the gut.   
  
"I told you so. Fight this alone you will." Scourge states and  
leaves.


	31. We Meet Again

2020: In the orbit of Xi Tau-7, headed toward a nearby space station flew  
the recognizable twin sisters Threnody and Slipstream.   
  
"I can't get over it Slipstream." Threnody giggled for the umpteenth  
time during their flight.   
  
"I know, Threnody, I know. Now let's enjoy this vacation of ours  
while we can." the dominantly black form of Slipstream replied.   
  
"Yeah. And what better place than the space station to spend it?"   
the dominantly black form of Threnody inquired. The two soon landed and  
found a directory.   
  
"Let's see." Slipstream pondered passing a finger down the  
activities and their assigned rooms, "Entertainment, might want to look  
into that. Ah, restaurant. Come on."   
  
After they checked out the happenings in the restaurant, they found a  
table in the back and ordered a few rounds of enersuds. After finishing  
off their repast, they sat back and talked about what they'll do next.   
Just then a announcement comes over the intercom.   
  
"Tonight and tomorrow night we proudly present the legendary Rust  
Blight who will be in concert in the auditorium. Tickets go on sale in two  
clicks, get yours or be left out on the best music you'll ever hear."  
  
"Let's go." Threnody gestured standing up.   
  
"Well..." Slipstream sighed.   
  
"Oh come on 'Stream. We could have some fun for once." Threnody  
pleaded, pulling on her sisters' arm.   
  
"Okay, but you pay your own way." Slipstream muttered.   
  
The two managed to get seats in the center of the thirteenth row. At eight  
o'clock, Earth-time, the fans were let in. The fervor was strong, whispers  
abound until the lights dimmed. The crowd stood up with a roar.  
  
"One of those types of concerts." Threnody growled, "Come on, I want  
to at least see who's singing."  
  
The colored lights shifted and turned different colors as Slipstream  
joined her, the crowd pressed forward as steam and fog covered the stage.   
The drums started up, a wild and crazy roll is joined by a searing  
electric guitar and then a bass saxophone. The crowd started chanting as a  
figure rose from center stage. The floodlights turned on, exposing the  
  
band members to the crowds' sight, the twins were shocked.   
  
"It couldn't be?" Threnody whispered to her sister.   
  
"It's Starscream. I wonder why he's the lead singer for this band?"   
  
Slipstream murmured, "I didn't know he could even sing." Starscream began  
to sing, during the concert his optics found Slipstream. Afterwards, the  
twins left with the crowd.   
  
"Are you going to go see him?" Threnody asked.   
  
"I don't know. We could see tomorrows' concert, maybe I'll decide  
what to do then." Slipstream shrugged.   
  
"You go. I'll check out the happenings around the bar some more."   
Threnody smiled.  
  
The next day the two frequented the restaurant until concert time.   
  
"Have fun 'Stream." Threnody waved, "Meet you back at our room."   
  
Her sister didn't answer but entered the auditorium. Threnody walked down  
a hallway near the dressing rooms were and bumped into Dirge as he was  
stepping out of one, his back was toward her.   
  
"Oops. Sorry." she said apologetically.   
  
Dirge toward her, "It was stupid of me to step out like that..."   
  
"Close the door, Dirge." Starscream commanded from beyond the door.   
  
The red and black form Dirge did so, staring solemnly at the female,  
"Hi Threnody. Looking good."   
  
"Hi? Looking good? What kind of stunt were you and 'Screecher  
  
pulling? Taking off like that and leaving me and 'Stream to raise our  
  
sons? I ought to slag you where you stand, you bastard!" she screamed,  
slapping him resoundingly across the face.   
  
"You don't understand.." Dirge began.   
  
"I understand all right!" Threnody yelled, "We give you a little  
sex, have children, and when being a father gets too hard for you, you  
split like the cowards you are!"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Dirge cried, grabbing her wrists firmly, "You'll listen to  
why we left or I'm going to take liberties with you."   
  
"Why I ever fell in love with you, I just don't know!" she yelled  
back.   
  
"Shut up Threnody and listen!" he said tersely, "You and Slipstream  
  
never knew how bad things were with me and Starscream. Defecting like we  
did cost us dearly, more than I'd care to admit. We had bounty hunters and  
ex- comrades after our heads. We didn't want to see you or the children  
harmed because of us, so we decided that leaving and having them follow us  
was the only choice."   
  
"I'm sorry. I misunderstood." Threnody sighed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's okay Threnody. I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to explain  
but..." he began.   
  
"No more about that. Come on, I'll buy you a few drinks." she  
smiled.  
  
Sometime after the concert, Slipstream approached Starscreams' door, she  
knocked.   
  
"Who is it?" the white and red form of Starscream asked.   
  
"Message for you, its urgent." she replied.   
  
"Come in." he said. She entered and spotted him as he relaxed on the  
couch with his feet propped up. He sipped from a chalice and gazed at her  
intensely, saying, "Slipstream, before you slit my throat, let me explain  
about..." she locked the door and approached him slowly, a glint appeared  
in her optics, "It's suddenly gotten very warm in here." he said unevenly.   
  
"And its about to get very hot." Slipstream grinned, "Especially for  
you, mister."   
  
Things were eventually explained and forgiven. The two couples, having  
been apart for months, made up and started all over again. Starscream  
continued being lead singer for Rust Blight and Dirge continued to be his  
bodyguard. Threnody, Recquiem, Slipstream and Stormstalker joined the two  
on tour, leaving the war behind them with no regrets. At last they found  
happiness and perhaps peace. 


	32. Of Daughters and Fathers

They had spied many times on Mechanadron before, when the females of the  
two factions were at war. This time not one being could be found. They  
wondered and worried, where had they all gone? They had the spy droid  
input a computer and learned they had gone to another planet, Cybertron.  
They sent the droid to Cybertron and watched, marveling at the  
similarities. One individual in particular watched who he recognized as  
his own life and metal, his daughters. He touched a hand to his chest, a  
military emblem remained emblazoned on the circular glass making up his  
laser disk compartment.   
  
'Scelus.' he called mentally.   
  
The compartment flew open and a disk came out, he caught it and it  
unraveled into a silver cobra. The snake looked at his master and made a  
few movements with his body. His master stroked the snakes' head.   
'I am sending you to my daughters, my faithful friend. Watch over them,  
protect them, assist all that you can.. but do not tell them of us.' he  
thought to the snake.   
  
The snake nodded and transformed back into a laser disk. His master found  
another droid and deposited Scelus into its cargo area and then sent the  
droid to Cybertron. The droid made its destination within a week, where it  
landed near the Servabot base in Washington state. Scelus disembarked and  
homed in on the daughters of his master. He found the one with a laser  
disk compartment and slid into it while the female slept. He then went  
into a hibernation of sorts so that she wouldn't sense him, though he was  
very aware of her surroundings. Months passed while he learned about her,  
her twin sister, and what was going on around them. Scelus then decided  
when the opportunity arose, to show himself to her. That day came soon  
enough. His new master was wandering the forests of Pierce County toward  
Mt. Rainier. She leaned against a rock outcropping to rest. Not much time  
passed when someone came upon her in the twilight. A hand came down on her  
shoulder, a synthesized voice broke the silence. "You are on.." Soundwave  
began.  
  
Blare scrambled to her feet in surprise. "Soundwave."  
  
The dark blue and silver Decepticon lowered his weapon slightly, "You  
are a fool for coming here." he stated as he approached her.   
The yellow form of Blare didn't have anywhere to run. Scelus knew it was  
time to act. He forced the compartment open and slithered out of it,  
climbing to her shoulder, he let out a threatening hiss toward Soundwave,  
letting him get a good view of his fangs. Soundwave backed off. Blare  
looked at her savior and Scelus introduced himself and all the information  
she needed to know via body movements. Soundwave departed, deciding to let  
her go since he was unsure what that snake was capable of.

A week later, above the Olympic Mountain Range. The purple and black form  
of Draeda was trying to shake her Trechercon pursuers without much luck.  
She was pummeled by their lasers until she couldn't take no more. Not far  
way, from his cave outpost, he watched Draeda catch fire and crash three  
miles away. The other jets flew off as he began to trek toward the distant  
forest fire that began, cursing his limp all the way. He made it to the  
edge of the fire and dowsed it with his weapons cold ray. He then found  
the charred body of the jet that had transformed to robot mode in the  
blaze. He ascertained that the robot had tried and failed to escape the  
flames, obviously injuries and heat overcame the body and shut down in  
hopes that the logic center would survive. He inspected the body and found  
that the face seemed ajar, he touched the edge of it gingerly and the  
robots' battle mask slid back into the helmet. His shock was warranted.  
  
"A female..." he whispered. "You look so familiar..." he pondered this and  
found the memories. "You couldn't be... but you must... you look so much  
like her... like me... oh my poor daughter."  
  
He stooped and picked up the limp form, then carried her back to his cave  
outpost. For days he tended to her wounds, doing everything he could to  
speed her recovery. Days passed into weeks, he continued his patient  
nursing. Then she finally awoke.   
  
"Where am I?" Draeda groaned.  
  
"Safe from harm." he replied softly.  
  
"A male!" she cried.  
  
"Yes. But more than that to you. I saved your life. Nursed you back  
to health. For you are my life and metal... you are my daughter." he  
stated.   
  
"That's impossible! You're lying!" Draeda screamed, a bout of  
coughing overcame her.  
  
He came forward and held her steady until it passed. She looked him in the  
optics and stared directly into her own self.   
  
"See yourself in me. Come to know that I speak the truth." he said  
softly. Draeda became mired in his optics, he allowed her to search for  
the truth then broke the gaze and embraced her, "You have seen the truth.  
Do you accept it?"   
  
She tentatively returned the embrace and whispered, "I accept it." he  
pulled away and she spotted his symbol, "A Servabot!"   
  
"Yes. Your Mother was a Trechercon. I heard she killed your brothers,  
but she treasured you." she looked appalled at this news, "I'm still your  
Father, no matter my faction. I will love you no matter what. I ask that  
you learn to love me, you do that and you will learn to love yourself and  
others." he smiled.   
  
"You are wise." Draeda sighed. "Even if you are a Servabot."  
  
"You must rest, there are wounds that yet to fully heal." he stated.  
  
A few more weeks pass, and Draeda is ready to return home.   
  
"Won't you come with me?" she asked.  
  
"No daughter, I'm afraid I cannot. The military females and males  
will not accept an old cripple such as myself and most likely kill me. I  
will always be here if you need me. Now go, destiny awaits you." he  
replied.   
  
Draeda hugged him. "I'll remember you, Father." she let him go,  
transformed and flew off.   
  
"I am reclaiming leadership." Draeda announced.  
  
"You cannot do it by word of mouth, it's tradition to.." a Trechercon began.  
  
"Tradition was made to be broken. I do not wish to fight for  
supremacy. I wish to be acknowledge as leader without bloodshed." Draeda  
stated evenly.   
  
"Who changed your tune?" the green and blue Lodestar ventured.  
  
"An old acquaintance. Now do you accept me?" Draeda asked.   
  
With that Draeda once again ruled over the Trechercons, she soon proved to  
be more thoughtful, yet strict, leader. Her warrior appreciated the new  
image and accepted her as Commander once more.


	33. The Reawakening

2022: The silver, red, black, and purple form of Electra waited eagerly to  
be patched through to Tetra Reris, the Servabot Commander. The silver and  
purple form of Galvatron stood beside her as did their twin children, the  
silver, purple, and red forms of Ohmnitron and Dynae. Finally the familiar  
orange faced, aquamarine helmeted Tetra Reris came on the screen and  
queried, "Electra, why the call?"   
  
"You do realize that I'll be going to Mechanadron soon?" Electra  
asked.   
  
"Yes. I know of that and your offer. What more is there to it than  
that?" Tetra replied.   
  
"Have you forgotten the warriors we left there already, Tetra?" came  
  
Electras' question.  
  
"No, or course not. What are you getting at?" Tetra queried.  
  
"Since I'm neutral now, I would like to think that I could be  
trusted enough to reactivate those warriors." Electra stated.   
  
Tetras' icy green optics looked contemplative. "Yes, I believe I can  
trust you. Those warriors are needed."   
  
"I'll see to it that you have them soon." Electra nodded.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said it was so lifeless and dark  
here." Galvatron remarked.   
  
"Indeed. Come, the pods are this way." Electra gestured.

He followed her lead, his optics searched the inky blackness for the  
presence he felt close by. Electra opened an ancient double door and  
motioned to him to enter. There was a wane light inside and the smell of  
energon was almost tangible. He looked about, marveling at the number of  
pods.   
  
"How many are there?" he asked.  
  
"About 300 total. Help me, it will take both of us work this  
contraption." Electra stated.  
  
He moved to her side and noted the crude technology of the machine.  
Eventually the machine whined like a huge jet engine.  
  
"Here goes everything." Electra murmured and threw a switch.   
There was a sound of gurgling, then a rushing water sound. They watched  
the lifeless bodies until, one by one, they came to life.  
  
"Good sleep I suspect, eh ladies?" Electra queried.   
  
The two factions lowered their collective gaze at Electra then studied  
Galvatron. Expressions on each was interesting to see.  
  
"Let me brief you on what's happened since you were put here." she  
stated.   
  
They listened intently, all were surprised that male Transformers existed  
and that Electra was no longer Trechercon commander.   
  
"I have seen to it that you have transportation back to Cybertron.  
If you will follow me, I'll see to it you get your weapons. But be warned,  
fire upon each other while in our presence and we'll personally see to it  
that you are punished." Electra reported.   
  
Cocking her head to the side, ears pricking forward, body lowered to the  
ground, sensory module twitching, the female Servabot cassette tried to  
make sense out of the robot with the Trechercon Commander. She listened in  
on what they were up to, her acute audio sensors picked up everything.  
Then she heard it, that one word that was used the most often among the  
others.  
  
'A male? Here? It's impossible! They all died! Wait. Another planet.  
Cybertron. Almost all males! I must tell the commander!' With that  
thought the sleek, all black form of a cat-like mechanoid loped off into  
the darkness.   
  
Electra made sure the Trechercons left first then cautioned the Servabots  
to wait until the next day to leave. To make sure nothing occurred, she  
made the trip to Cybertron with them. All went well, Electra stayed until  
she heard from Tetra that her warriors had arrived safely and that the  
Trechercons had gone to Draeda. Once that was taken care of, she returned  
to Mechanadron and started to organize the now neutral 'Bots and 'Cons  
into groups so rebuilding Mechanadron could begin.   
  
"Commander! Commander!" the dark form loped in.  
  
"Yes Stealth?" her Commander, Enigma, replied.  
  
"You won't believe it! I just saw a male!" Stealth cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" came a collective query by some fifty females in the room.   
  
"Are sure Stealth?" Enigma asked.  
  
"That's what I heard Electra telling the warriors she just  
reactivated. I saw him myself." Stealth reported.   
  
"Show me the video and audio." Enigma ordered.  
  
Obeying the request, Stealth transformed into a cassette and popped into a  
nearby slot. When the tape ended, there was a silence so heavy that it  
was only broken by Stealth popping out of the slot and transforming.   
  
"Well Enigma, here's our proof." said Scintilla, "Male Transformers  
exist on another planet and our daughters are with them. The question I  
bring up is will we stay here or will we go and announce our presence to  
our daughters who think we are dead?"   
  
The aquamarine, blue, and gray form of Enigma contemplated. It had been  
necessary to see to the survival of the species that long ago time. When  
it was decided among the elders that they would fake their deaths and hide  
but in the deepest part of Mechanadron. She knew that there was a  
possibility of another planet like theirs, and now the evidence of that  
theory came to life. She glanced at the faces of the others. Not all her  
comrades were Servabots, there were a good many Trechercons here as well.  
Luckily those ladies had gotten over hating males. The look in their  
optics held a hopeful longing. She had to do what they wanted.   
  
"We will go, my friends. But first we must track Electras' ship back  
to Cybertron. Then we must find a ship and fuel it. Only then can we be  
with our daughters." Enigma nodded.   
  
The smiles on those haggard faces was enough of a reply to make her feel  
good about her decision. Soon enough a group was sent out to find a ship  
and fuel it as another group kept track of Electras' ship. As Enigma gazed  
at the retreating ship, she thought, We are coming, our daughters, and we  
will be a family once more.


	34. Point of View

2023: Even though the sun was to rise in 1.5 Breems, the sky still clung  
to its night cloak. A few renegade stars remained, challenging the might  
of the suns' light. Soon they faded as the sky turned into lighter shades  
of blue, fading into the dawns' various colors of red, orange, and yellow.  
The methodical, lulling laps of the incoming tide and the slight breeze  
rustling the sparse grass were the only sound to reach his audio modules.  
The smell of the sea stirred him and helped him relax. The sun finally  
broke the surface of the ocean, seemingly setting it to a golden fire. He  
wished to just sit there all day, to allow the waves a chance to pass over  
him with their cool caress. But he cannot, he was lucky to even afford  
this brief calm moment. He slowly stood and sighed deeply. Brushing the  
sand off himself, he turned inland and looked in the direction of Mt. St.  
Helens, where the Ark had once lain. One fond memory was there for him,  
that's where he and his beloved were given life. He smiled, remembering  
the moment. She had held out for eleven years, to him it seemed like 110,  
but worth the wait. He had never rushed her into anything for fear of  
losing her. He determinedly avoided the primitive needs and wants she  
seemed to think males possessed. He didn't need to though, she knew what  
him, inside and out. It just strengthened her love for him by proving her  
wrong. The inner Autobot radio informed him to report immediately to base.  
  
On the way back to the base he was joined by the Hydrobots. Moments later,  
they were joined by Barracuda and Ursa Thylar. Upon entering the airlock,  
he spotted Tracer waiting for them. Nothing was said they headed for the  
communications room. This was suspicious, Tracer gave no indication as to  
what was up. They joined the other 'Bots assigned the to base, Bebop,  
Vixica Struthia, Austera, Shadow, Magmorta, Depth, and Hiphop. Also there  
was Tetra Reris, obviously she had brought the news personally to the  
Commanders' attention. Commander Elliot walked in, she'd been with them  
since the beginning, in fact she was the one who thought of this base. Her  
face was serious, sober, and a bit drawn. She took her seat at the head  
of the table and indicated them to all sit. He noted how everyone else  
seemed as disturbed as he. She looked at each and every one of them in  
turn, her face cracked a slight smile only twice, once at Barracuda and  
once at him. This made him even more nervous and yet a bit relaxed, maybe  
this wasn't so bad after all.   
  
"Staff," Commander Elliot began, "I have been informed of a serious  
proposition. As you knew, Electra, Dynae, and Ohmnitron have been neutral  
for several years. Though Galvatron disappeared in 2015 under suspicious  
circumstances, they never have once betrayed either sides trust. They have  
been graciously opening their home to both sides, allowing perspective  
mixed couples to get to knew one another. I know of several of you have  
frequented there. Electra is extending and invitation to one and all, but  
most especially to those with children, to come to Mechanadron with her.  
She plans to rebuild it into its once pristine condition. So my fellow  
beings it is up to you if you wish to go. That is all I have to say."   
  
Commander Elliot stood and walked out, there had to be more and he knew  
it. Barracuda seemed to think likewise for they were the first two to rise  
from the table. They pursued her quietly, Barracuda slipped her hand into  
his. The Commander paused at the hallway junction and went down the right  
fork. As they turned into the hallway, they spotted her standing just  
before the repair bay. Barracuda squeezed his hand briefly as she turned  
toward them, a broad smile broke her face.   
  
"Have you told him yet 'Cuda?" the Commander inquired.   
  
"No, but now I will. Come Shark, l want to show you something." the  
two tone brown colored Barracuda replied.   
  
The Commander opened the door for them, 'Cuda led him along. He felt  
strange about all this secrecy.   
  
"Come to pick them up have you?" came Gynaes' query from a adjacent room.   
  
"Yes." Barracuda replied, "Are they ready?"   
  
"Of course." Gynae replied, then in a tone he barely heard, "Go on."   
  
In the doorway, two small figures appeared, he shot 'Cuda a questioning  
look.   
  
She smiled and said, "Say hello to Searay and Stunray, your daughter  
and son, Shark."  
  
His jaw slackened, he was in shock, he hadn't even known. He paused in  
mid-thought and mixed emotions as a small hand slid into his.   
  
"Well, pick him up." came Barracudas' prod.   
  
He did so, the boy hugged his neck and chest. He turned to 'Cuda who held  
the girl and began to cry. She'd given him more than he ever expected and  
now he loved her even more than before.   
  
"I love you." he said softly.   
  
"I love you." she replied and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and walked toward the door and he followed, still in shock and  
yet ever so happy.  
  
Commander Elliot spoke to them as they left the room. "Think about  
Electras' invitation." She walked off, her peace said, and he looked at 'Cuda.   
  
"Barracuda, I believe we must go." he said.   
  
"I hoped you would feel like that, after all we do have them to  
think about now." she replied.   
  
"Yes." he said as he looked at the boy, "Their and your safety is  
all I'm concerned about."   
  
"I'll inform Electra of our intention tomorrow. Right now though, we  
shall spend time getting acquainted with our children" she smiled.   
  
"That would please me." he replied.   
  
Back in the repair bay Gynae busied herself with trivial things just to  
keep her mind off one thing in particular. The female doctor seemed  
cheerful, happy, and content on the outside, but inside she was unhappy.  
That was why she was keeping herself busy, but soon it's too strong to  
stave off any longer. Gynae fell to her knees and sobbed audibly, it was a  
burden she had kept over the past three years. The torment she felt was  
intense. At the door, the aquamarine, orange, blue, and light green form  
of Tetra Reris stood.   
  
"Gynae, why is you cry so?" she asked, Gynae stood and turned away,  
"I really want to know." she placed a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"It's my problem, Tetra, I can handle it." Gynae replied.   
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Gynae. It be easier on you if you told  
someone, I'd be willing to hear you out." Tetra said.   
  
"Swear to tell no one." Gynae said.   
  
"I so swear." Tetra said.   
  
"Three years ago I became aware that I cannot have children."   
  
"You of all us should be granted the ability to have children,  
  
Gynae. We could figure out why you cannot and then rid you of what it  
is." Tetra said.   
  
"I know why, Tetra. But of this, you must also tell no one." Gynae  
  
said, "I was once a female human."   
  
She goes into the details, Tetra was a bit amazed.   
  
"Perhaps Vesta Zeta knows the way to change your current condition  
Gynae. I'd suggest asking her." Tetra said.   
  
"I shall do so Tetra. Thank you." Gynae said.   
  
Tetra smiled as Gynae left on her quest. As for herself, Tetra wondered if  
she'd ever have children. She thought Optimus would have been her lover,  
but he was spoken for. Hot Rod, as Rodimus Prime, indicated his interest,  
but she needed time to heal and he needed time to grow up. She left the  
repair bay and headed for her temporary quarters. She passed Depth and  
Shadow without event, they usually had some crude or lude thing to say.   
Best to enjoy the moment, it was not likely to be repeated again. She  
turned down a adjacent hallway and was joined by Dawn. The young female  
Autobot had the hots for Hot Rod. Arcee was also interested in him.  
Evidently Hot Rod needed to get things straightened out with them, he had  
to decide who he really loved. Of course it might hurt less if the ladies  
were interested in someone else. Yes, that was it, find out if they had  
other romantic inclinations toward another. Easy enough to determine with  
two spies on the base. Vixica was more likely to do it, so it was best to  
approach her on the assignment. With that decision taken care of, Tetra  
walked on into her room without a word to Dawn.  
  
Dawn continued on, she'd missed the meeting, but had been informed of its  
content. Right now she needed to speak to the Commander Elliot about  
joining the base staff. Dawn knew that she needed to be away from Hot Rod  
and coming here would help her clarify her feelings for him. She also knew  
that having Tetra Reris there would help, after all he, actually Rodimus  
Prime, seemed interested in her. Dawn knew Tetra wasn't interested just  
yet in Rodimus and never would be in Hot Rod. So being around her may help  
her understand what kind of female he liked to be with. Dawn knew Arcee  
was also interested in him, which provided a problem. She and Arcee had  
become friends and understood each other. Whoever Hot Rod finally decided  
on, there'd be no hard feelings between her or Arcee. They didn't deny the  
fact that Tetra might be chosen over them both. They understood this and  
would hold no malice toward Tetra anymore than they would toward each  
other. She entered the Commanders' room. Sometime later she left, now part  
of the staff. She walked toward her new place of residence. She happened  
to pass Depth and Shadow outside their room, they said nothing to her,  
though she knew they were looking. They did it to all the females,  
Transformer and human alike. Especially so if they felt free to have a  
free feel or let loose a lude suggestion. They were annoying, but harmless  
enough. Dawn spotted Tracer ahead of her and hurried to catch up with her.  
  
Tracer smiled at her and asked, "Dawn, why are you here?"   
  
"I just joined up." the red and pink form replied.   
  
"Then I welcome you." the orange, ochre and black form of Tracer said.   
  
"See you later, I've got to check out my room." she said and left.   
Tracer watched her go. Interesting how popular this base was becoming.  
Perhaps it was due to Commander Elliot, she had qualities about her that  
few understood, let alone questioned. Tracer was one of the few who did  
understand her. There had been a time when Tracer was just a car and the  
Commander had no association with the Autobots. Tracer was her own being  
now, thanks to the Commander, and all she could do now was try to make up  
for the past inconveniences she caused by being her best friend. She  
turned her thoughts to other things as she passed the Hydrobots' room.

In that room, the Hydrobots pondered Electras' offer. They'd been shunned  
for dating five of the six Seacons and knew that perhaps it be different  
if they went to Mechanadron. They soon left to discuss this with their  
beloveds.  
  
The Dinobots paused in their conversation to watch them go. They also had  
much to discuss, Grimlock knew that the five adopted female children would  
want to go. He also knew his Dinobots would want to go with them. Despite  
themselves, they had fallen in love with the younger females. Even he felt  
the urge to go, but knew that their presence was needed here. No easy task  
to choose, but a necessary one. They become embroiled in conversation, so  
much so they didn't notice the four cassettes passing them by.

Vixica loped ahead, Austera trotted close behind with Struthia right  
beside her. Ursa Thylar brought up the rear, in no hurry at all. She knew  
what her sister tapes had in mind. She knew for sure Vixica, along with  
Ravage and Vulpes, would go. As for Austera and Struthia, it was hard to  
say how their boyfriends Eject and Rewind would take this interest in  
going. Ursas' thoughts turned to Bebop, how would he take this? There'd be  
just her for him to be guardian to if they left. It would get lonely for  
them both. She sighed deeply and accepted whatever fate would hand out.  
Soon enough her sisters were in and out of the Commanders room and off to  
find Bebop.   
  
Bebop took their news hard, though he didn't show it. Hiphop stood beside  
him listening, then comforted him when the trio left. Ursa approached, her  
head hung low, nothing was said as she transformed and took her place in  
Bebops' chest.   
  
In her quarters, Commander Elliot came to terms with the possibility of  
loosing a number of her staff. With this in mind, she estimated which were  
most likely to go. She immediately employed the computer to search through  
the 'Bot ranks for suitable replacements to fill these staff member spots.  
After a third try, this due to eliminating perspective replacements who  
might also go, she came up with the replacements. She wrote up the  
necessary paper work and then entered it into the computer. The computer  
then sent her requests to Metroplex via modem for review by the top 'Bots.  
They would give her no trouble about it, after all she was already  
understaffed. Her base, despite its popularity, had the smallest staff  
among all the bases. She had requested the most logical choices: the  
Aquabots, Seafoam, Seaspray, and the Micromaster Race Car Patrol. Maybe  
asking for so many males would serve double duty by cutting short the  
rumor that she was a bit sexist. She would miss the ones who left, but  
couldn't blame them for wanting a new start. She turned her attention to  
prepare for the coming departures and arrivals.


	35. It Takes Time

2023: In the small provinces of Atrox lies the small city of Pernex, and  
here is where the ex-Trechercon Lieutenant Commander Slipstream has made  
her home. Stirring her untouched drink with the tip of her right index  
finger, the black and light purple forms' face held an expression that her  
twin sister, Threnody, knew full well what it meant.   
  
"Come on Stream stop the moping already." Threnody said.   
Slipstream rested her left hand to the side of her head and placed the  
corresponding elbow to the table. Threnody held an expectant gaze on her  
sister. Slipstream only sighed deeply, the frown on her lips dipped lower.  
  
"All this stuff going on with Starscream really that important to  
you? You know that all you've gone through I've gone through with you. You  
  
know our link makes this so, you know whatever you think I come to know.  
  
So stop berating yourself and talk to me." Threnody stated.   
  
Slipstream stopped stirring her drink, took her hand off her head and  
sat up straight. "Sorry Threnody. Having him Identify with not only me,  
but with two others has got me down."   
  
Threnody took her sisters' hand. "I can't blame you for feeling that  
way. But you've got to get over it. You've got to get on with your life,  
there are other males you know."   
  
Slipstream smiled a bit. "You're right as always sis."  
  
Threnody stood up, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need to chat  
okay? I better go, the shuttle will be leaving soon. Take care."   
  
"I will." Slipstream stated.  
  
"Bye." she waved.  
  
Slipstream watched her go and felt a pang of loneliness wash over her as  
she disappeared from sight. She retook her seat and drank the enerfizz  
down. She glanced around, noting how empty the place was. Eyeing the  
jukebox nearby, she decided to play something to break the silence. She  
chose songs by a up and coming all Autobot band, Naefrendi Kyklos (meaning  
Neverending Circle). She sat back down and listened, it wasn't her  
intention to draw attention to the room, but soon a figured framed the  
door. She never noticed as she had shut her optics shut off to enjoy the  
music. She paid no heed until the figure sat down across from her and  
asked.   
  
"May I join you?" came the query.  
  
That snapped her out of her daydream, her optics alit in surprise and she  
gasped despite herself.   
  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude. Such a lovely lady should not  
be all alone in a bar this early." he smiled  
  
Slipstream knew the white armored, red trimmed Autobot. She'd seen him  
before when she was a Autobot herself, but didn't know him by name. He was  
large, well built, and not to mention handsome.   
  
"Broke up with Starscream?" he asked.  
  
"How'd you?" she blinked.  
  
A warm smile full of understanding lit up his face. "There was a lot  
of press about Rhiannon and him, and the news of his wife and son weren't  
too happy."   
  
"I thought for sure that wouldn't get out beyond Rust Blight and  
their immediate families." Slipstream sighed.   
  
"Never underestimate news reporters. They had the tour bugged, I'm  
sure of it." he stated.   
  
Slipstream sighed, "Your probably right. You know, I've seen you  
around but never learned your name."   
  
"Jetfire." he replied. "Like I said before, a lovely lady should not  
be alone in a bar this early, could I interest you in my company?"   
  
"Are you hitting on me, Jetfire?" Slipstream asked in amusement.  
  
"Yes." he smiled, it carried a note of seriousness and his sky blue  
optics held interest.  
  
"I didn't realize you had any interest in me. At least not romantic."  
she said, a bit flushed.   
  
He took her hand in his. "I do Slipstream, in fact I have for all the  
time you and Starscream were together. I cared for you then, and even more  
so now."   
  
Slipstream was at a loss for words.   
  
Jetfire got up, still holding her hand and asked, "May I have this  
dance?   
  
She allowed herself to rise. Jetfire guided her into position, a bit too  
close, yet strangely comforting. She had not forgotten how tall he was,  
she only came up to his chest. When the music stopped, they stood there  
swaying for awhile longer. Jetfire stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"Thank you." he whispered.  
  
He held her close, his gaze permeating to her very soul. She was so  
transfixed that she didn't realize he was leaning into her. He firmed his  
embrace about her and kissed her. It lingered, she responded to it. Doubt  
melted away, she hugged him tight. Jetfire drew back.   
  
"Let's talk." she smiled.  
  
He smiled and freed her from his grip. "Yes, let's talk."  
  
They walked to her place and talked for a very long time. Slipstream found  
that she could love him, more than she ever loved Starscream. 


	36. Deathstalker

2023: He stood unnoticed, untouched, and unharmed as the battle before him  
raged on. The black cloak and hood hid, protected, and camouflaged his  
powerfully built robotic frame beneath it. His red optics glowed faintly  
as they trained upon one individual in particular. His internal clock  
ticked ever downward, to the zero-time in which this being was scheduled  
to be taken by him. The fateful blow struck, he slowly approached. She  
spotted him, blue optics glazing over, showing fear as she tried  
desperately to move.  
  
"Who are you?" she insisted in a scared tone.   
  
"I am Deathstalker. I have come to end your pain." he replied in a  
even, gravelly tone.  
  
He stooped over her, reached his hand into her body with no resistance,  
and drew out a glowing white orb. Her body relaxed as her life force was  
taken from it. He carefully stashed it in a cylindrical container and with  
a thought, traveled light years to his abode. He checked his internal  
clock, there was thirty Breems to next client. Relieved, he removed his  
hood and cloak and threw them on the nearby hall tree. He picked up the  
canister, opened it and the contents empty into a weighing machine. The  
three orbs were weighed for good and evil, they were all good. He put them  
all into another container and let it go. It drifted upward, never to be  
seen by him again. He felt good inside, perhaps the universe was finally  
getting the message about steering away from evils' influence. He laid  
down, at last being able to stretch out and relax. He sighed.  
  
"By the Gods it gets lonely here." he muttered.   
  
Deathstalker was the third robotic being to fill the occupation known as  
soul collector and distributor, a.k.a. Death. Since that long ago time,  
he's had little rest, not to mention no permanent company. His only  
visitors were his fellow Incarnations, but even these were always related  
to business. It'd be easy to retire, to let some unfortunate robot take  
his job so he could be mortal and live out the rest of his days. He could  
get sloppy, a stray shot could whiz past an open spot in his cloak or  
hood, and he'd die, the slayer becoming the next Death. He sighed again.   
  
"If only I could find a female companion." he said in a tired tone.   
He had yet to find her, that special lady, his soul mate. He stood and  
approached a full length mirror. Her stared at himself, really looking  
himself over. Nothing had changed, he still looked 3000 years old.  
  
"I'm not that bad looking, am I?" he asked the mirror image, "What is  
it that scares my clients so?"  
  
The mirror image cocked its head thoughtfully and answered, "Its the  
office of Death that horrifies them, not you. Howsoever they conceive  
Death to look like is what they see when you come to collect them." the  
image crossed its arms, looking back at him, "As for a female companion,  
your good-looking, mature, and wizened. If the time comes, and fate wills  
it, a mortal shall fall in love with you."   
  
Deathstalker had forgotten the mirrors' magic properties and stood there  
looking at the mirror images' frame. Midnight blue torso, helmet and lower  
legs; well muscled, light grey arms and upper legs; the golden spikes  
glinting from their chosen spots, the helmet sporting medium-length,  
silvery horns. The dark grey, bandit-like mask covering half the face, and  
the red optics that seem to mock him. Deathstalker was taken out from his  
reverie as his internal clock warned him that one Breem remained to reach  
his next client.  
  
"It never ends." he said to the image.   
  
"Such is your lot." it replied.   
  
Deathstalker donned his cloak and hood, in moments his thought brought him  
to his next client. Nothing unusual except that the killer was nearby when  
he approached the body. He went about his business, but let the killer  
perceive him. He stood, life force of his client in hand, then rolled up  
and put in a container. He looked at the killer, a female and a bounty  
hunter by the look of her. He nodded and went his way. He ran into her  
again, this time in a hospital room. He had a problem though, the young  
female he was to take was hooked up to a life support machine. Since  
protocol forbade for him to unhook it, he had to tell the bounty hunter  
what needed to be done. She did as he instructed and pulled the plug on  
the machine. He looked at her, more intensely than he'd ever looked at  
anyone before. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger  
on it, and he couldn't waste time bothering right now, he had another  
client. Afterward, he called on Fate. He is greeted by the middle-aged  
facet of the occupation.  
  
"You have you fickle finger in my affairs, Fate." he said firmly.   
  
"Oh really?" she asked rhetorically, shifting to her young facet,  
  
"You forget how often my office is filled, Death. When your strand was  
placed in the web, this office was in its third, fifth, and seventh job  
holders." she shifted to her old facet, "But your suspicion is valid, I  
could check the females strand."   
  
"Do that." he said.  
  
She shifted to her middle facet and walked into the other room. A few  
moments later she returned.  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently.   
  
"The females strand corresponds with many other strands, all but a  
few end just after meeting hers." she said smiling knowingly.   
  
"Go on." he said.   
  
"One runs besides her very early on and is brief, the other starts  
soon and twists about hers, coming and going for numerous times." she said  
smiling even more broadly. "There is a strand starting from the hers."  
Fate states.   
  
"A child?" Deathstalker asked.   
  
"Yes." Fate says, "Now go, Death. You have clients to attend to and I  
have more strands to weave into the web."  
  
Deathstalker left Fates' abode in bewilderment. He had to approach the  
female bounty hunter. Somehow the possibility of finally not being lonely  
anymore picked up his spirits. His heart felt something else besides the  
usual emptiness. In her abode, all three fates smiled to themselves,  
knowing all to well what the truth was. 


	37. Just Doing the Job

2023: As he materialized, the scene unfolding before him didn't at all  
surprise him. A battle was about to begin and he saw them, the  
Incarnations of War, Slaughter, Conquest, Pestilence, and Famine posed in  
readiness.  
  
"Hey ya Death, good day for a war." called War cheerfully.   
  
"Not in my book, Phelbo." the cloaked figure of Deathstalker replied.   
  
"You forget that Deathstalker loathes violent death." Pestilence said to War.   
  
"You know me too well, Euchexia." Deathstalker said.   
  
"As do we all. Some more than others." said Slaughter.   
  
"This is true, Euthansia. Well, get on with it." Deathstalker said.   
  
"Patience, you'll collect your allotment of souls no matter when War  
gives the word." said Famine.  
  
"Sadly yes, Dearth." Deathstalker said.   
  
"Come on Phelbo, give da word already." Conquest griped.   
  
"Go Overthrow, you and Euthansia and stir them up." War replied.  
  
Deathstalker watched as the two rode their robosteeds into the ranks of  
warriors. They yelled encouragements and such as the two factions clashed.  
Even after the bloodshed he'd wrought in his day, he still felt queasy as  
the agonized cries and spilled fuel filled his senses. His internal clock  
hit zero time and he approached his first client. This was done several  
times until the battle was called off. Conquest and Slaughter were most  
vehemently disgruntled.  
  
"Pah! What wimps!" Conquest growled.   
  
"I agree, my dear." Slaughter said, "That had to be a record for the  
  
shortest, goriest battle we've had the pleasure to direct."  
  
Deathstalker collected his last client and inquired, "I guess you two  
have coupled up?"   
  
"We did." Slaughter said, "So've Famine and Pestilence there."   
  
"Hey, didn't I hear ya went and found a mortal?" War asked.   
  
"Fate had her fickle finger in that all right. But I'm not  
complaining, she's a good woman."  
  
When he got home, Deathstalker was a bit surprised to find Time and Nature  
there.   
  
"Why the call Tempes, Dendra?" Deathstalker asked.   
  
"Its about your future..." Time began.   
  
"My future? What about it?" Deathstalker inquired.   
  
"I had Tempes check it out for you, as a favor to an old friend of  
mine." Nature said.  
  
"Who would that be, Dendra?" Deathstalker queried.   
  
"Why your wifes mother of course." Nature replied.   
  
"She lives?!" Deathstalker asked incredulously.   
  
"Oh quite, she's getting up there in age, almost as old as you would  
be if your weren't an Incarnation. She heard about her daughter and Death,  
got her notions and.." Nature began.  
  
"Who told her?" Deathstalker asked.   
  
"No one, she found out for herself. She's the eldest facet of Fate  
now." Time said.  
  
"Excuse me, I must meet with Fate." Deathstalker said and was out of  
his place and in Fates' in the span of a blink, "Fate. It is I, Death. I  
wish to speak to.."  
  
"Me?" said an elderly feminine voice.   
  
He turned toward her and saw what one could call a being not at all the  
age he supposed. Her optics betrayed her wisdom and he knew by the look  
of her that this was Dreadstarrs' mother.   
  
"You are a good looking one. My youngest did well, of course it was  
fated to be." she smiled at that, "Talk to me, ask what you will, I've  
nothing to hide."  
  
"Fate.." he began.  
  
"Steorra is my name." she smiled.  
  
"Steorra, are you really her Mother?" Deathstalker asked.  
  
"It depends on an individuals' concept of mother. Am I her creator or  
did I bear her? Either way mother can be attributed. So yes, I am her  
mother." there was a long pause before she cautioned, "If you insist on  
reading my mind, ask permission first."  
  
"May I?" he inquired.  
  
"No harm in it." she shrugged.  
  
He did so, not too surprised at what he found, "You are an incredible  
female, Steorra."  
  
"And you a male, Deathstalker. I must say I'm a bit jealous of  
Dreadstarr. Your type doesn't come around too often, and when you do,  
you're snatched quicker than one of our kind changes forms."  
  
"Could I..?" he began.  
  
"No. I'll show myself to her and her sisters when I'm ready. Now, off  
with you, I've strands to cut." she smiled.   
  
With a nod, he left and wished he could spend more time with her. 


	38. Questionable Existence

2023: The events of 1989 play through his head, how had he lost? The  
memory of his past self Megatron clearly showed that he had triumphed over  
all Transformers. But something had gone wrong, something had rearranged  
the events that Megatron remembered. His final memories flash past, the  
unholy result of his unwanted presence in the past finally catches up to  
him, tears off his armor, and carries him off. After that comes the  
welcomed blackness. He thought he was dead, but his senses told him  
otherwise. Now he tries to grasp the presence he feels nearby, something  
just wasn't right about it. Then he feels his strength and sanity return.  
A thought crosses his mind, someone was helping him. He listens to the  
voices that greet his audios.  
  
"Well ladies, did you get him going or am I going to have to wait  
until the next eclipse?" came one voice.   
  
"We're powering him right now, Commander." another said.  
  
"Good, very good." the first voice replied.  
  
"Electra, I want to ask..." another began.  
  
He's mulls over other memories. Electra. He seems to remember two of them  
  
in his life, one a friend and one a lover. This Commander was the lover.  
  
He checks the memory of the friend and is horrified. An old, festering  
scar is torn open and allowed to bleed into him. There was a name and  
identity before Megatron, an Autobot?! He struggles to understand all that  
is happening within him.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" he screams and sits upright.   
  
"Galvatron, do you remember me?" came a query.   
  
"Yes, I do." the silver and purple form replies.  
  
"What gives with the scream?" the silver, black, purple and red form  
of Electra asks.   
  
"I remembered something that I wish I hadn't." he replies.   
  
"Oh?" Electra asks, "I do sense something different in you. What is  
this memory?"  
  
"Before I was Galvatron, before I was Megatron, I was Mace, a  
Autobot. I was in love with Flame, a female Autobot. She was shot, she  
died in my arms and..." he trails off.  
  
"I understand." Electra nods, "But that was then. You have me and the  
twins now."  
  
"Where are they?" he asks.   
  
"Outside waiting. Dynae, Ohmnitron, you can come in now." Electra  
calls.  
  
The silver, black, purple, and red colored twins enter the room.   
  
Galvatron is shocked. "What year is it?" he asks.   
  
"2020, why?" Electra says.   
  
"Nothing. Come closer you two." he gestures, "I hope you behaved  
yourselves in my absence."   
  
"We have, Father." Ohmnitron smirks.   
  
"Good. Well, are you going to just stand there or give your old man a  
hug?" Galvatron grins.  
  
"I missed you, Daddy." Dynae states, hugging him, "We thought for  
sure.."   
  
"No more talk about that. Now then, you must tell me how the war is  
faring." he states.   
  
"I became disentangled from that mess and took the twins to a more  
suitable raising place." Electra says.  
  
"Where am I then?" he asks.   
  
"Mechanadron." she replies.   
  
"Anyone else here besides you?" he asks.   
  
"Yes, anyone that decided the war was no place for them." Ohmnitron  
nods.  
  
"Interesting." he muses, "Could I be left alone to think?"   
  
"Of course dear, come children." Electra says, they leave.   
  
A few calculations run through his head. He'd been gone 11 years, yet how  
had the continuum messed up and placed him in the wrong time? He had  
originally jumped from 2009 to 1989 and he is returned to 2020. There were  
memories from 2009 through 2015 that shouldn't be there, but are. He  
obviously threw off more than he'd care to admit. At least his memories of  
all his lives were now intact, that he could be thankful for. Yet he can't  
help but wonder if he somehow messed up the order so badly that the  
compensation was to killed one version of himself off while another  
version, his present self, lived. It didn't make sense, but he wasn't  
going to complain. He had many vorns of happiness left with Electra and  
the children, he wasn't about to trade it in either. He smiles and gives  
thanks, then joins his family. 


	39. Death Came a Calling

2024: The night lights of Rogan-3s' city state, Kazaar, blinks merrily.  
The mood of its population, however, is far from that. It is a crime  
infested place. The garbage and the outcast fill alleyways, inviting the  
unwary to their deaths. No one walks the city at night alone. It was sad  
that any beings could go so low, but for the right price and the proper  
examination, Dreadstarr would kill. As a bounty hunter, she is the best of  
the best and came at a high price. There were a few decent beings in those  
graffitied buildings beneath her high rise office. They were the ones who  
hire her and she lives very comfortably because of it. She leans back in  
her chair and props up her feet on the window edge. The open air, though a  
bit foul with pollution, helps clear her mind. The three moons were almost  
full, lending an eerie glow to the city. The night sky is surprisingly  
clear. It is these lapses, especially the long ones, that are truly lonely  
for her. She longs for male company. She had met a most intriguing and  
mysterious mechanoid seven years before, through her completed hits.  
Deathstalker had wanted to be her friend. Only now did she realize the  
profound effect he has had on her. His optics betrayed a worldliness, an  
unfathomable wisdom, as well as loneliness. Without understanding why,  
until now, she had agreed to be his friend. She wants that friendship  
right now. If answering her wish, she feels his presence. She turns toward  
him and catches sight of his solidifying form. His red optics gleam from  
the blackness of his hood in greeting. Dreadstarr watches him pull the  
hood and cloak aside, revealing his midnight blue torso, well muscled arms  
and upper legs.  
  
"Hello Deathstalker." the dark purple and silver Dreadstarr smiles  
warmly. He walks up to her.   
  
"Dreadstarr," he says in a sensual and gruff tone, "as a friend, tell  
me this..." he pauses, thinking out his next words.  
  
"Go on, Deathstalker." Dreadstarr urges, feeling a bit nervous.   
  
"Tell me Dreadstarr, is there a possibility that you could love me?"  
Deathstalker asks softly.   
  
She looks into his optics and realizes how serious he is, how much he  
needs an answer, "Perhaps I could love you." she says, though her body  
begins to react to his close proximity.  
  
"I understand." comes his hurt tone.   
  
There is silence for several minutes, Deathstalker maintains tight reins  
on the chaotic emotions stirring his being. He wants to hold her, to kiss  
her, to love her.   
  
Dreadstarr looks at his dejected posture. She knew he could be the most  
loving friend, if only she'd let him. Her body cries out to her mind,  
screaming its desire of him, her feelings swell, manifesting like never  
before. She steps close to him and touches his cheek. He turns his gaze to  
her optics. The tension is tangible between them as they kiss. It lingers  
mercilessly as they hold each other tightly. They break off the kiss and  
realize that this is meant to be. A process of methodical armor removal  
ensues.   
  
The first rays of sunshine reaches the bed and casts a windowpaned shadow  
on the still form of Dreadstarr. Deathstalker kisses her gently on the  
cheek, then looks toward the door in the other room as it opened. A  
comely, pudgy human walks in, her be speckled face finds him, gave him a  
once over.  
  
She murmurs, "Mom is right, men are funny looking when naked."   
He cocks his head at her and finds what she says a bit amusing, he  
chuckles as he dons his armor. The human, a bit intrigued that he seems  
unaffected by her gaze, watches him dress.   
  
"Will Miss Starr be seeing you again?" she asks.  
  
He locks a gaze on her and answers, "As long as she will have me."   
  
The human smiles in obvious relief, he became aware of how much she  
cares for Dreadstarr as he psychically touches her mind.   
  
"Hey now, none of that." she says, "Respect ny privacy."   
  
Deathstalker is a bit surprised, Dreadstarr must have done likewise at one  
point. The human busies herself at a ancient computer as he dons his cloak  
and hood. He drew them to him as he steps out into the next room. The  
human pauses to look at him and shivers.  
  
"Say hi to Thanatos for me." she smiles.  
  
"Who's he?" he asks, she looks incredulously at him.   
  
"Surely the robotic death would know the human death." she reports.  
  
"I don't, but perhaps its time we did. Good day, Kay." Deathstalker  
waves and fades out.   
  
Dreadstarr stirs. She feels for Deathstalker and knows it will be an empty  
one, he did have a job to do. She sighs and sits up. Kay walks in and  
looks at her employer.   
  
"That gentlemen you slept with is one fine specimen." Kay states,  
"Bet he's got a personality to back it up too. I am jealous."  
  
"Don't be so down on yourself, Kay, your time will come." Dreadstarr retorts.  
  
"Tell that to the few human male scuzballs running around this awful  
place. I wish I had been born in Roman times, as least they appreciated  
full figured women." Kay sighs. Dreadstarr begins to don her armor. Kay  
continues, "I almost forgot, you have an appointment in a half an hour  
with..."   
  
"I know." Dreadstarr replies.   
  
"I hate it when you read my mind before I finish a sentence." Kay  
grins.   
  
Just as Dreadstarr finishes the last adjustments to her armor, there is a  
knock at the door. Her jaw drops a notch as she realizes who it is at the  
door, her company enters the office.  
  
"Stop gaping, eh ladies? It's not polite, huh?" the blue and yellow  
form states. "Just thought I'd drop by and say hello. I wish I could take  
you up on your offer Dreadstarr, but it'd be a trifle difficult, right?"  
  
"Yes, it would. How?" Dreadstarr asks.   
  
"Permission to astral project, eh?" Death's Head says.   
She did so and learns of his current stasis, as well as the fact that he  
intends to open shop in Kazaar. She doesn't mind the competition, but does  
mind his obvious 'superior than thou' attitude.  
  
"Must be off, huh? My partners is a bit.." Just then a young human  
male walks through the door, Death's Head gives him a dirty look, and  
growls, "Told you to stay in the car, Spratt, yes?"   
  
"Just wanted to.. ooohhh Nelly." the youth gasps as he spots  
Dreadstarr, "You gave up her? How stupid can a mechanoid get?"  
  
Death's Heads growls in anger, "None of your business, get to the car  
NOW!"  
  
Spratt looks frightened but defensive as well, he obviously has been  
treated like this before.  
  
"Gentlemen," Kay speaks up, "let's be civilized."   
  
"Excuse us, pretty lady." Spratt says, removing his hat and making a low bow.   
Kay blushes, and Dreadstarr knows that it is from hardly ever getting a  
heart felt compliment. Death's Head soon takes hold of the youths' collar.  
  
"I meant that." Kay states sternly, shooting him a steely glare so  
poisonous he quickly released Spratt. "Miss Starr, may I have the day  
off?" Kay asks.  
  
"Of course, Kay." Dreadstarr answers, giving her a knowing smile.   
  
"Spratt, lets have a chat over breakfast." Kay suggests.   
  
"I'd be honored." Spratt replies, they left.   
  
"Well, I never." Death's Head grunts.   
  
"You never will either if you don't watch that temper. Good bye,  
Death's Head." Dreadstarr says, turning her back on him.  
  
He sighs and leaves, closing the door and the discussion. 


	40. Much Has Changed

2025: It had been an interesting year at Hydro-Base for Commander Elliot.  
Ten of her staff members had joined many other Transformers to rebuild  
Mechanadron. Then there was the rule that kept Depth and Shadow under  
control. Since its induction, the rule had been refined to be suited to  
everyone else, robot and human alike. Breaking this rule was punishable  
and was left to the whims of highest ranking officer in a base. So far  
Depth and Shadow had behaved themselves. She turned her chair to look out  
the large window overlooking the west wing of her underwater base. The  
elevator to the world above was descending, she checked the video camera  
and was surprised to see the Micromaster Race Car Patrol. They came and  
went as they pleased, which was a constant consternation to the Commander.  
  
"Commander?" came a query, she turned to face the party.   
  
"Hello, Dawn. What is it you want?" she asked.  
  
"Could I have a couple days leave?" the red and pink form asked.   
  
"Seeing as the Racers are back, sure." the Commander replied.   
  
"Thank you." she said and left.   
  
A few minutes later the red colored Technobot, Lightspeed, walked in  
and asked, "Commander, I wish to have a couple days leave."  
  
The Commander became suspicious, "Sure."   
  
"Thank you." he replied and left.   
  
The Commander checked the hallway monitor. Just as she suspected, Dawn and  
Lightspeed were walking hand in hand toward the elevator.  
  
"Gave up on Hot Rod I guess." the Commander said in a not so  
surprised tone.  
  
She returned to her thoughts of the news of Galvatrons' return. He'd been  
gone some time and appeared out of nowhere, exactly the same way he'd  
  
left. The Commander was sure it was his meddling in the past that caused  
this, but that had yet to be proven. She knew peace was on the horizon,  
but first the Transformers would have to battle Unicron one last time.  
Once that was done, it would be the children who would patch up the  
differences between the factions. So it had been prophesied to her in 1993  
by Barracuda. The catch was, however, that the 'Bot and 'Con Commanders  
children were to do this. So far neither 'Bot Commander had produced such.  
Ohmnitron and Dynae were already ten years old. It was time that the 'Bot  
commanders had theirs, and the wait was driving her nuts. Tetra Reris  
remained single at the moment, so she expected it not to be her. As for  
Optimus and Elita, it was wait and see. It was frustrating to expect such  
a momentous occasion and having it staved off. She sighed deeply and rose.  
Best to leave the future off her mind, the present was the only thing to  
be concerned about. She exited her room and caught sight of two unexpected  
visitors.  
  
"Well if it isn't Aria and Backbeat. I thought you two went with  
  
Electra a year ago." she stated.   
  
"We did Commander Elliot but we came back to visit our folks for a  
couple months." Backbeat said.  
  
"I'll be hogtied, you didn't rap." she said amused.   
  
"True, the others thought it a bit bothersome, so we elected to cool  
it in their presence." Aria said.   
  
"Guess they have a right to ask such. I'll give you permission to rap  
to your hearts content while at my base." she said.  
  
"You mean it?" Backbeat asked. She nodded with a smile.  
  
"From head to toe, we thank you so." Aria rhymed.   
  
"Hey no big, just part of my gig." she replied kind.   
  
The two youngsters laughed and bid her farewell. The smile that greeted  
her as she entered the communications room was most welcome.  
  
"Hi ya Tracer." she said jovially.   
  
"Morning, Commander, my aren't we just beaming today." the orange,  
ochre, and black form replied.   
  
"It shows?" she asked.   
  
"I'd say so." Tracer replied, Gynae walked in with a toddler in hand.  
"Charise, come to Mother." The toddler walked toward her, Tracer hugged  
her as tears streaked down her face. Gynae smiled and left.  
  
"Tracer, does this mean...?" the Commander began.   
  
"Charise is my daughter." Tracer smiled.   
  
"She's beautiful, a fitting name too." she nodded.   
  
"Could I be dismissed, I must contact Smokescreen." Tracer said.   
  
"Sure, I'll get someone to cover for you." she replied   
  
"Thank you." Tracer said and left.   
  
The Commander smiled to herself. She seated herself and watched the  
screens. She knew that the next shift was due soon so she could do this  
much. It was an uneventful time, which was usual. The relief came, Strafe,  
and the Commander returned to her room.  
  
"Commander?" came a query.   
  
"What do want, gentlemen?" she replied, turning to face Depth and Shadow.   
  
"High command at the Servabot base wants you to come right away." the  
red, purple, and white form Depth said.   
  
"You two behave yourselves while I'm gone." she ordered.   
  
"Of course." the purple, red, and white form of Shadow nodded.   
  
"Thing is, getting a ride." she stated   
  
"That's already taken care of." Depth replied.   
  
"Good. Then I'm off." she waved and left.   
  
"Hello Runaway. This must be important." she stated.   
  
"Indeed, Commander Elliot. Come, we must away." the orange and white  
form of Runaway replied.  
  
Within ten minutes they arrived at the Servabots base.   
  
"What is going on here?" the Commander asked.   
  
"Sorry about the secrecy, Commander Elliot. We didn't want the 'Cons  
to overhear the news." the two tone blue form of Forge replied, "Tetra  
will explain, come with me."  
  
The smile and knowing look on the elders' face made her wonder. As she  
entered Tetras' quarters, she spotted Tetra seated with triplets, two  
girls and a boy. The aquamarine, orange, blue, and light green form of  
Tetra smiled at her.   
  
"Tetra, how'd this happen?" she asked.   
  
"You should know your birds and bees, Commander." came Gynaes' voice  
from the back of the room.   
  
"I meant these are yours, aren't they?" she asked.   
  
"No." Tetra replied.   
  
"Pardon?" the Commander asked perplexed.   
  
"I'm their adopted mother, not their true mother. But since they  
resemble me somewhat, I'm sure they'll pass as my own."  
  
"I'd say so. Who are the true parents?" she asked.   
  
"Primus and Sequista." Gynae said.   
  
"Thing is I have to get Rodimus Prime back." Tetra replied.   
  
"How are you going to get him? Optimus has the Matrix you know." she said.   
  
"With our creators help, Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime will become  
separate entities." Gynae said.  
  
"WHAT?!" the Commander shrieked.   
  
"They will convert Hot Rod to Rodimus by giving him power equal to  
the Matrix. After that, they will extricate the Rodimus persona from Hot  
Rod and place it in a duplicate body of Rodimus. They will literally be  
brothers." Tetra said.  
  
"I think he will take me up on it." Tetra said.   
  
"What are their names?" she asked.   
  
"The boy is Orion. This little lady is Terza Rima. And this is  
Ameliora." Tetra stated.  
  
"Good names." she replied.   
  
"I must take leave and see if Hot Rod has arrived." Tetra said.   
  
"I'll join you." the Commander said.   
  
She, Tetra, and Forge found their quarry, cornered him, and explained it  
all. Tetra let him think about it for awhile.  
  
"I don't know, Tetra. Sounds awfully complicated, not to mention  
sounding painful." the red and yellow colored Hot Rod stated after some  
thought.   
  
"Not so." Gynae said, "I'll be following our creators' plans to the  
letter. You'll only feel a moment of disorientation. Besides, I've heard  
of your complaining about having to become Rodimus."   
  
"You sure know how to put a guy on the spot." Hot Rod sighed.   
  
Orion, one of the triplets, approached him and looked at him with a  
serious face, "Hot Rod, you were fashioned in the likeness of Primus for a  
reason. You have a destiny to fulfill. You have no choice but to allow  
this to happen."   
  
"From the mouths of babes." Gynae smiled.   
  
"You wouldn't mind to have my alter ego be your Dad?" Hot Rod asked.   
  
"No." Terza Rima, another of the triplets, said.   
  
"I guess I'm amiable to do it then." Hot Rod shrugged.   
  
"I'll start building the body." Gynae stated, "Hot Rod please be back  
here in two days." With that Gynae, Forge and the Commander left.  
  
"You know its gonna be weird looking at myself without a mirror." Hot Rod grinned.   
  
"True, but look on the bright side, you'll be free of Rodimus and can  
live your own life." Tetra said.  
  
"Never thought of that before." he mused.   
  
It came to pass that Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime became separate beings.  
Shortly afterwards, Rodimus took his responsibility of being the triplets'  
Father to heart. It was naturally assumed that he and Tetra were the  
parents of the triplets. Primus and Sequista overlooked this proudly, for  
the moment forgetting that the greatest challenge had yet to rear its ugly  
head, Unicron. 


	41. To Know the Truth

2026: Electra overlooks her home planet, pleased by what she sees. No  
longer did she see a charred, battle marked landscape. Instead the hard  
work of all who had come with her in 2013 had produced a planet well on  
its way to total revitalization. Standing beside her was Galvatron, who  
was smiling to himself. It felt good to have a purpose more meaningful  
than her past ways. She gives him a hug and snuggles close. He  
reciprocates as they watch the sun set. A few hours later, they wait on a  
shuttle to arrive. Right on time, a shuttle lands. Electra is first to  
greet Tetra Reris and her children.   
  
"Hello, Electra." Tetra smiles. "These are Orion, Ameliora, and Terza  
Rima. My children."   
  
Electra grins. "They fit their names. Come Tetra, I want the twins to  
  
meet them."   
  
"Where are they?" Electra mutters.  
  
"Right here, Mother." Dynae replies. "Tetra Reris and..."  
  
Her brother, Ohmnitron, cut in, "And two rather attractive daughters."  
  
"Watch how you look at them." Orion states.  
  
"Just mind yourself with Dynae and we have a deal." Ohmnitron grins.  
  
"You five go get acquainted. We have some catching up to do." Electra  
smiles, indicating Tetra.   
  
"Come on then." Dynae says.  
  
"It sure is big." Terza states, upon entering the gaming complex.  
  
"There are many items of interest here. You are welcome to examine  
them at your leisure." Ohmnitron smiles.   
  
"You will be staying here?" Dynae asks.  
  
"Yes. Mind if I ask you to a game of chess, Cybertronian style?"  
Orion inquires.   
  
"Not at all." Dynae smiles and walks off with him.  
  
"How about you?" Ohmnitron inquires.  
  
"I'd like to see the history tapes myself." Ameliora says.  
  
"My kind of subject matter. Do you mind if I join you?" he queries.  
  
"Not at all. What will you be doing, Terza?" Ameliora asks.  
  
"I'll just look around." Terza smiles. Terza walks off, and soon finds the map computer. She heads for the pool area which had a simulated barrier reef that you could viewed from  
without, or within, if you had the underwater mode for it. She didn't realize she had company until he said, "You seem captivated by the reef."   
  
"Yes, its beautiful. We haven't met, I'm Terza Rima." she smiles.  
  
"Stunray, personally I find going in much more exhilarating. Would  
you like a tour?" Stunray asks.   
  
"Oh yes." Terza smiles.  
  
"We learned something truly important about my Mother and Electra."  
Ameliora announces.   
  
"What could that be?" Terza asks.  
  
"We found out who our grandparents are. It seems that Orion, Terza,  
Dynae, Ohmnitron, and myself have a ancestor in common." she states.   
  
"Which ancestor?" Electra asks.  
  
"Enigma, our grandmother, and Furtivus, our grandfather. Which means  
Electra and Tetra are sisters." Ohmnitron reports.   
  
"By Sequista!" Electra cries.  
  
"Surely someone knew?" Tetra asks.  
  
"We researched that. Only Shell Shock and Forge were present at both  
births." Ameliora states.   
  
"Why didn't they tell us?" Electra muses.  
  
"They have a reason. It'd be at our best interest to find out." Tetra  
replies.   
  
"You are right, and please, call me by my birth name, Tricia."  
Electra smiles to her sister.


	42. Past History Told

2026: A Quintesson Guardsman and Gatekeeper prodded a middle aged female  
servant slave with vicious weapons that just barely touched her metallic  
flesh. They knew how angry their superiors, the Judges, would be if they  
per chance caused the female to abort a new life and future slave. Only  
two clicks before she had finished completing the act known as Genetic  
Identification with a military male slave. To stop the new life from  
forming was to invite a swim in the Sharkticon pit. Luckily for them, the  
female was easily escorted back to her quarters.  
The entourage left as Enigma entered her home, only to be greeted by a  
stormy verbal confrontation within.  
  
"Now listen to me, young lady." Murusa intoned evenly, then caught  
sight of her friend, "Thank the creator you're back, Enigma. Trica is  
giving me a time of it."  
  
The aquamarine, blue and gray form of Enigma smiled warmly at the  
copenhagen blue and light blue female, then turned her icy, light green  
gaze at her daughter.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" she intoned evenly.   
  
Trica planted her hands on her hips, her rose colored optics flashed  
dangerously, "Stick it in neutral, Mother!"  
  
"How dare you take that tone with me. Ever since you were born you've  
caused me nothing but heartache. I've have loved you, cared for you, and  
taught you. I'm your Mother for Sequistas' sake, I deserve better  
treatment than this." Enigma said evenly, but sharply.  
  
Trica moved, it was a stiff almost two legged limp, she drew close to  
her and hissed, "If you were my Mother, I wouldn't have to walk around  
like this! I hate you for not protecting me when I needed you most.  
Goodbye!"  
  
The youngsters dark blue and orange body limped out. Enigma crumpled to  
the floor and wept. Murusa wrapped her arms around her best friends blue,  
green, and orange form.  
  
"The child doesn't realize that what happened that day couldn't have  
been prevented." she stated.   
  
"I know. Oh Murusa, I hope my next will be all right. I wish I could  
have told Trica she's going to have a sibling." Enigma replied.   
  
"The girl has some thinking and soul searching to do. Let her have  
that time, she'll come to the fold." Murusa reported.   
  
"I hope so, dear friend." she sighed as she felt a surge within her,  
her next child would soon begin to take form, "I want you to be there for  
the birth Murusa, like you were at hers."  
  
"I will make sure I am, this time no one will..." Murusa began, then  
concluded, "I'll have the place secured, you have my word."

Trica wandered about Mechanadron. She was angry, hateful, she wanted to  
kill. She spotted a fellow female Servabot and rushed upon her. The light  
green and light blue form was overpowered and begged for her life.  
  
"Please spare me, I'll give you anything you desire." she said.  
  
"All I want it a new body, can you give me that?" Trica inquired.  
  
"Me and my friends construct many things, we can give you a new  
body." the other nodded.   
  
"Good." Trica said and allowed her to stand, "I will remember  
this..?"   
  
"Lodestar." she replied  
  
"Lodestar. Come, take me to your friends. Don't disappoint me or I'll  
kill you all." Trica snarled.   
  
"You have done well, I will repay you someday." she stated.  
  
"What are we to call you?" one asked.  
  
"I shall be called Electra." came the reply/  
  
Days later Electra was found by the Quintessons and placed within the  
female Trechercon ranks. She quickly went from mere lackey to third  
lieutenant under the tutelage of an elder female called Shell Shock. She  
became one of the best and most merciless of the fem 'Con killers. Some  
weeks later a slave uprising occurred, in the midst of this, Enigmas'  
fourth child was born.  
  
"Look at her Murusa. She's so beautiful, her soul so strong." Enigma  
smiled.   
  
"Yes, she is both and more. She bears the red mark of Sequista on her  
forehead, she will be a great leader one day." Murusa replied.   
  
"I wish Trica was here to see her." Enigma sighed.  
  
Murusa only nodded and turned her thoughtful gaze into the newborns'  
icy light green optics and asked, "What will you name her?"   
  
"I'll call her Tetra." Enigma stated.  
  
"Tetra." the girl mimicked and giggled.   
  
Enigma smiled proudly. "You will turn out all right, I swear on Sequistas'  
name you will. Murusa, promise me you will tell her of her sister if I die  
before I can tell her."  
  
"Of course. I must get back, the slave rebellion is making slow  
progress and needs all the help it can get." Murusa reported.   
  
"Take care, good friend." Enigma nodded.  
  
"I'll return, worry not." Murusa smiled.  
  
Time passed, the rebellion continued as Tetra grew into adulthood. She  
soon joined the other grown children for teaching in both fighting and in  
education. One day Tetra walked home with her best friend Anima, the  
scarlet red and pink female had become like a sister to her and they were  
very close. As they entered Tetra' home, both youths gasped.   
  
"Mother!" Tetra cried and fell to the side of the burned hulk, "Oh  
Mother!" She wept for many hours as Anima tried her best to comfort her.  
  
"The Quintessons did this. They will pay Anima, I swear they will pay."  
Tetra whispered hoarsely.  
  
"In time, Tetra. We must continue our training and complete it, then  
you may take revenge. You can stay with me and my family." Anima said  
softly, guiding her away.   
  
Time passed, the Quintessons were driven off the planet by their slaves.  
In revenge, they sent a mist amongst the inhabitants. It destroyed every  
last male, but left the females untouched. The females were in shock for a  
time, especially those who saw it happen. The female Trechercons got  
organized and prepared to once again go to war, this time against the  
Servabots. The Servabots also prepared, though two of their leaders died  
before the First Great War began. Their third leader, Logica Reris, came  
into power just after Electra did. Logica and Electra met in battle  
several times, but soon the evil female proved the stronger. Electra fired  
her cannon at Logica, causing grievous damage to her, then laughed and  
left her to suffer. Logica removed the Servabot Matrix of Leadership from  
her chest with her last life. Tetra and Murusa found their fallen leader.   
  
"What are we to do Murusa? Logica Reris is dead. We'll surely all die  
when we just started to defend ourselves." Tetra stated.   
  
"I know." Murusa replied, the Matrix began to glow as Tetra drew  
near, "Sweet Sequista, you are the next Chosen One."  
  
"What?" Tetra blinked.  
  
"Take it, you are to be leader now." Murusa smiled.  
  
Tetra paused, she looked at the glowing artifact and could hear an  
internal beckoning that couldn't be denied. She took the Matrix from the  
Logicas' death grip and was transformed mentally, physically, and  
spiritually. She moved the Matrix within her own chest.  
  
"I am now Tetra Reris, I will lead my warriors to victory." she  
stated.   
  
"I know you will, Commander." the elder replied.  
  
The youth turned her serious orange face toward the elder, "You will  
be called Forge, after your unerring way of battle charge."   
  
"I accept the new name, Commander." she nodded.  
  
"You will protect me and guide me as you always have, this I ask of  
you." Tetra stated.   
  
"Of course, now let's go, the tide needs to turn." Forge said.  
  
Tetra Reris strode toward the imposing silver, black, purple and red form  
of Electra.   
  
"A new one already? Pity you'll have to join Logica." Electra  
chuckled.   
  
"Try me, you'll soon see Tetra Reris isn't easily killed." came the  
retort.   
  
The two fought and it came out a draw, the battle was soon called off  
since the casualties were many. Over time the older females died and until  
only Forge and Shell Shock were left alive. The war continued on until the  
energy level on Mechanadron was so critical that an uneasy agreement was  
made. The two leaders began a simultaneous selection of warriors who would  
be shut down until conditions got better. This continued until both  
factions were down to about twenty to twenty-three warriors. This done,  
they began to fight the Second Great War. One day Tetra Reris learned from  
Sequista that another planet of Transformers existed, contact was made and  
you know the rest.


	43. Change of Pace

2028: Drawing her back cloak about her red, purple, and silver form and  
then drawing up her hood over her head, she entered the smoke filled bar.  
It was your typical bar with your typical card games, alcoholic spirits,  
and chatter. It was also dark and dingy, but it would suit her purpose.  
Approaching the bar, she noted a few questioning glances in her direction.  
It was one of those times she was glad she had the privacy afforded by her  
clothing, it gave no inkling to the observer what gender she was,  
therefore none of the males in the room could start in on the typical  
suggestions, verbal or otherwise. Leaning across the bar, she gestured to  
the servo-droid with a slender and long, clawed finger.  
  
It approached and droned, "Your pleasure?"   
  
"Information. But give no inclination of my gender." she murmured.  
  
The gaze of her sky blue optics was warning enough, it replied,  
"Whatever way I can help, I will."  
  
"Seen this guy?" she asked and showed a photo of a renegade Decepticon.   
  
"Yes. Came in on a flight two days ago. He's frequents this  
establishment at happy hour. That would be an hour from now." the droid  
intoned.   
  
"Thank you for your cooperation. I'll make myself comfortable." she  
said.  
  
Making her way to the corner table away from the customers, she again felt  
the curious, drunken gazes. Sitting down, she made sure all her limbs were  
covered by her black cloak, and ordered a drink so special and rare she  
had to explain to the droid how to make it. The 'Con arrived a half hour  
late. She watched him order a Nebula Fizz and draw up a chair at a table  
at the far end of the room. She waited for him to get thoroughly plastered  
before making her move. She sidled up to his table and waited for him to  
notice her.  
  
"Whatcha -hic- wants?" he slurred.   
  
"A little action, you and me." she whispered.   
  
His optics flashed with lust as his drunken-filled optics ran down  
her form, "Sure 'nuff!"   
  
Taking his hand, she allowed him to lean his heavy drunken form on her.  
She led him well away from the bar and into a dark ally.  
  
"We -hic- we're gonna does it here?" he drawled.  
  
"It'll do." she smiled.  
  
The look on his face was classic when she whipped out a hidden shott  
blaster and placed it in a hole where her left hand had been.  
  
"Time to die." she said coolly.  
  
She leveled it at the 'Cons face. She heard a resounding click near her  
head, a hand placed itself on the end of the blaster.  
  
"Put it down, he's mine." a male voice warned in her audio.  
  
"What?!" she asked in annoyance.   
  
"Oh shit, Defcon!" the 'Con cried.   
  
"That's right. He knows why I'm here, but you do not. Put it down or  
I may have to hurt you." came the reply.   
  
She snorted, "I was hired to kill this robo-bastard."   
  
"I was hired to bring him to the intergalactic courts for trial."  
Defcon retorted.   
  
"He'll die either way. Besides, I've a living to make." she shot  
back.   
  
"I've a responsibility to the high council and the government. Now  
put that down for Primus' sake." Defcon stated.   
She pulled the gun off and placed it in its spot.   
  
"That's better. Hold it you!" Defcon shouted, moving his blue form  
after him.   
  
The 'Con was making a break for it. She acted out of pure instinct and  
automatic reflexes. Making a leap into the air and doing an acrobatic  
flip, she landed before the fleeing robot. He tried to avoid her, but was  
tripped up.  
  
"He said hold it scumbag." she growled, pinning an arm behind his  
back.  
  
"Ow! I give. Ow! I give." he cried.  
  
With a disgusted 'pah' she let his arm free and then gestured saying,  
"All yours."  
  
"I didn't catch your name." Defcon said.  
  
"Dawnstarr." she replied and skulked off into the shadows. She was in a dark mood for the rest of the day. She'd lost a good 500 credits not getting to kill the 'Con.  
  
'I'm sure another hit will come up soon enough.' she thought, 'Almost  
wish Defcon hadn't interfered.' She recalled his image to mind, though it had only been a glance, it was enough to remember his most obvious feature. 'A vigilante Autobot, how amusing. Bet the governmental courts pay him handsomely. Not as much as I make I'll wager.' she mused.   
Wandering the night streets of the city was a comfort to her. By dawn she  
was ready to go job seeking again. She made her way to the bar and checked  
with the droid if it had heard of anything. It did and gave her an  
address. She arrived at a middle class domicile. 'Not bad.' she thought and knocked.   
  
A short, stout green colored lizard creature answered. One eye was covered  
by an eye patch, it mumbled something.  
  
"I've come about the job." she smiled at it.  
  
It mumbled and gestured for her to enter, it closed the door. She followed  
until it indicated for her to sit and then scurried off. She took in the  
decor, the furniture was for a being at least her size. There was a  
spectacular view of the mountains from a floor to ceiling window. Upon  
hearing footsteps she turned to face the party. Her surprise was internal  
only for she kept her face cool and calm.  
  
"Hello again, Dawnstarr." Defcon nodded.  
  
"Defcon." she said coolly.  
  
"Want a job eh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Dawnstarr inquired.  
  
"I've been looking for a partner. Basically I hunt for criminals who  
have to be brought into justice for their hearings." Defcon stated.   
  
"A legal bounty hunter.. well, well." she mused.   
  
"What are your qualifications?" he queried.  
  
"I'm hired killer. If you need credentials, I've got plenty." she  
replied.   
  
"Can you work with another?" he asked.  
  
"It would be nice to have someone watching my back for once."  
Dawnstarr nodded.   
  
"Would you be willing to be tested?" Defcon questioned.  
  
"Quite. I must warn you, I was trained very well and I know how  
handle myself." Dawnstarr reported.   
  
"I'm sure you do. Let's get started. Outside in ten minutes." Defcon  
said.

With a nod she went through the door held by the creature. ' Doesn't know me very well now, but he will when I'm through with him.' Dawnstarr thought and chuckled lowly to herself.  
She made a check on her weapons and then readied herself mentally and physically. A wry smile broke her concentration, the sly fellow had tried very hard not to take a gander at her, that she had noticed by her trained observation. She had read his thoughts, though a business man up-front and an Autobot at heart, there was no denying he was intrigued. His thoughts were ones of measured temperance, but a few strays betrayed his innermost desires. She knew how nervous he was about having to test her and she was sure he'd dealt with very few females with any amount of experience in the ways of battle. 'It will be interesting to say the least.' she thought.   
The lizard creature scrabbled out of the house hauling a strong box of weapons. 'A boy and his toys.' she thought while taking into account what each weapons' potential was. 'Very powerful toys.'  
  
Defcon strode out, it was a confident yet unsure gait. She stood her ground, for the first time really taking in his physical aspects. He'd obviously cleaned up a bit for the twin suns made his light blue armor gleam spectacularly. Strong in build and despite herself she found him to  
be good looking. What would the Trechercons call his type, a pretty boy? He was definitely a pretty enough picture to frame.   
  
Drawing her sword out, she proffered, "Any good at sword play?"   
  
Defcon smiled slightly, "What kind of bounty hunter doesn't learn all  
the weapon and non-weapon arts?"  
  
She smiled and chuckled lowly, "Indeed?"   
  
Drawing a blade to be reckoned with, he approached cautiously. Dawnstarr  
stood there observing, holding her sword with a confident ease. Defcon  
stopped just within sword reach and it began. Dawnstarr had to admit that  
he knew how to handle his weapon and himself.   
  
"Enough." Defcon stated, "I'm convinced. Let's try a little target  
shooting. I'll demonstrate." he placed his sword in its sheath and reached  
into the strongbox, bringing out a long and graceful rifle, "Ready?" the  
last was to the creature who had finished setting up a machine, "Pull."  
thirty objects sprang into the sky and all were shot at and destroyed,  
"Think you can handle more than that?"   
  
"Fifty." Dawnstarr requested, they were loaded, "Pull." As the  
trigger caught, she whipped out her shott blaster and placed it where her  
left hand had been and caught all the projectiles with three laser shots.  
Defcon nodded and asked for more. They increased the number until it come  
to five hundred. Defcon made all but two, but Dawnstarr got them all.  
  
"You were indeed trained well, but what of non-weapon arts?" Defcon  
inquired.   
  
"I know every dirty trick in the book, you sure you'd like to  
tangle?" Dawnstarr smiled.   
  
In answer Defcon came upon her like a whirlwind only to be stamped out by  
her tornado. Try as he could, she countered with such ease he was  
mollified. As a last ditch effort he tried something dirty and  
underhanded. He landed a smart rap at the base of her neck, she landed a  
good boot in his crotch. As he fell to his knees he was surprised to see  
her fall unconscious. Defcons' surprise was shared by the lizard creature  
who approached with a first aid kit.  
  
"Well--unh--she warned me about playing dirty. By Primus that  
smarts." The lizard nodded with understanding and mumbled,

"I don't know. Strange place--uhnh--for a weak spot. I hope she's only  
unconscious." Defcon replied.  
  
Crawling over to her, he placed an audio sensor to her chest and listened.  
Nodding to himself with a smile of relief he said, "That's one tough lady,  
a lucky shot I got in." The lizard mumbled excitedly. "Yeah, I'll hire  
her all right. The best damn fighter I've ever had the pleasure to battle.  
Let's get her into the house."  
  
With protests from various parts of his body, he managed to lift Dawnstarr  
up in his arms and carried her toward the house. When Dawnstarr awoke, she  
had one hell of a headache. She had underestimated the probability of  
Defcon getting in a lucky shot. Had he hit her much harder, he'd would  
have killed her.  
  
"Awake I see, sure had me scared." Defcon said as he entered what she  
now noticed was the bedroom, "Here, I got you something to drink." Taking  
the proffered glass with annoyance, she gave him a wavering glare.   
  
"Hey now, let's not go getting to harboring bad feelings. You did  
give me the beating of my life." Defcon reported.   
  
Sipping at the drink, Dawnstarr thought that fact over and said,  
"True. So am I hired?"  
  
"I wouldn't dare say no after what I've seen and felt today." Defcon  
smiled.   
  
Dawnstarr had to smile, "You did want to test me."   
  
"Only good policy. A assignment came in while you were unconscious.  
We got three escaped convicts running amok in the area." Defcon stated.   
  
She nodded, "How much does it pay?"   
  
"If we bring them all in, about ten thousand credits for each of us.  
You think you can go?" he asked.   
  
"Of course I can, I'm a tough nut to crack." she nodded.  
  
"That you are. Get the ship." the last was to the creature.   
  
"He's coming too?" she queried.  
  
"Don't worry, he doesn't get any money. I can't trust him with it  
because he gambles it all away." Defcon said, paused, then continued, "May  
I say something not related to business."  
  
"Sure." she replied.  
  
"You are the most incredible female I have ever met. I want you to  
know that I'll treat you as an equal. Of course working so close  
together.." Defcon began.   
  
"Will bring us closer in other ways too?" Dawnstarr finished, "If  
we're compatible, if we can stand each other."   
  
Defcon laughed, Dawnstarr had to as well, this was going to be an  
interesting partnership.


	44. Their Neutrality in Retrospect

In the year 1995. The news, if one could call it that, was quite a  
surprise for all the Autobots and S.T.A.R.S. The Decepticon sub-group  
called the Seacons had come unarmed to Metroplex and shortly thereafter  
had an audience with Autobot Commander Optimus Prime. Soon after that,  
the Seacons approached the Hydro-Base Commander, a female human named  
Liane Kay Elliot. Commander Elliot then officially announced that the  
Seacons were part of her staff. They had gone neutral, sending everyone in  
turmoil. The Hydrobots had fallen in love with the Seacons and almost paid  
for it with their lives. When the full force of the ladies coming close to  
death hit the Seacons, their true feelings came to the fore. They had been  
ordered to make the females trust and love them so they could ultimately  
destroy them, they didn't realize then that pretending to trust, care and  
love would result in those actual feelings when death dealing act came.  
When they finally did face the facts, they then had to beg forgiveness and  
another chance. They convinced the Hydrobots, Commander Elliot, and  
Optimus Prime of their true interests. Most Autobots distrusted the  
Seacons. It would take time to prove their worth and loyalty, and they  
knew it. They were glad of one thing though, that one being had seen past  
their transgressions, and knew they could be trusted. Without her they  
would not be where they were now. Commander Elliot had opened her arms,  
her heart, and her mind to them. They were indebted to her and they were  
going to pay her back for it. They did by giving her a special exo-suit on  
her twenty-sixth birthday.   
  
In the year of 2017. Commander Elliot was middle aged when disaster  
struck. She had been struck down by Trechercon Commander Draeda after a  
battle at a Christmas party they had crashed. The Seacons were horrified  
to find out that the limp human form Gynae and the other doctors were  
working on was Commander Elliot. Their exo-suit should have protected her  
against any Decepticon weapon. Trechercon culture and weaponry was  
different. Her confidence in her suit was how the injury happened. If she  
died, the Seacons were sure they'd be blamed for it somehow. They hoped  
that she would survive. Besides her, only the Hydrobots and most of the  
Hydro-Base staff trusted them and called them comrade. They paced outside  
the medical bay until one of the medics shooed them away. Finally, they  
couldn't take the waiting and burst into an almost empty room. What  
greeted their optics was the human, laid out on metal table, hooked up to  
all sorts of dormant machinery. They automatically assumed the human had  
died. They gathered about the still form and held a silent eulogy for her.  
Through the doors came the red, yellow, and blue Roadhandler and a black  
and red female Micromaster they'd never laid their optics on.  
  
"Come to pay your last respects?" came Snap Traps' soft inquiry.   
  
The female smiled and said, "The human body is dead only, my friends.  
The mind and soul lives on, in this body."   
  
They stared unbelievingly at her, but recognized the spirit of Commander  
Elliot within her sky blue optics.   
  
The year 2029. Many changes had occurred. Battles had gone down severely.  
The Nebulan partners of the 'Masters had returned to their lives as  
individuals, and subsequently the 'Masters were returned to their  
individual states. Free of the bond that held both, they sought female  
companionship and succeeded admirably well. There were several mixed  
couples on Mechanadron these days, another showing of how things had  
changed. There was also several humans in Transformer bodies. It was  
obvious to all that the presence of the children on both sides caused the  
slowing of the hostilities. As for the Seacons, who now were officially  
Autobots, it was a welcomed coming. This factor, the children, was to  
spell out their future. That they were thankful for. 


	45. Unexpected Company

2028: The battle suddenly halted as a large ship slowly lowered itself  
toward them. The gears lowered and the engines underneath flared up as the  
rear engines cut off. It hovered a moment and then came down for a soft  
landing. The two factions went toward the front where a huge gangplank was  
lowering. Forge and Shell Shock, the elders of the female groups, stepped  
forward. Figures inside the darkened ship could be seen.   
  
"Be you friend or foe?" the copenhagen blue and light blue Forge  
asked, fingering her guns' trigger. There was a chuckle from the forms.   
  
"Why Murusa," said a voice as it stepped out of the shadows, "friends  
of course."   
  
Forges' jaw dropped and her yellow optics grew wide, "By Sequista.."   
  
The aquamarine, light blue, orange, and light green form of Tetra  
Reris stepped out of the crowd and cried out in joy, "Mother!"   
  
The figure turned toward her, a loving smile on her face. The others  
inside the ship came down the gangplank and other exclamations were soon  
heard from both Servabot and Trechercon alike.   
  
"But you're all dead!" Forge said.   
  
The aquamarine, blue, and gray form of Enigma turned a patient gaze  
on her old friend, "We weren't sure if our daughters would destroy one  
another, so we faked our deaths to preserve the race." she turned toward  
Tetra, "I am so proud of you Tetra, at least you turned out all right,  
unlike your sister."   
  
"I know about Trica, Mother. I found her and she's alive and well."   
Tetra replied.  
  
"Sweet Sequista.." Enigma gasped.  
  
"She was rebuilt and took a new name. She is known as Electra now."   
Tetra stated.   
  
"The Trechercon Commander is my Trica?" Enigma blinked.  
  
"Ex-Commander, Mother. She went neutral because of the twins." Tetra  
reported.  
  
"I have grandchildren?" Enigma inquired.  
  
"Yes." Tetra nodded.  
  
"What about you Tetra?" Enigma asked.  
  
"No. But I do have what you could call a boyfriend." Tetra shrugged.  
  
"I must meet him and see your sister. Gods, it's so good to have my  
girls back." Enigma smiled.  
  
The darkish red and yellow form of Rodimus Prime watched from afar, his  
sky blue optics thoughtful. He hadn't heard Tetras' exclamation, but  
suspected there was a relationship between her and this elderly female. He  
noted the Decepticons were slowly disbursing and sighed in relief, this  
unexpected company was a blessing in disguise. Tetra and the other female  
made their way toward him. He was amazed at their physical similarities.   
  
"So Tetra Reris, introduce us." he said.   
  
"This is Enigma, my Mother. Mother, this is Rodimus Prime, my.."   
Tetra began.  
  
"Boyfriend dear? I hope you treating her well, young man." Enigma  
smiled.  
  
Rodimus nodded, noticing the others were heading out, "Let's go. The  
kids are going to love this unexpected company."   
  
"Is Electra ever going to be surprised." Tetra remarked as she gently  
rapped on the door. The silver and purple form of Galvatron appeared.   
  
"Hello, Tetra. Who is this with you?" he asked.  
  
"Just announce I'm here." Tetra stated.  
  
Galvatron smiled, "A surprise I take it?"   
  
"Yes." Tetra nodded.  
  
"Electra, Tetras' here." Galvatron called.  
  
"I'll be there in a second." came Electra's voice.  
  
Galvatron gestured for them to come in, "By the way, the twins are  
due to visit soon."   
  
Tetra and Enigma sat down. The silver, black, purple, and red form of  
Electra entered and gasped, "By the Creators! Mothers' ghost has come to  
haunt me!"   
  
"No such thing Trica, I'm alive." Enigma stated.  
  
A tearful Electra hugged her, "Forgive me, Mother. I was so nasty to  
you."   
  
"You are forgiven, Trica." Enigma consoled. A knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in." Galvatron called. In walked the silver, black, purple, and  
red forms of the twins. Galvatron came up to them, "We've a special  
visitor."   
  
Electra collected her composure, and said to Enigma, "Galvatron  
you've met. These two are Ohmnitron and Dynae."   
  
"My grandchildren." Enigma smiled, approaching the duo, she then  
hugged them, "If only your Grandfather were still alive, then we would be  
complete."   
  
"Actually he could be. Forge, Murusa to you, is looking into the  
possibility of slaves leaving our planet." Electra stated.  
  
"I hope so my daughters, he may have been a Trechercon, but he was a  
good man deep down. The statue outside this building bears a striking  
resemblance to your Father."   
  
"The statue of Optimus Prime?" Dynae asked.   
  
"Is that his name?" Enigma inquired.  
  
"Yes, he was the leader of the Autobots before Rodimus was."   
Ohmnitron said.   
  
"That's why I was so attracted to him." Tetra muttered.   
  
"You were attracted to Optimus Prime?" Enigma smiled.  
  
Electra answered, "Very much so. But he loved another and it broke  
her heart to have to face that. This is why her and Rodimus are not really  
a couple. Although they fake it because of the triplets."   
  
"Triplets? You said you didn't have children." Enigma said.  
  
"They are my adopted children. You only asked if I had my own."   
Tetra shrugged.  
  
"Children are children. I will get to see them?" Enigma queried.  
  
"Yes." Tetra nodded.  
  
"Good, but first there is much to catch up on." Enigma smiled. 


	46. Defcon & Dawnstarr

2028: The blue form of the ex-Autobot turned Intergalactical Court bounty  
hunter smiled in a way that indicated his obvious respect for his new  
partner. His other partner, a term to be used loosely since the green  
colored lizard-like humanoid just hung out with him, mumbled.  
  
"Yes, she certainly does handle herself well." Defcon agreed with his  
companion.   
  
He moved toward his female partner, the red, purple, and silver form  
of Dawnstarr, and her quarry, a brutish male mech by the name of Thug.  
  
He was about to assist, but Dawnstarr caught his movement in her  
peripheral vision and stated, "I'm fine thank you."  
  
He shrugged, if she wanted to be stubborn then he'd let her, but only to  
an extent, one good shot from Thug and she was down for the count. Forced  
to watch, he admired the technique, the form, the movement, thrusts and  
counter thrusts Dawnstarr had to offer. Having fought her himself, in  
order to test her skills, he knew how easy she made it look. Thug went for  
a rabbit punch at the base of the skull which connected even though she  
  
managed to deflect it. It was of enough force though that she staggered.  
Defcon attacked with a blur of motion. Thug was detained for transport for  
his trial. Defcon then turned to Dawnstarr, she laid on the ground  
obviously in great pain.  
  
He knelt down beside her and she gritted a disturbing sentence  
between her teeth, "I think he did my neck bad, I can't move anything or  
feel anything. Defcon knew that moving her may well worsen her current  
state. He pondered what he could do, but she thought of it for him.  
  
"There's a communicator behind my shield, use it to call my sister  
Nightstarr."   
  
Defcon got up and went around so he could reach into her shield,  
which was secured to her back. Luckily she was laying on her side or  
fetching it would have been more difficult than it already was. Finding  
it, he pressed the send button and said, "Come in, Nightstarr."   
  
A few moments later an answer came. "Who is this?"   
  
"An associate of your sister, Dawnstarr. She is badly hurt, I suspect  
a severe neck injury." he replied.   
  
"I'll come with help. Just press the yellow button, that'll send a  
beacon for us to follow." Nightstarr stated.   
  
With that done, he checked the prisoner quickly. He then directed his  
lizard friend to keep watch on Thug and to tranquilize him if he came to.  
When he turned around, he was surprised to see two figures stepping  
through some sort of portal.  
  
He approached them, "I'm Defcon."   
  
"Depth." the red, purple, and white male replied and to Dawnstarr,  
"So, how's it going?"  
  
"Its my neck, I feel numb everywhere else and I can't move." she  
replied.   
  
He whistled and said, "Well then, let's see what I can do." And out  
came an assortment of portable, hand-held scanners and other medical gear  
from various storage areas in his armor.  
  
Defcon decided she'd be okay in their hands, he left Nightstarr his  
inter-Bot frequency and was gone. By the time he had Thug in jail,  
Nightstarr was already buzzing him.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"Depth was able to reconnect the necessary torn linkages so she'd be  
able to move a bit. We're at the hospital right now. They are attempting  
to keep her stabilized as the fix the rest. One wrong move..." Nightstarr  
stated.   
  
"I know. I've homed in on you, be there as soon as I can." Defcon  
replied.   
  
He got permission to take leave and was at the hospital as fast as he  
could get there. Getting info from the desk droid, he met Nightstarr in  
the waiting room along with another female.  
  
"I'm Dreadstarr." the purple and silver female said.   
  
"How is she? he queried.  
  
"Depth, Shadow, and Magmorta are helping out the doctors with her  
specific mechanics, you see were a bit different from a Transformer."  
Dreadstarr reported.  
  
"She has been in and out of consciousness, they say the blow did more  
damage than they thought. We can only wait now. Its up to the doctors to  
fix what they can and for her to heal the rest." Nightstarr relayed.   
  
Defcon bowed his head, it was his fault that he listened to her and not  
helped her. Now she could die due to his inaction. He rather liked her and  
didn't want to loose her just as they were getting to be friends. Time  
passed so slow it felt like a year had gone by.  
  
Depth announced, "We fixed what we could. She'll be in a coma for  
awhile, but we think she'll pull through."  
  
"Can we see her?" Dreadstarr inquired.  
  
"Family only, doctors orders." Depth replied.  
  
"Sorry, Defcon." Nightstarr consoled. Defcon only quirked a smile and  
the two sister were gone.  
  
Depth gave him a once over, "Don't be so down, man, they'll let ya  
see her once they feel she can handle it."   
  
"Yeah." he murmured.   
  
Depth came up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh man, you do have it  
bad."  
  
"What?!" Defcon snapped.  
  
"Whoah, negative vibes." Depth said, "You do care about her, is what I mean."   
  
"Sure. She's my partner after all." Defcon replied.   
  
"Nah, is beyond that, man. Its so obvious, its like reading a book.  
You love her." Depth stated and let him be.  
  
A nurse came up to him, "Are you Defcon?"   
  
"Yes." he nodded.  
  
"Dawnstarr is asking for you. Come with me." the nurse smiled. When he entered, Dawnstarr gave him a smile."I'll leave you alone." the nurse said   
  
"Sit next to me." Dawnstarr requested. Defcon obliged her.   
  
"I'm glad you're all right." Defcon stated.   
  
Dawnstarr smiled, "I'm out of the woods. Were you here all the time I  
was unconscious?"  
  
"Yes." Defcon nodded.  
  
"Depth said something to me concerning you." she stated.  
  
"What was it?" he inquired.  
  
"He said that when he saw you in the waiting room that you seemed to  
be concerned about me, he thinks you care about me more that just a  
business partner." Defcon was quiet, she reached out and clasped her hand around his.  
"Silence can be answer enough. And if you're curious, I care about you too." Dawnstarr sat up and slipped her arms around his waist, "We'll talk more about this relationship later, right now I got to rest."   
  
Days later, they walked away from the hospital in good spirits.  
Dawnstarr was completely healed and hopefully the injury wouldn't be  
repeated now that Depth had installed additional armor to protect the her  
neck. 


	47. The Final Confrontation

2030: Six youths gathered about the only empty table in the soda shop at  
the huge complex. The conversation was light and merry as they awaited  
service. A lot of work had gone into this place, as had the rest of  
Mechanadron, and the youths appreciated it. They scanned the menus, such  
an array of sweet treats was available.   
  
"May I take your order?" asked the dark blue and true blue Kyla. The  
six smiled at Kyla and ordered a round of Gasketbursters.   
  
"I didn't know she worked here." the dull red Terza Rima inputted as  
Kyla left.   
  
"Oh yeah," the brown and gray Stunray replied, "she can cook and whip  
up a mean GB too. Theras' back there as well and sometimes you'll catch  
sight of Slag or Sludge hauling stuff and waiting tables."   
  
There was a round of whole hearted chuckles. Slag and Sludge waiters? It  
was absolutely hilarious!   
  
"If it were not for my parents, this would never have come to be."  
the silver, red, and purple Dynae pointed out as Kyla delivered their  
drinks.   
  
"True." the dull red and tuscan red Orion said, "A toast to Electra  
and Galvatron, the founders of the new Mechanadron."   
  
"Here, here." the silver, purple, and red Ohmnitron agreed, and they  
clinked glasses.  
  
They drank heartily as the girls sipped at theirs. Stunray looked into his  
very intently, as if in a trance.   
  
"Stunner, what it is?" Terza Rima asked.  
  
He silently turned his gaze out the window, whispering, "Something  
evil."   
  
"NO! Its too soon!" shouted the dull red Ameliora as she stood up.  
  
"They told us is would come to pass, but now?" Terza Rima said, her  
fear showing.   
  
"Easy, perhaps its not what we think." Orion inputted.  
  
"What are you three talking about?" Dynae demanded gently.  
  
"The fourth coming.." Stunray replied, as color drained from his  
face, ".. of Unicron."   
  
"What?!" the twins exclaimed.  
  
"Which way, Stunray, we must know for sure." Orion said.   
  
In a daze, Stunray walked out the soda shop, transformed, and led his  
friends toward the city state of Mecha. The screams of pain and the smell  
of destruction reached their sensory modules. They slow and transform,  
going on foot to their certain doom. At the heart of the wrecked city, a  
cleared area revealed the truth of Stunrays' vision. Unicron was here and  
he looked more than mad. It was obvious that the adults battling this  
atrocity were losing badly.   
  
"Go." Orion stated, "Save yourselves, my sisters and I are  
predestined to battle Unicron."  
  
The others left. The triplets approached their pseudo-mother Tetra Reris,  
who is both relieved and concerned about their appearance.   
  
"We will distract him. Sequista will tell you need what to do."  
Ameliora said.  
  
The aquamarine, light blue, orange, and light green Tetra nodded and left  
her three charges to their fate. A thought exchange between Tetra and  
Sequista ensued.   
  
"You send mere children against me?!" the silver, orange, and purple  
Unicron growled, "They will fare no better than you have!" 

The three youths psychically moved out of their bodies just as his energy  
blast left his finger. Their bodies were destroyed, but it mattered little  
in comparison to the task at hand. Tetra Reris watched from her place  
inside the forming energy body of Sequista. She could just make out the  
childrens' energy forms entering Unicrons' head. Before she could even  
wonder how they would fare, Sequista moved toward Unicron with shield and  
sword in hand.  
  
"Your concern is Rodimus Prime, when I get close.." the sunshine  
yellow and light yellow Sequista thought.   
  
"I know." Tetra though back as the visage of Unicron came  
uncomfortably close.   
  
Sequista slashed at his mid-section and scored, snapping him out of the  
psychic battle inside himself.   
  
"Now a female too. I'm evil incarnate! You cannot destroy me!" he  
hissed.  
  
Tetra acted, using Sequistas' essence as an anchor, she reached into  
Unicorn and caught hold of one of Rodimus' arms. She pulled with an effort  
and brought him close enough to remove the Matrix out of his chest. Once  
that was done, she let the Matrix go and then pulled Rodimus into Sequista  
and hugged him to her.   
  
"Wh-wh-what ha-happened?" he asked groggily.   
  
"I'll tell you later, just rest." Tetra replied and pushed through  
Sequistas' essence toward the ground below.  
  
Behind her floated her own Matrix, as she left her creator, her stature  
changed. She threw Rodimus over her shoulder and ran for cover, only once  
looking back. She called to the troops, they gathered up their injured and  
made their way to the nearest medical bay. Tetra set Rodimus down and then  
sat next to his still form once entering the ward. For the fist time, in  
a long time, she felt the love that she had for him. It had taken many  
years to not feel for Optimus. Tetra had not felt this much love since he  
died. She knew how Rodimus felt for her, but she had hurt from Optimus'  
rejection and couldn't commit. Even when they had become godparents to  
their creators' triplets, she couldn't find it in herself to give as  
Rodimus was so willing to give her. That special, intense love now  
engulfed her being and it felt absolutely wonderful. Rodimus' optics  
flickered then steadied to their sky blue color.   
  
"Tetra?" he asked, "Is it over? Is the nightmare over?"  
  
"I don't know, my love." Tetra replied. She touched his check and  
smiled warmly, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. She leaned over  
and whispered, "But I know this, my love, you and I have some serious  
lovemaking to catch up on."  
  
There was a flash of light so bright that it permeated the walls of the  
ward. Following close after it was a deafening, planet shaking noise. Then  
there was silence. Five forms solidified before them, their creators and  
the triplets glowed eerily as the two Matrices floated toward the two  
Commanders.   
  
"Until all are one." their creators said and disappeared.   
  
The childrens' bodies appeared, as if they were never destroyed. The  
triplets' energy forms moved into them.   
  
"Unicron is no more, but one last thing remains to be done." Orion  
said, took his sisters in hand, and walked out of the ward.   
  
"Thank Primus and Sequista!" Dynae exclaimed, "I thought for sure.."  
  
"Hush now, my love." Orion said and hugged her close, "It's all over,  
Unicron is forever defeated."   
  
"Yes," Ameliora said, hugging Ohmnitron, "but we need to do one other  
thing."   
  
"That's where you two come in." Terza Rima stated, indicating the  
'Con twins.   
  
"Oh? How's that?" Ohmnitron asked.  
  
Stunray smiled knowingly as he hugged Terza and said, "You'll see."   
The Commanders of the 'Cons looked slightly perturbed about being invited  
to the abode of Electra and Galvatron. Cyclonus and Scourge had been a bit  
more obliging than Draeda. Galvatron, Electra, Tetra Reris, Rodimus  
Prime, Orion, Dynae, Ameliora, Ohmnitron, Terza Rima and Stunray entered  
the room.   
  
"What is the meaning of this meeting?" demanded the purple and black  
Draeda.   
  
"Sit down Draeda." Electra stated firmly, aiming her red, left arm  
mounted cannon at her.  
  
Draeda immediately did so as Tetra shot her sister a look and said,  
"This meeting is to finally end the war."  
  
The three 'Cons gaped, Cyclonus was first to find his voice.   
  
"This should be discussed with our warriors, Tetra, you know that."  
the purple and silver warrior stated.   
  
"Already taken care of." Orion replied, "We have a video and audio  
link to all the 'Bot and 'Con bases."   
  
"Then let them decide the fate of this meeting." Draeda said, "I'd  
rather not be slagged for choosing incorrectly."   
  
"You heard your Commanders," Rodimus said into the device Orion held,  
"You have one day to decide. Contact this frequency with your votes this  
time tomorrow. We will let you know of the outcome."   
  
"Transmission ended." Orion said, flipping a switch to the off position.  
  
"As of today," Rodimus announced over the link, "there will be no  
more war."  
  
A cheer from the link engulfed the room.  
  
"Anyone with the stupidity to go against a constitution to be created  
today will be punished." Electra stated, "Understood?"  
  
The affirmations were deafening. A big party was thrown the next day and  
it lasted a whole week nonstop. Depth, Shadow, and Magmorta had a serious  
discussion about where their interests laid during the interim. Shadow and  
Magmorta admitted their intent to enjoy the peace, but Depth was still a  
warrior at heart and determinedly went his own way to find his destiny.


	48. Magmorta's Quest Ends

2150: Somewhere in space.  
  
For how long have I searched? she thought, This fruitless, empty search  
I've embarked upon? Too long. she answered Why hope the nearly  
impossible. Besides myself, I know of only five others of my race and the  
two males are spoken for. Damn you fates that be!

She stilled her thoughts as pronounced sadness welled, she was so alone in  
the cruel scheme of the universe, so tired of trying, tired of searching  
the eternal dark and so wanting of male company.  
  
God, I need a strong drink, she thought. She spotted a glint in the dark  
and headed for it, a space station. She docked then transformed, it in  
itself a spectacle to watch, and walked toward any promising areas. She  
finally found the bar and ordered a drink, the bar keep gave her a look,  
then smiled.   
  
"Haven't had one of those ordered in a long time. Last time was five  
million years ago. Then I had a drink ordered similar to this one," he  
handed her a large goblet, "just a few hours ago. Right nice looking gent  
he was too, if you're interested?"   
  
She was. "Which drink do you refer to?"   
  
"Zypherion Zip he called it, had to tell me how to make it. Why  
missy, you seem a bit amiss. Sumthing wrong?" the bar keep asked.   
  
"Zypherion, are you sure?" Magmorta inquired.  
  
"Yes quite sure, knew the place?" he replied.  
  
"I lived there." Magmorta stated.  
  
"Well then, I'lls tell ya sumting missy, the gent is still 'bout,  
maybe ya should find 'em 'fore he runs off." the bar keep grinned.   
  
"I think you're trying to fix me up." Magmorta smirked.

He winked, smiled, and bustled off. She drained her goblet and was out the  
door. "Try the dock!" she heard the bar keep holler after her. She headed  
for the dock. Once there she glanced around looking for anything unusual  
about the ships docked there, nothing. She decided to wait and see if  
anyone saw a robot leave recently. Not too long after a small mechanoid on  
one wheel rolled in. She interrogated it and found it knew the male was  
headed this way. She hid herself and waited. She heard him enter the room  
and dared a peek. She saw him shrug, she surmised that he thought he  
sensed her, but thought better of it. She watched him transform into a jet  
and zoom off. She followed him at a distance when suddenly he just  
vanished and reappeared right beside her.  
  
"Be you friend or foe to me?" he asked in Zypherion.   
  
"Friendly intentions are all I have" she replied in Zypherion. There  
was silence, he was a bit shocked she was sure, which was understandable  
since she was still amazed another from her home world lived.  
  
"I am Detrius, my lady, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Magmorta. Let us talk awhile." the tri-yellow colored form  
replied.  
  
And talk they did. They learned of each others friends and decided to play  
cupid. Detrius headed off, promising to return in a year. The year  
passed, he arrived on time and bowed deeply as he came up to her.  
  
"My lady, I am glad to say your friends and mine are getting along  
quite well. And now there's just us." he stated.   
  
"True." Magmorta nodded.  
  
"Damn it, don't be so cool about this, Magmorta. You act like you  
don't give a flip one way or the other. Don't you want to have a mate?  
Have children?" Detrius asked.   
  
"Yes, Detrius, but love comes not easy to me." she sighed.  
  
"I'm ready to do anything to win you, Magmorta." Detrius replied.  
  
"Then fight me, you win me only that way." Magmorta nodded.  
  
"But.." he began.  
  
"Either fight me or get your jollies tossing off at Robogirl mags the  
rest of your days." she remarked.   
  
That stung, Detrius had no choice, fight her it would be. "What  
manner in which do you fight?"  
  
"The true test of ones' mettle is hand to hand." Magmorta replied.  
  
"Very well then, if that is what you wish." he nodded.  
  
The fight drug on for quite some time. Detrius got in a lucky swing,  
catching Magmortas' exposed neck and down she went. Hours later, she  
awoke.  
  
"You have won, I am yours." Magmorta stated.  
  
"Only by your way, my lady, shall we try my way?" Detrius smiled.  
  
"How so?" she blinked.  
  
"Love, my lady. Allow me to show you its wonders. I conquered you  
physically, now its time to conquer you emotionally." he stated.   
  
"I think I don't like the wording of that." Magmorta retorted.  
  
"Take it not at face value, my lady. I only mean to win your heart."  
Detrius reported.   
  
"That sounds better." she sighed.  
  
He smiled. "You are a great lady, my dear, I cannot ask for more in a  
female than I see in you."   
  
"Sweet talker." Magmorta smirked.  
  
"Sweet words for the sweet." She looked at him hard, "You know what I mean."   
  
Magmorta smiled and nodded. "I think I may come to love you Detrius,  
but it takes time."  
  
"Time, my lady, is in short supply. Take not too much of it." he  
replied.


	49. Deathstorm

2450: Someplace.   
  
"Strange, isn't it, how Death has not shown himself at our  
functions." Slaughter remarked.  
  
"Yes, I'd say it is." Conquest replied.   
  
"Indeed." War said, "Mayhap we shall have to cease our functions and  
find out why he isn't showing.  
  
"Yes, let's away." Pestilence agreed.   
  
In moments, with just a thought, they appeared in Deaths' abode.   
  
"Death!" Famine called, "Are you at home?"   
  
"Look, his cloak." Conquest said, pointing it out, "Maybe he's ill."   
  
"Incarnations do not sicken anymore than we age, Conquest. He must  
have taken a vacation." War replied.   
  
"He has, in a way." came a youthful voice. "I'm Storm. He who chose  
me did not instruct me on my duties, mayhap you could teach me?"  
  
"Deathstalker is gone?" War asked.   
  
"You forget, he has a mortal wife and son. But of course he'd choose  
his own successor." Famine said.  
  
"Quite." Pestilence said, "Come then, Storm, we can tell you your  
duties. It will be your task, however, to figure out how to do them, just  
as your predecessors did and as your successors will do."  
  
"As to a name, we will call you Deathstorm." War stated.   
  
The youth nodded his acceptance. He learned of his duties and they left  
him to his own devices. Deathstorm began concentrating on his duties,  
trying to fathom the secret of the cloak and of the internal clock he now  
possessed. Then he was there, he just knew he was, so he waited. Before  
him he watched a young female be beaten, raped, and killed. His senses  
told him to take her. He kneeled next to her, not sure what to do.  
  
"Why do you falter Death?" she asked.  
  
"I am sorry, I am new at this and am trying to come to know how to  
relieve you of your pain." Deathstorm replied.   
  
"Yes, I can see that. But do so quickly." she sighed.  
  
He tried to take her hand, but his hand passed through it. Automatic  
reflexes closed his hand, he pulled his hand back, a filmy substance came  
out within his grip. The female shuddered as the last left her.  
  
"I did it." he said, "That's all there is to it?"   
  
"It is part of it Death." came an elderly feminine voice.   
  
He turned and faced the eldest aspect of the Incarnation called Fate.   
  
"After you collect the soul, you return to your abode. Find the  
weighing machine and place the soul into it. The machine can tell you  
where the soul is destined. The good soul goes into the white orb and the  
evil soul in the black, both are provided by the machine. If a soul is in  
balance, the soul stays in Purgatory to work out its evil or its good as  
the soul sees fit. Such souls serve the Incarnations as servants usually."   
she instructed.   
  
"Why is it you are telling me things?" Deathstorm asked.  
  
"Mayhap you will pay back my favor just as Deathstalker did when he  
came on. Now off with you, young man, times' a wasting." she smiled.  
Deathstorm returned to the abode of Death to weigh the soul and to his  
surprise the young females' soul was so in balance it sent the machine  
into a frenzy.   
  
"But now what?" he whispered, holding the soul in his hand, "She is  
in balance. Fate said souls like this stay here in Purgatory, but how can  
she be a servant without solidity?"  
  
The soul floated out of his hand and filled out, then solidified.   
  
"Do you understand what you are do while in Purgatory?" he queried.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to ask to serve you." she nodded.  
  
Deathstorm wasn't sure if he should be flattered, the female was a  
beauty for her kind. "Could I ask why?"  
  
"Well you are the one who took me from life. I think I'll stick with  
a slightly familiar face, which I haven't seen besides that awful getup of  
yours." she smiled.   
  
"What do I look like?" Deathstorm inquired.  
  
"Like you took on some angry Scraplets, then was left to starve in  
the three suns of Neoxx." she stated.   
  
"Then I will remove my cloak for surely you couldn't stand a site  
like that, but I'm no looker." he warned and removed his cloak.   
  
"An improvement, Death." she nodded.  
  
"The others call me Deathstorm. My name before that was Storm, I  
prefer the latter." he reported.   
  
"Storm it'll be." she replied.  
  
"What is your name?" Deathstorm asked.  
  
"My race gives names when we are adults based on our actions and  
words, therefore I have yet no name." she relayed.   
  
He nodded acknowledgment. "I will be gone for long periods of time.  
Do what you will with my home. Feel free to roam the estate, but do not  
wander beyond the boundaries. Once out of my domain, I fear you will only  
anger the Incarnation whose path you cross."   
  
"I will stay as directed, Storm. May I ask you pardon and begin  
exploring the house?" she queried.   
  
"Go ahead, my duties beckon me." Deathstorm said. In moments he was  
gone. He really didn't need to collect a soul, he needed to gather  
himself. "Gods above, I think I'm in love."  
  
Suddenly, a female appeared before him. "Deathstorm, I am the  
Incarnation of Nature.  
  
"I seem to be meeting all the Incarnations today." He remarked, just  
then Time appeared  
  
"Its best to start early." Time grinned.  
  
"Leave me be." he snarled, he two looked at each other and disappeared.   
  
Again Fate appeared, as the eldest aspect, "I believe I will explain  
about..."  
  
"Leave me be." he stated gruffly.   
  
"This is about your new servant, I think you'll want to hear this."  
he just looked at her, "You see, we set it up. We know how lonely it gets  
without suitable companionship. Especially so for Death."  
  
"And you picked her because you knew I'd love her the moment I laid  
optics on her." Deathstorm sighed.   
  
"Yes." she nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the info, now will you leave me alone?" he asked.  
She disappeared as requested. He thought for a long time, then spent a  
week collecting clients. With that done he got a chance to return to his  
abode.  
  
"I'm back." Deathstorm called.   
  
With no response, he shrugged off the cloak and cowl and decided to take a  
long soak in the oil bath. He fell asleep in its warmth, and was awakened  
by a kiss on the cheek. He noticed the close proximity of his servants'  
body to his own as she spoke.  
  
"Have a rough week?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, being new to this is real tough on me." he replied, "You've  
talked with Fate I'd wager."   
  
"Yes." she nodded.  
  
"You don't mind?" he questioned.  
  
"No, in fact, I'm very happy about it, and may I say that I loved you  
when I first saw you." she smiled.   
  
"You did?" Deathstorm blinked.  
  
"Yes." she encircled her arms around his shoulders, "And right now I  
want to kiss you."   
  
Deathstorm turned to her and they kissed.   
  
When they broke off he said, "I hope that we won't get tired of this, because I  
plan to be Death a long time."   
  
"I don't think we will, Storm." she grinned. 


	50. The New Death

2450: Being the Incarnation of Death had never been an easy job for  
Deathstalker, even in the beginning when it was new to him. But now,  
countless millennia later, it was even harder on him. Lately, he'd been  
considering actually making a final decision concerning his final three  
choices as his successor. It had been a chore in of itself finding  
suitable beings and systematically ferreting out the undesirable. Today,  
his time is up.   
  
Pre-dawn. South America. The moist, cool rain forest was disturbed by the  
harsh whine of laser fire. Once again the 'Bots and 'Cons had taken up  
arms. Deathstalker stood calmly by, watching Conquest, Slaughter, and War  
having the time of their lives. It made him sick. Finally, the first  
causality came and he strode up to him, the 'Con focused his optics on  
what he perceived to be a rotting, lumbering robotic corpse. Try as he  
might, he was unable to move or cry out. The thing reached into his body,  
he shivered, feeling himself loosing it. Then there was a bright flash and  
he was snapped back into his body. The vision let out an unearthly scream  
as is grasped at its stomach wound. It fell to the ground and moaned with  
great pain. The other Incarnations stopped suddenly as the scream cut  
through the din of the battle and with them the 'Bots and 'Cons, now  
having no direction from them.  
  
"The mortals have spotted him, he's their problem now. Let us  
depart." War said and they dispersed.  
  
The 'Cons shortly took leave with their wounded. The 'Bots gazed upon the  
quivering form that was to them a corpse. One, however, knew who it was  
and saw his true nature.  
  
"Will someone please put him inside me, he needs immediate medical  
attention." the blue form of Gynae requested, all she received was  
disgusted looks, "Ironhide, Kup, you are the elders, you know who this is.  
Then don't fear him for Primus' sake and help him."  
  
Without reply the two grizzled warriors took hold of the form and walked  
into Gynaes' jet mode. In moments, she landed at Metroplex and the duo  
carried their burden into her lab.   
  
"Set him down there." she said, already at work with the machinery,  
"Kup, please get Depth or Shadow on the vid©screen for me." Kup was about  
to ask why, but decided not to and hurried off. Ironhide stood by and  
watched. Gynae remove something from the corpse, as she did its true form  
emerged and what she removed came into sight, a cloak. The vid screen came  
to life.  
  
The purple, red, and white form of Shadow gave Gynae a wink and said,  
"Hi ya, what's up?" He paused, seeing her company, "By the divine weld,  
that's Stalker!"  
  
"Shadow?" Deathstalker uttered.  
  
"Don't talk." Gynae said. "Stay still." she turned to Shadow, "Tell  
me how to remove his armor."  
  
"It simple, ya just press on the creases where the armor slants and  
stuff. But 'fore ya do that, I'd suggest removing your company and locking  
the door. You must respect Stalkers' privacy and protect his identity."  
  
Ironhide took the hint and left, locking the door behind him. "Let me know  
how it goes Gynae." Shadow said, "Me and Stalker go way back."   
  
"Of course." Gynae replied, the screen went blank.   
  
Making sure she switched the vid©screen to audio only, she began to remove  
his armor in the area he had been hit.  
  
"Please, call Dreadstarr." the blue and gray form of Deathstalker  
pleaded.   
  
"I will, but first your wound." Gynae replied.  
  
"Do it now." he insisted. She shrugged and did so, soon enough the  
purple and silver form of Dreadstarr was stepping through a portal.   
  
"Oh Deathstalker." she said, looking at the gaping wound.   
  
"There's something I need you to do." Deathstalker stated.  
  
He explained his wishes and she was off. Sometime later, she returned with  
his three choices. He explained his intentions and told them that there  
would be a test to see who would succeed him. Dreadstarr would act as an  
observer and report her findings. He then went into the details of the  
test, then sent them away.  
  
Gynae worked quite a bit of time on Deathstalker. His internal mechanisms  
were not of this world and it proved both challenging and difficult. He  
faded in and out of consciousness. Dreadstarr returned with one of his  
choices.   
  
"Deathstalker, this one has passed the test." she reported.  
  
"Good, then take my cloak, my powers, my immortality and begin your  
job." Deathstalker instructed.   
  
The young male did so, donned the cloak and faded out.   
  
"How does it look?" Dreadstarr inquired of Gynae.   
  
"As well as can be expected, being not versed in his specific  
mechanics was.." Just then there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Its Shadow, let me in." Dreadstarr opened the door.

Shadow strode over to Deathstalker and checked out the wound, "Hrm, I can remedy this."  
he muttered something in his language and instantly the wound was gone. "Handy thing my key to all power. So how's it going Stalker?"   
  
"Its Deathstalker, Shadow. Stalker died long ago." he stated.  
  
"So I heard from Depth, your not mad at him are you?" Shadow asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't his fault. It was stupid of me to not follow orders  
and buckle up during an asteroid shower." Deathstalker replied.   
  
"I hear you and this lady hitched up and got yerselves a whelp."  
Shadow gestured to Dreadstarr.   
  
"Charon. There's another on the way, we're hoping for a girl."   
Deathstalker replied.   
  
Gynae pulled Dreadstarr aside. "Let's leave, they'll be awhile it  
seems."  
  
"Good idea. I'd like to visit a few folks anyway." Dreadstarr smiled.   
  
By days end Deathstalker and Dreadstarr went home and for the first time  
in his life Deathstalker was actually content.


	51. The Creature

3750: Some planet.  
  
"Nice enough place, but I wouldn't want to live here." Hot Rod remarked sarcastically.

Kup had to agree with the lad. The planet they were on was a marshy jungle. Heavy fog clung to the water and piled up as high as the gnarled trees, or what one could see of them. The air was very moist, but the heat was tolerable. Kup wondered how the plants survived seeing how the fog never seemed to lift any, though it surely was mid-afternoon.   
  
"Kup, why don't we just stop looking? I mean, how could we find in this?" Hot Rod inquired.  
  
"Listen lad, I know you don't like slogging around knee-deep in muck and swamp water, but we need that part back or we'll be staying here awhile." Kup replied.  
  
"I still think we could have cannibalized the ship without.." Hot Rod began.   
  
"Hot Rod," Kup interjected, as he turned toward the teen, "the only part we could use was in the radio. What if the 'Cons came after us. Couldn't call for help could we?"   
  
The teen lowered his head, "Yeah, your right."   
  
Just then there was a swishing sound above them.  
  
"Hmm, what was that? Can't be the wind. A bird perhaps." Kup said.  
  
"That was a big bird then, Kup." Hot Rod remarked.  
  
"Come on, we gotta keep looking for that part." Kup shrugged.  
  
The continued their futile search, several other times the sound would pass over them, they knew something was aware   
of them and watching. Finally they came to more solid ground, and the fog began to lift slowly.  
  
"I'm tired Kup, let's rest." Hot Rod stated.  
  
"Good idea lad. I see some rocks up ahead, we can sit there. Its better than this slight mucky ground." Kup replied.  
  
As they rested, the sound returned.  
  
"Seems our sound maker is still with us." Hot Rod commented  
  
"Probably curious, so don't sweat it none lad." Kup replied.  
  
Minutes passed, they heard a slurping sound that accompanies feet being lifted up for a step. They looked toward the sound, but there was only jungle and the remaining fog.   
  
"Kup, maybe we should go. I don't like the sound of what's coming." Hot Rod suggested.  
  
"No, the open is better lad." Kup stated.   
  
So they waited, the sound had stopped, but they could feel something watching and it was close.  
  
"Jeez, it feels like whatever it is practically right next to us." Hot Rod murmured.  
  
"Hmm, it does feel like that." Kup nodded.  
  
Then it appeared, just seven feet in front of them. It was an amazing creature, a horned beak and head; spikes upon its spine, tail, knees and knuckles; slightly tattered wings that seemed segmented; long fingers with claws, three of them plus an opposable thumb; a medium length bone projections sat above each shoulder and another smaller set above those; skinny but not in a starved way, more like in a trim way, muscled yet one could see the rib cage and collar bones; the feet were rather stocky having three forward facing and one backward facing clawed toes, one could almost say hooves. The skin was a leathery reddish-brown with darker brown accents on the hind legs. It obviously preferred to stand/walk on its powerful hind legs and use its longer, lean forearms for grasping. The eyes, a solid blue color, gazed at them with an interest.  
  
"What should we do?" Hot Rod whispered, "I don't think the universal greeting's going to work on it."  
  
"Can always try." Kup shrugged, to the creature, "Wheep weep granna weep nini bong."  
  
The creatures' wings shifted and it walked closer to them. It cocked its head slightly, chuckled a bit.  
  
"Wheep weep granna weep nini bong." it replied in a deep voice that was gruff and mellow. It stepped closer and reached out its hand to Kup. Kup clasped the hand.  
  
"A handshake?" Hot Rod remarked in awe. The creatures eyes glowed, Hot Rod noted that Kup seemed stupefied. He shook the elders' shoulder, "You okay?"  
  
Kup finally came out his state, "Sure am lad."  
  
"Mind link, with this I can learn you ways, your culture, your language. All he knows, I now know. May I learn of your knowledge also, one called Hot Rod?" the creature asked.  
  
"Uh sure." Hot Rod shrugged, the creature repeated the process.  
  
After it is done, it stated. "Your kind has many problems, obstacles to overcome. I can sense you are good beings, that you must fight against you own. Do you want, desire, change of this?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Kup asked.  
  
"Take me to your world. Let me touch all you know, and all you don't know, from both sides... from good and evil..." it stated.  
  
"Can you help us stop the war by doing this?" Hot Rod asked.  
  
"I can try." it replied.  
  
Sometime later.  
  
"This is our leader, Star Convoy." Kup announced.  
  
The creature learned all of Convoys' knowledge with a touch, "You are different from the others... you have died and been reborn several times... I sense the power of a more omniversal being with you..."  
  
"That is the Matrix of Leadership I carry." Convoy replied.  
  
"May I touch it also?" it inquired.  
  
"That my abe unwise..." Convoy began.  
  
"Fear not danger." the creature said and reached into Star Convoys' chest as if it were a hologram. Its eyes glowed for some time, it then pulled its hand back out, "Now I understand further. I will depart for awhile, needs I to touch the ones called Decepticons." with that it simply vanished.  
  
The next day.  
  
"You've returned." Convoy said.  
  
"Now needs I touch one called Primus. Then I learn how creator wanted you to live." it reported.  
  
"Primus is dead." Convoys sighed.  
  
"No, your creator is here.. I sense Primus about your world..." it replied.  
  
"But we saw Unicron..." Convoy began.  
  
"You underestimate your creator. No god would put his being into danger by putting all of his essence into the possession of one of his children... the sure power of it would destroy the mortal if creator were to do that." it disappeared and some time later returned, "I have learned what I need to know. I am analyzing all I now know from all your peoples, your Matrix, and your creator. I will tell you how you may end you war. But I ask for a favor in return."  
  
"Name this favor." Convoy nodded.  
  
"Whether you know it or not, my worlds animal population is almost gone. I am perhaps the last of my kind with few animals to hunt. There for I ask for another planet to live on with suitable animal and plant life, with breathable air and pleasant seasons." it stated.  
  
"His planet is a lot like Earth... " Kup began.  
  
"This Earth, is it near?" it asked.  
  
"Yes, we have holos of it and its inhabitants you could view." Kup said.  
  
"I wish to view then." it nodded.  
  
Some days later, the creature approaches Star Convoy.   
  
It focused its unblinking eyes on his optics, "Do you have a time machine?" Convoy nodded, "Show it to me, show how to operate it."   
  
Star Convoy didn't know what it wanted with the machine, it had been inactive for vorns. He turned it on and gave a quick run down on how to operate it.   
  
"Call in your top officers." it requested.  
  
Soon enough the higher ranked CoC was present.   
  
"Now the scope of my plan will became know to you. I programmed the machine to retrieve key beings from your past and future." it said.  
  
Soon figures came out of the portal.   
  
The creature approached the future commanders, "These two here and all warriors under them will see to the total and utter genocide of your kind upon all the planets you now will ever occupy if you do not change your present. Primus wants you to see to it that this does not occur, that is why all these beings are here. Primus has made sure this will be a peaceful gathering, ergo your weapons are useless. I brought you all together to put your collected knowledge toward a collective goal. You need to make a compromise that will satisfy all needs and wants of both sides. Peace or genocide.. the choice is yours."  
  
Scorponok spoke, "Perhaps I could be a mediator?"  
  
Actionmaster Optimus Prime nodded, "I know well of your sacrifice , I trust your judgement."  
  
Star Convoy furthered that. "You would serve as a middle man also creature?"  
  
"Of course." it paused and brought one last being from the past into the room. Thriller, a creature with attributes of wolf, horse, chicken, and lizard, stepped into the room. The creature extended his hand to her. "There is nothing to fear. Let us begin with the talks."  
  
Everyone argued their points, Scorponok, the creature, and Thriller listened attentively. Finally the mediators go into a separate room and discussed things. In three hours the creature sent all from the past and future back.   
  
It sighed and shook its head, "I am not satisfied with the solution but I will tell it to you anyway. The chain must be broken within the Con ranks... this chain is that of the urge to fight. It will be difficult, it will take time, but it can happened. If not, you know your future."  
  
A 'Con youth found his found his voice. "I think its time for a change."  
  
Super Megatron put a hand upon the youths' shoulder. "I knew you were a brave one. I have been watching you... I saw a possible leader in blossom... You want change, I can understand that desire for I was young not once but several times... I've know all the emotions... just as I've known peace."  
  
Star Convoy spoke. "I am curious as to how it is that after so long you seem to be so unlike yourself?"  
  
Super Megatron laughed from pure amusement. "I have not forgotten how it can be at peace, to have a family and friends. The chain has bee broken before, it can be again... but this time diffuse any chance of the link being rewelded. It is up to us to teach the generations that follow us what we've learned. Us Cons are open to the idea, it just takes the right circumstance to bring it to the for... and this creature has given it to us."  
  
"Then make it a written pack, so t hat all who come after will know of this day and what will happen if war occurs again. This is the only deterrent you have." the creature suggested.  
  
So they wrote a pact which all present signed. The pact was placed in a container so that it would not be damaged and then placed in Iacons' Hall of Remembrance. The creature went to Earth, its request filled to the letter plus more.  
  
There it will lived to see not only the Transformers continue their peaceful society, but that of the Earths' populations as well.


End file.
